


Abide With Me

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Chinese Customs and Beliefs, Consensual, Contamination, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, Doctors, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Kid Fic, Killing, Language Barrier, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Smut, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT5 Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Drug Use, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Drugs, Romance, Some Humor, comparisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 134,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The year is 1926, and Louis tries to be himself despite his stepfather’s taunt of the anti-homosexuality law. Opposed to the idea of aversion therapy, Louis accepted his mother’s proposition to help a medical mission in China.</p><p>Or Louis is a homosexual disgrace, Liam is a bacteriologist; Zayn is a merchant; Niall, is a doctor from Ireland and Harry is a charming mysterious doctor whom Louis can’t help but fall for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: London

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy reading this.
> 
> Thank you, Rizo, for the beta. x!  
>    
>  **This is a work of complete fiction. The story and characters belong to me. Suspense disbelief! I'm writing this just for fun. :)**

Louis opened his bedroom door. His eyes adjusted in the darkness, trying to figure to recall if he’s going to bump into a drawer or a table because a drunk Louis is a forgetful Louis. He took a step, arms winding around like a robot to feel the wall, at least manage to get to bed without hitting anything.

Outside the street was silent, people were asleep but Louis didn’t see how the curtains were brushed slightly to watch as the only son of the Tomlinson family waddle funnily on his way home. It’s almost midnight and the neighbourhood always loved a good gossip.

Another step, he took a deep breath and mumbled incoherent thoughts, about Greg, school, pub—anything that popped in his head as he drag his numb legs toward the bed. He’s getting antsy at how far the bed may seem from the last time he remembered. He’s so drunk and he wanted his bed.

Greg didn’t want him to spend the night on his house, didn’t want to bother the parents and surprise them with a boy. What would the people say? Louis didn’t care, however. He didn’t mind people being hateful. Detestable, he may seem, in his offense, he’s not doing anything wrong.

What was ever wrong in the name of love, to begin with? Love is complex. It differs from one person to the other. Love is never the same. And Louis’ definition of love is to fall for a boy; to fall for Greg.

He didn’t even bother opening the lamp in the centre table of his room, or the switch on the wall beside the door. He’s too drunk for that. He just wanted to get into bed and sleep.

Mark had always been warning him, reminding him to be quiet and keep the stench within the walls of the home. He’s embarrassed by his stepson. Louis thought he would stand on his side, love him regardless of his orientation but no. Louis was wrong.

Smiling with closed eyes when he felt the mattress and the post of his bed, Louis quickly jumped on bed, toppling the pillows, without even pulling the duvet or kicking off his shoes. Elizabeth, their au pair, will frown about the dirt on the sheets tomorrow morning. If Louis was feeling lucky, he might add puke with it when he gets up with the best hangover this week.

Tonight was one of the best nights of his entire life. He missed Greg, he really did. And yes, Greg was back.

Greg worked as a professor in America, teaching Poetry in a university Louis can’t even remember the name. He came back home and Louis had never been happy. He needed to feel Greg’s warmth after being separated with him for almost half a year. They managed to live by exchanging telegrams and hearing good news from other people, nothing more.

Seeing Greg and being with Greg, everything felt better. It’s certainly the best feeling in the entire world.

Tomorrow, he’s going to see him again because he promised Louis a day alone. He can’t stop the grin growing on his face when Greg planted a kiss on his lips before they separated.

He’s already deep in his sleep, dreaming about his rendezvous with Greg, the silly fantasy made him smile even wider on the pillows when the door swung open and Louis was soaked with a bucketful of ice cold water.

He opened his eyes and, shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly sat on his bed, hair matted on his head. He didn’t need to make a guess because he knew it all too well. He turned around and glared at none other than Mark standing by the end of his bed.

His three-piece striped suit got darker and dripping. His socks were soaked, and his patent Oxford shoes felt terrible in his feet. He knew he should’ve at least changed into comfortable clothes, gotten himself a pair of pyjamas at least, but he’s tired. And the way Mark is glaring at him doesn’t help.

“What do you want?” Louis barked, eyes red from being drunk and lack of sleep. He kicked his shoes off, the right one hitting Mark’s legs.

“Where have you been?” Mark asked, face blazing and Louis knows that whatever excuse he’s going to try telling Mark, his stepfather will just brush it off.

“I went to see a friend,” Louis huffed, getting up on his feet and reaching for the flannel atop his bedside table. He bumped into a flower vase but didn’t bother picking it up when it fell on the carpeted floor.

“Is it Greg?” Mark roared. Louis blinked and smirked when in a blink of an eyes, he’s banged against the drawers. He looked at his stepfather with amusement because this is nothing new. This had always been their drama ever since they found out that Louis was gay. “What would the people say!? Bloody hell, Louis!”

“What is it to you!?” Louis snapped back, holding the fist around his lapel. He hated being woken like this. He hated Mark next to him. He hated this man but couldn’t really do anything but just let it pass.

“Mark!” A woman’s voice echoed in the room and Louis glared at Mark because there’s nothing that Louis hated much more than letting his mother see them like this. Mark turned to face Johannah. She placed a hand atop the fists and shook her head.

Her hair was tied in a high bun, the emerald earrings shining beautifully on her ears. She’s wearing a long dress with multiple hemlines. Louis loved his mother, adored her braveness and thankful that he has her. She gave Mark a straight look and jutted towards the door. Mark easily let go; he scowled at Louis one last time before stepping back and turning around to get out of the room.

Louis knew that if his mother didn’t stand between them, he’ll have to deal with the bruises Mark’s fist will bring. If that’s the case, he’s sure Greg would understand. He always does.

“Mary,” she called and a lady with apron and dutch cap appeared within few seconds. “Can you prepare Louis’ bath and ask Elizabeth to change the sheets of his bed? Bring extra duvets and towels too.”

Mary nodded quickly, turning to her heels and disappeared. Louis sighed and looked down. He felt his back starting to get numb and his body starting to shiver from the coldness. What time was it, even? Louis didn’t understand. What’s the big deal anyway?

He wiggled his toes and exhaled another sigh. He knew he shouldn’t have gone home. He should’ve at least waited in the morning where Mark will definitely be out of the house. He would’ve made it home without any commotion. But Greg was insistent and see where’d it lead him.

If he opted to stay in the pub or followed Greg home, he could’ve at least get a few hours of sleep before he had to face Mark’s abomination when he gets home. If only Greg wasn’t persistent on pushing him to go home, then this wouldn’t have happened.

“Louis,” Johannah whispered and Louis didn’t break the gaze from his toes. Staring at the floor is more interesting than seeing his mother’s forlorn eyes.

It’s always has been him and his mother. There were his two little sisters, of course but it’s been him and Johannah in the beginning. He thought not meeting his father was something he should grieve for but he thought wrong. It’s not something to deal seriously with, especially when you have a mother whose love equates all the love of the parents in the entire world.

Mark came into the picture a million years ago. It was a bloody perfect love story, the two of them, but Louis never asked how they’d met. He would never try to recall how Mark had become his father or how Mark had become a changed man once he found out that Louis oscillated the other way.

His mother loved him still, anyway.

He felt hands cup his cheeks and he didn’t even realise that he’d been crying until Johannah wiped a tear off of his cheek.

“Where are you hurt?” Johannah asked, her voice soothing as the caress of fingertips on the sleepy skin on a cool breeze.

Louis looked up, feeling tongue-tied, unable to speak. His blue eyes are nothing like the sea, it’s indifferent and doleful just like its name.

She’s looking at him as if he’s something fragile, vulnerable and maybe, just maybe that is what he’s been feeling all this time. He felt so weak and scared and so, so useless.

He considered himself inadequate; a weakling, even if his mother fought tooth and nail with Mark just to let him finish his schooling. His mother had always believed him. She always reminded Louis that he was someone who’s great and smart despite the criticisms being thrown at him.

He’d learned how to ignore them anyway. He’d practiced enough in Mark’s presence.

“Louis, where are you hurt?” Johannah repeated and Louis, for the first time in forever, did nothing but to lift his palm and look at her in the eye. He placed it on the middle of his chest and tilted his head, with his lips puckering out as he tried his best to stop from sobbing.

His mother looked at his hand and frowned.

He couldn’t speak, decided not to, and just continued to sob because, for 29 years of existing, he’d never felt more hurt. For the first time in 29 years, everything seemed to totally cripple.

—

The next day, he woke up with heavy shoulders and pounding headache. Greg promised to meet him at Fetter Lane. There’s a tea shop between flats 86 and 87 that Greg’s been dying to try ever since his brother went to visit him in America.

Louis promised to meet him there by midday.

He got up and reached for his chained clock to check the time. It’s half-past 9, so that gave him enough time to eat breakfast and get ready.

He went across the room where a small white metal basin was settled on a small round table. He poured water in it and washed his face and forearms. He grabbed the small flannel, wiped the water droplets off and looked at himself right in front of the mirror.

His eyes were still swollen and puffy from crying too much last night. He didn’t mean to cry like mad in front of his mother. But it felt just quite right. It made him feel better, at least, even for a night. He turned to his heels and walked to the other side of the room to open a tall Mahogany closet. He pulled a light blue waistcoat, black trousers, and a white button down shirt.

Changing into a set he chose, he left a few buttons of his white shirt open while buttoned the waistcoat all the way. He even wore a royal blue tie underneath the waistcoat to make himself more presentable but still less formal from a suit.

He grabbed the clock from the bedside table and slid it inside his pocket. He checked himself one last time on the mirror before getting a Panama hat from the coat hanger by the door. He held onto it tightly before opening the door and stepping out.

He heard voices downstairs. It’s already late in the household.

Usually, by 7 both Mark and his mother would be already out. His mother works as a designer. She has a studio in the centre of the city, sketching day and night for womenswear and children’s clothes. He remembers wearing sailor suits of different colours because that’s the first thing his mother had made and people liked it.

Mark would be in his office around this time since he works in London County Council. He’s working as secretary of the Municipal Reform Party. Always carrying a black leather suitcase with him; filled with letters and telegrams, ideas and suggestions to help maintain London’s prosperity.

Despite the late Silvertown explosion, London managed to heal faster than ever. And by early 20th century, the urban area grew faster and people developed. Different nationalities popped like mushrooms since trade has still its remnants of effect. The war has seemed to stop, at least for now and everything seems to be at peace.

At least the world was in a temporary peace; how he wished this house would be too.

As he took the last step, he could hear his mother and Mark arguing in the dining hall. His two sisters would probably be at school right now, and that’s good. Louis doesn’t want to involve those two in their parent’s argument.

Mark was a good companion. Louis didn’t doubt his capability as his mother’s partner but as they grew together as a family, two sisters along the way, Mark changed. Louis knew it wasn’t just because the growing havoc in politics. He knew Mark is doing a great job in London County Council. It’s neither his mother’s status as a designer because the last time he checked, his mother’s earning enough to provide wonderful clothes to his sisters and other things this family needs.

He knew his mother’s insistence of enrolling Louis at St. Thomas’s Hospital Medical School at the University of London. He couldn’t really argue on that, wouldn’t even say no to it because he wanted to be a doctor. It seemed that Mark was all right with it.

It went well in his few years; Mark was willing to give him everything that he needed—clothes, books, parchments, quills, inks, practice specimens, fees—everything he needs to master his course. His relationship with Mark was peaceful until he met Greg in his final year of Medicine.

It’s not that Greg has the worst manners, or that Greg tries to sabotage him in classes (Greg is an English major with the concentration in Poetry so there’s no reason for them to be classmates). It’s just that Greg is Louis’ lover. And Mark’s a very, very acquiescent man when it comes to the law.

Pocketing the clock and fumbling the edge of his hat, he saw Elizabeth hustling from one room to another, carrying trays of food and water. He listened as Mark spoke too loud on such a wonderful morning while his mother tried to counter him.

He leaned against the railway of the staircase; waiting for Mark to calm down, finish his breakfast or whatever before barging in. He wasn’t really paying any much attention, stopped registering the words in his head. He checked the time again, looking at the grandfather’s clock in the living room. It’s almost 10 and he sighed. He started calculating in his mind. He knew his way to Fetter Lane, discovered all possible shortcuts on the way, but it’s been a while since he can spend a lovely day with Greg. He could ask John to drive him there or take the bicycle. He’ll just have to decide later.

He was quiet and waiting when the doorbell rang. He wasn’t sure if his mother is expecting any visitor around this time but since both Elizabeth and Mary are busy, he opted to open the door.

He blinked three times, his eyes getting wide each time before releasing a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. The waistcoat seemed tighter, his trousers felt strained around his legs and his feet rooted on the floor.

“Ah Greg,” the voice of Mark rang across the hall and Louis turned to glare at him.

“Where are your manners, Louis?” Mark smiled evilly, “Come in, come in, Greg. I’m so glad you can make it.”

“I wouldn’t say no to your invitation, Mr. Tomlinson,” Greg replied, voice almost painful in Louis’ ears.

“Please call me Mark,” Mark replied. Greg nodded, but Louis felt his nerves tightening in his stomach.

Louis saw Johannah standing behind Mark, eyes puffy from crying. He hated it when his mother cries. He threw Mark another dagger look before opening the door wider and letting Greg in. Greg stepped in and looked at Louis with such sad eyes. He removed his black soft-crowned hat and pressed it against his chest.

If there’s anything, Louis had always adored Greg and his excellent manners. He was never the one obedient on it, but Greg had always made him act properly in front of people.

The atmosphere got heavy, the sunlight from the outside seem too impossible to believe at when he can feel the tension of his home. Mark brushed him off and headed back to the dining hall. Greg took a step and began following Mark when Louis pulled his arm.

“What are you doing here?” Louis whispered, teeth gritting. He looked at Greg and was taken aback when he noticed how Greg’s eyes seemed tired; the violet under his eyes looked awful. He appeared strong, but Louis knew through his eyes that he’s petrified. He wanted to hug Greg, wrap his arms around him but when he started moving his arms, Greg shook his head.

“Enough, Louis,” Greg said, voice neutral and blank. The way he mentioned his name brought shivers in Louis’ spine, like feeling the cold rush of air under the cold London night. He freed Greg’s arm and let him walk. He’s starting to get frustrated with everything. Thoughts are running wild in his mind, how could Mark do this to him? But what pained him more is Greg’s absurd reaction to the situation.

Bu they need to stand together, don’t they?

Yet why did it feel like Louis was going to face this battle alone?

—

The dining hall was the same old boring room of the house as usual. He usually eats alone, or would have breakfast or any meal with his mother or the girls. He used to dine together with Mark, used to eat meals as a complete rightful mannered and almost perfect family. But after Mark had almost knocked him dead about revealing his orientation, he decided that it’s best to eat on his own.

The windows were opened, white curtains flowed with the wind, the sunny breeze getting in. Mark was seated at the head of the table, the plate full with two pieces of toast and some orange slices. His mother was on his left side, back facing the window, a frown on her lips and a white lace handkerchief between her fingertips.

Greg was seated at the other end of the table, a glass of lemonade before him and ashtray on his left. Louis took a chair between Mark and Greg; he’s both a seat apart from the two.

He’d always thought that their dining hall is too big for such a small family. He knew how Mark’s worked had always called for gatherings, and meetings and their humble home has always been one the council’s meeting place. He’d always thought that it’s too big for them. But right now, he can’t help but ask for more space, crave for more distance away from Mark.

He deliberately ignored the food served to him and crossed his arms as he glared at his stepfather.

“How’s America?” Mark asked. He lifted his teacup and looked at Greg who cleared his throat and flicked the ash of his cigarette.

“Wonderful, sir,” Greg replied, fingers shaking a bit as he tried to flash Mark a smile.

Louis looked at Greg. He couldn’t look away. He’s always been fascinated with how Greg’s mossy green eyes flicker warmly, like the perfect mixture of earth—firm but giving. The unruly blonde hair framing his heart shaped face, the sharp cheekbones and how he always dress so formally on any time of the day.

He tried recalling his early memories with Greg, the lunches they had spent together in the park of the university; sandwiches and tea with books of poetry and medicine. He never did understand what made him fall for the aspiring poet. But after then, he’d always pictured himself next to Greg, always dreamed of being with Greg. However now, being with Greg in a room with his mother and Mark, and instead of feeling like they can actually make it work, their relationship, he saw nothing but another cripple of a part of his life.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the reason I asked you here,” Mark said, tapping Louis from his thoughts. He looked back to Mark.

Mark pushed his plate away and went to grab the cigarette lying on his right. He flicked his lighter and lit his cigarette. A bluish smoke puffed out of his mouth and he looked at Louis. “You've heard of aversion therapy, yes?”

Louis clenched his fists and glared at Mark.

“Well, I assume you teach gross indecency in,” Mark tapped the butt of his cigarette before he continued, “whatever school that is in bloody America. You’re a professor, after all.”

Greg stiffened in his chair, the cigarette burning silently on the ashtray. Louis looked at his mother who also stared at him, concerned.

“London is very adamant in policies, especially in Labouchere Amendment,” Mark continued. He took a long drag, letting the smoke run in his lungs before puffing out the air, “which I’m most certainly, you’re both _very_ aware of.”

“Bloody hell,” Louis snapped. He slammed his palms on the table and shook the utensils. Johannah looked at him, tears starting to form on her eyes.

“Louis,” Mark snarled, voice thick and always, always threatening.

Louis scoffed. He bit the insides of his cheeks, copper hitting his taste buds. “So that’s your plan, you want to drown us in apomorphine and heroin?”

“Your kind gets hanged back in the 19th century, you should be grateful you’re only getting vials.”

“I rather die,” Louis retired and clearly, there’s no stopping him.

Mark used to teach him how to play football when he was a wee lad. He would bring him to the back garden, play with him until they’re both sweaty and panting out of exhaustion and delight. He used to bring him to his building, on weekends where they would buy ice creams cones from the Wall’s while his mother would stay at home, knitting his sister’s booties.

But now, everything was shattered. The Mark shouting at him right now was different from the Mark he used to play hide and seek with around the house.

Mark stayed silent for awhile before he clinked the teaspoon on the saucer.

“I couldn’t just let you put a disgrace on my name. You’re carrying the Tomlinson's name, young man. Just the idea of a Tomlinson being in a relationship out of pure indecency is utterly disgusting.”

“Then I’m very much certain you don’t care for my well-being at all,” Louis replied. He let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw and glanced at Greg who was still looking lost.

“How do the Americans call it,” Mark mumbled loudly, “ah! That’s the word, faggot.”

Greg flinched on his seat. He’s obviously benumbed right now. Louis thought that even someone who’s good at words would find difficulty uttering out even a single sound at a situation like this.

“I’m sure a little apomorphine would just do the trick. Like clockwork. You’ll both heal. At least let me help you _heal_.”

Louis didn’t like how the last statement sounded. “That’s your brilliant plan? Aversion Therapy!? Is this how you politicians think in the council? Is that it?”

“I’m just helping here, Louis. Therapies like this can cure—“

“We’re not sick!” Louis snapped.

“Yes, you are!” Mark barked, face heating and hand shaking. “There’s no bloody way I’m going to let your illness ruin the family name. People are spreading rumours, rumours that could affect my position in the council. Have you not even thought about it? Had I known you’ll be this homosexual streak, then I shouldn’t have invested a lot on you! I wouldn’t dare accept remuneration from the pink pound!”

Louis glared at his plate. Everything felt heavy right now; his lungs, his heart, his mind. If souls can be weigh then Louis is definite that his weighed like lead.

“You both are sick and needs curing,” Mark continued drily.

“Fuck my arse!”

“Louis!” It was his mother and Louis looked away when she saw tears ruining her beautiful face.

“What he wants us to do is to kill us,” Louis argued. He looked at his mother, frustration and anger on his face. “If this is what he wants then I’d rather die right now!”

Mark grinned evilly, pure hate and loathe bubbling inside Louis. Greg stayed silent on his right. He can’t help but think that Greg was never ready for this. Greg was never going to last long with him.

“I am just concerned for the family, Louis.”

“You’re just worried for your position,” Louis spat.

“Bless Johannah because, your mother had another suggestion,” Mark said. “She thinks that there’s a better solution aside from apomorphine.”

Johanna wiped her face with her hanky and looked at Louis. She let out a heavy sigh and cleared her throat.

“I want Louis to go to China and practice his profession there,” Johannah said.

Louis blinked his eyes and slouched on his chair. “The neighbours already know about Greg and you, Louis. And I rather have you away here than make you stay and take whatever medication it is that would wreck you. Since Greg will go back to America to teach.” She glared at Mark before he settled her eyes back to Louis. She hoped he would understand her. She nodded sternly as if telling him that her idea was the lesser evil.

Louis felt silent. He understood his mother’s point but what about Greg? He loves Greg. He wanted to fight for it. They should both fight for their love, shouldn’t they?

Then it all hit him--Mark wanted him out. Mark wanted him out of the family, either by dying because of apomorphine or by flying away. Mark didn’t fight off when his mother opened up the idea. He didn’t even argue, and Louis figured that Mark just wanted him out. It didn’t matter how, he just wanted him _out_.

“I’m sure Mr. James doesn’t see any reason to put up a fight for such a nice proposition?” Mark then asked. Louis looked at Greg. He saw terror in his orbs, his shoulders visibly shaking and uncertain.

“We should’ve at least discuss this,” Louis argued. He pushed away from the table, the legs of the chair scratching the marble floor. He got up on his legs and walked towards Greg. He knelt beside him, grabbed Greg’s left hand and pressed it against his cheek.

Mark had been planning to kick him out, but he wouldn’t just jump into offers without deciding it with Greg. It’s Greg and him against everything, isn’t it? That’s what they promised each other for almost three years. Did those three years mean nothing to him?

“Greg, love? Talk to me, please,” Louis whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. He tried to press the cold palm on his cheek, kissed the thumb just for good measure, but Greg was lifeless. “You’ve been silent for awfully long. I’m certain you have something up in your head. Tell me, love.”

Louis could hear the promises they had both shared behind an oak tree on one summer when they decided to spend it up North. He could remember the way Greg had kissed him like it was only yesterday; how each smack had burned his skin and each touch sizzled his fingertips. Louis could still taste the strawberry jam Greg had used to spread on their crackers as they study together by the river. He could still remember the times they had chased each other with their bicycles, running under the drizzle of rain and laughing while wrapped around each other on the balcony of Greg’s house.

He sobbed helplessly. Greg didn’t even dare look at him.

It confused him.

Louis tried to understand, tried his really best to understand whatever it is running inside Greg’s mind. Had he been not honest with his feelings? Was everything not enough? Why was Greg not looking at him? Was Greg really willing to let those three years sink and flow away?

Louis knew the answer when Greg pulled his face away. He knew by then that—

He felt his knees hurting, but he could care less, he wanted Greg to look at him.

“Please, please,” Louis sobbed, “please look at me. Greg, Greg, Greg!” Louis clutched on the lapels of Greg’s suit. He pulled him close, trying to look in those brown eyes he’d been dreaming every night.

Everything blurred when Greg removed the hands clutched at him. Louis didn’t understand the conversation the three of them shared. He felt the chair move, he knew Greg got up and left the room. He heard Mark talk some more but nothing about it registered in his head. He heard sounds of footsteps as they get smaller and smaller. He heard the sound of the front door close and it brought him back to his senses. He placed a hand on his mouth as he continued to sob, teardrops wetting his shirt.

He stayed silent, tears continue to trail down his cheeks when he felt two arms wrap around him. He looked up to see his mother crying with him.

“I’m so, so sorry, Louis,” his mother mumbled lips against his temple. She sat down, bringing Louis with her. She didn’t care if she’s destroying her dress; her son needs her right now.

It was all right when it was just the two of them, Louis thought. Life seemed better until Mark happened. Well, that’s a lie. Life seemed better until Greg; three years spent with him are now draining down the toilet.

He let his mother hug him tighter and press kisses on his forehead.

He wiped his tears and sniffed before sitting up properly. He looked at Johannah and thought of all the things he has right now. He thought of everything he could still do to change and make his life better. There’s no point on begging for Greg to come back now. There’s no point on making another proposition. Mark wouldn’t allow him anyway. Besides, his mother seemed to have fought with him since last night; it’s about time to return the favour now.

“Mum?”

“Yes, love?” she whispered.

“Mark wants me out, doesn’t he? He’s disgusted by me, isn’t he?”

Johannah pulled him tighter. She let Louis lean on her, wanted him to feel that she’s there to support him.

“When Mark spoke of aversion therapy years ago, I pleaded him to give me time to think of other ways. I didn’t know that three years wouldn’t be enough. I wouldn’t let you suffer like that. We both know how apomorphine works. You’re not sick Lou, you are not.”

Louis was grateful to have his mother.

“When he heard about Greg’s arrival two days ago, he’s already contacting a doctor where he can get vials. He’s going to make you take it, and I just wouldn’t let it. I couldn't believe he would force such poison.”

“Karen Payne is a customer in central. She mentioned about her son being sent to China to help improve the sanitation and public health there. I asked about the medical mission and told me that it’s supported by the government. It also the gorvernment's way for Western rationalism, so I thought about it. I figured that it could be only and the _best_ way for you get away from here.”

“China?” Louis asked, his breathing subsiding a bit.

“Yes, dear,” Johannah caressed his cheek. “Don’t worry, it’ll be safe. You’ll be safe there. Liam, Karen’s son, will be there with you and other British doctors too. I’m so, so sorry for this, darling.”

Louis stayed silent again. He looked down to his light blue waistcoat and frowned at the mess. He saw his mother’s fingers running along the buttons and said, “I know you hate me right now, but I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you let alone make you suffer like that. I just can’t. I’ve heard how these aversion therapies go, I know how patients suffer.”

She cupped his face and tilted his head so that they’re looking at each other. “I love you and I will always love you—“

“Even though I’m different?”Louis sobbed.

“Most especially since you’re different. Don’t ever, ever doubt yourself boobear. I’m always, always proud of you, Louis. Mummy always loves you. I’m so sorry for sending you to China, that’s the only solution I can see right now.”

Louis smiled brokenly, tears started to spill on his cheeks again. He shook his head and pressed his face against his mother’s neck.

“You did what you can mum. I wouldn't ask for more.”

Johannah smiled as she stroke his cheek and pressed a kiss on his head. They stayed silent for a few seconds when Louis sniffled and asked—

“Does China have gorillas?”

Johannah chuckled, her laugh was thick and there's a snot clogging her nose. “Even better dear, they have Pandas.”

Louis nodded while thinking of everything he needed to pack. He thought of how he’ll miss London and maybe he wouldn’t admit it, how he’s thankful that he’s leaving such haywire place. He smiled brightly to his mother before pecking her cheek.

As they stayed on the floor wrapped around another longer, Louis just hoped that China wouldn’t be as terrible as London. He knew he wouldn’t change his orientation, but he was willing to go around the world just to forget Greg. He would like to forget everything this bloody house had caused him. There’s no turning back from here.


	2. I : China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone welcomes Louis's arrival in China; everyone but Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rizo, for beta. Translations are provided, don't worry.

It was a lie.

China was the biggest mistake next to Greg. Or it wasn’t, really. He’s just being silly. China is actually a nice place, yet it’s hot. It’s terribly, terribly hot and Louis was thankful he’s brought his Panama hat to protect his head (and face) from the heat.

It’s the first thing Louis noticed the moment he jumped off the plane, two big suitcases in his hand, his doctor’s bag strapped around his chest and his glasses slightly crooked on the bridge of his nose. It’s hot and people this massive overwhelmed him—a lot.

The moment Johannah mentioned about China and her friend Karen Payne, Louis hurried upstairs to collect his things. His mother told him to give it two to three days and he’s ready to go.

It was difficult to leave, especially when Johannah was there to watch him pack his things, change into sets of clothes after the another, thinking which one he should bring—how many should he bring, how long will he be staying there?

It was a mess; the girls were still small, still young to understand the verdict’s he’s facing so instead, told them that he needed to leave because it’s part of being a doctor and not because their father wanted him gone.

The girls bit onto it, asked him to bring them presents once he’s back and he smiled weakly because he wasn’t so really sure when he’s coming back or if he’s still coming back.

Greg was out of the picture as fast as the way he left the house. He heard that Greg flew right after the _talk_ the next day back to America and was planning to settle there for good.

Louis just hoped that if World War 2 pushes through, Greg would be shipped back to London, or better yet, be bombed to death while on his way home, or wherever he is really. He just wished he’d died, slowly and painfully that he’s going to beg Mark shot him apomorphine instead.

He loathed Greg, immediately feeling lied to and misled. Of course, Greg would run away that easily despite everything. Who was he fooling? Greg has never been the one to anchor the other in the relationship. It has always been Louis. Louis carried them both, shielded everything for Greg’s sake.

Mark didn’t say goodbye when he stepped out of their house, but he could care less. His relationship with Mark has been long gone, and he wasn’t really planning to do anything about it. Mark was the one who started pushing him away in the first place.

Saying goodbye to his mother was the most difficult thing he’d done in his entire life. He asked her to stay and refused any pleads to be accompanied on his way to the airport because he wouldn’t be able to handle the sobs she’s going to shed. Instead, he told Johannah his goodbyes right in their foyer, his two sisters were hugging his thighs and torso while his mother was muttering apologies in his chest.

“I’ll write,” Louis muttered, trying to stop the tears from falling on his cheeks. There were too many tears in one day, and he didn’t want to add anymore. “I’ll write as soon as I can so you know where I am. You can send me telegraphs too.”

Charlotte and Felicete both nodded against his thighs while his mother pressed another kiss on his cheek. His glasses got a few smudges from the endless caressing and kissing, but he didn’t care. He could always clean them later. Right now, however, he needed to memorise their faces. After all, this could be their last time.

“I’ll call Karen once you’re off so she can inform Liam,” Johannah said. It’s difficult to let his only son go, but she must. This was the only way she could stop Mark hurting him further. She had to deal with it, for Louis’ safety.

“I’m okay. I’ll be alright,” Louis assured and Johannah hugged him tight one last time before getting inside. The girls also kissed him on the cheek and hurried inside the house. He turned to face John, their driver and smiled weakly before letting John help him with his bags.

He stood right in front of a tea shop just across the street of the entrance of the airport. He’s holding a telegraph from Liam Payne, a bacteriologist assigned in a small town of Chángshā in the province of Húnán, which was sent to mail three days ago.

It’s somewhere South of China--the last time Louis had checked the Map of China back in their study at home—and it’s a small town. He even took initiative learning a few Chinese words, because his mother had reminded him that China doesn’t speak their language. How else could he communicate if they kept on pointing which bardy part hurts?

He just wished that he wouldn’t have to deal with intense conversations aside from saying hellos and good mornings on his first day in the foreign land.

The telegraph, with (probably) Liam’s smooth and fast handwriting, specifically instructed him to walk out of the airport, have his passport checked and verified by the officials. He must then cross across the street where he’ll spot a red-bricked building. The building is a two-story high establishment with massive windows and gold satin curtains. On the first story, he’ll spot a small teashop with chairs made of bamboo wood. There, he’ll have to wait for two guys named Zayn and Henri.

The telegraph didn’t include anything more aside from the instructions and two names he’s going to meet. He wasn’t so sure how long he’s going to wait, but seeing the shop filled with people, and considering that he wasn’t up yet for any green tea (because Yorkshire tea runs in his blood), he decided to just patiently wait outside. He dropped his bags on the side of the street and gazed around the area.

Shanghai was different from the stories he’d read and news he’d heard on the papers. It’s livelier and even pleasant compared to London. He couldn’t really tell if he’s all right with the place, but then it’s too early to tell if he’s going to like it here or not.

There’s a strong smell of dumplings and noodles and Louis wondered where the smell was coming from. London had always smelt sweet and thick from the endless smoking of almost everyone in the city. Shanghai was different, the strong bitter yet tangy scent from the produce and different types of herbs and plants lying almost everywhere infiltrated his senses and Louis pondered the uses of each plant. He’d always known that the Asian nation is prominent in their herbal medicines and healings.

There were kids running everywhere, a ball made of Nipa palm was being tossed around and some adult shouted cursed in indignation for bumping into them. Louis watched how one kid tried dribbling the ball with his feet like how he’d usually do it in football. Come to think it, it resembled a little bit like football, only difference was the ball. Instead of the official ball made out of rubber, the kids used a hollow ball made of nipa palm branches.

As he leaned against the bricked wall, one young lady approached him. She’s carrying a tray full of apples and Louis smiled down at her.

“píng guõ?” she asks in a small voice, and Louis smiled so wide, trying to cover his incomprehension. Of all the first word he’s going to hear from the foreign land, it’s something he didn’t know.

He tilted his head as he looked at her, studying her face and actions, figuring out what she’s talking about. He knew he should have at least peeked through the advance section of the Chinese books they’ve kept in the study. He shouldn’t have let Felicity disturbed him trying to remember the words and perfecting how to pronounce each and every one of them.

“píng guõ?” she repeated and this time, she lifted an apple to inform Louis what she meant.

“yí píng guõ shì sān kuài,” she said and Louis shook his head while trying to keep the smile plastered on his face. It’s not that he’s annoyed, he’s completely amazed, is what it is. But since the only Chinese terms he’d learned for such a short time are the basics, he couldn’t even remember much from it because it’s different from English.

Chinese tended to be trickier and Louis groaned back home when he needed to take note of the different tones they use. Once you’ve ruined your tone, you might spark a war, and Louis didn’t want any of that.

“One apple costs 3 cents,” a voice said and Louis turned to his side to look at the stranger. Finally, a language he’s very familiar with. He didn’t even know he could miss something so natural in him since birth.

The man has black raven hair and stubble peppered on his chiseled jaw. He’s wearing a white shirt with black trousers and leather shoes. He’s dressed like a normal Westerner and a lit cigarette pressed between his two fingers. His eyes were hazel in color and there were tattoos of Arabic peeking from the unbuttoned shirt.

Beside him was another man wearing a simple plain trousers and long pull over shirt that reaches his knees. He has black hair but almost shaved unlike the latter. He’s wearing a cap too big for his head but Louis didn’t comment on it. He’s smaller than the other guy and has more prominent Asian features—eyes almost slitting thin, single-lidded eyelids and skin almost yellowish white. He’s also carrying a bag filled with what he thought was wool and another bag filled with leaves.

“Ah, is that so? Then I would like to take one,” Louis said, digging through his pockets. He took a dime and raised his forefinger while facing the lady and pressing his palm down.

The lady seemed delighted and took the brightest red apple and handed it over to Louis. He gave her the dime in exchange for the apple.

“xìe xìe nín,” he muttered quickly but weakly and a bit unsurely. _[Thank you]_

The lady trailed away and started selling ‘píng guõ’ around, shouting to gain anyone’s attention. Louis stared at the apple, tucking it in the pocket of his bag when the man took a step near him.

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” the man with the cigarette asked and Louis turned to face him with full body this time. He pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and stared at the man straight in the eyes.

“Yes, that’s me. You must be Zayn?” He asked, rolling the name in his tongue again and again silently, wondering if he had mentioned it correctly.

The man smiled and blew a bluish smoke on his side. “That’s me. Pleasure to have made your acquaintances,” Zayn replied pulling out a hand and offering it to Louis. Louis took it and shook it quickly.

“This is Henri,” Zayn explained, gesturing to his side. “He works in my shop and at the orphanage.”

Louis also took Henri’s hand and shook it tightly before pulling it away.

“Are those your things?” Henri asked and Louis blinked in surprise while thanking the holy gods above because Henri knows how to speak his language.

“You can speak English,” Louis muttered absentmindedly and stupidly which made Zayn snorted before he shook his head.

“He’s 100 percent Chinese, but had thought him well,” Zayn explained. “He speaks other languages too, but we can talk about that later. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Louis nodded and Zayn smiled, finishing his cigarette and dropping it on the cemented road. He crushed it with the tip of his shoes and reached for one of Louis’ bags.

“It would be nice to try the sedan chairs, so you can have a look around, but we need to get back fast, as per Liam’s orders. So we’re going to travel through by the ferry boats instead.”

Louis followed Zayn and Henri through a throng of people and Louis were almost stunned at the entire place. People were carrying baskets all filled with different fruits, vegetables and produce. There were goats tied on lampposts, a flock of chicken caged on the sidewalk and vendors screaming and shouting for costumers to take a look on their merchandise.

Henri looked behind him and waited for Louis until he’s walking behind Zayn. Henri stayed behind him, carrying two basketfuls of supplies.

The walk from the airport to the riverside was short and Louis didn’t have hard time carrying his things while pushing through a horde. The river was massive and different type of trees and plants surrounded it. It’s unlike the river back in London, where the water is dull, grey and almost dead, while the Shanghai river is green and alive-looking.

Zayn placed Louis’ bag down and walked down the steps leading to the small port where he talked to a man handing tickets for the ferryboats. Just a few steps away on his right were small ferries at the side, people are already in one of the boats and the engine was running, chugging off smokes from the wide pipe erected at the centre from the floor.

“I hope you’ll like your stay here, Mr. Tomlinson,” he heard Henri mumbled behind him. He turned to face the young man and shook his head.

“Please, just Louis,” Louis replied and Henri nodded before flashing him a shy smile.

He’s in China and he just wanted to forget everything about Mark and the family name he’s carrying even just for once.

Zayn came back and Louis noticed how Zayn loves a constant supply of nicotine. He pulled another cigarette from his silver tin container that he grabbed from his breast pocket and flicked the lighter open. He inhaled quickly before puffing it out through the side of his lips.

“We can board now,” he told them and Louis nodded. They carried their bags and boarded at the back of the boat. The benches at the back were empty and Louis settled in with Henri on his right while Zayn seated on his left, the part closer the aisle.

On his way to Shanghai, he’s with tons of other British people, some Americans, and it felt okay since he’s travelling with the people he may not know personally but still with the sense of familiarity.

Right now, however, he felt different.

He’s surrounded by a different nation, by different people and the next closest thing he felt familiar with was Zayn. And maybe even Henri, because Henri’s accent is almost close to his.

The ferryboat cut through the water, puffing out smoke as the engine roar under their feet. The propeller made a stir behind, leaving white bubble as they sped up. Henri was quiet beside him, holding a booklet and a lead pen with the other hand. He’s engrossed with whatever he’s reading that Louis didn’t want to disturb him. Most of the passengers were quiet too, enjoying the scenery and the nature, while others were talking quietly in Chinese.

Louis tried listening but couldn’t really comprehend and found himself groaning inside at the idea that he needed to learn Chinese fast because how can he function without speaking to his patients?

So maybe China really was a bad idea—a very, very bad idea.

“How do you know Liam?” Zayn asked beside him and Louis turned to face him. Louis watched as Zayn ran a smooth hand on his vest and popped his lips.

“I don’t really know him personally. This will be the first time I’m going to meet him,” Louis confessed. Zayn blew out a smoke and nodded, waiting for him to continue, “His mother’s a customer at my mum’s boutique. She convinced me to participate the government’s medical mission here.”

“Ah, part of the proxy, I see.”

“I beg your pardon?” Louis asked, completely dumbstruck. It’s not that he didn’t understand what Zayn was saying but he just didn’t like the tone Zayn used with him.

“Take it easy,” Zayn commented as they pass a much deeper part of the river. The trees have thicker and larger trunks here as if the sunlight shined the fullest on the part of the brook. The shrubs were tall too and thick, colorful flowers and vines hanging beautifully. There were some birds flocking on the branches, making the branches sway as they carry the birds’ weight.

“I didn’t mean anything. All I am saying is the Western’s using all these medical missions for rationalism,” Zayn explained and he watched as Louis study him.

“Is it really?”

Zayn shrugged and took a final blew of his third cigarette since Louis had seen him that midday, and threw the butt in the bin under his seat.

“Why are you here really, Mr. Tomlinson?” Zayn’s voice was arrogant and frank. Louis arched a brow and gritted his teeth.

“Louis would be fine, Mr. Malik,” he replied. He didn’t like associating family names for now. He loathed the sound of Tomlinson in China. He’s here to help; he’s here to forget.

Zayn only stared and mumbled something under his breath. He unclenched his fist and fixed the sleeves of his shirt.

“‘M just curious, is all. Liam didn’t expect London would still try sending people after what happened to the doctors from America. I figured no one would dare volunteer going to this place.”

Louis looked at him confused and he can’t help but feel bothered by it. He bit his tongue for the little knowledge he knew about this place.

“What happened to the Americans?”

“Their group was killed just last month, three doctors were beheaded. China is a mess with the erratic change. They used to have emperors, you know?” Zayn said. He looked past Louis’ shoulder and watched Henri read through his notes of English words.

“The nationalists kill foreigners,” Zayn continued, “They disagree with how us Westerners wanted to infiltrate their country.”

Louis stayed silent for a moment and swallowed everything he just grasped. He already knew that China would be different but he didn’t know China would be _that_ different.

“Did somebody from London die already?”

“No. I don’t think so,” Zayn replied, his voice was softer now but still a little bit stern. “But there’s one, his name is Niall Horan, he’s from Ireland. I think he managed to escape from the nationalists two months ago.”

Louis felt his spine shiver and he wondered how long would he last in such place. He hasn’t even started, but Zayn was making it look like it’s difficult for him to live normally here.

Zayn reached out and tapped his knee. Louis looked at him and saw a small smile on his face, “Don’t worry. It’s safer now, after what happened. We’ll have someone to keep us away form the nationalists. They know you guys came here to help, and not to fight.”

Louis cleared his throat before nodding and willing himself to think of happy thoughts. He didn’t like the idea soon after—alas! All of his happy thoughts were linked with Greg, and it’s so unfair.

They stayed silent after that, Zayn slouching on the bench and closing his eyes for a quick kip. Louis looked around, turned to his seat to watch the bubbles disappear as they move forward, and listened to Henri’s English pronunciations.

After another hour of travelling, Louis spotted a small bridge that arches just enough to let the ferryboat pass. There’s a small port made of bamboo wood making a small port-like landing just beside the bridge. Zayn got up; he stretched his limbs and ran a hand on his hair. He carried one of Louis’ bags while Henri quickly shuffled on his legs. Louis did the same and they walked past the other passengers with their bags towed behind.

Zayn bid goodbye to one of the ferrymen securing the rope and handed some dimes. The man grinned before he bowed and waited for them to alight the ferry.

They climbed a staircase out of bricks and Louis noticed how small the town is compared from Shanghai. It’s peaceful compared to Shanghai yet much more beautiful. There were houses everywhere, some made out of bricks while others were made out of wood. The roofs were all similar—dried nipa palms to make the insides cool on sunny days but still protected when it rains.

Some kids greeted Zayn, and Louis adored how the stoic looking man melted easily at the smiles of the little ones. Henri talked to a few kids, joked something in Chinese and they all laughed. Louis smiled and listened as Henri continued speaking as they continued walking past the houses.

There were vendors and people bowed at them. Louis couldn’t tell if they wanted their presence but he knew they needed to be polite unless they want to cause havoc in town.

Upon reaching the middle part of the town, Henri turned left and the rest of the kids followed him as they continued chatting.

“Where is he going?” Louis asked, and Zayn turned to halt.

“He’s going back straight to the store,” he explained. Louis nodded and stood beside Zayn.

“You didn’t tell me what you do, Zayn,” he inquired and Zayn stepped on the cemented floor with such finesse. Louis waited for his response as he wandered his eyes around the place. He saw different kinds of plants, different kinds of shrubs that he’d never seen in his entire life.

“I’m a merchant,” Zayn answered. They walked past a small bridge and Louis inquired under where he saw a small canal where some kids were having their bath. “My family moved here some years back to start a business. We trade materials, for living. My father travels a lot then buys new stuff.”

“That’s amazing,” Louis said with all honesty. They stayed silent for another moment and Louis noticed that they’re without a doubt at the other side of the town. There are no houses anymore but trees surrounding them, especially bamboos.

The pavement had changed from cemented bricks to plain dirt ground and Louis looked around in amazement. He’d always loved travelling, liked the idea of meeting new people and going to places he’d only read in books. China sounded like a vacation but Louis pushed that thought away because he’s here to repent, he’s here to help improve whatever it is needed to be improved.

They continued walking until the road started to narrow and to get steep. The trees were thicker in this area and there were tons of types of birds flocking on the branches—if he’s going to base it on the different sounds he’s hearing. As soon as they crossed a hill, Louis was surprised at what he saw.

The entire plain is green, there were a few trees scattered around. On his left is a pen for livestock. There’s a cow and chickens caged in small thin wires. There’s a small herb garden a few feet away the livestock, maintained and neat.

At the middle, he spotted two houses and another smaller establishment that Louis couldn’t figure out what for. The houses were just like the ones from the central, made of red bricks and had strong wood for walls. The roofs were made of nipa palms and the windows were built out of bamboos.

As they headed for the houses, Louis spotted a Chinese soldier sitting on a small chair against a big acacia tree. He quickly got up on his feet and greeted Zayn.

“Officer Xan,” Zayn greeted cheerfully and the officer saluted before smiling at them.

“tā shì Louis Tomlinson,” Zayn introduced and Louis looked at the officer with a wary smile. “tā shì yī sheng láizì Lúndūn” _[This is Louis Tomlinson. He is a doctor from London.]_

“Just like Harry?” the officer asked in broken English and Louis nodded as if he’s aware as to who Harry was. Zayn however, grinned and broke into fits of light chuckles. He pulled a cigarette from his silver tin case and gave it to Xan.

“Your English is getting good,” he remarked and Xan beamed shyly.

“Harry’s teaching me?” Xan responded questioningly, figuring out if he had pronounced it correctly.

“duì,” Zayn replied. “hėn hão .” _[Correct. Very good.]_

Xan saluted before relaxing and greeting Louis with his broken, _Hello_ and Louis replied with his too high pitched _nï hão_. They both shared a laugh as if making jokes as long time friends even if they’d only just met.

Zayn continued walking and Louis followed feeling a little bit at ease in the place. He won’t deny that he’s already sweating, his undershirt drenched and he couldn’t wait to change into something comfortable before he get to know the other people of the team.

When his mother offered the idea of joining the government’s medical mission, the office sent him a telegraph of all the things Louis was expected to do in Chángshā. The instructions were simple and nothing unachievable. His mother had hopes in him and he wasn’t going to break it.

He just needed to attend to people who need him as doctor. It was said that Asians tend to have tons of superstition beliefs and practices that counters Science. They didn’t believe in surgery, but instead ponder on herbal medicines that don’t really paid off quickly. They have a lot of practices that were actually questionable and sometimes just make the situation worse.

He couldn’t deny the fact that Zayn was correct with the idea of the Westerners on rationalism. But at the same time, he didn’t come here just for that—it’s more personal. He just wanted to get away from the people who consider him as nobody.

Maybe in this place, he’s going to be a _somebody_.

When they reached the houses, Louis studied how different they were from the houses in London. The doors were left open and there were small staircases led inside. The house on the left has a kid’s shoes lying outside while the other house seemed empty.

“Liam!” Zayn shouted and Louis almost jumped on his feet.

“Jeez, mate,” said Louis and Zayn looked at him after chuckling. “A bit of warning next time, yeah?”

They heard footsteps from the left house and Louis blinked when a little kid with short brown hair appeared. He marched forward and down the steps, ignored putting his shoes on and latched on Zayn.

“Zayn!” The kid shrieked and Zayn pulled him off the ground and gave him a twirl.

“How are you Jack?” Zayn asked and Louis smiled because again, Zayn was a natural with kids. He can’t help but miss his sisters back home. They used to go to picnics together, play chase under the sun and read stories to one another on their backyard.

“I’m good,” Jack said and Louis noticed the thick Irish accent from the kid. “I played with Xiao awhile ago. Harry brought peaches for a snack!”

“Did he? Where is Liam?”

“I’m here,” a voice chimed and Louis watched as a man with blond buzz cut hair appeared by the door. He slipped on his shoes and stepped down. He’s wearing a white shirt buttoned up until the collar. The sleeves are folded to his elbows and there are a few stains on his trousers.

He has light brown eyes and Louis can’t help but smile at the birthmark under his throat. He approached them and offered a hand.

“You must be Louis,” Liam said and Louis took it and gave a strong yet quick shake. “I apologise for not picking you up personally. I had to ask Zayn.”

“No harm done. Zayn was a good company,” Louis replied and Liam smiled before letting go of Louis’ hand.

“I am the best,” Zayn replied as walked upstairs the house and let Jack inside. He ruffled the kid’s head before Jack disappeared. He stepped down again and carried Louis’ bag to the other house. Liam followed Zayn and Louis did the same, towing his bag behind.

The wooden steps creaked and Louis hummed in delight when a cold brush of wind caressed his skin. From the entrance of the house he could see the Xan sitting under the tree, blowing the cigarette he’d gotten from Zayn. He could also see the hill from where he stood and admired the sun slowly setting down.

When he got inside, the house didn’t have much. There’s a small coffee table pushed towards the window, just beside the entrance and two chairs across it on the right of the house. On his left is a door that was closed tight shut. Across the room was another door where Zayn brought his luggage. Liam walked toward the hall to open a few windows. Down the hall, Louis noticed that there’s a small kitchen but empty.

“This will be your room,” Zayn said and Louis nodded before getting in and found a small bed on his left. Across the room is a small desk and wooden chair facing the window.

“Liam stays at the other house together with Jack and Niall,” Zayn explained and Louis walked across to see the bed already made and the pillows fluffed. He pointed the bed and looked at Zayn curiously.

“Ah. It’s clean. I asked my sister to change the sheets before we get here.”

Louis nodded and asked, “Who’s on the other room?”

“That’s Harry’s room,” Liam replied as he appeared by the doorway and looked at the two of them. Louis hummed and pocketed his hands. He heard Harry’s name a couple of times now and he wondered how the person would look like. He seemed a wonderful person. Especially when everybody else seemed to adore him.

After a few moments, Zayn left a few things to help him settle, a few quills, ink, paper and a list of basic translated words from English to Chinese that he can practice with. He bid goodbye, chatted with Jack quickly and travelled back to the centre of town, behind the hill that almost served as their parapet from the town.

Liam oriented him about the things they normally do around town—daily checkups, orienting people the basics of public health and tend to those who are sick. That’s basically just it, like any normal doctors would do and Louis agreed without any argue.

—

“Uh so, my mother mentioned about,” Liam trailed and Louis looked at him. They were on the other house; Liam had mentioned that they eat their meals in Liam’s house together with Niall, Jack and Harry. On rare occasions, Xan would join them but most of the time, he would simply stay on his spot and feast on his packed food, as per order of his General.

Jack was fast asleep on the wooden bench. The curtains on the window danced with the wind and brushed Jack’s hair. They were in the kitchen, the counters and drawers were smaller compared to what he’s used to and all made of wood. There’s a small firepit outside the house, just a few steps away the back door, where stew is being cooked in a big clay pot.

Louis was tasked to chop lettuce while Liam cooked the stew; he looked at Liam and quirked his brows. “About me being weird?”

“About you being gay,” Liam spoke with frankness. Louis looked at him curiously, tried to study the way he spoke, wondered if there’s judgment in his tone but found none. It was as if he’s just stating facts and nothing more.

The both fell silent because Louis didn’t know how to respond with such forthright and honesty. He stopped chopping, however and placed the knife down.

The sun had already set and the house was filled with lit kerosene lamps. Louis watched the wick twitch a bit as the fire danced gracefully inside the clear glass.

“I don’t mind, you know. If that’s what’s bothering you,” Liam then broke the silence and Louis looked up at him, meeting his eyes as they crinkle on the sides.

“I never understood Labouchere Amendment and its ‘homosexuality aversion therapy’,” he said, lifting his fingers and making quotation marks on aversion therapy. He opened the lid of the pot and breathed in the aroma of the food.

“Were you asked to drink—I mean, take apomorphine?”

Louis shook his head and continued chopping lettuce and some tomatoes. Liam added another wood under the pit and stirred the stew before closing the lid.

“You’re lucky, Louis,” Liam said as he stepped inside the house and opened one of the drawers to pull out five white bowls and five plates. He pulled the drawer for cutleries and took fives sets as well. “You were given an option over Section 11. Not everyone is given a chance like that.”

Louis nodded but felt that Liam meant something more. He spoke as if he’d already been there, or he knew someone who had to endure such cruelty. He wanted to ask, wanted to find out what he meant with that when someone shouted Liam’s name from the front door.

Liam walked out of the kitchen and dashed to the round dining table. He placed the plates on the old but sturdy mahogany and Louis followed, carrying a bowl of their salad. He saw a man with blonde hair and wiry frame standing by the doorway. He pulled off his shoes and stepped in. He’s wearing a white coat and carrying a black doctor’s bag. He dashed straight to the table and offered a hand.

“Aye, mate. You must be Louis,” the man said and Louis smiled before reaching out.

“You must be Niall,” he replied and Niall beamed before shaking the hand hurriedly, like a kid and Louis laughed.

“That I am,” he said. He let go of Louis’ hand and went to the sleeping boy on the bench. He bopped Jack’s nose once, then another time before the boy stirred and opened his blue eyes.

“Papa,” Jack said, voice rasp from sleep.

“Hey buddy,” Niall said and Louis watched as Niall lifted Jack off of the bench and into a hug. Jack latched his arms around Niall’s neck tightly and kissed Niall’s cheek. “Good sleep?”

Jack nodded eagerly and Niall stood up, with a Jack wrapped around his body. Louis fond the relationship wonderful but he had to admit, he was surprised to find out that Niall has a son. He thought medical missions were dangerous for such age. While Niall helped Jack on his seat—he stacked a few books as booster for the little guy—Louis sat on the chair between Liam and Niall.

Liam shuffled the plates while Louis gave Niall his and Jack’s cutleries. He started serving food while Liam started pouring everyone water.

The dinner went smoothly and Louis found himself relaxed and comfortable with both of them just like what he felt when meeting Zayn a while ago. It seemed so easy since their both English in a land of unknown. But then, it wasn’t only because they’re all English, it just felt right to be with them, like finding water in the desert.

Niall reported his day at the infirmary and how the kids were at the orphanage. Louis asked a few things like what were the common issues the town deals with, who were the common patients and alike.

The Irish answered happily, informing Louis things he needed to know, while Liam discussed how he would usually scout around the town to check the sanitation and how safe their source of produce were.

It was all right, and Louis felt like he was welcomed warmly.

They asked him a few questions about how London was and what this have changed. Louis answered all of their questions, told stories about the government and how everything in London seemed to renew the lifestyle after the war.

When they finished eating and got up to start cleaning, Louis noticed one clean bowl on the table. He wondered for whom the plate was then remembered that Harry was also part of their group. The conversation went placidly that he’d forgotten that he’s roommate is nowhere to be found. He pulled his chained clock and checked the time.

“Where’s Harry?” he asked.

Niall went out, carrying a cheerful Jack in his arms and told him that he’ll just give Jack his bath.

(Louis found out a while ago that the smaller premise at behind Liam’s house is the common bathroom. He’d thought it was a small storage and was actually surprised about the idea of having to walk a few miles just to take a piss.)

Liam wiped the table clean and answered without looking, “He usually comes home late. He stays behind just to make sure everything is all right.”

“Does he do that all the time?”

Liam nodded and looked at him, “He wouldn’t let Niall stay because Jack wouldn’t sleep without him.”

Louis hummed but cannot fathom the idea of staying behind because of such simple matter. He heard about the Americans, he knew about Niall’s encounter with the nationalists. Surely, Harry knew about all of this. Who is this Harry that seems to be the wonderful ball of hope in town?

“Do you take shifts? Like, should I be there?” He asked and Liam looked at him, uncertain at first and Louis looked back at him confused. Liam frowned before he shrugged his shoulders with a heavy sigh.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, you’re new,” Liam explained. He walked back to the kitchen and started washing the dishes in a small basin. Louis followed him and leaned against the small table in the kitchen where they’d placed a tall mug holder. There’s an aluminum kettle and Louis wondered if he could brew himself a cuppa. He glanced at the firepit to check if the wood’s still lit but frowned because Liam had managed to clean the pit already.

“What’s the deal here, Liam?” Louis asked. Whatever it is the Liam was trying to hide, Louis had seen him through already. He’s confused, is all. He’s new and he needed to be oriented but that didn’t mean on the medical mission alone. He needed to know what these people’s poison are, he needed to know what their secrets are—and not because he’s some snoop but because he’ll be leaving with them for god knows how long. Can Liam not see his point? Why does Liam keep on pushing him away?

“There’s no deal, Louis,” Liam replied and he’s being honest. “This is just how we are.”

“Is it because I’m gay?” Louis countered calmly. He willed himself to answer carefully, not wanting to destroy something he knows he would regret in the end even though there’s nothing built yet.

Liam chuckled and looked at Louis, “Please, this is not about you, Louis. And I mean that in the most sincere and nicest possible way.”

Louis just looked at Liam. There’s still that unwieldy feel in the atmosphere but Louis didn’t want to push it. Instead he reached for the white dry flannel and started wiping the dishes. Liam gave him a small smile and Louis only nodded.

It was silent again and Louis’ thoughts were eating him up alive until they heard fits of giggles coming form the front door.

“Is Harry going home yet?” Jack asked and even before he can hear Niall’s response, they had already entered their bedroom. The sound of a shutting door followed next.

The itch in Louis’ skin couldn’t stop bothering him. It’s always been Harry and he might go mad if he didn’t let his thoughts out. He’s just really curious about this Harry guy.

“Is Harry nice, or is he—I don’t know, how should I act around him?” Louis asked carefully, wiping the spoons dry gently.

Liam chuckled, “Is Harry nice? Of course he is, mate. Everybody loves him.”

“I can tell,” Louis replied and when Liam looked at him curiously, he quickly added, “I mean from what I’ve been hearing.”

The other man only smiled and reached for another flannel to wipe his hands. He placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder and said, “Harry’s magnificent. I’m sure you’re going to like him.”

Louis smiled back warmly and hanged the flannel on one of the handles of the drawers. Liam closed the back door and walked past him to grab three glasses and a bottle of scotch form the top cabinet.

“We could use some of this,” Liam said showing the bottle and flashing a wide grin. “To welcome you here, is all.”

Louis grinned back and walked past Liam to approach the table. Just in time, Niall stepped out and shut the door behind him quietly. He noticed the liquor and snickered.

\--

Louis was considered one of the best drinkers in his class. He used to outwit Greg even if Greg’s older than him a few years. He used to beat some of his friends in drinking and he’s always been thirsty for alcohol. However, tonight was different and Louis didn’t find himself having the need to beat someone from chugging down glass after glass of anything alcoholic. Instead, he let the small amount of scotch linger in his glass because the liquor’s purpose was to lull them to sleep and nothing more.

And maybe a little bit of a celebratory, in a sense.

“Zayn has everything you need,” Liam said and Louis looked at him, his finger circling around the rim of his glass. “They owned a shop at the heart of the town. He’s our person for everything and anything—tea, syringes, bottles, you name it, Zayn has it.”

“Henri is his apprentice or summat,” Niall added. He’s slouching against his seat, the candle near him has already melted in half and Louis watched as the shadow on his face revealed a younger looking Niall. He can see through the small light how the cerulean eyes were twinkling like silvers.

“Henri’s an orphan. He was ten when Zayn took him. He thought Henri everything the lad needs to know. He even speaks better English than me, it’s insane.” Niall whined, the pads of his fingertips against the glass.

Louis laughed and Liam joined him.

They started telling the different parts of the town, explained how to go to places and which places needed most of their attention. Liam told how their routines usually go and how they all worked in the infirmary. Niall mentioned about other events and things the town has to offer, like food, livestock and temple. Louis marveled at all of them, feeling more comfortable compared to a while ago.

Niall didn’t seem to judge him, or he’s just oblivious of Louis’ orientation. He didn’t really mind, as long as they act civil and he’s not going to use it against him. Liam mentioned that he doesn’t really mind, but Louis can’t still help but feel a bit wary toward him. It’s not that he didn’t trust Liam’s words; it’s just impossible to believe if he can really trust a person he barely knows. And someone who was acting like pushing him away but speaks otherwise.

After their first glass, Niall heard Jack whimper and had to excuse himself to tuck Jack back in bed. They didn’t bother waiting; they knew Niall was exhausted and Jack doesn’t seem to sleep peacefully without Niall beside him.

“I really didn’t mean anything about you being homosexual, Louis,” Liam said as he took a last gulp of his scotch. He placed the glass down with a soft thud and looked at Louis.

“It’s completely okay,” he trailed and Louis stared back at him. “You don’t have to feel the need to guard yourself. We won’t judge you. I don’t know you enough to hate you. Besides, there are far more important things to deal with than investing so much time with trying to fix something as being gay. I don’t see where people are heading with that idea anyway. Being gay isn’t being broken. It’s not a sickness.”

Louis swallowed and let out a deep breath. It’s the first time he heard someone spoke something nice about homosexuals aside from his mother.

“Is that what you learned from the microscopes?” Louis can’t help but tease. He’s grinning widely and when Liam looked at him to see if he’s insulting him after his speech, he rolled his eyes and flicked Louis’ ear.

“Sod off. I was trying to make you feel comfortable,” Liam said, tone little and embarrassed. “And don’t joke with my profession.”

Louis only grinned and shook his head. “I am comfortable. Thank you.”

The other man smiled and got up.

“I just want everybody to be comfortable with one another since we’ll be stuck here for quite a while,” Liam said.

He collected their glasses and the bottle of scotch before heading to the kitchen. He placed the glasses in the basin while replaced the bottle back to the cabinet. Louis got up as well and ushered himself towards the door.

“I know,” he replied. “I just want to live normally here without, uh, quandary.” Liam smiled at his words and followed him as he dashed to the front door.

“Good night Louis,” Liam said as he stood behind him. “We eat breakfast here. We’ll all go together to the infirmary in the morning.”

He smiled as he slipped his shoes on and took the steps down. Liam closed the door and Louis walked across to get into his house. He turned to face and check Xan and found the officer already replaced with someone he didn’t know. He figured the officers work in shifts and got inside feeling the extreme tiredness slowly seeping in.

He kicked off his shoes and stacked them neatly against the wall beside the front door. He contemplated whether to close the door or leave it open because Harry wasn’t home yet. He wondered how Harry does things in the house.

Sighing that there could be no harm done, he closed the door, sliding it to the right but still leaving a small crack. He turned to head for his room with one of the lamps he picked up from the table.

Once inside, he placed the kerosene lamp on his desk and started unbuttoning his shirt. There’s a window beside his desk and he can’t help but look outside. He saw the officer under the tree, curled on something he’s reading or writing, Louis couldn’t figure from the distance. He looked at the tip of the hill, as if waiting for someone to appear but exhaled when he realised that he’s being ridiculous.

He pulled a much comfortable shirt from his luggage when an apple rolled out of the bag. He blinked as he looked down at his feet and saw the red fruit. He remembered getting it from a lady a while ago. He thought of giving it to Henri when they got in the ferry but got distracted with Zayn talking to him. He didn’t know whom to give the fruit since eating it wouldn’t qualify—he’s too full and too sleepy to still munch. Instead, he placed the apple on his desk beside the small lamp.

He removed his trousers and grabbed for his pyjamas pants by pulling the pair abruptly, ignoring the other clothes being pulled out. He told himself to deal with unpacking tomorrow after working.

Louis jumped in his bed before staring out one last time through the window and removing his glasses. He placed them on his desk, pushed it in the middle so it wouldn’t fall.

It’s not that he’s been waiting for Harry to just magically appear, because he knew that’s impossible. He just wanted to see how Harry looked. He’s going to be Harry’s roommate and yet it’s weird that they didn’t even meet today when he met almost everyone in town.

He closed his eyes and wiggled his arse on bed, letting the mattress settle with his weight. He heard mosquitoes flying around his ear and scrunched his brows because it’s not the sound that bothered him or how the wind rustled with the curtains on his window. Something at the back of his mind, something deeper and more meaningful whispered annoyance in him that even when he pulled the duvet over his head, he can’t still will himself to sleep.

He tried calming himself, fought with his brain to will his senses to sleep but found none. He turned to his side and breathed heavily. There’s still that little voice and he bit his lip in annoyance.

Louis turned to his other side, the sound of mosquito already gone, the wind calmed down and yet he still couldn’t sleep.

It’s not that he’s trying to adjust in a new place. He’s never the one who took months to adjust into a new bed, place, and country even. But right now, he felt something off. He couldn’t relax and he couldn’t sleep even if he’s full and he’d gotten himself a drink. It’s like his body was already slipping down dreamland and yet his mind is still working—switching gears, trying to shake him awake.

He opened his eyes, pulled the duvet off his head, and looked at the apple lying lifelessly on the desk. He stared at it for quite some time before letting out a groan and getting up. He shuffled on his feet, the hardwood sending shivers on his skin as soon as he made contact. He ruffled his hair in scepticism and shuffled toward the desk. With dim lighting coming from the lamp, he peered down to search for a piece of paper and pen Zayn had left for him that afternoon.

Breathing in deeply, he wrote hurriedly on the paper and grabbed the apple. He went outside of his room and placed a small of paper on the table beside the burning kerosene lamp. He used the apple to weigh down the paper and hold it in place. He stared at the fruit and the note one last time before he let out one deep sigh. He walked back inside his room and closed the door.

He jumped back in bed and closed his eyes. He didn’t even understand what he’d done but it made him feel relaxed and satisfied.

A few seconds later, Louis fell asleep.

—

Hours seemed to have passed when the front door slid open and a man entered the house. He kicked off his shoes and placed it neatly against the wall when he saw a pair already occupying his usual spot. He must’ve figured that the new doctor had arrived and he felt bad for not being able to meet him today.

Liam had told him a quick background on Louis. He knew that Louis’ reason from coming to Chángshā was nothing but a childish act. It’s not that he hate Louis already, but he just couldn’t let someone do medical practices without putting their heart onto it. He thought Louis was just using his privileges as a doctor to avoid the incubus he had to deal.

But he wasn’t the one to judge. He is a firm believer of the saying _don’t judge a book by its cover_. He couldn’t just hate someone without knowing the person very well. It’s just—Louis was very, _very_ lucky, is all.

And maybe he wouldn’t show it now, but he felt a tad bit of pang in his heart when he heard that Louis had to almost deal with aversion therapy. Guess he’s a bit envious of how fate played at him.

He closed the door and when he turned to walk inside his room, he noticed a note and something round on the coffee table.

Tiptoeing quietly, he bent down and picked up the round thing he learned was an apple. He saw the note tucked underneath and lifted it. He placed it near the lamp to read the writing written in perfect cursive.

_**Hi Harry !** _

Harry smiled as he stared at the apple and furrowed his brows in surprise. He gazed toward Louis’ bedroom door and resisted the urge to walk and took a peek. Instead, he took a bite from the apple since he gave the food Liam had saved for him to Officer Hao who’s guarding the area outside. He took a few more bites, his hunger replenished while he stared at the note in his hand.

Maybe Louis was nothing but a nice guy. Maybe he’s just like that-- leaving notes, giving fruits, and Harry couldn’t help but let the idea pass that Louis could be nice. He played with the right corner of the note and grimaced at his roommate’s door. He started putting into consideration to be friendly with Louis but at the same time, a little voice of fear shattered him. Harry shook his head because he could deal with it on some other time. His body needed rest.

He threw his trash in the bin in the kitchenette and wiped his fingers on his trousers. He made sure to close the windows and lock the doors before bringing the lamp with him as he entered his bedroom with a note tucked in his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The news has been upsetting. I just wish you're safe.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is half-Arabic, half-English in this fic. Pakistan was developed at around 1940s so there were no Pakistanis yet during 1926. Hence, instead of Urdu, it’s Arabic. I hope you won't hold this against me.
> 
> There'll be tons of foreign phrases in this one. Don’t worry, translations were provided. :)

There were trails of little soft paddings on his cheek and Louis scrunched his nose. He heard giggles and shushes but tried to ignore the noise because he needed his sleep. He pulled the duvet under his chin and turned to his side when he felt small hands grab him by the waist.

He ignored it, again, and tried dozing off when said little hands wiggled on his waist and Louis jumped in bed with a yelp. 

“What do you—Jack?” Louis chimed surprised. He leaned against the headboard and ran a hand on his hair. For a moment, he thought it was one of his sisters trying to shake him awake. 

“Morning Louis,” Jack giggled. He tried to climb on the bed, his chubby feet and limbs swaying in the process. Louis smiled and reached out for him and pulled him closer. 

“Good morning to you too,” he covered his mouth to hide the yawn. Jack looked up at him and without warning, latched his short arms around Louis’ neck for a hug. 

“Papa said to wake you up for brekkie,” Jack murmured and Louis instantly ran a hand across Jack’s back. He nodded and tried to shuffle off of the bed but Jack wrapped his legs around Louis’ torso. He didn’t mind carrying Jack. He was just surprised that the little boy had warmed up to him that easily. 

He got up slowly and wrapped an arm around Jack as he shifted the small boy on his hip. It’s been so long since he had carried someone so little. 

Heading for the desk, Louis grabbed his glasses and let Jack placed it on the bridge of his nose. He smiled when Jack giggled, little smudges on the glass. Jack was still in his pyjamas and he thought that it all right to eat breakfast without changing yet. 

Louis stepped out of his room and glanced at the coffee table. He found the note and apple both gone which made him smile absentmindedly. He wasn’t expecting anything in return, just wanted to know that Harry didn’t ignore him. 

Harry’s door is still closed when they headed out the house and Jack was silent in his arms, little fingers making invisible drawings on Louis’ shirt clothed chest. Louis slipped on his shoes and noticed that Jack woke him up a bit too early than he was used to. He could still feel the cold morning dew with the cool and sweet scent of the fog. 

The sun has already peeked across the field and Louis stared at it for a moment, taking how beautiful it is. He took down the steps and heard chickens clucking at the back of the house. Jack giggled when Louis bopped his nose as they crossed the small and short gap from his house to Jack’s and slowly got up the stairs. 

When they got in, Louis was greeted by the smell of brewed coffee and melted butter. On the table he spotted a bunch of Cavendish and plateful of sunny side eggs. There were toasts and a small saucer of butter. Niall came out of the room freshly bathed and smiling widely at him. 

“There you are,” Niall said and Jack giggled before hiding his head under Louis’ chin. “I hope he didn’t do anything terrible.” 

Louis laughed as he took a seat on one of the chairs and let Jack sat on his lap. Niall sat beside him, and grabbed a banana. He peeled it off, divided it into small bites and handed one to Jack. The little boy grabbed it happily and took a bite. 

“Nah, s’ alright,” Louis replied. He took a toast for himself and grabbed a bite. 

“What I’m saying is, you shouldn’t have let it happened,” all three of them froze and Louis gave Niall a look. There were two voices arguing in the kitchen and they failed to make their argument discreet. 

“But what do you want me to do?” The voice snapped and Louis was certain that it was Liam. He grabbed one of the mugs and filled it with coffee while Niall took a bite of a banana. 

“It’s not safe out there Liam, we both know that. Niall knows that.” 

“I understand that you care, I do. But you know how he is.” 

Niall let out a sigh and smiled weakly at Louis. He swallowed the banana and shouted, “Lads, we can hear you from here.” 

A sound of a spoon hitting the wood echoed around the house and two heads popped from the hallway, Louis smiled warily when he saw Liam holding a mug of coffee and greeted him a quiet good morning. Behind him was Zayn and Louis was surprised to find the merchant in here. 

“Louis,” Zayn mumbled. A toast was in his left hand and his right hand at the small of Liam’s back. They took their seats and Jack giggled before jumping off of Louis’ laps and clutched himself on Zayn. 

Zayn chuckled as he ruffled Jack’s brown hair and lifted him off the floor. The little boy sat on Zayn’s laps and took a bite of his toast. Louis sipped his coffee and wandered his eyes on the three of them. 

It was awkward and Louis felt like he needed to excuse himself because he didn’t think he has any rights to listen to them fight. The way Niall is munching his toast was so obscene that Liam heaved out a sigh and looked at Louis. 

“I’m sorry Louis, mum and dad didn’t mean to fight. Niall’s a very good kid, you should stick to him,” Niall’s voice broke the silence and Liam looked at Niall with surprise. He gaped at Niall with mouth slacked and his eyes went wide comically that Zayn couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Jack laughed too, sweet high shrills echoing around the room though Louis was sure Jack didn’t understand what’s happening. 

Niall grinned, propped an arm on the table and took a sip of his coffee. Louis laughed as well, his body buzzing from Niall’s words. He crossed his ankles under the table and leaned against the chair comfortably. 

“Niall, you mean,” Liam muttered and Zayn rolled his eyes before he brushed his shoulders against Liam’s. 

“I’m so sorry dear, I wouldn’t argue with you anymore,” Zayn said; a smile escaping his lips while Jack hums shyly on his laps. Liam groaned even more and hid his face behind his palms. Niall cackled and Louis watched in amusement the two lads before him. 

Liam looked at Zayn with pink tinted cheeks and Zayn just smiled, those kinds where it reached his eyes; disgust couldn’t be traced from their faces and Louis seemed to relax on that. He smiled at the affection while he munched on his bread. 

They finished breakfast quickly, and peacefully—(Niall didn’t stop mocking Liam and Zayn and Louis started joining teasing them too.) 

Jack joined Niall back to their bedroom to change clothes while Zayn and Liam cleaned the table. Louis went back to his room to grab his change of clothes. He walked towards the bathroom behind the other house, basking in the beautiful morning and humming to himself slightly. He pushed the glasses to keep them from slipping off his nose. He heard Zayn and Liam laughing while on his way and he thought there must be something happening between the two of them. 

— 

Once he’s cleaned and clothed properly, he closed the door behind him and dashed to the entrance only to be stopped by Harry’s closed door. He looked across the house and saw Niall and Jack playing by the doorway. He wanted to ask if he needed to wake Harry, but they’re so engrossed on their game that Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face Harry’s door. 

He knocked once, two quick brushed of knuckles on the wood and Louis waited for a response. He held the lapels of his white coat and tried knocking again. Maybe Harry was still asleep, tried from last night. He didn’t even hear him coming home. He knocked again and waited but still no response. 

Blame the cat for his curiosity, but Louis took the knob and turned it slowly. He pushed the door open only to be surprised by an empty bedroom. He blinked in surprise before closing the door and took a step back. Didn’t Harry come home last night? The apple wasn’t on the coffee table anymore as proof. But why is the room empty? It’s only half-past 7 doesn’t he sleep? Doesn’t he rest, even for a bit? 

He looked around the house and gave up because there’s no way Harry could be hiding somewhere. He slid the door shut after slipping his shoes on and stepping out. Niall and Jack together with Liam and Zayn were already waiting for him down and Louis nodded, carrying his bag with him. It’s funny how intrigued Louis is with someone he hadn’t even laid eyes on. 

“Where’s Harry?” He asked. Niall was carrying Jack on his shoulders as they greeted Officer Xan under the oak tree. The three of them exchanged some jokes before Xan grabbed his pistol and slid it on his waist. He fixed his hat and started walking beside Niall. 

“He left early today,” Zayn replied. He took a cigarette from the silver tin case and lit it. He stayed on Louis’ right side while Liam stood beside him. 

“Does he usually leave that early?” 

Zayn fell silent and Liam continued walking, the sound of empty bottles in his bag clinking one another. “Not really—he’s just. Adjusting, I guess.” 

Louis didn’t ask any more questions after that. He knew Harry didn’t like him already and he felt bad for hoping that Harry was some god, because everybody else seemed to be amazed by him. Apparently, he thought wrong. Of course, Harry wouldn’t want him, Harry’s straight and would find Louis disgusting because he swings the other way. 

Of course—who was he fooling, anyway? 

— 

The town around this time was energetic compared to yesterday. It was still quiet compared to Shanghai, but there were other people walking around, kids playing chase and people carrying a bucketful of water as they refill barrels of water at home. 

The infirmary was located a couple of houses past the _Malik’s_. It was written in three different languages on a small tan board plastered on the bricked wall. Louis studied the Chinese characters, the Arabic alphabet and English letters and found himself scrunching his nose. 

When they got to Zayn’s store, he saw Henri sweeping dried leaves up front. They greeted him with a shy smile and continued on his work. The store was built out of red clay bricks and massive. The store has a few people doing their shopping and Louis saw a young lady counting dimes while holding a piece of paper. 

“Doniya,” Zayn called and the lady stopped counting. She turned around and glared at Zayn. Louis saw the same dark hazel eyes on her and she smiled at him, the gaze softening and lips twitching into a smile. 

_“as-salām ‘alaykum”_ Doniya greeted and Louis smiled. _[Hello!]_

Now, Louis wasn’t ready for that. Done grinned at him and Louis nodded back because he’s a doctor, the only thing he’d learned in university is the different cells and how to cure the sick. He should’ve asked his Linguist friend Aiden, to teach him all the basics of languages because he never thought he’d needing one. 

_”sabāhul khayr”_ Liam, Niall and Jack all said in unison _[Good morning!]_

Louis blinked at to stare at them with a surprised smile. Zayn laughed and Doniya stepped out climbed off the chair and walked around the desk. She called Henri to replace her at the register and stood beside Zayn. 

“Don’t be fooled,” Doniya snickered and leaned in to pinch Jack’s cheek who’s now settled on Niall’s shoulders. “That’s the only Arabic phrase they know, don’t you Jack?” 

_”sabāhul khayr”_ Jack repeated and Zayn shook his head while Doniya ruffled Jack’s brown locks. 

“Good morning to you too,” Doniya replied. She looked to Louis and offered a hand. “You must be Louis? I’m Doniya. I’m the eldest in the family.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Louis replied, taking the soft hand and shaking it lightly. 

“I packed all the things you asked yesterday Liam. They’re inside with Wali,” she told Liam and Liam smiled before stepping aside and getting in. Jack and Niall followed him leaving Louis and Zayn outside. 

“How’d you like your room?” Done asked, fluttering the sari around her while the gold bracelets shake around her arm. 

“It was alright. I slept fine,” Louis replied and Zayn nodded. He took another cigarette and opted to lit it up when Doniya swatted him by the arm. 

“Don’t do it here,” Doniya warned and Zayn glanced around to see his little sisters by the register. He placed it back and inside his pocket. Louis studied them two for a while and noticed how they both look too exotic for being English. Their hair was silky, raven coloured and their skin, tan—almost gold and eyes deep and hazel. 

A few more minutes of exchanging words, reminding Louis about going directly to the Malik’s when he need something and telling him that they eat lunch in the store, Liam stepped out of the store, towing Niall and Jack behind both holding a basketful of peaches. Jack struggled a bit, half-carrying and half-dragging the basket with his short limbs. He smiled as he approached the boy and grabbed the basket from Jack’s hands. 

Jack looked up and smiled at him. “What would you say Jack?” Niall’s voice rang fondly. 

“Thank you, Loueh,” Jack replied. He grabbed a peach and padded towards Zayn, asking to be lifted. Zayn took him in his arms and ruffled his hair. 

“I swear that kid,” Niall muttered playfully and Louis looked at how Jack’s already comfortable in Zayn’s arms. 

“We must be going then,” Liam said and Doniya nodded before telling them to have lunch back at the store. Jack was already shrieking and laughing wildly in Zayn’s arms while Niall walked beside them. Louis followed and Liam waved at Doniya before he sped up as well. 

— 

When they arrived at the infirmary, Zayn took the basket from Louis’ hand and together with Niall and Jack they trailed down the hallway where the orphanage was located. Liam on the other hand, guided him toward the other end of the hall leading to an office filled with bottles and microscopes. There were long tables filled with flasks and fixatives and different medicines; another table with two microscopes, stack of papers and a typewriter. There were basins and clothes and all basic medical supplies. Louis found an empty desk and placed his things on it while Liam trotted to his desk slowly, careful with the containers in his hands. 

He pulled the stethoscope off his bag and placed it around his neck. Liam took the white coat from his chair and wore it while turning around to face Louis. 

“The orphanage’s the hallway to the right. Infirmary’s this way,” Liam instructed as he pointed the door leading to the infirmary. “Last week, we were teaching the kids how to wash their hands properly and attended to patients with burns. Most of the patients are farmers from up north,” he said. 

He could this, Louis said to himself as Liam continued telling him what to do for the day. There were no serious cases to mind and Louis was thankful for that since it’s only his first day. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t flip this one. The team needed him, and he needed to do this for himself. 

Liam was still telling him something about kids going to plead to play and patients that will be rude because they have their own beliefs and that he should just shrug it off. He nodded absentmindedly, eyes trailing out the window, past Liam’s shoulder where he saw a tall man playing with the kids the size of bean compared to him. The Chinese kids stood below his hips and Louis studied the man who’s laughing with brown curly hair brushing his shoulders as he tried to bop the kids’ nose one by one. 

Liam must have sensed how he drifted off because he turned around to check where Louis was looking. He smiled when he saw the man twirling around, carrying a small girl in his arms. The man saluted to the boys and they all form a straight line behind him. He said something that made the kids giggled and nodded after. The man turned around, the girl reaching for his face and they all started walking. 

Liam turned around to face Louis and raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it Louis?” he asked, a smirk on his lips because he knew all too well the look Louis’ has on his face. 

Louis blinked and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He looked back at Liam, straight to the eyes, and shrugged. 

“So, uh, should I go now?” 

Liam chuckled, “Yeah. I’ll be just here to check the samples,” he motioned towards the small test tubes in a rack across the room. “Just continue walking down the hall. The nurses will be there to help you. Or ask for your help, either way, there will be someone there to assist you.” 

He nodded, unsurely and quite hesitant but smiled nonetheless. He stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. 

It’s a massive one-storey building. From where Louis is standing, he saw a small garden between the establishments. There were old people talking and speaking Chinese he would never ever comprehend. Across was what Louis figured the kitchen for the orphanage and the patients. On his left is the side of the orphanage where Zayn had disappeared to and his right led him to the infirmary. Figuring from the way it was built, it looked like one abandoned massive Catholic school with classrooms transformed for other purposes. 

There were wooden crucifixions hanged on the top of each door and Louis studied the bricks stacked almost perfectly. There were kerosene lamps beside each door and numbers to identify each room from one another. Louis noticed the stacks of basin by the hallway and dirty laundry piling outside. 

It was shockingly quiet and Louis thought that the infirmary in China were like the infirmary in London. Or at least, that’s what he thought. He stood before room 121 and noticed another thing—the door has been removed and he glanced at the remaining six rooms to see the same. 

He fixed his coat and heaved a deep breath as he took a step inside 121. 

He was expecting chaos, if he’s being honest, but was astonished when sleeping patients and two nurses walking around with a pitcher of water welcomed him. The room has massive windows, with white curtains that swayed with the wind. The beds are piled two feet away from one another. Some of the beds are empty and judging by the look of the patients, this room is the recovery room. 

A nurse sensed his presence and bowed lowly before attending to an old woman. She was awake but playing with the flowers in her laps. They were exchanging words and smiles and Louis took it as a sign to leave them be. He turned around and stepped outside to check the other rooms. 

All of the rooms had the same 12 beds, six on each side, massive windows to let the cool breeze in and nurses to help them with their concerns. Louis had learned that each room has a specific purpose. It was confusing at first because not everyone in a specific room has the same illness, but it was easy to figure that they were group according to kind of disease and needs. Room 121 is the recovery room while rooms 122-124 were for kids varying from common colds, fevers, stitches and burns. Rooms 125-127, however, were the rooms with adults and needed more serious attending. 

He was just done checking room 125 when Louis bumped into someone on his way out. He landed on his back, the glasses slipped don his face, framing his lips instead of his eyes and he hurt his right elbow. It’s a good thing he wasn’t carrying any trays of bandages or bottles because surely that would cause more trouble. He heard a groan across him but he’s still surprised from the fall that his entire body felt numb and he wasn’t so sure is he hit his head too hard. 

The patients ignored him and the nurse muttered something in Chinese to help him, but there’s a deep voice broke through his thoughts. 

_”bíe kè qi”_ the voice said and the nurse shuffled back to the other patients. _[It’s all right.]_

Louis blinked as he straightened his body and puffed out a breath. He closed his eyes and fixed the glasses on his face when big long warm hands snaked around his forearm and shoulders. He looked up to see wild clear green eyes staring at him. He was smiling and Louis wondered how such beautiful thing look at him like that? He saw the greenest of green, and gorgeous emerald eyes. Louis felt insecure, but his body was still numb that he can’t move and had to let the man pull him up and off the floor. 

He continued staring at those green orbs and Louis wondered if there was something on his face because the man formed creases on his forehead. He looked so worried yet Louis can’t seem to find his tongue. He swallowed it while munching on his breakfast this morning. 

He got up on his feet and finally breathed normally, Louis reached for his elbow and trailed fingertips on the bruise gingerly. It hurt, but there was no cut so he won’t need to worry about staining his coat. He looked at the man before him and it is as if time had stopped. 

Good-looking would be an understatement to describe how the man looked. He’s fit, and definitely attractive, even better looking compared to Greg. Actually, Louis concluded, Greg was nowhere near the man’s beauty. It’s almost impossible to consider if the man before him was human because the face looked so smooth and the brows were still manly, but his lips were red and soft that Louis felt his knees buckle. 

The brown curly locks framed his face wonderfully, his jawline refined and chiseled perfectly. He was tall, taller than Greg and Louis can’t stop making a list of all the perfect things about the man before him. It’s rude, and he knew it but at the same time, he can’t stop. 

“Are you alright?” the same slow drawl of voice again and Louis blinked behind the glasses. He nodded shyly, ignoring the way his elbow still hurt, and stood straight. 

Where were his manners? 

“I’m Louis,” he said, offering a hand and flashing his bright smile. 

“Harry. Harry Styles,” Harry replied and Louis grinned wider, shook his hand firmer and admired the way his skin burned his. 

“You’re the famed Harry,” Louis mumbled and Harry tilted his head with furrowed his brows. He let go of Louis’ hand and looked at him tentatively. 

“Famed? I don’t think I’m up for that,” he replied and Louis adored how deep crates suddenly bloomed in his cheeks. Harry shook his head with a smile. 

“Well, I’m the infamous Louis,” Louis said coolly; he wanted to make an impression, wanted to make Harry like him, platonically, he knew Harry was adjusting. Or that’s what Liam told him. 

Harry only nodded and smiled weakly, “Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet, he wandered his eyes around his body and stealing some glances on Harry’s long legs before looking up and shrugging. 

“I’m alright, how about you?” 

“I’m quite fine, thanks,” Harry replied and even before Louis could say something, ask about his day, ask about the apple he’d definitely eaten last night, Harry was already walking away. He was carrying a small black bag and Louis just gaped at his back. 

One moment they’re talking and smiling at each other and the next as if nothing happened. Louis watched as Harry’s body disappeared down the hallway. He figured that Harry might be only busy and needed to go back to the supply room to restock. He shouldn’t hold it against Harry because they’re here to work. He shouldn’t take it too seriously if Harry was obliviously pushing him away. 

Louis knew he shouldn’t be too sensitive about this, but then thoughts from last night, from Liam’s words this morning and from all the nasty comments Mark had thrown at him reeled in his head like the storm. 

Surely, Harry can’t be just like his dad, but then again, how can he be sure? He’d just met Harry and looked at how their day started. 

— 

The routine in the infirmary was relaxed compared to the patients he had to take care during the First World War. He was still a student back then, starting his medicine years and learning first hand on the victims of aerial bombing. He’d learned how to remove a bullet from an arm, tried amputating a leg by himself and stitched wounds on the spot to avoid too much blood loss. 

It was the different kind of medicine he’d learned from what he was planning, but it had made him a better doctor. He knew how to treat patients just by looking at the cause. Louis could identify illnesses with just one look, because he’d invested so much in learning and mastering how to be a doctor. 

The people were amiable enough, the nurses smiling at him and helping him construct Chinese words as he treated some patients. 

It was midday; he’d just gotten back from the Malik’s for their lunch when a nurse asked for his help. She mentioned about someone in room 126 that needed checking. He nodded and wore his coat before he stepped out of the room. Liam went somewhere with Zayn to check the ph level of the water supply of the town. Harry was nowhere to be found while Niall and Jack were back in the orphanage doing god knows what. 

He’d learned this morning that room 126 is for patients who needed stitching and on rare cases, amputating. The victims usually had accidentally hurt themselves and needs fixing to avoid blood loss. While room 127 has the deadly and infectious disease where one must wear a face mask before going in just for precautionary reasons. 

Louis stepped in and Joan, a nurse volunteer from France stood by his side. 

“He was brought here a couple of minutes ago,” she told him. Her English was impeccable, but the French accent still patent in her tongue. “He’s unconscious because he fell from the roof, trying to get the paper kite his son had lost.” 

Louis nodded as they stood beside the bed and looked at the man lying on his back. He had bruises on his arms and legs, a few gashes on his face. He asked Joan to bring him flannels, a basin with warm water and isopropanol to attend to the wounds while he checked if there were cuts and serious damage on the head. 

Joan disappeared quickly and Louis tried shaking the patient to see if he could open his eyes. The man stirred and a few seconds later Louis was staring with black orbs squinting at him. He travelled his fingertips on the head, checking if there’s any damage and jerked when he felt something warm and thickly wet. 

Pulling his hands, Joan had come back just in time and he asked to bring him a bottle of iodine to treat the small cut on the man’s head. He also asked if she can bring him an ice pack. 

_”wõ jiào Louis,”_ Louis said as the man looked at him confused and a bit scared. _“wõ shì yīshēng.” [I am Louis. I am a doctor.]_

The man made a small sound and Louis started checking the patient’s body to see if there were other bruises and fractures of some sort. He padded on the man’s left foot and earned a loud groan. He tutted his tongue and asked another nurse to bring him bandages. He had to say the word bandages three times for the Chinese nurse to understand him. Going back to the patient, Louis gingerly twisted the foot and the man writhed on the bed with much annoyance. He cried and closed his eyes shut. 

He sprained his left foot. 

“Here’s the iodine doctor,” Joan emerged, carrying a tray with an ice pack and small bottle of iodine. Louis grabbed the bottle and cotton then ran a hand on the man’s head, padding the wound carefully. It wasn’t a deep cut; just a small gnash that needs cleaning and it would heal in no time. He asked Joan to clean the remaining bruises with warm water and isopropyl while another nurse padded big gashes with iodine. 

He reached for the bandages and wrapped it around the man’s foot slowly. He made a twist of his elbow that sent chills on his spine and made him pull the bandage too tightly making the man squirm and kick him on the floor. 

Joan was surprised and carefully placed the basin on the bedside table as she knelt beside him and helped him up. 

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbled as he got on his feet and mindful with his hurt elbow. He had already forgotten how it was badly hurt from the fall this morning. He apologised to the patient and Joan translated it for him before nodding to the nurses as he continued wrapping the foot carefully. 

“This should heal the sprain. It’s not a fracture so we wouldn’t need to cement it,” Louis said as he fixed his coat and ran a hand on his hair. He blinked when he noticed that his glasses were not on his nose. He looked down to pick it up and wiped it clean before placing it back on the bridge of his face. 

“Make sure you check the wound on his head,” he added as he turned to face a new patient being carried inside the room. He quickly shuffled on his feet and guided the men carrying the pliant figure towards an empty bed. 

His afternoon was filled with bandaging Chinese who had gotten them sprained. It was mundane, to say the least but every time he tried to wrap the bandage, he would cry out to himself because of his aching elbow. If Joan and the other nurses had sensed him whine, they wouldn’t mention about it and instead help him in steadying the victim. 

It was on the fifth patient that day that Louis had figured his elbow needed some curing too. 

He was attending to a kid, around Jack’s age or even younger, same as the first patient’s case only this time, there’s a wide cut on his leg, and a sprained right knee. He was running down the hill, near the fields across the town when he accidentally slipped and dived on the small irrigation. He was found by his playmates and was rushed here in nick of time. 

“Remove his pants,” Louis instructed and Joan did what she was told. She wiped the mud stains and died the kid’s legs quickly while other nurses remove his shirt and apply iodine on his small cuts. 

“Hold his legs down, this will hurt,” Louis told them and three pairs of hands hold the small body down. He twisted the cap of iodine bottle and slowly lifted it with his right hand. He angled the bottle with his elbow and poured a lot on the wound quickly, making the boy squirm. He bit his cheeks and grabbed a flannel to wipe the iodine trailing on his leg. He winced because his elbow was starting to quiver and numb. 

The boy cried again, as Louis padded cotton on the wound and wrapped it carefully with the bandage. 

Louis stayed silent as he tried his best to wrap the bandage around the wound, beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead. He willed himself to hold the pain as he tied the bandage around the leg. 

He turned his elbow carefully and winced at the pain it sent him. He ignored it and hurriedly tied another bandage around the boy’s right knee. He made it this time, the elbow definitely numb, and tied the bandage without hurting the boy. 

Joan finished the cleaning and the other nurses went to check other patients while he padded outside the room and walked down the hallway. He grabbed the watch in his pocket and check the time. He’s been treating patients for more than two hours since he’d arrived from he store and he was surprised that it took him that long. 

He went to check other rooms too. He saw Niall wrapping bandages and applying ointment on patients in room 123 while he was walked passed it. He smiled and saw a different and mature Niall wearing the coat magnificently and professionally. Jack was nowhere in sight and he figured that he’d left him with Doniya or somewhere because the infirmary is no place for such young soul. 

He entered another room and saw some kids gathered around the bed where Harry is seated. He looked at Harry and watched as Harry mumbled something in English and then translating it to Chinese. He leaned against the doorframe and held to his aching elbow. He’s a three beds away from Harry and Harry was so engrossed to the kids. He actually liked how Harry’s face turned comical and serious all at the same time. He would pout when the kids laugh at him and Louis found it adorable. 

He was still silent, careful not to disturb them from their story telling when Harry broke his gaze from the kids and looked at him. Louis blinked and felt his breathing hitched because Harry looked at him intently. 

It was such a wonderful thing, Harry’s gaze. He’d decided to imprint those green eyes on his memory even though he knew Harry wouldn’t let him. 

He felt his exhaustion travelling around his body and maybe he needed more sleep because it’s been only less than forty-eight hours since he’d arrived. Maybe it’s jet lag, the time difference or maybe the pain in his elbow that he couldn’t stop admiring Harry’s eyes on him and the fond on his face as he basked into Harry’s stare that he had to close his eyes and slump slowly on the floor. Maybe it was because he’d treated patients and had to deal with his own sprain that the lead weight of exhaustion wouldn’t let him stay on his feet. 

Maybe it was the sudden silence and rustling of feet that Louis continued to be wrapped in darkness. It might be the way warm hands lifted him and hugged him closer as he felt something soft underneath him that he let his thoughts drift away, all of it. But the green moss gaze he wouldn’t want to forget. 

— 

He woke up to find his elbow wrapped in a bandage. His glasses are on the bedside table and he noticed his coat lying at the end of the bed. He’s on one of the beds in the recovery room, he figured and saw the night sky through the massive window across the room, blending beautifully with shade of orange, pink, violet and black. It’s almost six, he figured. He turned to his side, and curled under the duvet, feeling the cool breeze teasing his skin. There were kerosene lamps lit around the room and he looked around to check the other beds empty aside from the same old woman at the end of the room. She’s sleeping and the flowers were placed in a vase beside her. 

The infirmary was quiet, silence almost deafening that Louis can’t help but shut his eyes abruptly, thoughts running in his head—thoughts about home, about Greg, about Mark—everything and nothing and he wondered if this is what have he become. 

He tried everything he could; to patch things with Greg even if they knew the relationship was something that will earn nothing but judgements. He, most especially, knew the troubles they had to endure, but he ignored it all, tried to dodge the bullets aimed at them because he’s willing to do everything for Greg. He was. That’s the thing isn’t it? No matter how much you tried, no matter how much you’ve sacrificed, it wouldn’t be just enough. 

Shaking his thoughts free from all the doubts, he curled even more, careful with the bandage elbow and let the duvet wrap him because he’s here to be himself. He came to China to patch things for himself and not for anyone else. 

He was in deep thoughts, tried recalling how he’d gotten to bed and what happened before he collapsed when he heard footsteps approaching his bed. He opened his eyes and felt the same addicting warm had on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at the same green moss eyes that he’d promised himself he’d imprint on his memory. 

“Hey,” Harry mumbled and Louis straightened his figure on the mattress, pulling the duvet under his chin because he felt slightly embarrassed right now. 

“Are you all right?” He asked and Louis sat up, leaning against the wall and pulling the duvet close to him. Harry studied him anxiously and Louis didn’t want the apprehensive look on Harry’s face. 

“I’m fine,” Louis replied. He smiled weakly and unconsciously placed a hand on his bandaged elbow. Harry watched him and frowned. He sat beside Louis on the bed, mindful of the gap and looked at Louis with a pout. Louis noted that he didn’t want a frowning Harry too. There’s that same list he could create on what he doesn’t want and does want on Harry. 

“Are you sure?” The puppy voice Harry used just melted Louis’ heart. He folded his legs and leaned forward, resting his chest on his knees. Harry lifted a hand and placed it on one of Louis’ knees. Unsurprisingly, Harry’s touch comforted him. 

“I was scared when you collapsed,” Harry confessed after a moment of silence. 

Louis was surprised however and can’t help but smile. “You were scared?” 

Harry nodded and Louis couldn’t figure from the dim light from the lamps if Harry’s face were just naturally pink or he’s blushing. 

“Panicked,” Harry reasoned and Louis grinned before eyeing the hand on his knee. 

“I’m fine. ’S just an elbow,” he said and Harry looked at him with a tilted head. 

“Yeah, it’s your fault anyway,” Harry agreed and Louis blinked at him. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, bewildered and Harry was just looking at him with a glint of playfulness. 

“Oh you know,” Harry said mock-exasperatedly and Louis quirked an eyebrow. “I asked you this morning and you said you were. Now look at where it led you.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and slumped on his knees. He knew it was his fault for ignoring the pain but it’s also Harry’s fault if he’s being honest. Harry shouldn’t be teasing him with that beautiful face of his if he was concerned. 

“It wasn’t hurting that much awhile ago,” he explained. He couldn’t help but smile at how Harry’s fingertips tapped gingerly on his knee. 

“Joan told me one patient kicked you,” Harry said and Louis nodded. 

“Uh, yeah. Sort of? I pulled the bandage tightly around his sprain,” Louis explained and Harry looked at him, convinced. He continued to drum his fingertips on Louis’ knee. 

“But you’re—are you okay now?” 

“The kip helped,” Louis answered. Harry removed his hand and got off the bed too hastily for Louis’ liking. He looked at the curly-haired man and was surprised when Harry bopped his nose just like what Harry did to the kids this morning when they were playing outside. 

Louis looked up at him and took it as a welcoming of some sort. If he’d read this right, Harry had adjusted with him and it’s good. It’s nice. It’s wonderful. 

“I’ll give you 15 then we can go back home, yeah?” 

“Where are you going then?” Louis inquired as he pulled the duvet and laid his legs hanging at the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll just tell Joan I won’t stay late tonight,” Harry said as he straightened his back and smiled warmly at Louis. He pointed the glasses and the coat before turning around and trotted out the room. 

Louis smiled to himself as he touched the tip of his nose, feeling the warmth of Harry’s fingertip ghosting ever so subtly. He grabbed the coat at the end of the bed and perched his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He put on his shoes and walked out the room. 

— 

It was half-past six when they walked passed by the Malik’s and found Zayn and Henri assembling boxes on the empty building across the store. 

(Harry was carrying his bag and Louis’ after insisting that he was being rude for not greeting Louis yesterday when he’d arrived. Louis only rolled his eyes but Harry was persistent and who was he to deny help from the wonderful boy.) 

_“wãnshang hão !_ Harry,” Henri’s small voice shrilled around the quiet streets of the town. _[Good evening!]_

Zayn turned around and he looked at them with a raised brow. Louis noticed how Zayn was eyeing two bags in Harry’s left hand. He felt shivers in his spine because he might be offending whatever these men have with one another. 

“Harry,” Zayn said and Louis noticed something different with Zayn’s tone. It’s the same tone Liam had used to him last night when they he was wondering if Liam had any issues against him. It’s the same tone his mum had used to him whenever she felt exhausted with his crazy antics that he kept on repeating again and again even after numerous litanies. 

“Zaaayn,” Harry replied, tone cheerful and childish. Louis watched as Zayn glared at Harry before rolling his eyes. 

“It’s late,” Zayn reminded and he continued to stack the boxes. He’s ignoring Harry who only giggled and approached him. He stood behind Zayn and poked Zayn’s side. 

“It’s not. You’re just overreacting,” Harry said, voice soft and harmless. Henri only shrugged when he looked at Louis and Louis smiled in return. 

“Tell that to me next time when peasant armies are not lurking around like they crave for blood,” Zayn muttered, annoyance clear in his voice. Harry hunched and looked at Louis with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Louis was feeling ill and I thought letting him have a kip would do good. And I couldn’t leave him there and I promised Liam I’ll eat dinner with them because—“ 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Zayn assured. He dropped the box and turned to face Harry who grinned at him and leaned down to press a wet kiss on his cheek. Louis blinked but didn’t say anything. 

Zayn grumbled as he wiped the spit on his cheek and shook his head. “Bring Henri with you, at least until you reach the hill where Hao can see. And that’s an order.” 

Henri laughed when Harry pouted and turned around to cross his arms. He failed miserably because of the bags in his hand and Louis tried to stop the laugh escaping his lips but failed. Henri hurriedly closed the store. He pulled the metal dividers and chained the door before putting a lock on it. Zayn did the same with the building across and handed the torch fire to Henri. 

“Made sure this baby giraffe reached Hao safely,” Zayn instructed and Henri saluted with a smile on his lips. Harry huffed yet again. Henri reached for the bag in Harry’s hand, but Harry pulled it away and smiled. Henri beamed, eyes squinting small almost thin like and Louis thought the scene before he was considered as something warm. 

“And don’t forget this baby _má què_ ” Zayn added. Henri and Harry looked at one another before belching into a loud laugh. Louis furrowed his brows and looked at Zayn, displeased. 

“A baby what?” 

_”má què”_ Zayn repeated and smirked at Louis. 

“What’s that?” Louis groaned. 

“It’s in the notebook I gave you yesterday,” Zayn told him. “You should learn the language Louis, even Jack knows what a _má què_ is.” 

Louis shook his head and glared at the laughing duo beside them. He flailed his arms helplessly but groaned when the elbow clicked and he’d forgotten that he’d sprained it. Harry stopped laughing and stood beside him to hold his forearm. 

“Careful Louis,” Harry reminded and Louis nodded. 

Zayn cleared his throat and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Off you go. Come on now, Henri’s will keep you little animals safe.” 

Harry stuck his tongue out and dropped Louis’ arm carefully. Zayn shook his head and Louis followed before turning around and looked at Zayn. 

“Niall was right, you’re a mum,” Louis teased and sped up when Zayn raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Harry laughed before him and they walked side by side with Henri leading their path. 

It was a quiet night, peaceful even. But Louis was lost in his train of thoughts to admire his surroundings or the stars because his thoughts are busy thinking about Harry’s touch, Harry’s face, Harry’s eyes and he thought those are the most beautiful thing in the entire world. 

— 

When they arrived at Liam’s, Harry placed the bags on the wooden bench then pulled Louis to the kitchenette. Jack and Niall were inside their bedroom, talking and chatting loudly thought the wall had muffled their conversation. Louis looked at Harry curiously and fond the two of them standing by the small sink. Harry helped Louis wash their hands and Louis smiled while Harry poured water on his hands carefully, not making him extend his elbow and hurt it more. 

Liam entered from the back and looked at them beamingly. “I thought I asked you to come home early?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and stayed silent while Louis looked at Liam with a smirk. 

“Niall! Dad’s going mad again,” Louis shouted and Liam glared at him before walking past them, carrying a pot of soup. Harry shook his head while he rubbed the soap around Louis’ hands. Louis winced a bit and Harry bit his lips before rubbing the suds around Louis’ fingertips gingerly. He pulled the dipper from the small basin beside them and poured the cold water making Louis flinch a bit. Harry whispered a low sorry and took the flannel hanging by the drawer and dried Louis’ hands. 

Never in his entire life Louis had thought of hand washing as something fulfilling, really. 

when they approached the dinner table, Harry pulled a chair for Louis and Louis smiled at him before taking a seat. Jack and Niall emerged from the bedroom, whispering to each other and Louis couldn’t really muster that Niall has a son. He looked so young and always playful and Jack doesn’t even resemble him a bit except for the colour of their eyes. But aside from that, they looked more of playmates than father and son. 

“Harry!” Jack greeted as he jumped on Harry and settled himself comfortably on his lap. Liam served them a bowl of soup with a slice of bread each. Louis mouthed his thanks when Liam handed him his food and Niall moaned exaggeratedly when he took the first slurp. 

“Hey Jack,” Harry replied. He pulled out the soft part of the bread and handed a piece to Jack. He took a bite of his bread and slurped his soup while Jack tried the same with his food. 

Louis settled with his left hand, feeling that if he’d used his left hand, he might overwork his elbow too. It was difficult, but it wasn’t something he would complain. 

Jack and Harry continued exchanging stories while Liam and Niall checked on him and on his elbow. Liam was on his paternal mode, frowning and shaking his head when Louis had told him his day. Louis scoffed it off and Niall laughed while he tried stealing Liam’s untouched bread. 

“Zayn told Louis he’s a baby _má què_ ,” Harry told Jack and Jack blinked before looking at Louis. Niall giggled between spoonful and Liam looked at Louis with such fond eyes. Louis figured that he wasn’t looking at him fondly per se but thinking about Zayn and his face looked fond _automatically_. 

Louis felt his cheeks heat and he hurried swallowing the soup making his tongue burn. He coughed and closed his eyes because damn, he forgot not to eat quickly or it’ll stress the stomach. Or he was just being completely stupid for trying to finish a bowl of steaming soup. 

“See? Truly a baby _má què_ ,” Harry agreed and Louis glared at him. 

Jack nodded and twitted Louis with bird sounds. Ah, at least Louis has an idea that a _má què_ , is a bird. Or he hoped, really. A _má què_ , might be something as insulting about his size or character or whatever. He reminded himself to check the notebook later. 

They finished their dinner smoothly just like last night. Niall helped clear the dishes while Jack and Harry went to the common bathroom for their bath. Louis followed Niall and helped with wiping the clean dishes. 

Liam was boiling a kettle on the fire pit and had gone to his room. 

“How old is Jack, Niall?” He asked out of the blue. Niall was cleaning the remaining stain of the sink with the dipper, splashing the water with the suds and remnants of their meal. 

“Eh? Six, I think? Why’d you ask?” 

Louis nodded and shrugged it off. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-eight, mate,” Niall answered cheerfully. He pulled the counters open and placed the plates inside. 

“So where’s Jack’s mum?” 

Niall closed the counter and looked at Louis with a smile. “Oh, Jack’s not my son.” 

Louis tilted his head, “But he calls you Papa.” 

Niall nodded and chuckled. “’S a long story mate. Maybe next time when you’re relaxed and,” Niall stopped. He motioned his hand around Louis and continued, “you’ve figured out what _má què_ means.” 

He didn’t sound offended but the opposite. It was as if he’s proud. He was proud that Jack calls him Papa even if they’re not related and Louis nodded, smiling warmly for good measure before poking Niall’s chest. 

He wasn’t so sure if Niall knew about his preference, but Niall looked like he didn’t care. He rolled his eyes and heard the kettle whistling just in the time Harry came back holding a talking Jack in his arms. 

They’d both taken a bath and Louis looked at grime-free Harry. They both shared a small smile, a smile that Harry had no know idea making Louis calm. A smile that Louis would forever cherish because it’s warm, fond and lovely, he would do anything just to see it every day of his entire damn life. 

“There’s still hot water,” Harry said and Jack wiggled, demanded to be put down. Louis nodded before going to his room, at the other house, and retrieved his things. 

He was about to step out of the house when Harry bumped on to him. They stood in the doorway, shoulders against one another and Louis looked up to see Harry’s eyes drawn at him. 

“Uh, oops,” Harry mumbled as he stepped back and let Louis walk out. 

Louis smiled and took the steps down. He walked toward the bathroom, the moonlight leading the way and a small lamp in his hand. 

There were lamps hanging outside the bathroom and two inside to lit the room enough. There were barrels of water on one side of the room, a small sink with a basin filled with water and a bronze tub in the middle. The toilet is located at the back, blocked by the wall in the middle of the room. 

Louis hooked his towel on a rack and placed the clothes on the counter beside the small sink. 

He removed his bandage carefully then stripped his clothes off, mindful of his elbow. The tub was still steaming and he checked the temperature first before getting in. He relaxed as soon as he got in and moaned happily as the water uncoiled the tension in his muscles. 

Thinking about the day, he considered it a job well done with the bonus of finally meeting Harry. He stayed a few more minutes of washing and relaxing before clearing the tub and drying himself. 

On his way back he noticed that Harry was walking back from Hao. The officer was seated under the acacia tree; a bowl of soup and two slices of bread were on his table. Harry looked at him and smiled before he trotted approaching Louis. 

“Hi,” Louis said and Harry grinned. He looked young in this, the lamp they’re both carrying lit their faces dimly and Louis adored how Harry looked so innocent under the moonlight. 

His hair was still wet from the bath and the shirt he’s wearing was a bit too big for him. His black pyjama pants were cotton and the native sleepers wrapped around his feet was just too adorable for this English bloke. Harry tilted his head and looked at him curiously as if studying him under the night sky. 

“Good bath?” 

Louis nodded and smiled. “Sleep yet?” 

Harry grinned. He started walking and looked behind to check Louis following him inside the house. They bid goodnight at the other house, earning a loud reply in three different voices. Harry shook his head as he climbed the stairs and Louis followed. 

Harry slipped off his sleepers and Louis kicked off his shoes. Harry slid the door shut and instructed Louis to sit on the bench and wait for him. 

“We need to bandage that,” Harry said as he emerged back to the living room from his bedroom. Louis looked abashedly at him and watched as Harry pulled the sleeve of Louis’ shirt up. 

When Louis wanted to tell someone his orientation, Louis would usually hint it subtly. He was afraid of how people would react. He was careful not to just spill his preference like some bastard because he was afraid of judgement. 

He was closeted, afraid until he met Greg. He would be lying if he had told anyone he’d flaunted his love for Greg. He was still discreet about him, never took picnics on places with too much people. He was still careful about people finding out what he is and who he was with. 

They shared kisses in the dark, made love behind closed and locked doors, muffled the sounds on the sheets whenever Greg hit his spot because no matter how he would want to proclaim his love for Greg to the entire world, the world wouldn’t just let him have his victory. Besides, Greg was too afraid to come out. Who wouldn’t? The law was vicious. The law was everything and anything that could harm them including their souls. 

But then confessing to Liam had been surprisingly easy. Maybe it’s the fact that his mum had given the Payne family a heads up, or maybe because Liam was just that surprisingly understanding guy who was humanitarian and would fight for people’s rights. 

He studied Harry’s features while Harry was busy wrapping a bandage around his elbow. He looked at the smooth face and figured he could look at Harry the entire day without getting bored. He could count the lashes casting shadows on his cheeks as he seriously and carefully tie the knot of the bandage. 

“There, it’s all done,” Harry said. There’s a grin on his face that would split his face into two and Louis never understood him. How can someone be so extra enthusiastic? 

Louis looked at his elbow and looked at Harry with a small smile. 

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled. 

They stared at each other and smiled fondly like each twitch of the lip held a secret message and Louis would want to unravel each secret, figure out what they mean. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Harry got up and bopped Louis’ nose. 

“Well, good night then, Louis,” Harry said and Louis nodded before getting up on his feet as well. He walked towards the door of his bedroom and turned to look at Harry whose eyes are lingered at him. He smiled warily, tingles ran on his spine before he nodded and opened the door. 

Harry did the same and looked at him one last time before smiling shyly and closing the door with a soft thud. Louis blinked, the heart beating maddeningly in his chest and he wondered when will it ever stop. 

He just hoped not too soon. 


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns more about Chángshā.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop went wild :( I am so depressed. My OS got lost and all my files were swept away. I’m still in the middle of reviving my OS and retrieving my files so I don’t know. I just sort of tried to recall all the things I wrote for Chapter 3 for the past week, hence the late update. So yeah, I am a bit depressed and I hope my laptop would resurrect back to me :((((
> 
> Rizo, thanks for the beta and for cheerleading. 
> 
> Translations are provided, like always.
> 
> Onward we go!

It’s has almost been a month, and to say that Louis had all figured it--in terms of his profession--all out would be an understatement.

Mornings were allotted for checking the stockroom, going around their office and checking up on patients. He had later learned how to adjust himself with the rest of the team; Liam would sometimes help and treat patients but most of the time, he would just stay in the office or would be found wandering around the town to check their water supply and produce status. He was sent to study on the different medicinal illnesses found in the country, status and practices of the town and ways to introduce the wonders of science as opposed to all superstitions beliefs the town has. 

Niall was in charge of making sure the orphans and the patients are well fed; giving pieces of advice on what meal to cook and how to make the people in the infirmary healthy. He was also the one in charge of making sure that the nurses are well accounted and given a day off from the busy lives. 

Louis was in charge of treating the patients, but the other three doctors would still help him. They decided that since Louis had more experience and knowledge on emergency related operations, he’s the best one for the job. 

And Harry? Harry is just the same mysterious quiet lad Louis can’t help but fall for to every second of the day, for almost a month and a half now. 

Whenever they’re around town, Hao and Xan were there to watch over them, making sure that no one dares to come across with them. Zayn had been very adamant on not letting them around on themselves without him, the two officers or Henri to be with them. Louis never did find anything harmful about this, however, felt that he'd being too much since they’re capable of doing things. 

But then again, he’d witnessed how Zayn almost threw a fit right in front of everybody when Harry had come home late without Henri beside him one night. 

Louis had recalled it all too well, had everything imprinted in his memory when Zayn came that morning and yanked Harry off of his seat. It had been so awful and Louis watched in shock as Zayn glared, his dark hazel eyes had turned black and Harry’s beautiful green orbs looked at Zayn blankly. It was disturbing, if Louis had been completely honest. For what it’s worth, Louis would comment on how Harry took Zayn’s anger lightly. 

“But I was fine,” Harry had reasoned and Zayn only growled even lower, scaring Jack a tad too much and Niall had to bring him out of the house and to tend to the livestock just to divert the young boy’s mood. 

“When will you ever listen?!” 

“But I told you, I was fine,” Harry had whimpered and it’s a bit of shock to Louis what with Harry’s response. If he was Harry, he’d pushed Zayn away and threw him across the house. But Harry hadn’t. Louis was so sure, he wouldn’t. 

There’s always that lingering mysterious aura whenever he thought of Harry. He didn’t understand it, if he’s being honest, Harry seemed to distance himself. Louis had learned long ago that Harry was a tad different from the rest of the lads, and yet he wondered what could be possibly wrong with Harry. 

They had only talked a few times, exchanged a decent amount of good mornings and good nights and shared opinions on what’s the best medicine or diet for the patient on the case. 

Liam and Niall had assured him that there’s nothing wrong with Harry. Reminded him that Harry just tend to distance himself but he’s lovable all the same. Louis held on to their words, promised and believed that everything was okay. That he shouldn’t have taken everything too deeply. 

And yet whenever he had tried making longer conversations, had planned on engaging on talks, Harry would avoid him like a plague blatantly. 

Louis ignored the confusion it had caused in him, thought that maybe Harry really didn’t like the idea of him being different. It was difficult especially when Harry would do little things that made Louis’ stomach tumbled into astronomical delightness. 

Louis was certain that Harry was contemplating between how to act towards someone like Louis. It was difficult decipher, Louis thought, because he was ignorant on Louis’ true identity. To think of it, Louis wasn’t really sure if Harry was informed about his orientation. He wasn’t even so sure if Zayn and Niall had been informed because Liam didn’t really discuss that matter among them. 

Harry saved him hot water for bath just recently and Louis found himself smiling like a maniac because of the small act. And yet when Louis thanked him, he just simply shrugged and walked past Louis and headed towards Han. Harry knew how Louis liked his coffee and Louis found himself blinking like a smitten cat. However, Harry didn’t talk to him the entire breakfast, only glanced at him once only to check if he’d drank the coffee. 

It’s confusing, is what it is and Louis would have gone mad if not only for the thought that both of them were adjusting with each other. Louis had always warmed up easily on people, just like Greg and Harry? Harry was so different that Louis couldn’t help but make himself crave for more of Harry’s presence. 

They were in the office of the infirmary, the small room where they had their supplies and equipments. Zayn and Jack had dashed to the orphanage while Liam settled on his work area. Harry wore his coat and grabbed his bag. He stopped between the doorframe and glanced at Louis. 

“Well, I, uh,” Harry mumbled. His hair was gorgeous brown and wonderfully curly, eyes wide and bright and Louis had always wondered when would Harry let him admire them. “I’ll go ahead now. Room 122, that is.” 

Louis looked at him and smiled, his eyes crinkled at the side and Harry nodded. He smiled back, dimples made crates on his cheeks. Louis had always loved Harry in the mornings. 

It was just a simple observation for the past nights and he wouldn’t really put much thought into it since the place they’re staying at was different from what they’re used to. The past nights, Louis had heard whimpers and cries coming from Harry’s bedroom. He’d been tempted to knock on Harry’s door, wanted to ask if he’s all right but his anxiety beated him into it. 

Maybe it was just a dream, a nightmare, even and Louis had settled on it. He had figured that pondering too much about it would only make the situation between them even more awkward. 

Harry in the mornings were the best Harry. He smiled like a kid, grinned widely, and talked about the things he’d taught the kids. He was always confident and livelier and Louis had always adored this Harry. 

“See you then,” Louis replied and Harry grinned again before he turned to his heels and walked out of the office. 

“Someone’s proper smitten,” Louis heard Niall teased and he rolled his eyes before he turned back to his work. He grabbed his stethoscope and placed it around his neck. 

“I’m sure the lenses of your microscope needs some cleaning,” Louis retorted and Niall scoffed without even looking. He reached with his left hand a test tube holder and picked a dropper. He pulled on glass dish on his right and dropped a few samples before he positioned the glass under the lens. 

“Oh, I am sure baby _má què_ ,” Niall continued teasing and Louis glared at the Irish. 

It started as a joke, and Louis hated the night Zayn had been the one started calling him a baby sparrow in Chinese. He hated it, loathed even when being teased with that nickname. He’s not a sparrow, if anything, he’s a strong and prominent eagle that soared so high like a king of the sky. When he looked for the meaning of the word _má què_ he whined like a kid, and ignored Zayn for almost two days. He was determined to ignore Zayn for a week but after the incident with Harry for going home late, he thought he could give Zayn a break. 

“I’m not a sparrow,” Louis whined. He pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and scoffed. 

“But you are more of a sparrow,” Niall said, eyes still focused on the specimen under the lens. “How else would you consider yourself then?” 

“ _cì wèi,_ ” Louis replied and Niall barked into laughter. He belched and placed a hand on his stomach as if trying to stop his stomach from shaking too much. 

“You can’t be a hedgehog,” Niall answered. 

“And why is that?” 

Niall rolled his eyes and shook his head. He fetched a flask from one of the drawers and let out a ywan. “They’re quiet and small and cute. You’re more of a,” Niall paused as he wandered his eyes at Louis from head to toe. “You’re more of a _má què_. You’re noisy and like a bird, mate, almost too beautiful for a hedgehog.” 

“So you find me beautiful, mate?” Louis teased and Niall only looked at him blankly. 

“Sod off. Go help the baby giraffe, _má què_ ,” Niall replied instead as he turned the knob of the microscope to see better access of the specimen. 

“What is it with you and animals?” Louis reiterated tiredly. The idea didn’t seem cute to him anymore and the word _má què_ had been ringing in his ears for the past two hours ever since they had their breakfast that morning a month ago. He thought of killing Zayn, really. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t find animals cute?” 

“I’m sure they’re adorable,” Louis replied. “But you’re too obsessed. Are you sure you’re in the right team? I mean, we take care of humans, Niall. You’re more of a veterinarian, mate.” 

Niall laughed yet again and ran a hand on his hair. “I’m very certain that I’m in the right place where I should be. I don’t know what you’re talking about, sparrow.” 

“Fine! If we’re going to call each other names then you’re..,” Louis paused as he tried to study Niall and figured which animal best suited him. “You’re a baby _hóu zi_!” _[Monkey]_

“I am not! If there’s anything, I’m more of a baby _shī_ , Louis.” _[Lion]_

“You’re not the king of the jungle. I do not accept that. If there’s one perfect animal for you, you’d fit more being a baby _chái láng_ since you like eating food off the floor.” _[Jackal]_

Niall shrieked and glared at Louis. “I do not! It was Harry! He’s the one who kept on picking up the grain of rice off the ground.” 

Louis had laughed at the memory of Harry pinching the rice grains and pieces of bread from the table or the floor, reasoned that they should not waste food. It’s funny how Harry was functioning opposed to his profession. He’s a doctor for goodness’ sake and he’s teaching the people of town proper sanitation yet there he was, shoved alms from the surface of the table. 

“Would the two of you stop already?” Liam’s voice broke in and the two lads straightened their posture. They glanced at Liam and find the bacteriologist hunched on his desk, books were already opened. 

“Ooh, daddy’s getting mad,” Louis said playfully. He noticed Liam’s face flustered and he can’t help but tease him. 

“Louis, don’t you need to go and help Harry?” 

Louis snorted and ran a hand on his jaw and a week's worth of scruff. “Hey Niall, if Liam’s a baby animal, what would he be?” 

“How very dare you,” Liam whined, eyes still on the books and Louis looked at Niall knowlingy. 

“A _xiǎo gǒu_ , most definitely,” Niall responded which made Liam to look up from his books and glared at Niall. 

“I am most certainly not a puppy!” 

“Oh, but you are. Look at those puppy dog eyes right now,” Louis cackled. Niall pulled away from the microscope and laughed with him. 

“Mate, you’re a puppy, that’s for sure,” Niall agreed in between laughs and Liam only scowled even more. He continued tapping the tip of his fountain pen on the notebook, making smears of blots messily. 

“Who’s the puppy?” 

Louis looked at the doorway and found Zayn. He smiled at Liam and found the latter hunched annoyingly and lips pouted exaggeratedly. He glared at Louis which only Louis dodged. 

“What are you two doing?” Zayn asked Niall and Louis. Niall continued to muffle his giggles which only made Zayn more suspicious. 

If there’s one thing Louis admired in Zayn, it’s him being so protective and motherly with all of them. 

Niall had reminded Louis not to be fooled by the death glares and scary looks Zayn would throw because they beared nothing. Zayn was just a worrier, a protective lad who would prevent anything bad happening to them. 

“The called me a _xiǎo gǒu_ ,” Liam whined and Louis rolled his eyes. Liam was a baby most of the time. 

“Oh,” Zayn mumbled as he stepped inside and took a seat beside Liam. “But you’re a puppy most of the time, Li. You and your puppy dog eyes. I think they’re adorable.” Zayn remarked and made Liam blush. 

Niall and Louis looked at one another before groaning in pure disgust. 

Louis never did confront either of them but it was obvious that there’s an attraction between Liam and Zayn. It wasn’t disturbing, if he’s being honest, if felt more normal and comfortable, even. 

“Quiet you two,” Zayn warned. 

“If I’m a puppy then what does it make you?” Liam asked innocently earning another sound of displeasure from Niall and Louis. 

Zayn smirked and took the pen from Liam’s hand. “I’m a _lóng_ ,” he said and Niall scrunched his face. He peeked back through the lens and turned the knob to zoom in the distance. 

“A what?” 

“A dragon,” Zayn answered boredly. “I’ll throw flames at you for slacking. Off you go now and help the baby _lù >.” _[Deer]__

“Lou?” Louis asked, confused. Besides, he’s irritated with Zayn’s incredible mind. If there’s anything, he should be the one called a baby dragon and not the merchant. 

Zayn snorted and ran a hand on his shirt. “ _lù_ ” He repeated and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Lou..?” Louis scoffed. “You’re calling me a baby?” 

Zayn pressed his lips in a thin line and raised an eyebrow. “It’s _lù_ , and not Lou. Listen to me, _lù_.” 

“And what is a _lù_?” 

“A baby deer,” Niall responded. 

“A ba...baby deer? Harry’s a baby deer?” Louis asked, utterly troubled. 

“Is he not?” Liam laughed and Zayn looked at him. He pinched Liam’s nose and that was Louis’ cue to not bother them anymore. He turned around and marched out the room. 

\-- 

It was half past nine and the infirmary was so quiet. The nurses were doing their rounds, going to room after room, checking the patients and their needs when Louis heard a loud shrill of shouts and laughter from the inside garden found at the middle of the building. 

He took a quick break from room 125, administering final check ups on a group of people rushed last night from an accident in the minery. Their bandages needed to be changed and Louis had attended to all of them. Joan was there to aid to his needs and he’s thankful that the nurses were translating terms for him. 

He looked at his left and smiled when he found Harry in the middle of the kids as they played and twirled like petals in the breeze. 

There’s always something different about Harry and Louis was always determined to find whatever it was. It’s strange and Louis had never been the one to deny his curiosity. Harry’s always quiet, yet he’s so comfortable with the kids and Louis liked that about him. 

For one, Harry was fit. He’s gorgeous, even more gorgeous than Greg and Greg has been the most beautiful man in school back in London. Or maybe he was just biased since he fell in love with Greg and Greg fell for him too. Harry’s eyes were wide and innocent and always bright. He found those orbs alluring and if he can, he would love to stare at them for eternity. 

The kids were laughing, chanting something in Chinese and Harry was cheering with them. He spotted Jack playing with an orphan boy, hands intertwined with little Xiao as they jumped on the grass. 

“ _chàng gē, Halleh,_ ” a girl with two buns on her head pleaded and Harry laughed. _[Sing a song, Harry]_

Harry stopped on his tracks and placed a finger under his chin as if he needed to ponder so much for this. Louis leaned on the cement wall and continued to watch from afar. 

Harry took one of the little girl’s hand and started twirling her around, laughters filled the garden again. Louis admired how the sun beamed on Harry’s milk skin, making him shine like gold amongst the little gems. 

_Love will find a way_  
_though the skies are grey_  
_Love like elves can never be ruled_  
_Cupids were not school that way  
_

Harry sang melodically, voice deep and mesmerising despite the slow drawl. Louis noticed how wonderful Harry’s voice is and found himself even more attracted to the young lad. 

It’s not difficult to fall for Harry, if Louis was being honest. Harry was charming and people were always fond of him because of his amiable aura. It’s been a month and Louis had started to develop feelings for Harry despite the fact that they rarely interact. 

He didn’t know if that was how Harry was towards new people but Louis had to admit that it was a tad saddening. They’ve been roommates for a month now and everybody had warmed up to him already, even Zayn’s sisters had spoken to him. And yet Harry seemed to distant and he never understood why. 

_Dry each tear deny_  
_Clouds will soon roll by_  
_Though fate may lead us astray_  
_My darling, mark what I say_  
_Love will find a way  
_

Harry continued doing small waltz while Jack and the rest of the orphans copied him. They all tumbled and twirled under the bright sky as they rocked on Harry’s voice. The wind blew their clothes, dresses and shirts and leaves danced with them harmoniously making Louis awed at the vision. 

They repeated the song again and Louis hummed along, recalled that he’d heard that song in their study back at home. He was still in trance of admiring Harry when he felt a tug of his coat. He looked down and saw Jack grinning widely at him. 

“Dance with us, Louis,” Jack cheered and pulled Louis off the pavement. He tumbled on his feet and found balance quickly as Jack mindlessly pulled him to the centre of the garden. 

“Dance with Harry,” the little boy said and Louis furrowed his brows. 

“I’ve don’t dance, Jack,” he tried to excuse himself. He felt his cheeks warming and Jack only pouted at him. 

Harry was still dancing and singing until he bumped his back on Louis’. He turned around and blinked his eyes in embarrassment. “Oh. Louis?” He whispered and Louis looked up and felt his stomach tied into knots from the gaze. 

That’s the thing wasn’t it? He’d always find Harry beautiful even if Harry would push him away. Or if he felt Harry pushing him away. Either of the two, Louis had always find himself attracted to the other doctor. 

“Harry, will you and Louis dance please?” Jack chimed cutely and Louis knew for a fact that he’d learned that from his father. 

“Uh. I--” 

“Would you join me for a waltz?” Harry asked and Louis felt his heart skipped a beat. 

He reached for Harry’s free hand and placed his other hand on Harry’s broad shoulder. Harry wrapped a hand on Louis’ hip automatically and started doing small square steps like he’d been dancing in his entire life perfectly. Louis followed his lead and Jack clapped while he took a girl’s hand and the rest of the kids twirled around them. 

_Love will find a way_  
_though the skies are grey  
_

Louis looked up and found himself being lost in the Harry’s green eyes. He thought he could see the universe in those orbs. 

_Love like elves can never be ruled_  
_Cupids were not school that way  
_

He laughed when Harry sang the song, mentioned cupids and elves. Harry rolled his eyes but the grin was radiating it sent tingles on Louis’ spine. 

_Dry each tear deny_  
_Clouds will soon roll by  
_

They continued to waltz, the breeze and leave danced with them while Harry continued to stare down at him. Louis found himself blushing and smiled shyly to Harry behind the glasses. 

_Though fate may lead us astray_  
_My darling, mark what I say_  
_Love will find a way  
_

Harry sang beautifully, words escaped his lips perfectly and Louis wished that Harry had meant each word for him. Hopefully the orphans were the elves and Jack was their cupid, shooting arrows for two hearts to match. 

They stopped when Harry finished singing and Louis felt his breath hitch when Harry stared at him intently. He wanted to spark a conversation, wished for Harry to talk to him, desired for his reaction. It was silly, to begin with, but Louis just can’t help but fall for Harry each day. 

He opened his mouth to say something but found himself in dazed when Harry pulled away and turned to his heels. Louis fell silent as Harry’s back on him and the figure slowly disappeared down the hallway. 

Would it always be like this? 

\-- 

On afternoons Liam would be out, scouting produce and resources for water. He would bring Harry with him while Niall and Louis would be left to take care of the infirmary. 

Xan was with Liam and Harry that day, making sure they’re safe as they wandered around town. Niall was busy attending to the new batch of patients who’d just arrived midday from the upper part of the town. 

Henri dropped by just a while ago, sending the medicines Niall asked from Shanghai. Louis chatted with him for sometime and sent him off because Zayn might be looking for him. 

It’s been three days after the little dancing and singing event in the garden. Louis hadn’t spoken to Harry after that, aside from the usual goodnights and goodmornings. Harry had still spared hot water for his bath, still prepared his usual coffee and offered the change of beddings on the evening. But all in all, they’re still back at the silent treatment. Harry was still being distant to him. 

He was walking outside the building, at the side of the orphanage when he found Jack and a girl huddled on the steps leading to the entrance of the orphanage. He quirked his brows and ran a hand on his now clean-shaved chin. 

“What’s wrong, Jack?” 

Jack looked up and pouted at Louis with sad eyes. He had an arm wrapped around the little girl and Louis bended down to their level to ask why she’s crying. 

“ _zěn me gǎo de ?_ ,” Louis asked and the little girl looked up at him, tears already staining his cheeks. _[What’s wrong?]_

“ _mào zi_ ,” the girl mumbled. She lifted her arm and pointed at the tall acacia tree across the entrance. He saw a yellow summer hat between the branches and looked back at the children. _[Hat]_

“The wind blew Ming’s hat,” Jack explained and Ming nodded in between sobs. 

“ _mā ma mào zi sòng gěi_ ,” Ming cried and Louis nodded. He glanced back to the tree and felt himself getting upset for Ming. _[My mum gave me that hat]_

“Louis, what should we do?” Jack asked, voice small and equally upset. 

He stood up and turned to face the tree completely. He heaved a sigh and started removing his coat. He would do anything for kids, especially when they’re crying. He’d always a soft spot for them since he’d lived with two young girls back at home. Louis folded the coat and handed it to Jack. 

He started walking towards the tree and gulped the moment he looked up. The tree wasn’t _that_ high when he was by the steps awhile ago. The two kids followed him. Ming was still sobbing and Jack was holding her hand while Louis’ coat was grasped in his other. Jack smiled at him encouragingly, Louis on the other hand, smile warily and shook his head. 

The thing with Louis, he’d never climbed a tree before. He was a doctor, not a firefighter and he’d always admired being under the shades and not in it. 

But Ming’s tears were upsetting and he figured that the hat was the last remembrance her mother had left her. 

He hugged the trunk weirdly, arms and legs clasped around the rough surface as he tried to look for places to hook his hands and help himself be lifted up. He moved his left arm and followed it with a push of his right foot. He’s a few feet away from the ground and the kids cheered under him. 

He continued to climb the tree and he felt his knees buckling. When he looked down, he quickly looked back up and gulped. He then realised that this was a worse idea. He continued to reach the first branch from the trunk and smiled to himself when he’d finally reached the branches. He stood on the first branch and placed his hands on the second branch above his head. 

Louis looked past the leaves and admired the view from the top. He smiled when he saw green fields and plains surrounded the town and Louis wondered when will he be able to join Liam’s little adventures. He had a tight grip on the branch and willed himself not to fall because he sure was high enough to knock his skull open once he’d done something bad. 

He looked ahead and found the summer hat in between the little branches and leaves. He took a step slowly and almost shouted when a strong gush of wind shook the branch. He gripped on the branches tightly, his knuckles turned almost white, and stayed on his feet. 

Jack and Ming continued to cheer for him, threw words of encouragement both in English and in Chinese. He pushed the glasses back to its place and let out a deep sigh. 

He took another step, and another and another until he reached the part of the tree where it held the hat captive in between branches. He’s almost at the edge and the branches were less sturdy. He held on the hat tightly and Louis heaved a sigh of relief because finally he has the hat. Ming and Jack cheered under him, making him feel like he’d done something so important and overwhelming. 

He looked to his left and gulped because he needed to go back and help himself down. He didn’t have acrophobia and yet when he looked down, he yelped because he suddenly felt scared. He didn’t let the kids notice his fear, however and just closed his eyes to calm himself. 

Another strong blow of the wind came and Louis shivered at the way the branch moved around him. He feared that any moment, the branch would snap and he will fall, without fail. 

He sucked deeply and tried shaking the thoughts and anxiety in him. He took a small step back, slowly but surely, not letting himself slip because he couldn’t pay for the results of such carelessness. Louis lifted a hand and reached for the inner part of the branch and slowly slid himself towards the trunk. 

He continued moving in a glacial phase. He closed his eyes when another blow of the wind shook the tree. He’s already scared and it’s funny. He promised himself not to do this ever again. 

He stayed there in the middle of the branch because the wind hasn’t stopped yet and he feared that if he continued moving, he might slip and fall. Louis closed his eyes, fear already had eaten him up and he couldn’t do anything about it. He thought of just staying up there, maybe he could build himself a hammock in between branches and weave a duvet out of leaves. 

“What on earth are you doing up there?” 

Louis opened his eyes and looked down to see Harry glaring at him. He was certain that Harry’s mad at him, the voice was blank yet firm and the saccharine voice he’d used when he’s around kids were no longer there. 

“He went to save Ming’s hat,” Jack answered for him after a moment of silence. The wind was still blowing quietly around them and Louis felt his knees shaking. He hoped Harry would pay no mind. 

“Louis, now that you have the hat, can you please go down?” 

Easier said than done, Louis gulped and shook his head. “I can’t.” He mumbled loud enough for Harry to hear. 

“You...can’t?” 

“I can’t go down. I don’t know how,” Louis admitted and he’s certain that when he looked at Harry, he’ll see fire glares. 

“You climbed a tree and yet you don’t know how to go down..?” 

Louis bit his tongue and nodded. He was afraid to look at Harry. 

“Then why did you climb the tree if you don’t know how to climb down?” Louis was certain he’d heard a frown from Harry’s voice. 

“I didn’t think,” Louis answered. He wished Harry would postpone the interrogation because he’d loved to go down now. 

“I’m sure you did,” Harry replied sarcastically and Louis opened his eyes to look down at Harry with a glare. He was surprised to see Harry looking up at him with worry. 

They stayed silent for a while and Louis felt his stomach tying into knots again because he’s always adored those green orbs it’s almost a sin. 

He watched as Harry whispered something to Jack and stood up straight again. Jack pulled Ming with him and they moved a few steps away from the Harry. Harry looked up at him and opened his arms wide open. 

“Then fall on me,” Harry said, eyes squinted as the wind blew harshly around them. His curls swayed with the wind and Louis thought he looked so angelic like this. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Louis replied as he turned away and diverted his gaze on the fields instead. He feared that Harry had seen how he almost blushed when he mentioned on falling on him. 

“I’m sure that’s the only plan we can have now,” Harry responded. “What are you afraid of?” 

_You_ , Louis thought as he continued to stare at the vast greens. 

“It’ll be dangerous if you stay there any longer,” Harry reiterated and Louis scoffed. He would be more than willing to stay here if Harry won’t talk to him like he’s a normal person. 

“Come on Louis, I’m just here. I’ll be here, just fall for me.” 

_But I already have_ , Louis thought again and he sighed because Harry spoke words that pierced his heart. 

“I promise to catch you,” Harry breathed and Louis looked down to face Harry. 

“ _Will you?_ ” Louis asked and he sweared to god it meant more than just by falling down the tree. 

Harry looked up at him quizzically, as if trying to understand what he meant behind the words. He nodded instead and smiled at Louis assuringly. 

Louis sighed because he’s just fooling himself. 

He turned around and willed himself to stay planted on the branch, determined not to let go. Harry was still silent down the ground and Louis hoped Harry would just leave already. He’d rather fall on the ground and injure himself than be safe yet still with broken feelings. 

They stayed quiet again and Jack was starting to get annoyed because the adults were acting foolishly in front of them. He was about to shout at Louis when a strong gush of wind knock Louis from the front, and made him loose the hold on the branches. 

Louis yelped and closed his eyes because his wish to be knocked down dead came quickly than intended. 

“Louis!” Jack screamed and Louis feared that this would be his end. 

Until he felt arms around his shoulders and under his thighs. The arms hugged him closer and he felt warm breaths tickled his cheek. He opened his eyes and found the green eyes casted on him. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, voice cracked. Louis nodded and fell silent for a while. 

Ming and Jack came to them and Harry bent down to Ming’s level to reach for the hat in Louis’ hand. Ming smiled happily and Jack jumped beside them cheerfully. Harry grinned and when Louis moved his legs away from Harry, the taller man stood up quickly and tightened his hold around Louis. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, bewildered. Harry ignored him and started walking back to the infirmary. 

Louis clasped his hands around the lapels of Harry’s white coat and looked at Harry glaringly. 

“Put me down Harry,” Louis snarled and Harry stopped. He looked at Louis with mischief and shook his head. 

“I’m never letting you go,” Harry replied and Louis blinked up at him in surprise. Harry shouldn’t say things like that. Louis couldn’t help but hope like a maniac. 

“But I am heavy?” Louis said in utter confusion. 

“Are you asking me if you’re fat?” Harry countered and Louis felt his ears ringing. 

“I am not fat, mind you,” Louis huffed and Harry laughed as they continued to walk inside the building. The grass has been replaced with pavement and the tree and clear sky were changed into cement bricks.

Harry hoisted him up and Louis gulped as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. They continued to walk in silence until they were a few feet away from the entrance of the office. 

Louis looked up to Harry and felt his heart beating faster than normal. He tightened his hold around Harry’s neck and gulped as Harry gazed down at him. 

“Please be careful, Louis,” Harry said as he started moving his arms and helped Louis on his feet. “I worry.” 

Louis didn’t break the gaze and held tightly. He’s already standing on his feet yet his arms were still around Harry’s neck. They’re a few inches apart and Louis felt the soft puffs of air against his skin. 

“I will, if you let me wait for you every night,” Louis whispered. He knew Harry’s going home alone should be stopped. He knew his presence wouldn’t make any difference but at least Harry’s with someone on nights the nationalists are on the loose. 

Harry furrowed his brows and placed his hands around Louis’ hips. 

“I wouldn’t let you do that. I can’t let you wait up for me here every night,” Harry replied. “It’s not safe.” 

“Then I’ll climb more trees and make sure to hurt myself,” Louis countered. He tried to ignore the pressure of hold on his hips as he stared at Harry. 

“Louis,” Harry said exasperatedly. He gripped Louis’ hips tightly and Louis gulped as he pulled Harry closer. 

“Harry,” Louis replied, voice blank and knowing. “Please don’t make Zayn mad again. He worries for you, everybody worries for you. I worry too.” 

Harry fell silent and instead looked away. Louis felt the motion of his thumbs against his shirt, it almost burnt his skin. 

He heard Harry sigh and when he looked at Louis, Louis raised an eyebrow. “Fine. We can go home together as long as you promise not to get yourself into trouble.” 

Louis smirked and nodded before removing his arms from Harry’s neck. Harry smiled shyly and lifted his hands off Louis’ hips slowly. 

“That’s a good _lù_ ,” Louis replied as he took a few steps back and stared at Harry with a smile. 

Harry grinned and bopped Louis’ nose, “See you later _má què_.” 

He wouldn't admit it, but Louis actually liked it when Harry called him sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If interested, here's the song Harry sang to Louis [(X)](http://demo.tunegenie.com/music/noble-sissle/_/shuffle-along-love-will-find-a-way-feat-eubie-blake/_lyric/) It's an old song and produced around 1922 so it would match the setting timeline. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, thoughts?
> 
> Oh and by the way, if there's anyone here who can do manips please talk to meee. Think you know anyone? Or if you can do it, lets have a chat. Find me on tumblr: wittyliterary
> 
> Thanks! x


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns something about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a massive chapter. Got a bit lost with Louis writing this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Rizo, thanks x.

"What on earth are you doing?" Louis asked as he gathered the kit of bandages and small bin of used cottons.

They had an agreement and being a man of his words, Harry allowed Louis to work with him tonight. Niall and Liam had gone home already, carried a sleeping Jack in Niall's arms. Zayn had been looking at them with doubt but Louis made sure to go home not past an hour after sundown. He took it a plus point on him since Zayn agreed after giving Harry a quick word, of course.

"Oh. I, you know mosquitoes?" Harry replied with a wide grin. Louis looked at him curiously and tilted his head because Harry couldn't possibly be shaking the mosquito dizzy, could he? He should have at least swat it with a swatter Joan had in the room. Why was Harry being so annoyingly adorable?

"I think you should kill the mosquitoes, Harry," Louis said, amused and lifted the kit. He looked at Harry with a small smile. "You're doing it the wrong way, you _lù_."

It wasn't the fact that he'd grasped the Chinese language, because clearly, he hadn't. He just enjoyed the Chinese word for deer and how it, as stupid as it may seem, sounded like his name. And how the translation was associated with Harry, because it meant Harry can be Lou. But then again, Louis was just being proud of himself for learning the language. And mostly pushing his opinions for arguments' sake.

Harry pouted and scowled at him with a cute baby growl of what Louis thought was his attempt on going for a lion's growl which sounded more of a whining puppy. "But you wouldn't hurt a fly, would you?" Harry asked and Louis looked at him with a smirk. He pulled the curtains close and walked towards the doorway.

"'Course I would. But I could always make an exception for mosquitoes, I guess," Louis answered and Harry looked at him with a tiny grin.

"Have you quite finished?" Louis asked after a couple of minutes of silence. They were in room 123 now, making sure the kids settled in were fed and treated. He was yet to close the curtains when he saw Harry atop on one of the empty beds. He was facing the little girl and telling her how to proper kill a mosquito. It was odd, if Louis was being honest, but at the same time lovely. Harry, was. Of course.

Harry followed the mosquito with his eyes and pressed a finger across his lips, telling the girl to be silent because they needed to be stealth in the mission. The girl nodded and covered her mouth with her small hands and furrowed her brows in concentration. Harry opened his palm and followed the mosquito dancing in the air aimlessly. 

When Harry thought he got it this time, he wiped his palm against the air and caught the insect in a quick move. Louis watched from across the room and felt his lips smile at the antic.

Harry shook bis closed fist and the girl watched in amazement. Harry grinned and opened his palm as they both looked at the dizzy mosquito falling on the white covers of the bed. He grinned childishly and pointed at the insect. The girl raised a thumb up and giggled.

It was always like this with Harry, like he was allowed to see Harry's other side when they're together alone. He noticed this before but never did comment on how Harry would distance himself with Louis when they're together with the other lads. It was like Harry was being careful? Disgusted? Pressured? In which, Louis didn't really know. He had to admit that he would find it a bit offending, wondering if Harry felt disgusted being seen with him, or Harry felt disgusted being with Louis. 

That sounded horrible, but Louis decided not to inquire issues that would just make things terrible between them. He knew Harry was still mad at him about the tree-climbing incident that afternoon. Or still moody and irritated because of what had happened. 

He knew he was forgiven but all the same, wanted to be careful because he'd rather have a solid and firm bond with Harry, starting tonight, than have it all wasted the next day. He's just afraid that the moment they tuck into bed, everything will be different and Louis would find himself being so, so far away from Harry again. 

Being with Harry was a lot different than being with Greg. He was being bias, because he was with Harry but then again, Harry was different compared to Greg, in all things a person could think of. 

For one, Harry was so good with kids, unlike Greg who was so distant and careful with a bunch. He'd always asked Greg to bond with his siblings on parks but Greg had always excused himself. He knew Greg didn't like kids, but always pushed Greg to at least give it a try. 

Maybe Louis' persistent desire to build a family with Greg has been one of the reasons Greg called it off, and allowed Mark to dictate their fates. Maybe it was his fault and that no matter how much he tried working it out, Greg wasn't willing himself to stay beside Louis in the long run. 

On and on, his mum used to say. 

Harry was special, or at least, he was compared to Greg. It's on how he talked to kids, reached out for people, and humbled himself to get along with everyone else. Even to Louis, occasionally. 

Louis heard Harry chatter something in Chinese while he pulled the curtains close. The girl responded with glee while Harry pulled the duvet over her chest and ran her black straight her back. 

Louis dimmed the light on the kerosene lamp and walked out the room. Harry followed him and he gave the curly-haired a look. 

"Come along now," Louis said and Harry rolled his eyes before he lifted his limbs towards the office. Louis snickered and followed him, making sure the kerosene lamps outside the rooms are lit.

It's been a while since he saw the infirmary this quiet and in the evening. The last time was more than a month ago, when he took a kip after collapsing with exhaustion. He obeyed Zayn's orders to go home early after that. 

It looked scary and massive, the infirmary was. He looked at the garden, and recalled their little dance of _Love will find a way_ a couple of days ago. Remembered how the kids were like elves and Jack was their cupid and ho he wished that every lone Harry spoke of were the truth.

Louis started humming Blake's song as he dashed back to the office. He thought of what Liam and Niall had made for dinner because he sure was starving. He could try learning a few words again tonight, ask for Harry's help and maybe chat with Jack because he's been missing the presence of the kid for a while. When he entered the office he wasn't expecting it, but found Harry hunched on the desk and panic rose in his chest.

"Harry?" Louis asked carefully; he bent on Harry's curled form and looked at his face, sweating. He quickly peeled the coat off of Harry's shoulders and let it fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Louis continued on and Harry only nodded after he lifted his shaking hands and ran a palm on his face. Louis looked at him, unconvinced, but settled on it.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water. Stay here, yeah?"

Harry nodded while Louis guided him on the bench. Louis pushed Niall's books at little bit and helped Harry settle on it comfortably, albeit slowly, he let Harry's legs relax and shoulders calm down a bit. He picked up the coat on the ground and placed it on the table, making sure he avoided the glass flasks and test tubes.

He walked to his desk and uncapped the glass bottle before he poured the content in a small cup. Walking towards Harry, Louis bent again on Harry's level and offered the cup. Harry took the water and drank it quickly.

"What happened there, Harry?" Louis asked as he tried to check for Harry's pulse under his jaw. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting Louis check for his vitals. Louis looked at him with worry and pressed two fingers on the heartbeat on his neck. He furrowed his brows and found Harry's heartbeat quite odd. It's beating rapidly as if Harry had done laps around the entire China for the past hour.

"What did you do?" Louis asked as he tuck a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. "Did making the mosquitos dizzy excite you?"

Harry snorted and opened his eyes. Louis felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he looked at Harry with a confused gaze. "I'm alright. I'm okay." His voice was cold and somewhat distant.

"Yeah?" He didn't mean to sound offended and sarcastic but it was too late when Harry pushed his hand away. Louis looked at Harry affronted while Harry only looked at his side.

"What was that?" Louis chimed, voice blank and patient. "What was that, Harry?"

Harry remained silent and Louis willed himself to be patient. He did his best when he was with Greg. He's sure he can do it, too with Harry. 

"I-I, uh. I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he looked up at Louis slowly and Louis blinked at how genuine Harry's sorry looked in his eyes. He bit his lip and pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

"Are you alright, however," Louis tried again. "Your heartbeat's a tad erratic. Are you sure, you're alright?"

Harry nodded and Louis believed him. He stood up and turned around to retrieve his things when he felt a pair of arms on his middle. Louis blinked in surprise and felt Harry's arms tighten around his waist. 

It was surprising. He felt as if Harry held onto him like he was the source of Harry's life and Louis stayed there, planted on his shoes and middle relaxed in Harry's arms. He didn't know what to do but he stayed still and let Harry speak, it didn't matter if it will take them hours, days, months, even because Harry was already shaking?

Why was Harry shaking?

"Harry?" Louis whispered and placed his hands on Harry's forearms. He felt Harry's arms tightened and Louis sighed deeply. He tried to turn his body so that he's facing Harry but Harry's grip was to tight and even before he could try out his idea, Harry had pulled him down and he found himself on Harry's laps already.

The latter tucked his chin on Louis' shoulder and pressed his face against Louis' neck. He held Louis tighter and calmed his knees from bopping. Louis pressed his neck against Harry's face and ran a hand on Harry's curls with his right. Harry stopped shaking and Louis wondered what was wrong.

It's calming, to feel Harry near him. Like all of his doubts and fears were swept away, vanished into thin air because it's where it all belonged to. Harry held him like he's afraid to lose him and Louis smiled at how close they were. It's different and Louis liked it how everyday, they get a chance to do something different.

He wanted to ask Harry questions, wanted to know what's wrong but instead decided to just remain silent and let Harry reveal himself out of his own shell.

It was another thing that he liked about Harry, and was different compare to Greg. Greg was always reserving himself when it came to physical touch. And whenever they're out. It's always Louis who had done the first move, always him who had initiated everything.

Louis blinked and found himself stupid for thinking all of these. He shouldn't be comparing Harry with Greg. He shouldn't be weighing which is better, because there's no Greg, and Harry was different. Harry was part of his present now, part of China where he was trying his best for a proper life. Greg was thrown out of the picture long ago when Greg had decided to leave so he'll be saved from the aversion.

He breathed deeply and shook his head. What was he thinking? That was utterly stupid.

Looking back at the predicament on hand, Louis ran circles on Harry's forearm with his left thumb.

"Harry?"

Harry hummed, face still against Louis neck. 

"What's wrong?"

He remembered the few nights he heard Harry crying in his bedroom, he recalled all the sounds of pain and hurt from Harry's and tried to connect those nights to what was happening now. He tried to connect the other ends but can't quite fathom an idea because it didn't make any sense--none of it made any sense. 

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he pulled his face away Louis' neck and propped his chin on Louis' shoulder, arms still tight around Louis' middle.

Louis smiled, ran a hand on Harry's curls again and piped up, "Why do you keep on apologising when I didn't even know what you did wrong?"

Harry whined and Louis laughed as he poked Harry ear. "For witnessing me like this," Harry responded and Louis stared at the stack of papers on Liam's desk. Somehow the work papers looked more interesting than to come up with a reasonable response.

"It's quite alright," Louis replied and Harry stayed silent.

"It is?"

Louis broke his gaze from the files and turned to face Harry. It was a tad awkward but Louis made it happen. He looked at Harry and bopped Harry's nose with his forefinger.

"It is," Louis replied and wiggled himself off Harry laps. Harry smiled and let him go. Louis offered a hand and Harry took it willingly.

"Come along now," Louis said and Harry nodded. "I promised Zayn that we'd be home an hour after sundown. I won't break my promise; he just started warming up to me."

"Are you afraid of Zayn?"

Louis scoffed and then fell silent. 

"You are, aren't you?" Harry pressed on.

"Suppose I am," Louis trailed and Harry only shook his head, the fingers molding against Louis' perfectly.

"You shouldn't!" Harry but laughed. Louis adored how this man with such deep and low slow drawl of a voice can make his laughs sound so high and wonderful like a little kid being handed with an ice cream cone on a hot day.

"I know," Louis replied as he looked at the diminishing kerosene lamp across the room. "I just can't help but feel intimidate, especially with how you keep on pestering him almost every night."

"I wasn't pestering him. Honest!"

"Then why do you keep on going home late?" 

Harry fell silent for a moment and Louis watched how his face formed different emotions. It should be funny but Louis can't help but sympathized him.

"It's just," Harry drawled and Louis tightened his hold on Harry's hand.

"Are you," Louis blurted as he let his gaze fell on the ground. He looked at their shoes, tips almost a foot apart. "I mean, do you hate me?"

Harry furrowed his brows when Louis looked up to see his face.

"What do you mean? Louis?"

It's funny how Louis felt all emotions wanting to leave him through his mouth and ask all questions; curious as to why Harry parted himself with Louis. It seemed also ridiculous that Louis thought of voicing out his inquiries while he still held on Harry's hand. 

Maybe Louis found assurance with Harry's hold, found peace with Harry's fingers around his. Maybe.

"It's just--we've been, I don't know," Louis exhaled deeply and he can't be so sure he still wanted to hold Harry's hand. 

"You don't know?" Harry parroted and Louis closed his eyes as frustration slowly crept in his veins.

"Well, I thought you hated me. You're always there but when I try and respond, you're gone. Always gone. I thought you didn't like me since you won't talk to me, you always stay late and I don't know. I thought you didn't want me around."

Harry looked at him worriedly and pouted his lips.

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, that's what you've been doing for more than a month now," Louis replied honestly and he never felt his throat this restricted since he confessed his love for Greg to his mum. "What else should I think of?"

"I didn't mean to," Harry responded calmly. "I apologise for making you feel that way. If there's anything, it's me who's wrong, Louis."

"I find it hard to believe," Louis retorted playfully. He smiled and tried to lighten up the mood. Harry looked at him seriously and Louis waved it off. "No. I was kidding. Sorry. Then why did you do it?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel shy when I am with you. I absolutely feel ungraceful when I am with you."

"Ungraceful?" Louis repeated and Harry shook their hands. He opened his eyes and looked at Louis with his wide green orbs.

"Awkward," Harry finalized and Louis fought his best not to smile.

He wasn't mad at Louis. He wasn't mad at Louis and Louis felt something in his veins loosen. 

"Awkward," Louis muttered in disbelief and looked at Harry piercingly. "You felt awkward around me?"

Harry nodded and looked away. Despite the dim lighting, Louis saw the tint of pink on Harry's cheeks.

"How could I not?" Harry countered and Louis laughed at that.

"I think the question is, why would you?" Louis replied and this time, it was his turn to shake their hands. He squeezed it after and Harry beamed at him under the soft lashes.

"Because, you're," Harry began and ended with a whisper, "wonderful?"

"I am?"

"You are?" Harry answered and Louis crossed his eyes because this conversation had let into nowhere. 

Harry laughed and took his coat off of the table. Louis guided him to his desk and Harry draped the coat on the backrest of the chair. He lifted a book from the inside of his bag and pushed Louis towards his desk.

"You're leaving your bag here?" Louis asked and Harry grinned as he held on Louis' hand tightly while his other clutched the book.

"I'm bringing it again here tomorrow morning, so I guess, I can just leave it here," Harry replied and Louis thought of the same thing. He let go of Harry's hand to remove his coat and placed it on the hook on the wall beside his desk.

"You're leaving your stuff too?" 

"Uh, yeah? I mean, they won't go anywhere, would they?"

Harry laughed and ran a hand on his hair, "No. I think they won't."

Louis smiled and absentmindedly reached for Harry's hand again. He smiled when Harry held onto him tightly as they walked out of the office.

\--

It was cold, the night had darkened and the two doctors trailed down the town to find their way home. Harry bid goodbye to the nurses while Louis took a final round at the orphanage before they left the massive building. 

Harry stood beside Louis as they walked past the Malik's. It was already closed and Louis wasn't at all surprised. He was, however, expecting Zayn to be waiting outside, to interrogate them but found the half-Arabian absent. Henri wasn't out, too, so Louis took it as a sign that he have Zayn's trust. They continued walking past the small bridge that connected the town and their side of hill. It was quiet, except for the sound of crickets and insects humming in the background. 

Louis had insisted on bringing a lamp but Harry said no, explained that he knew the path all too well. Louis sighed, defeated and nodded as Harry trailed before him out of the building. He wasn't so sure before but as they had trailed deeper, he had started to admire the beauty of everything around them with only the light from the twinkling stars and the shining moon above. 

The moon was still low, it's only a couple of minutes past six, and those are one of the things Louis noticed in China. The days seemed longer but as soon as the sun settled down, darkness felt more beautiful and more enticing than in London. He knew it wasn't all that different but it felt so, so much more. As soon as darkness hit, the moon would slowly creep its way up.

The moon was slowly peeking behind the clouds up front and Louis took this as chance to admire the scenery with the man he's definitely had fallen for beside him, humming tunes he can't put a name to.

"I still couldn't believe it," Harry mumbled as they walk past the bridge, the sound of water under ringing around them.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed as he tried to look at Harry's face.

"You thought I hated you," Harry said and Louis looked up to see more batch of stars had been added to an already studded night sky.

"I think what's even more surprising was _you_ finding me wonderful," Louis replied and he felt Harry's breath hitched beside him. 

"But you are," Harry replied and Louis felt the need his hands to clutch onto something.

They fell silent again as they walked atop the hill and saw the small table and chair under the acacia tree. He saw Hao hunched on his chair, he couldn't figure what he was doing from the distance but smiled when Hao moved on his seat to face towards them. 

If he'd learnt anything, Hao was more like Zayn–strict, silent and stoic. Xan, their officer guard on the mornings, was bubbly and talkative and just like Niall. That's why it wasn't much of a surprise when Xan hanged out with Niall almost all the time while Hao sided with Zayn. 

However, Hao was easier to talk to, always approachable despite the aura he showed with his straight face. Louis considered that his fluency in English was one of the things Louis had grown a liking towards the Chinese soldier. Xan was also good with his English, but still learning. 

"Evening gentlemen," Hao greeted as he stood up and saluted he two doctors. Louis smiled and nodded at him. Harry waved with his free hand and Hao rolled his eyes. 

"I see you're with Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles," Hao said as he removed his hat and hugged it on his side. Harry grinned and Louis looked at the paper on Hao's table.

"What is that?" Louis asked and Hao looked at where Louis was pointing at. 

It's a poster, not bigger than a letter-sized paper, and inked with Chinese words unreadable for Louis. It had a drawing of three men, with a line slashed on the necks. It looked horrible for an ad, and Louis wondered if the poster was related to the nationalists.

"It's been lurking around the other provinces of China except Shanghai," Hao informed them. "There has been another killing and the government is trying its best to stop the nationalists from slaughtering the foreigners."

It sent shivers to Louis' spine and he wondered if Zayn knew about this. He figured he had an idea because Zayn would have not thrown a fit on Harry a few weeks ago if there was no reason whatsoever.

"What nation was it this time?" Harry asked, voice almost creaking and forlorn.

"Spaniards. They were missionaries," Hao replied and Louis nodded as he listened. "I think they were trying to establish the Catholic church somewhere northwest. The warlords aren't found of this, so they ignored their pleas of help and support. The nationalists killed all seven priests, and threatened to do the same with everyone else."

Louis swallowed the nervousness in his throat and looked at Hao. "Why are they doing this?"

Hao sighed and looked around for a moment. He too seemed all too stressed with what's happening in his country.

"China is scared, you see," Hao began. "She thinks she doesn't need the help of other countries to grow because she's a lot of resources–rich and wealthy for her own good. The nationalists are like China's eldest children, afraid of change and can't accept defeat. They appointed themselves to protect China from culture change."

"Do you feel the same?" Louis asked and Hao looked at him before he released a deep breath.

"I wouldn't be here if I fancy their ideals, would I?" 

It made Louis smile.

"But what's your opinion about it?" Louis asked.

"Opinion about what Mr. Tomlinson?" 

"Call me Louis, officer Hao," Louis replied and Hao nodded before he pressed on. "About the nationalists, I mean."

"I can't just say that I hate them, they're my brothers, we live in the same country. But at the same time, I can't just let them do their barbaric ways. It wouldn't be good and besides, you're here for change, and not to worsen the situation."

"When the late emperor died, none of the warlords wanted to take place, finding no reason to bind China as one because of the world war," Harry chimed and Louis looked at him with surprise.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," Louis smiled and Harry nodded with a small smile.

Harry was smart, Louis thought and he smiled to himself as he continued listening to Harry.

"They wanted to build war against each other, residing behind the mountains and keep the natural resources within. The small towns can't do anything but obey their warlords and what the central dictates."

"Central?" Louis pondered. "You mean Shanghai?"

Harry nodded and Hao hummed in agreement. 

Louis tried to digest everything, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the things he'd found out. He can't help but feel extra cautious and be even more careful because even if Chángshā's a peaceful town, there's no strong promise that the nationalists won't make a visit. He knew Hao and Xan would do everything to keep them safe, but he can't help but feel worry, still.

"Boo!" A voice shouted and all three of them found Jack standing behind Louis. He was still wearing his sailor top and khaki shorts, meant that he hadn't taken his bath yet. He was carrying a plate of rice and curry covered in cloth. He smiled at all three of them and placed the plate on Hao's table.

"Liam's looking for you," Jack laughed as he pointed Harry and Louis. "Liam asked me to bring this to you, officer Hao."

"Thank you so much, little Jack," Hao replied as he pushed the plate at the center of the table and looked at the little kid.

"Go along now," Hao pushed as he insisted for all three of them to leave. 

"Come on, Harry," Jack pleaded hurriedly as he grabbed Harry's free hand and pulled him towards home. "Papa said you'll give me bath tonight."

"Your Papa said that?" Harry feigned shock and laughed as he chased Jack down the path.

"Come on, Louis!" Harry shouted and Louis nodded before he trailed behind.

"Mr. Louis?" Hao called him even before he could take a step.

"Officer?"

"I heard from Mr. Zayn that you made Mr. Harry agreed to wait for you," he said and Louis waited for him to continue. "If you can go home even earlier, the better. I wouldn't want to risk. It's hard to guard two groups. I'm sure you understand."

Louis nodded and assured Hao he would convince to go home with the rest starting tomorrow. Hao bowed and Louis had forgotten that Hao was Chinese what with how fluent he was in English. Louis bid goodnight and trailed to the house. He immediately climbed the stairs and entered Liam's house only to be assaulted buy the wonderful scent of curry and _pandan_ steamed rice. 

"Who cooked?" Louis asked because it's the first time he'd smelt the strong musk and thick peppery scent of curry.

"Doniya and Zayn," Niall replied as he shuffled the plates on each chair. 

Louis sat on a chair and Niall ladled enough curry on Louis' plate. He grinned at Niall and took a spoon from the wooden container. He's about to scoop his first meal when Harry appeared beside him and fished the spoon off of his hand. He looked at Harry and the latter looked at him with a frown.

"Wash your hands, Louis," Jack mumbled beside Harry as Liam stacked the books for Jack to sit on. Harry smirked and nodded towards the sink which made Louis roll his eyes as reply but stood nonetheless.

The rest of the lads laughed at Louis as he grabbed the dipper hanging on the nail pegged on the side of the wood. It was a great night and Louis considered it the best so far because he finally had the chance to talk to Harry. And it was all worth the wait.

\--

He took a bath, after helping Niall and Liam with the dishes. Harry was tasked to give the little boy a bath. They had settled in, decided to call it a night when he heard footsteps wandering outside his bedroom. His hair was still damp from the bath earlier and he'd just finished buttoning his pyjama shirt. 

He lifted the kerosene lamp and headed to the door.

He was sure the other three had tucked in already. He even said his goodnight to Jack and kissed his forehead. Harry was the one who locked the door of the house when he just finished bathing, so it was a little bit unsettling to hear creaks of the wooden floor near. 

Louis opened the door and found Harry's back. He's wearing his black cotton pyjama pants and old Chinese collar shirt. His hair was tied in a bun and Louis squinted his eyes as he try to steady the image of Harry in his eyes. 

Harry was at the window beside the door and kneeling on the wooden bench against it. His arse was up on the air and Louis found the position quite silly. He quickly trailed inside and fished for his glasses, then walked out of the room, leaving his bedroom door open. 

Clearing his throat, he heard Harry gasped and Louis smirked because there's one snoop doctor right in front of him. 

"What are you doing?"

Harry grinned at him and moved to make some space and patted the bench. Louis placed the lamp on the ratan coffee table and kneeled beside Harry.

They propped their elbows on the ledge and Louis smiled at how their shoulders brushed against each other. He stared out and found another window across. He found Niall and Jack propped on their window and Louis snorted at how silly they all looked.

"What are you doing, still up?" Louis asked and Jack waved at them. Harry hunched his shoulders as he tried to contain his giggles.

"Sshhh!" Jack hushed.

"Mum's with Dad," Niall said as he leaned against the window and placed a hand under his chin. Jack was jumping beside him, Louis figured he's on his toes trying to reach the edge with his short body.

"Who?" Louis asked and Harry laughed beside him. He looked at Harry and pressed his palm on the mouth of Harry to silence him.

"Quiet, quiet, Harry!" Jack half whispered, half shouted and Niall only snorted beside him. Harry nodded and held into Louis' wrist. He removed the hand and Louis looked at the other with a scowl as if the gaze threatened him with _hush. you, deer!_.

"Zayn arrived a while ago," Niall said. "Thinks Jack and I are already asleep."

"Thinks the rest of us are already asleep," Harry explained and Jack nodded in agreement. He's now wrapped in a blanket and Louis watched as Harry did the same with his. Why on earth did Harry bring his duvet with him? It looked like they were in some slumber party his mum used to host for his sisters back home.

Louis wasn't naïve what with how close Liam and Zayn was, but he never voiced out his thoughts because he was used to concealing inquiries when it came to sexuality. But with these lots, he was starting to think it was normal. Or was it, really?

Drowning in his thoughts, Louis snapped back when Harry wrapped a hand on his hip and looked at him worriedly. 

It was as if that assured him more than enough. Harry danced his fingers on his hip and he giggled. He's rather ticklish, sue him.

"Are you sleepy?" Harry asked as he pushed Louis' glasses in place. Louis looked at Harry and admired how the bun looked quite alluring on him. There were baby curls behind hanging loosely on his forehead and Louis smiled as he tucked the strand behind Harry's ear.

"No. Just lost in my thoughts. Sorry," Louis replied and bopped Harry's nose.

It's always easy between the two of them and Louis ever wondered how they seemed to fit so perfectly without even really getting to know each other that deep. Harry was a fine normal lad, if Louis was being fair and honest. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly (and Louis had concluded that premise true). 

He was indeed a baby deer, sweet and cuddly and all so wonderful especially when he's like this. He has a duvet over his head, a complete replica of Jack across the house, only bigger and an actual adult.

"What are they doing in there?" Harry asked as he leaned against Louis and they both looked at Niall. Niall looked at Louis smugly and whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack beamed as he saluted at all three of them and rolled off the bed. 

"Are you sure you're not his father?" Louis asked when Jack had finally disappeared. 

Niall laughed but covered his mouth with his pillow and shook his head. "I'll tell you one day, mate. Right now you two lots are looking rather cozy." He wiggled his brows and Harry tightened his hold on Louis hip.

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes but can't hide the blush that crept on his cheeks. 

"You're just jealous," Harry whined as he stuck his tongue out and huffed. 

Louis laughed and it was his turn to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

Jack appeared and placed his hands on the edge of the window. The cuffs of his pyjama sleeves folded up until his elbows. "They're talking. I can't understand but they're talking." Jack reported and Niall shuffled his brown hair. 

Louis felt like they're some kids spying on the adults. 

"I should spy on them, again," Jack said, as he punched his fist in the air. Harry hummed and raised a thumb up toward the little boy. Louis agreed and propped an elbow on the edge to tuck his chin on his hand.

"How long have they been like that?"

"Just recently?" Niall answered as he perched up and sat on the ledge of the windowsill. He leaned against one side and swayed his leg outside. He looked like some soldier under the night sky and Niall seemed so comfortable. 

"I thought Zayn was just awfully early, with bread and water but I heard voices the other night. I'm surprised Harry hadn't found out Zayn's presence." Niall said and Harry pouted at that.

"He's stealth," Harry replied like that was a fact. "He might be a soldier in his past life. Or like a ninja!"

Louis snorted at this and looked at Harry bemused. What in the world were they talking about?

"But why is he here?" Louis piped in. He elbowed Harry's side and grunted in frustration the grin that's been threatening to spurt out of his face. It wasn't even funny, and yet Louis can't help but feel fond of Harry.

"Oh you know," Niall grinned and looked to the hill. "Thinks, he fancies Liam. Or he fancies Zayn. Or they fancy each other."

Louis nodded and fell silent. Harry hummed beside him and as if they all understood that it's normal, no prejudice and Louis considered himself lucky.

Until he wasn't. 

Until they all weren't.

The front door of Liam's house swung open at the same time Niall's bedroom door pulled open just across the window. Louis and Harry knelt down the bench and peeked behind the ledge and saw Liam standing by the main entrance and Zayn carrying a caught Jack in his arms. Niall gripped on the window tightly and all eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Zayn said coldly and Jack giggled in his arms. He covered his mouth with his small fists and looked at his father.

"Hey, you two," Liam said and Louis knelt up straight. He looked at Liam and snorted. 

Louis looked at Zayn as he walked inside the room and placed Jack on the bed. "Why are you here, Zayn?" 

Zayn looked across and rolled his eyes. "Good night, Louis." 

"Sing Zayn," Jack said, voice tired but still pleading. Harry curled beside Louis and Liam smiled as he leaned against the door. Niall stayed on the window and Louis breathed in everything at how one kid calmed the night.

"What should I sing?" Zayn asked. Louis saw how Zayn tuck Jack under the duvet as he sat beside the kid on the bed. He couldn't see Jack's figure anymore but still heard him. Niall swung his leg inside and settled beside Jack, he couldn't see but he was sure Niall lied beside the boy. They all knew how Jack felt uncomfortable sleeping in the night without Niall beside him. 

"Anything. Arabic, Chinese, English," Jack giggled and Louis smiled at the little voice echoing around their ears. 

It's been so long ever since he'd heard his mum sang his sisters a lullaby. He was still so young to remember that his mum used to sing him to sleep. 

Zayn hummed and started with syllables Louis was a foreigner to. It's Arabic and Zayn sang beautifully, just like Harry's but still different and somewhat unique. 

Harry folded his arms under his chin on the ledge and laid his head. He listened intently while Louis watched Harry in awe. There's still a duvet over his head and he looked like a kid, a baby, even, only bigger. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and listened to Zayn sang the syllables in high and smooth notes.

It felt nice, like they were all connected, like everybody's has an understanding and everybody's all familiar with one another. It's only more than a month, going two in the next two weeks but Louis had already set a sense of familiarity and belongingness with all of them.

Zayn sang in hush voices and Louis figured Jack had already lulled into sleep. Since his father was a kid himself, it was no surprise that when Zayn stood up, Niall had already passed out too. He stood by the window and looked at the two of them.

"Good night you lots," Zayn said and Louis nodded. He saw Zayn pointing beside him and saw Harry already asleep, his body looked uncomfortable and his duvet had already slid down his torso. Liam waved and bid goodnight to them as he closed the door. Zayn closed the window and Louis curled to face a sleeping Harry beside him.

He watched as the sliver of moonlight lit his face. He looked so peaceful and warm and Louis knew he'd fallen even more with the curly-haired doctor. It wasn't really hard to do, falling for Harry, but it wasn't easy to just ignore, he concluded. 

The moonlight vanished as the cloud might have blocked the moon and Louis saw Harry scrunch his nose for a while. He looked so little and innocent and all sweet things he'd never associated with anyone. But with Harry, it was different, as if Harry deserved all of it.

It was easy and really irrevocable, unlike his relationship with Greg that had been through a lot. All fun and games and yet, he realised--all of it were just fun and games. He's still mad at Greg, still hated the person but he's more than willing to forget it all because of Harry. 

"Harry?" Louis whispered as he shook the man lightly. 

Harry stirred in his position and snapped his eyes open when a strong gust of wind blew on their faces. Louis felt Harry shiver and he smiled as he ran a palm on Harry's cheek. "Hey, let's get you to bed, yeah?" 

Harry looked at Louis and sat on his legs. He lifted a fist and rubbed his eyes then let out a yawn while making Louis resist the urge to coo at him.

"Are they gone?" Harry asked and Louis nodded thinking that he meant the lads.

"But they're still here," Harry's voice suddenly changed from hush and calm to panic and frantic. "They're still here! I can't go back! I can't. I-I d-don't want. Des. No."

Louis looked at him confused as Harry clutched on the duvet and shut his eyes close. He was shaking and Louis studied him for a moment, he placed his forefinger under Harry's neck. The pulse was erratic and Louis furrowed his brows in confusion. He tried to recall Harry's latest activities and tried to link one after another, finding no reason for Harry's sudden panic.

"Harry," Louis tried as he fixed his position and help Harry sat properly on the bench. Harry still had his eyes closed and but he's pulling his hair off his bun and Louis tried stopping him. He held on the wrists tightly but tried his best not to hurt hm. 

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry chanted like a mantra. Louis bit his lip as he tried soothing Harry down. His legs were up in the air all of a sudden and bumped on the ratan coffee table. Louis quickly pushed the table away, careful not to let the kerosene lamp fall. He couldn't risk burning the house down, especially right now when Harry's being another set of different.

"Harry, Harry," Louis muttered because this was different. Everything right now was new to him and Louis tried his best to calm himself down. Harry needed him and Louis was willing to do anything for him.

"I-I-I c-can't. I can't. Des. Des, no," Harry whispered and Louis was surprised that there were already tears staining his cheeks. "I'm not. I can't. No, no, no, no."

Figuring out there's no way he could do this on his own, Louis shuffled on his feet and stormed out of the house. He made quicksteps to the other house and knocked hurriedly.

"Zayn? Liam?" 

He heard shuffling and saw the light underneath the crack of the door turned brighter. He heard the lock unlatched and when it opened he wasted no time. 

"It's Harry. He's acting odd," Louis said and turned to his heel. Zayn and Liam followed after him and they all gathered around Harry.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. No," Harry sobbed. His hands were fisted beside his head and Zayn grabbed his wrists to prevent him from any attempt of hitting. His legs came flying again and it hit Louis square on his kidney. Liam looked remorse and dashed inside Harry's room. He appeared right after and uncapped a syringe. He knelt beside Harry and looked at Zayn.

"Louis, I need you to hold Harry's legs," Liam instructed and Louis obliged quickly, wanting the twilight to end already.

Liam pierced the needle on Harry's arm and pushed the shot in. A couple of seconds, Harry snapped out of his senses and blanked out. Zayn tucked him under his chin as he wrapped Harry's broad shoulders around his thin arms. Louis sat on the floor and looked at Liam in pure disbelief.

What just happened?

They all helped Harry to bed. Louis fixed the pillow while Liam and Zayn lifted Harry off the bench. Liam placed a kerosene lamp on the desk and turned the knob in full blast to lit the entire room. Zayn fixed Harry's damp hair and braid it quickly so it won't create a mess while he's asleep.

"He liked it this way," Zayn said when he felt Louis' eyes on him. Zayn finished the braid at the side of Harry's face and grabbed the white ribbon to tie the tip of his hair.

"What did you give him?" Louis asked as they all gathered around Harry. Zayn knelt beside Harry and massaged his hand. Liam sat on the end of the bed and grabbed the socks lying limply on the side. He rolled them on Harry's foot and tried to sooth his feet while Louis leaned against the desk and continued to watch the sleeping man.

"Belladonna," Liam replied and Louis looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You're making him take what?"

"Louis," Zayn's voice piped up and Louis knew better not to argue on that.

Louis wasn't mad, what with how they'd made Harry take but why would they let Harry take such drug? Only people with difficulties and problems in sleeping take such medicine. Only people with past illnesses and needed help to calm their senses.

But he couldn't just let this pass. He's responsible of Harry, too, just like how everyone else was responsible for one another. 

"But, why?" Louis blurted, shocked. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"It's not our place to say," Liam said and this just boiled his veins.

"Not your place to say," Louis parroted with a snap. "You seem to know everyone's secret here, don't you?"

Liam looked at him with furrowed brows and Louis trailed on, "Like how you two seemed to be so cozy and you won't tell us. Why, cause it's not our place to know?"

Zayn got up from his position and pulled Louis out of the room. He pushed Louis on the across wall, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You don't fucking know anything, okay? So don't just blurt things like we're hurting anyone."

Louis gulped and remembered how Zayn had looked when he threw a fit to Harry. "I know I don't fucking know anything that's why I'm asking."

"If you know the word privacy you wouldn't just meddle and wait for people to tell it to you," Zayn snapped back. "Why, were you used on being indulged with all your wants? Isn't the reason why you're here, Louis? Because you weren't allowed to elope with your lover boy? Isn't it, Louis?"

Louis looked at Zayn blankly, but it created even more anger in him.

"Isn't the reason why you're here because lover boy chose Harvard over you?" 

"You don't fucking know anything about me," Louis mocked and Zayn only tightened his grip around Louis' shirt. He pushed Louis back the wall and growled.

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

Louis looked at Zayn and then past his shoulder to stare at Liam's sad eyes. He saw Harry's covered body and he was thankful for the belladonna's strong effect, not letting Harry stir in his sleep.

"I'm here because of the rationalism," Louis answered and Zayn only tightened his hold. 

"Don't fucking lie, or else, I'm going to kill you before the nationalists do it," it was an empty threat but it was enough for Louis to close his eyes let the truth rush in him.

It was unfair, being treated like this, but he figured, he deserved it. Zayn has a point. As if there were other begrudging meaning under his words. 

It hurt, bringing everything back and how everything felt like vinegar in his throat as he dug out secrets he tried to hide for more than a month now. He still had his eyes close and yet he needed to cry these emotions of anger, doubt, hatred and indifference--all of it because he never had a chance to assess himself how he wished he didn't have to go to China just because he needed to escape. How he wished that the real reason for going to China was solely because of his profession and not to save himself from the cruel judgment of the law.

"I'm here because of Greg. I'm here because of Mark. I'm here because of Section 11."

He hadn't cried this before and it was ridiculous that's sobbing his eyes out because of a simple meddling question.

He felt his chest tightened and he wondered if Zayn had seen through him, had identified all the inhibitions and doubts he had because he's too focused on Harry and how he tried to cover his feelings with how he tried to enjoy Chángshā. 

He was deep in his thoughts, the cold Chángshā breeze lulling the house when he felt an arm at the back of his head and another around his shoulders. 

"It's alright," Zayn whispered, lips against his temple. "It's alright. I've got you. We've got you. Let it all out."

Louis listened and continued to sob. 

"I didn't mean to say those things. I needed to, Louis. I needed to make you realise all the things you need to let go. It's alright. We're here."

Zayn guided Louis inside his room and Liam followed with another kerosene lamp. Zayn helped Louis to his bed; he lied behind Louis and wrapped his arms around the middle. He pulled Louis closer and Liam closed the door behind him to give them privacy as he watched over Harry.

He continued to sob like this, just like the last he had cried in his bedroom when Mark banged him against the wall and assault him verbally with such hate. He enjoyed Zayn's warmth and fell silent as he watched the shadow of the wick dancing with the flame.

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you," Zayn said. "But have you ever opened up the reason why you're here with anyone else besides Liam?"

Louis listened and it made a lang in his senses. He made a point, a good one, as a matter of fact and Louis furrowed his brows in realisation that he'd been avoiding and ignoring this topic all too well. He's been here for almost two months now and yet he's still distant with the rest of them. He kept on demanding for more interaction, demanding for more presence when it was him who lacked on trying to warm up on the rest of the lads. It was him who lacked the initiative on telling Harry more about himself. It was his fault and not just because people were being distant on him but because it was him, in the beginning, that had decided to close his doors for them.

"No, I don't."

He heard Zayn hummed and Louis felt Zayn's arms around him loosened, "Exactly. I'm not mad at you. We're not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. It's just, sometimes things in life are earned not just because you have the rights to know. We're all broken, just like you, but you can't just demand things without sharing your demons. It's like common courtesy. A true gentleman."

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself when thoughts hit him. "Do they know? I mean, do they know why I'm here?"

"It's not my place say, so why would I? Besides, it's your job to tell them the reason why you're here. We needed everybody to be comfortable with one another because we lots we'll be staying here for quite some time."

Louis had recalled Liam saying these words too on his first night here.

"But then, why do you?" Louis asked, breathing almost normal now. The tears were starting to dry on his cheeks. "Why do you know?"

"I'm afraid of the water," Zayn explained and Louis wondered what's the connection between his and Zayn's statement. He didn't feel weird being cuddled by the other lad but wished it was Harry who's doing that right now.

"Remember the day you arrived here? I was the one sent to pick you up. I wouldn't agree on Liam's pleas before he wrote you the telegraph."

Louis turned around and pushed himself away so he could face Zayn but in the distance not too intimate for the both of them. "What? Why?"

Zayn placed his arms under his head and laughed. "I was scared of the water. Couldn't make me ride the the ferry without my dad with me. I don't know how to swim. Couldn't last a minute on water that massive."

Louis smirked and shook his head. "And how is that relevant, dare I ask."

"Had to ask Liam spill the beans why you're sent here. After the nationalists and their killings, I was so certain London wouldn't ship doctors after what happened to the Irish. I told him to tell me the reason you're sent so I would agree to pick you despite the bloody ferry ride."

He sat up and folded his knees near him. He looked at Zayn bemused and let a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You play dirty, Malik," Louis sneered and Zayn whistled in agreement.

"I'm a merchant, I work in trades."

Talking to Zayn felt nice, he felt relaxed and calm despite the events of a while ago. He watched as Zayn grinned at him and Louis grinned back. 

"So, you and Liam?" Louis began and Zayn closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, us."

"So are you two together?" 

Zayn opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I'm fond of him and I think that's more than enough."

Louis nodded and Zayn unfolded an arm to clap his palm on Louis' closest knee.

"I know it's hard, but this too shall pass. I'm sure about it."

"Who said that, Allah?"

"Very funny." Zayn snorted and got up. 

He looked at Louis and punched his leg playfully. "Don't worry about Harry. He's going to be okay. Think of it as some SOP because it is what it is. Nothing fatal and massive, but very, very deep."

Louis looked at Zayn when he got off of the bed and walked towards the door. 

"Zayn?" Louis called and when Zayn looked back after opening the door.

"Yeah, mate?" 

"Thanks. For tonight. Thank you."

"Sure," Zayn replied and stepped out of the room.

\--

He woke up in the middle of the night. The windows were wide open, curtains danced against the breeze and Louis groaned as the sheen sweat on his forehead trickled down his ears. He turned on his bed and pulled the duvet close because he's aware he's up too early for the usual wake up call. 

Trying to go back to bed, he snapped his eyes open when he heard muffled sounds somewhere. Not putting too much thought about it, he got up on his feet and peeked outside too see that it was still dark but the coldness of late November breeze was enough to tell that it dawn was only a few hours away.

Louis opened the door of his bedroom and trudged blindly to Harry's door. The kerosene lamps were already out and he didn't bother wearing his classes because he wasn't really sure where it was. He let his memory guide him to his destination and succeeded after bumping into the coffee table and hitting his head on the wall just beside Harry's door. 

He slowly opened and knew he was right when he heard Harry's muffled cries. It has happened a few nights but it was only tonight that he felt brave to actually shrug off the anxiety away and reach for Harry.

Just like his window, Harry's two windows were wide open and he let the moonlight from the open window to guide him on his way to the bed. He wandered his eyes for the duvet and found it on the floor. Louis picked it up and wrapped Harry with it, he tucked the ends under his limbs and ran a hand on Harry's forehead. 

If he had recalled it right, belladonnas work for a couple of hours but didn't leave any side effects after. He wondered if it was the reason Harry cry on nights or what happened in the office last night. Louis stared at him and basked the innocent aura radiating from the younger doctor.

He's curious as to why Harry needed belladonna, worried that there's something more behind the mysterious Harry he had to work with.

Zayn wasn't wrong with how he looked alluring with the quick side braid he made on Harry's locks. He looked like a girl, but still different and unique in his own way. He thought of asking his mum to send some scarves because Harry would look totally lovely with the satin scarves from Lanvin. 

Louis stayed a few more minutes, watched and memorized Harry's features under the moonlight. It was tad cold and he figured shutting the windows would keep Harry from catching colds. He got up on his feet and about to turn around when he noticed Harry's eyes blinked open.

"Hey," Louis whispered and Harry blinked his eyes before making a small smile.

Harry moved to his side and made space for Louis. Louis sat on it, careful not to hurt Harry, and smiled as he did so. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. He pulled the duvet and looked at the empty space. Louis quirked his brows and opened his mouth to mutter out words but failed when no sound came out.

"Lie with me," Harry mumbled, face pale and smooth. He looked at Louis with such hope and Louis swallowed the lump in his throat because there's nothing in the world that mattered right now but to make Harry feel comfortable.

Louis got under the duvet and lied his head a tad higher than Harry's. Harry looked up at him and tucked the duvet behind Louis' body and looked at Louis. The older ran a hand on Harry's face and smiled at him.

"I...I am gay, Harry," Louis confessed and it was surprisingly easy.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face against Louis' neck. As if by instinct, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. 

It felt so much better, having a chance to tell Harry his secret. He smiled as he tucked his face against Harry's locks and let the cool breeze sway around them.

"I am too and I am quite fond of you," Harry mumbled as he hugged Louis tighter and Louis felt his heart leap into his head.

"Ditto."

Blue met green and it was so beautiful; the moonlight made the moment even more so. 

He can't go back to bed right now, not that he was planning to, but he couldn't fight off the thoughts running wild in his head as Harry smelt and felt so close in him. Harry just admitted that he was fond of Louis and he never heard anything more beautiful than a confession of the person he'd fallen for. 

They stayed silent but knew that neither of them were asleep. It was difficult to get some sleep when you're excited and you're centimetres away from the person you adore.

A strong gust of wind blew the curtains and it made Harry clutch into Louis even closer. 

"Do you want me to close the windows?"

"No," Harry pressed his face against Louis chest. "Uh. Please, just stay."

He just held the boy tighter and let their legs tangled as the sheets. Louis didn't question Harry anymore.

\--

When Louis woke up the second time that day, he was assaulted by the sweet smell of aloe vera and lavender. He blinked his eyes and looked down to see brown locks greeting his vision. There were still some strands that cradled around his face, curled around Harry's ears and jaw. Louis sighed as he basked in Harry's beauty gratuitously and sunk his face in Harry's hair. He smelt of flowers and saccharine things.

He wasn't expecting how their predicament would end. All he wanted was for Harry to warm up on him but it brought him to something more. 

Harry stirred in his arms and when Louis looked down, he grinned wide when for the second time, under the sunlight this time, blue met green.

"Hi," Louis chirped and Harry giggled under him.

"Good morning," Harry replied and that sweet slow low drawl made his knees buckle. It felt amazing, and Louis wouldn't want to trade this from the entire world.

"Good sleep?" 

Harry nodded and laid flat on his back. He fumbled at the tip of his braided hair and hummed happily. Louis watched in awe as the sunlight trickled beautifully on Harry's skin. His Chinese collar shirt looked so big on him, making him look even more innocent despite his actual height. 

Louis lied on his side and watched as Harry stretched his arms up, elbows hitting the headboard. He huffed and bounced, making the mattress shook under them. Louis grinned and blinked his eyes, shedding off the sleep.

"You're like a kid," Louis commented as they stayed silent, letting the morning breeze enter the room. 

Harry peeked at him and furrowed his brows with a pout. "Does it annoy you?"

Louis propped an elbow and laid his head on his propped hand. "No. I, uh. It doesn't. No, Harry. It doesn't annoy me."

Harry only beamed and bent his knees to tap his fingers on the black cotton. 

"I just–I didn't notice this side of you before," Louis explained and Harry looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I didn't know you were a great cuddle-buddy, too, Louis."

Louis felt his cheeks heat and Harry giggled before rolling back to Louis' side. He tucked his face against Louis' chest and fumbled to the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you feeling alright from last night?" Louis asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Louis played with the free strands at the back of Harry's neck and he never thought, in his entire stay here in Chánghsā, that he would be given a chance to held Harry in his arms. 

"Are you sure you're alright? I can ask Liam to give us a free day," Louis said as he trailed pathless trails on Harry's back. "Hey, why don't we have a free day? We've been working seven days straight."

Harry chuckled as he breathed in Louis' manly scent. "I don't really know. I've been doing the exact same thing for almost a year now. I just follow Liam's schedule."

"So Liam is kind of our boss?"

Harry lied flat on his back and squeezed Louis' hand. He wiggled Louis' hand free and Louis chuckled as he lie on his back as well.

"I'm pretty sure, our boss is somewhere in London," Harry said as he sat on the mattress and leaned against the open window. 

Louis admired as the way the sunlight created a ghost of halo around Harry's head and he looked absolutely stunning. It so, so easy and magnificent, he couldn't find for other words to describe what he felt. Harry looked like some old Victorian prince wearing fine Chinese clothing under the warmth of the sun and here was Louis, nothing more but a peasant at Harry's feet.

It's surreal and Louis wanted this to last.

"Well, yeah. I know," Louis rolled his eyes. He pressed a hand on his face and found his glasses missing. He put a mental reminder that he would look for it later.

"It's just Liam's the sensible one, isn't he?" Harry concluded and Louis nodded as he stared at Harry. 

"He is. He's always the one who sets the schedule, makes the checklists, sort the reminders. Sometimes it's crazy how he does it, but he just did. Most of the time my brain's on the flowers if not with the patients," Harry continued on.

Louis snorted and looked at Harry teasingly.

"Flowers?" Louis asked and Harry looked at him with a wide grin.

"Well, yeah. I always pick up flowers for the patients," he said. 

Louis nodded and sat up on the bed too. He stretched his arms and just in time, the door swung open only to reveal a boy wearing a matching dark sailor shirt and white shorts. He looked devilish and Louis smirked at what he thought ideas already running inside Jack's head.

He sure was a son of Niall.

"Papa! I found Louis!" He shouted, his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Oh yeah? Could you tell them to come eat already?" Niall shouted back and Louis groaned at how loud they were.

Jack walked inside the bedroom and jumped in bed. He crawled beside Harry and hugged him close. He whispered something in his ear and Louis looked at the two bemused.

Jack pulled back and grinned at them before he latched himself to Louis and whispered, "I'm not going to tell papa that you had a slumber party with my second favourite person. But you have to teach me how to fly a kite." Louis looked down at Jack affronted and Jack only grinned before he bounced off the bed.

Harry giggled as he slowly got up and laid his feet on the ground. He snickered at Louis and poked Louis at the bridge of his nose.

"You got tricked by a little kid."

Louis chuckled and got up as well. "What did he say to you?"

"He wanted to ask if I'll let him milk Phil tomorrow morning."

"Phil?" 

"The cow. You do know that we have a cow, right?" Harry asked as he trailed toward the door.

Louis nodded and ruffled his caramel hair. He decided to take a bath later after eating breakfast since the smell of brewed coffee had already reached their house through the open windows.

"You looked different without the glasses," Harry said as they reached the door entrance. 

"Does it bother you?" Louis asked, curious.

Harry grinned and took his hand. Louis smiled back and clutched tightly. They took a step out of the house and climbed the stairs to Niall's together.

"No. I still like you."

It was enough to make Louis' grin split his face into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat! 
> 
> Tumblr: wittyliterary
> 
> If you know anyone who can do manips, please do tell. Thanks so much!


	6. V : Niall and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall and little Jack matter to me in this fic very deeply, and Niall has been dodging Louis all the time, but here it is. Here's Jack's and Niall's story. 
> 
> I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment? It's just--I enjoyed writing this one. It's loads of information, and provides a somewhat introduction about the _nationalists_. You'll learn a lot about Jack and Niall, and how their relationship started. Jack got on Niall's bad side in the beginning because of their differences but you'll later learn what made Niall change his point of view. Oh, don't worry, there's a short dialogue about Larry at the end, just a follow up after their impromptu slumber party. x
> 
> You might notice the numbers in parentheses. It only means that there's a short explanation/ history provided regarding it. You'll find the explanation at the end of the chapter. aha. It might be relevant, it might be not, but have fun!
> 
> And aha! A quick update, I know! Don't worry, this update doesn't mean I won't update next week. I still will. This is another massive chapter and the upcoming chapters will be too, so I hope you won't get tired from reading. 
> 
> Anyway, onwardddd we gooo. x

Bobby opened the suitcase and helped Niall to fix his things. Niall pulled out the folded shirts, the iron pressed trousers they had prepared and packed for back in Ireland. 

Chóngqìng was different. The thick forest was overwhelming for a start and the salty humid wind despite the richness of flora. It was nothing like Ireland, cold and modern.

"Are you all set, son?" Bobby asked as he sat on the nearby chair and watched the other doctors of the team, the government of Ireland, wandering around the area.

The team was made of four doctors. Namely, Bobby Horan, with his son Niall Horan, husband and wife Dylan and Denise Barrett with their son Jack Barrett. 

It wasn't advisable to bring a child on a medical mission but the Barretts had already planned on settling in China as soon as they're done studying the beliefs and culture of the town. They were in someplace West of the country, a province secluded but rich with so much root crops and sugarcanes. 

Niall grabbed his stethoscope and got up on his feet. He could finish unpacking later after they toured around the area. 

"Yeah, Dad."

They both got out of the house, a small wooden house with a separate kitchen and bathroom. It's located at the end of the town, just across the endless field of sugarcanes and sweet potatoes. Niall was just glad they'd arrived the place safe, could care less on where they needed to settle.

The Barretts greeted them and Niall jerked his head towards Jack who was sitting on his father's shoulders. He smiled at the little kid and greeted couple before him.

"Bobby," Dylan chuckled, his voice deep and strong. He's a tall man, not taller than Bobby and Niall, but still tall that her petite wife looked tiny when stood beside him. He's wearing a full suit, minus the jacket, which was replaced with a white coat full of stains from blood from a week worth of work. 

The Barretts arrived here a week ago, had been ahead since they were given even more demanding tasks, unlike the Horans who were just assigned to help in spreading rationalism through medical missions.

"How was the trip, hot I assume?" Dylan asked as he ran a hand on his blond hair. Denise flicked her long brown locks and gathered them in a loose ponytail. 

"It was hot indeed," Bobby replied. Niall stood beside him, eyes gathering around the blue sky and pile of houses down the path. 

"The Asian culture is vast and so much different," Bobby commented as they started heading towards the infirmary at the middle of the town. 

Denise Barrett was a petite frail looking lady with wonderful light brown locks and deep blue eyes. She resembled to Jack a lot. She's so white and skinny, can't help but feel a bit weary because Dylan might squish Denise with such difference of their body sizes. She's so feminine and Niall suddenly wanted to feel the presence of Maura around him.

His parents' love affair was like one of those unfinished books: written but long forgotten. Maura was caught cheating and instead of taking the situation as silently as possible, Bobby filed divorce. He enrolled Niall in Medical school and from then on, it was just the two of them. He had a brother but Niall only remembered Greg through pictures because he was a soldier. They never met, and Niall didn't pity himself about it. He just looked forward and followed wherever his dad would go. 

"Did you practice your Chinese already?" Denise asked and Niall looked at her with embarrassed eyes.

"I tried learning, but couldn't quite figure them properly. It's confusing," Niall confessed. Denise smiled and offered she can help them on their free time.

"I know Chinese," Jack cheered from his father's shoulders and Niall looked at the little boy with a wide grin. 

"Do you?" Niall asked, surprised and mock-joyous. Jack beamed at him and nodded his head furiously.

"I can teach you, only if you promise to give one of your sweet potatoes to me," Jack raised and Niall looked at him confused.

Dylan chuckled and ran a hand on his son's knees. "On afternoons, Maria, the head nurse cooks roasted sweet potatoes for snack. She gives us two each, and little Jack here is mad about it."

Niall nodded and continued to wander his eyes around the town.

It's rather silent and compared to Shanghai, Chóngqìng was a tad smaller to be even acknowledged as town. The houses were mixtures of wooden houses, nipa huts and houses with cement walls but still not a lot. Niall estimated that the town wouldn't exceed more than 200 people. That was how small the town assigned to them. Niall wasn't complaining, he's just here because his father had brought him and he's always been curious of China and the people.

At the age of 28, he'd already been practicing his profession for two years now, graduating at the age of 26, Niall was one of the top young doctors in Ireland. He graduated with honors, spent all of his time and efforts learning how to cure people. He was so invested that he also minored in nutrition and dietetics so he could come up with a proper diet plan.

With his love for food, he was one of the interns who worked with Smiths Potato Crisps Company(1), the to come up with flavored crisps. He was so ecstatic about the invention since during the time of war, the government had sent all sweets as source of food and energy. 

The world war required so many things that even food(2) needed to be instant and long lasting. Companies built canned foods, soups and meatballs already cooked that all you needed to do was just open the lid and your hunger will be solved. You couldn't afford to cook anymore, hence canned goods were always handy.

However, by the time the production slowed because of other issues in terms of monetary and resources, the government had sent chocolate bars to their soldiers to replenish and in exchange for food consumption. It was rather an odd plan, but succeeded and almost everyone else, who were in war feasted on sweets before they go on battlefield. 

During that time, people who were left back home started craving for snacks. Snacks, you see, were part of the norm of everyone else in every country. The Americans thought of popping corns, an accident invention of a farmer(3) working on his cornfield under the scorching sun. People liked the idea, adored popcorn as substitute snack as they enjoy their time in movie houses and carnivals. 

It didn't stop there, because another snack aside from popcorn, people had invented crisps. It started as a complaint(4), a customer kept on sending back his ordered fried potatoes because they were _too thick_ for his liking. The cook sliced the potatoes thinly and fried them in boiling hot oil and served. From the on, it made history.

A few years later, a company somewhere in Ireland figured out that they can improve the snack. Hence, after much experiment, with Niall's contribution, they came up with flavored crisps. It was a hit and Niall was happy about it.

His father had influenced him a lot, brought him to hospitals and bought him the latest books so he could study and ponder on the field even more. He was really grateful to have a dad like Bobby.

"How do you find the town? Any problems yet?" Bobby asked as they walked deeper in town.

The houses were quiet and Niall examined each house. They all looked the same, apart from the number of slippers laid outside, telling the number of people in each family. The doors were kept open and Niall looked at them all curiously.

There were feng shui boards on the top of the door of every household, as if a totem guarding the house. There were kids running on the narrow roads and men wandering around, carrying a bucketful of water as they climbed up from the river.

The town's water source was the river itself and Niall wondered if there was anything else. The river was at the exact opposite of their house and he needed to walk a two-kilometre trail just to fetch them water almost everyday.

"It's a small town," Dylan replied. "People aren't as barbaric as you thought they would, Bobby." 

Bobby chuckled and slipped his hands inside the pocket of his coat. "I didn't think of that."

Niall laughed and clapped his old man's shoulder. "You did, dad. Frantic over the fact you would be in someplace foreign."

Dylan laughed as he clutched on his bag tightly and pointed the entrance of the infirmary.

"Don't worry, people here are actually friendly. Language could be our biggest barrier but it'll do. We'll work it out." 

Niall nodded as he looked up to see the clear blue sky. He haven't seen something this gorgeous in his life. It's always fascinating when you're in someplace foreign. He spotted a big oak tree a few feet away at the entrance of the infirmary and saw a flock of white birds on the branches. They looked crows but white, could be doves but Niall wasn't so sure.

Dylan helped Jack off his shoulders and let the boy ran to the infirmary.

"Looks like Jack had settled in quite fine," Bobby commented as they all watched Jack skidded on the grass. The door of the infirmary opened and appeared an old lady wearing a full working suit with cap and apron. She knelt on Jack's level and looked ahead. She smiled at the four doctors and Niall studied the bricked building before him.

"What was this supposed to be?" Niall asked, motioning around the building.

"It's an unfinished Church the missionaries build 10 years ago. It still young, only a decade ago but the missionaries fled off even before they could finish building it."

"Chinese are Catholics?" Niall asked as they walked up the staircase carved from the ground. 

"No. But that was the plan of the Catholic Church, baptise these town folks to be under the religion," Denise answered. 

"The warlord of this province stopped and scared them even before they could build the bell tower hence," Dylan explained and pointed the unfinished bell tower beside the building. They managed the built at least five-ft high round wall but it wasn't much. It served as the infirmary's stockroom where they covered the opening with leaves that served as roof and the opened part of the wall was hinged with a door.

"Is that so?" Bobby hummed as they all approached the entrance of the infirmary.

"My name's Maria," the lady greeted. "I'm the head nurse in this town. You must be Mr. Horan."

Bobby took the offered hand and shook her slender yet frail looking fingers. "Hello, my name's Bobby and this is my son Niall." Bobby pulled Niall and Niall offered the nurse a wide smile.

"Hello. Lovely day," Niall said and Maria smiled at him.

"Please come in," Maria ushered and all four doctors followed her.

The infirmary is a one-story building. Once you entered the establishment you'll notice two doors and a hallway in the middle. The door on the left was the office for the doctors, while the door on the right was where Maria held her office.

The Barretts walked down the hallway, towing Jack behind him and Niall watched as they disappeared down and into a row of beds he spotted quickly before they were pulled inside Maria's office. 

"Have a seat," Maria instructed as she walked around her table and opened a glass container of wrapped sweets. She offered the container near Niall who willingly took a piece.

Maria was somewhere around in her late 50's and yet she was still all smiles and has a perfect grandma aura. 

"I'm so happy to have you two here," Maria welcomed and Bobby smiled while he stayed relaxed on his seat. "The Barretts arrived here a week ago and I'm sure with your help, everything will go smoothly."

"Are there any particular concerns you would like for us to focus on?" Bobby asked while Niall rolled the candy in his tongue. "My son isn't only a doctor but a dietitian as well." 

Maria thought for a moment and clapped her hands. "You see, accidents happen and illnesses get treated but recently, the people are getting even more poorly for the lack of vitamins. The staple food in town was sweet potatoes and sugarcane and those couldn't really provide enough nutrients needed."

Niall nodded as he folded a leg and placed it on his other knee. "What other produce can be found in town aside those two?"

"There are endless selection from coconut trees to different herbs," Maria explained. "But my greatest concern is the lack of knowledge on coming up with a proper diet for the people."

Niall hummed as he grit the candy in his teeth. "Can I look around? I mean, that's okay, right?" He looked at Maria then to his father. 

Bobby nodded but reminded, "Be careful, alright? Ask the Barretts if you can bring Jack with you."

Niall snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's a kid going to do? He can't help me."

Maria smiled and said, "But Jack knows the place around. And he's quite fluent with the language. I'm sure he can help."

It's not that Niall wasn't good with kids but he wasn't really the type of meddling with kids. They never had a little kid in the house, couldn't even remember if he had cousins younger than him. He was used to being the youngest in the family, used on being the one spoilt and pondered attention to. Jack was a quite foreign creature to him.

Niall pulled his stethoscope off his neck and slid it inside his bag. He closed the locks and stood up. "Okay, I guess."

Bobby held his hand and squeezed it tightly before letting him go and Niall helped himself out of the room. 

Niall closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. He studied the walls but found nothing but burn marks and torn wallpapers. He continued to trail down until his nose was assaulted but the smell of iodine lingering around the room. 

The room was not too big and not too small, with six beds and three large windows across, it was enough to hold such a small town. He just wished accidents and illnesses don't visit them like bombs were released in London, almost everyday.

There were three patients lying lifelessly on three beds. Dylan was busy stitching a wound of a sleeping man and Niall watched as Dylan pulled the needle swiftly and carefully. He wasn't so sure if he'd given the man any anaesthesia because he those things cost a ton. There's a nurse across Dylan, holding a metal basin of warm water. 

On the other bed, Denise was giving a little girl a warm cloth. She has fever and Niall wasn't so sure of the cause but the girl kept nose bleeding and he didn't consider any of that good.

The other patient was asleep at the end of the room, healthy and calm save from the bandage wrapped around his knee. Niall found Jack on a bench against one of the windows and watched as the little boy stare outside.

"Niall?" Denise's voice cut through his thoughts and Niall looked at his now colleague. 

"Have you spoken to Maria already?" Denise trailed on as she opened a drawer of bandages and fresh duvet. 

"Yeah. I was about to go around town, check for their resources so I can plan out the diets," Niall replied. "Told me to ask you if I can bring Jack with me." He finished the sentence with half scoff because if there's anything, he's going to babysit Jack. 

He didn't go here to babysit a kid.

Denise smiled as she hugged the duvet and called for Jack. The little boy jumped off the bench and ran to them. Niall watched as his sailor collar swayed against the wind. His hat looked terrible on him and Niall scoffed at how small he was.

"Niall will go around town," Denise explained as she bent down his level and fixed the hat on his head. "And he wants to know if you would like to join him."

Jack looked up at Niall and Niall tried his best to flash a smile. He wasn't good with kids, indifferent toward the creatures. 

"Okay," Jack replied as he latched himself to Niall's leg. Niall tried his best not to look annoyed.  
Denise got up and looked at Niall. "I'm sure an hour will be enough? Please don't go wandering around too much. It could be dangerous."

Niall nodded as he tried to peel off Jack from his leg. Jack held onto his hand instead and Niall cleared his throat. 

He never wanted kids.

"We'll be back for afternoon tea," Jack said, knowing all too well their everyday routine. 

Denise smiled and bent down to kiss Jack's forehead. "Be sure, or else you'll miss Maria's roasted sweet potatoes."

Jack giggled and pulled Niall out of the room. They walked past the hallway where they met Bobby.

"Maria told me afternoon snacks will be ready in an hour," he said and Niall nodded. Jack beamed at Bobby and the younger lads dashed out of the infirmary.

The moment they're outside, Niall pulled his hand away and Jack looked up at him confused.

"No hand holding," Niall replied and Jack nodded with a pout. 

"No pouting," Niall pressed on as they started to walk on the grass. 

"And no clinging," he continued which only made Jack furrowed his brows.

"Okay," Jack mumbled, voice quiet and eyes down. "You're no fun."

"Good," Niall finished, he ran a hand on the lapel of his coat and looked around. He looked up and saw the white birds still on the oak tree. He tried ignoring Jack's words and willed himself to focus on the job at hand.

"Come on now," he said when he looked down the boy. "Show me where we can find the herbs in this town."

Jack nodded and grinned, energy high again as he led them at the right part of the town.

—

Jack led Niall somewhere far and he wasn't so sure if Jack knew where they were going or he's just pretending he knew the trail. 

They walked past the throng of tall grasses. It looked like a rice field but the grains weren't there yet, meaning they just planted the crops and he wasn't so sure if they're allowed to be there. Jack was brushing the grass off his way and would glance back at Niall once in a while. 

"Are you sure we're not lost?" 

Jack only hummed as he continued to walk deep down the field. 

"I'm sure," Jack replied with confidence. He's too little for all the courage he has, Niall thought as they continued to trail down the field. The sun was high and the sky was clear and there were nothing but outlines of mountains from afar. 

A hint of frustration was already in Niall and any minute he might burst because the town behind them had already disappeared from his sight. He grunted in annoyance until Jack disappeared behind the tall rice grass. 

"Jack?"

Niall huffed as he continued to trail past the grass. He didn't know what to do and he was starting to hate Jack even more. 

"Jack!" Niall shouted as he continued to walk, feeling the panic creeping in his veins. 

When Niall pulled the throngs of grass open he saw Jack standing in the middle of an herb garden. He furrowed his brows and huffed because he panicked out there and there was Jack, looking smug and proud.

"Niall?" Jack patronized and Niall ignored him. He rolled his eyes as he wander his eyes around the garden. 

It was a garden, but it's nothing more than just a garden bed. There were no herbs, no plants, no anything but dried soil filling in the bed. There wasn't even any weed, or traces of something that actually lived in it. 

Niall scrunched his nose as he looked at the wasted four square meter garden bed. 

"This is it?" Niall asked and Jack nodded. 

"Mrs. Maria said the missionaries used to tend to these garden."

"What happened?"

"She said they were killed by the army," Niall propped a brow and looked at Jack in suspicion. 

"Isn't it that armies should help the people?" Jack asked as he sat on one smooth rock planted under a tree. "Why did they kill the missionaries, Niall?" 

If there were any hint of fear, Jack was certain to voice it out. He looked at Niall with wide blue eyes as if everything was confusing. 

"It was a different kind of army," Niall replied as he walked around the bed and tried to think of how to fix the dying thing.

"Do they hate us?" 

Niall sighed and looked across to see nothing but rice crops. He looked back and saw a throng of trees. The forest looked healthy and soil so soft. There were mushrooms under the rocks and along the dead lying tree trunks.

"It's not that," Niall replied and Jack hummed as he watched a bird settled on Niall's blond hair.

Soft giggles echoed in Niall's ear and he stood their frozen feeling the bird's feet on his scalp. He looked at Jack and waved his arms to scare the bird, but the bird planted itself on his head and something warm trickled on his forehead. Niall ran a hand on his skin and looked at his palm.

"Bloody hell!"

Jack laughed and lied on his back, dirt staining his shirt. Niall fussed and only after the bird dumped another load of poop did it fly away making Niall even more mad. He used the back of the same hand and wiped the dirt away and walked toward Jack.

Jack sat up straight with wide eyes and hurried off. He ran back to the field even before Niall could catch him and wipe the bird poo on his shirt. 

—

Days turned into weeks, and weeks paced into months and the Horans found themselves behind a long line of people with bowls and spoons for lunch.

Niall had fixed the herb garden, he even went to Shanghai to buy all things needed and Bobby had helped him while at the same time worked in the infirmary. 

After he had checked the herb garden, Jack showed him other sources of produce in town. They had spent each day focused on one source of produce. Niall still hated Jack but that was better than wandering around the town alone. Maria had given him pieces of advice on when it's best to harvest fruits and where to ask farmers and fishermen about food. 

"Aside from fish," Niall had asked as he lied on the meadows with Jack a few feet away from him. Jack had been fumbling the string on his Dylan had bought him from Shanghai. "What do these people eat?"

Jack's head had plopped away from wooden toy and had looked at Niall.

"I saw Fei and her family eating locusts the other day," Jack had replied and Niall had looked at him with shock. 

"Locusts?"

"Mmm." 

Niall had rolled on his chest and had propped his chin on his intertwined fingers. He had looked at Jack and had raised an eyebrow.

"What did they do?" Niall had said and Jack had pulled the string out of the tip of the top.

"They put it in pan and cooked," Jack had replied. He had crawled beside Niall and rode him on his back.

Niall had grunted and tried to turn but Jack had his back straddled.

"I thought I said no clinging," Niall had muttered but there was a small smile twitching in his lips. 

"You're no fun!" Jack had said dramatically. He had lied on his back and his head had bumped on Niall's bum. Niall had shrieked and wiggled his bum earning a loud shrill of laughter from the little boy.

Niall wiped the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Maria and another nurse were assisting the families as they huddled in groups and ate today's lunch. 

Niall had instructed to make a porridge. He added sweet potatoes and some herbs he had in his herb garden. They added fish river flakes to incorporate protein. 

"Jack mentioned about locusts," Niall said as Bobby poured the last full ladle of porridge to the old lady's bowl. 

"Locusts?" Bobby asked as he lifted the cauldron off the ground. "You sure, you heard him right?"

Niall nodded and sat on one of the chairs beside the wall of the unfinished bell tower. "I'm thinking of frying them? Or heating them on pan?"

"For what source?"

"For protein," Niall replied as he took off his hat and fanned it before him. "Fish wouldn't just do, dad. I think it's a good try, isn't it? Said some families eat it too."

"That sounds a good source," Bobby replied. He took a seat beside Niall and drank water from the glass nearby. 

They all stared across and looked at the families looking proper and healthier compared to the first days they got there. For the past weeks, there were no reported case of sickness in the infirmary and Maria took it as a good sign. Even accidents were avoided and Bobby thanked his son for coming up with meals to help the town.

"You're doing great, son."

Niall looked at him and leaned against the backrest lazily. He stretched his arms and limbs, he closed his eyes and desired nothing but a quick kip when a weight landed on his middle. He groaned and opened his eyes knowing all too well who it was.

"Get off," Niall growled and Jack only ignored him. He stuck his tongue out and poked Niall's chest.

"I said, get off Jack," Niall repeated and Jack sighed heavily before he jumped off Niall and dashed to Bobby instead. Bobby hugged the little boy while Niall placed the hat on his head to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

"You're no fun," Jack mumbled dejectedly and tucked his face in Bobby's chest. Bobby only laughed and cradled the little boy in his arms.

"Just let him be," Bobby said. "He's a spoilt brat, only thinks he's the youngest in us lots. Thinks he's special."

"Mummy said I am special," Jack chimed innocently and Niall snorted before pulling the hat off of his face.

He glared at his father and Jack. "Well, that's not true."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked at Niall piercingly and made a little growl sound.

"You're lying! I am special because mummy said I'm going to be a big brother," Jack said as he jumped off Bobby's chest and stomped on the ground. 

"I'm never going to be like you! I hate you! You're always mean to me!" 

Niall looked at Jack blankly and rolled his eyes. He scoffed when Jack ran away and heard his Bobby muttered something under his breath. He didn't move on his chair but he watched as Jack figured crashed against the legs of Denise and how Dylan scooped him off the ground.

—

Jack was playing by the river when Niall saw him one day after discussing with the fishermen the weekly supply of fish. 

Niall watched as Jack and other little kids stood by riverside. They were throwing rocks in the water, challenging one another whose rock will reach the farthest. He smiled when Jack stuck his tongue at the middle of his teeth and threw the rock and let it skipped on the water three times. The other kids were fascinated with this and challenged him.

He was diverted back to the conversation and looked at the fish baskets. He furrowed his brows in annoyance when he noticed that it wasn't what he asked the fishermen a week ago.

 _" wõ diãn de bùshi zhègè,"_ Niall said as he closed the lid of the baskets and looked at the fishermen disapprovingly. _[This isn't what I asked for]_

__" méi yõu,"_ one fisherman replied as he shook his head forlornly. He looked at Niall with pleading eyes because there's no way they could return and trade these fish with someone else. Niall let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand on his locks. _[No]__

__He pulled some notes out of his pocket and handed the payment to the fishermen despite the confusion._ _

___"Ná yāll xiān sheng, duì bù qī,"_ they all said in unison as Niall helped unloading the boat. _[ Sorry, Mr. Niall]__ _

____" bíe kè qi,"_ Niall replied and just shook the two fisherman's hands._ _ _

___He was about to transport each basket to the stockroom when he heard screams coming from the groups of kids from the riverside. He searched for Jack but felt himself turned white when he found no white boy among his Chinese playmates. He looked around and found a hat floating on the river._ _ _

____"shuī yõu duō shēn ? "_ Niall shouted at the fishermen and and they both raised a hand above their head, as if to show how deep the water was. Niall cursed and dashed off the wooden plank that connected the boat to the higher part of the riverside. He ignored as mud splashed on his trousers, creating a mess and splutters on the side. _[How deep is the water?]__ _ _

____The kids were screaming and waving at him and Niall quickly lunged down the river._ _ _ _

____He swam deeper and found Jack's lifeless body sinking down. He moved his arms and pushed down with his legs and pulled Jack in his arms. He quickly swam up and cut through the surface. He opened his mouth to suck in air and he hugged Jack tighter. With his free hand, he swam towards the side and the kids moved to their side and gave them space._ _ _ _

____He lied Jack on his back and Niall leaned down to hear his breathing._ _ _ _

____He felt nothing._ _ _ _

____He intertwined his hands and placed them above Jack's little chest. He gave one quick press, two hurried press and one final press before he tilted Jack's head and passed air through their mouths._ _ _ _

____Jack was still immobile and Niall cursed under his breath._ _ _ _

____He did the resuscitate again and for the third time and fourth time and he felt tears mixing with droplets of the river water. He repeated the action and panicked when Jack didn't respond for the fifth time. He shook his head, fingers shook in desperation and fear._ _ _ _

____"Jack. Jack, Jack!"_ _ _ _

____Niall tried resuscitating Jack for the sixth time. After he gave air through the passageway, Jack coughed out water and opened his eyes wide._ _ _ _

____Niall sobbed as he pressed his forehead against Jack's. Jack looked up at him and pressed a small palm against Niall's cheek._ _ _ _

____"You scared me," Niall whispered as he pushed himself off and helped Jack sitting up. Jack shook his head, shed off water from his hair and looked at his fingers that had gone prune._ _ _ _

____Jack was silent, from shock probably and let Niall manhandle him. He carried Jack in his arms and Jack wrapped his legs around Niall's middle while he wrapped his arms around Niall's neck._ _ _ _

____They walked in silence, Jack had fallen asleep in his arms and Niall asked a few men to carry the fish baskets back to the infirmary. He continued to walk back to their house and Niall was lost in his thoughts, afraid of what could've happened if he hadn't be there._ _ _ _

____He internally groaned and hated himself for hating Jack, such a precious kid, who had done nothing but send them bundles of sunshine everyday. He sighed as walked in full regret, annoyed at himself for being so mean and selfish and inconsiderate._ _ _ _

____He was so insensitive and ungrateful and Jack didn't deserve anything that happened today. He didn't deserve anything like that._ _ _ _

____He was so proud because he was going to be a big brother, Denise was definitely showing and Jack had almost died and Jack hated him because he was nothing but an arrogant, conceited lad that didn't pay any mind to Jack._ _ _ _

____As they reached their home, he laid the little boy on his bed and grabbed towels from their cabinet. He removed Jack's soaked clothes and covered him in towels. He went to grab a new set of clothes for himself and a shirt for Jack. He changed into warm clothes quickly and put a towel on his head._ _ _ _

____Niall dressed Jack carefully and kissed his forehead lightly, all apologies sent through the kiss. He tucked Jack under the duvet and willed himself to be Jack's protector from now on._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____July in China meant more rain._ _ _ _

____Denise was four months in her pregnancy and still she helped Bobby, Niall and her husband Dylan tending to patients. Jack stayed inside the infirmary, found almost all the time in Maria's office, shoving candy after candy in his mouth._ _ _ _

____It was raining madly, strong gust of winds knocked the windows and shook the roofs. It was almost sundown, but the sky wasn't clear, hasn't been for a week now._ _ _ _

____It's their sixth month in this town and Niall felt something accomplished in his life. He had tended to diseases, had learned from the couple and their ways of treating patients. He had witnessed how to deliver babies in real life and had said that he can't wait for Jack's baby sibling to come out. Dylan had taught him a lot about the town's beliefs and practices, taught him how to talk with the people and make sure to gain their trust._ _ _ _

____The infirmary door was closed to prevent the water from coming in. Bobby and Niall were in the stock room making sure the supplies were dry when they heard screams and shouts outside. Bobby placed a hand on Niall's shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Stay here," Bobby ordered and Niall nodded, finding no reason to argue._ _ _ _

____Bobby crept out of the stockroom and shut the door close. Niall dimmed the light from the kerosene lamp and pressed an ear against the door._ _ _ _

____The rain was unsettling and it brought anxiety in him._ _ _ _

____Taking more minutes than needed, Niall sighed in frustration because his father wasn't coming back yet. He opened the door and helped himself out._ _ _ _

____He was greeted by the assaulting heavy rain and sounds of thunder. He walked hurriedly inside the infirmary and found himself facing a Chinese wearing a black shirt with black trousers. He's holding scythe and an ax in his other hand. Niall looked down to see the weapons and felt himself frozen as he stared at the Chinese who stared at him with dark eyes._ _ _ _

____It happened in a flash, but once it's done he felt his arm burn. He stared down and saw a long cut in his forearm. The man was about to give him another cut when someone hit the Chinese on the head. He fell down on the ground, weapons in his side and Niall shouted in fright._ _ _ _

____"Niall! I told you to stay in the stockroom!" Bobby shouted. He was carrying a crying Jack in his arms and Niall looked at him worried._ _ _ _

____"Who is he, dad? What's happening?" Niall asked, eyes wide and frantic. His breathing was starting to get labored and he held on his dad tightly because he didn't know what to do._ _ _ _

____"We need to go," Bobby only replied and Jack wailed as they walked away from the infirmary._ _ _ _

____"Wait. Where's Denise? Where's Dylan? Dad. Dad!" Niall demanded and Bobby only shook his head. He didn't like it how his father answered so he tried walking back to the infirmary. He was about to take another step when a lightning lit the entire town, and there, he saw two heads of his colleague swimming in their own blood._ _ _ _

____Niall shouted in fear and he fell on his bum, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the rain. He felt his body shaking and his chest tightened because he couldn't breathe. How could he? Jack's parents were dead and poor little Jack had witnessed it all._ _ _ _

____He looked up, eyes wide and blank. He found Jack in his father's arms and the only thing he could do was get up on his feet and let his father pull him out of this place._ _ _ _

____They ran across the village, all houses were closed as if they knew all along what would happen tonight. It's still raining and the sun had already set, the sky slowly getting dark as they walked deeper and closer their house._ _ _ _

____Niall hurried inside his house and Bobby followed. "Just get your passport and some notes. Don't bother packing."_ _ _ _

____Niall pulled the drawer and tucked the important documents in his pockets. Bobby dashed out and walked across to grab Jack's passport. He walked out the house and when he looked ahead he saw the same nationalist walking toward them but this he wasn't alone. There were three bodies behind, hands packed and Bobby cursed under his breath. He ran back home and lifted Jack. He pushed Jack's passport inside his pocket. Niall looked at his father and tried to fight the tears spilling his eyes._ _ _ _

____"They're coming. The nationalists and they will kill us."_ _ _ _

____"What should we do?" Niall asked as he felt his heart beating fast. He felt his arm going numb but what mattered now was for them to get somewhere safe._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to stop them, you take Jack with you."_ _ _ _

____Niall shook his head and continued to cry, "There's no fucking way. No fucking way, dad. No fucking way–we'll go together."_ _ _ _

____"But they're too many, this is our only choice. Niall, you have to be responsible now. You have to be strong for me, for Jack."_ _ _ _

____"But dad–"_ _ _ _

____"I wouldn't take no for an answer, Niall. That's an order."_ _ _ _

____"But I don't know what to do! Fucking no way you're going to die here! No dad. No f-fucking w-way," he sobbed and Bobby knelt a bit to his level and kiss his forehead. He hugged Niall quickly and ruffled his hair._ _ _ _

____"You're a good lad. A very good lad. A great boy, even."_ _ _ _

____"Dad. I-I love you, dad. Fucking hell," Niall hugged his father tighter and if it hadn't for Bobby they would've stayed there. Niall let go and carried Jack. Jack was silent, shocked and traumatized, most definitely._ _ _ _

____They heard footsteps upfront so Bobby motioned to the backdoor and Niall tried his best to muffle his hurt. They slowly walked out and opened the backdoor. They were greeted by a throng of sugarcane, taller than any human. Bobby closed the door carefully and Niall looked at Bobby one last time._ _ _ _

____"Any moment, they'll be here," Bobby whispered. "Run as fast as you can. Do not look back. Once you reach the end, you'll see a river. It heads South."_ _ _ _

____"Dad, we can do it together. Don't do this, please."_ _ _ _

____Bobby hugged the two boys under the rain one last time and pressed a kiss on their heads._ _ _ _

____"Go. I love you."_ _ _ _

____Even before Niall could reply, his dad had pushed him inside the sugarcane and he heard shouts and sound of grunts. He turned quickly and ran as quickly as he can, as possibly as his limbs can carry him across the field._ _ _ _

____He was crying and the sky was crying with him. Jack hugged him tighter as they ran across endless sugarcane, leaves hitting their skin, leaving marks and scratches._ _ _ _

____He loved his dad, admired him despite the broken marriage and respected his decision even until now. He looked up to his dad, willed himself to be the best doctor he can be because his father did his best to support him. It's always him and his dad and he didn't know what to do without him. Most definitely._ _ _ _

____He took a quick break and passed on his heels, trying to catch his breath when Jack squirmed in his arms and they both heard sounds from behind. Niall looked at Jack hugged him tightly as he started running straight ahead._ _ _ _

____He didn't know how wide this field was, not really certain where he was heading but he pushed himself to just run and run and run because the sounds were getting louder and closer. Niall closed his eyes and ran blindly, willed his heart to do this._ _ _ _

____As the sky turned darker, and nothing to rely on but his legs and his ears, Niall chanted _he can do this_ in his head like a mantra. He prayed to the gods to help them escape this hell._ _ _ _

____"Niall, I can see them," Jack cried. "Almost near. They're almost near."_ _ _ _

____Niall only wrapped a hand around Jack's head and tightened the arm around Jack's waist. "We're almost there. We're almost there."_ _ _ _

____Niall said, assured Jack with empty promises. He wasn't even sure if the river was near, can't really make any inference because he's surrounded by endless sugarcanes._ _ _ _

____Lightning struck and Niall felt himself relaxed when his right foot stepped on something wet. He continued to trail and he reached the riverside just in time. Jack hugged him closer, if possible and pointed the bamboo raft he spotted just nearby. Niall wasted no time and dashed toward the small raft. He laid Jack on it and kicked off the ground._ _ _ _

____Niall flapped his legs, pushed himself to move away. They were already a few metres away the riverside when the nationalists appeared. Jack patted Niall's shoulder and Niall looked back. He saw three men carrying scythes. Another lightning struck and Niall saw the look on their faces._ _ _ _

____Niall propelled faster and swam away._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____Jack had fallen asleep after crying for more than an hour ever since the nationalists decided to retreat back. The rain had finally stopped and stars replaced the dark sky._ _ _ _

____He got tired moving his legs and just let the river stream them wherever. Half of his body was still submerged underwater, hands clutched onto Jack's tightly, afraid to let go._ _ _ _

____He closed his eyes and laid his head beside Jack's as their raft floated and continued to trail._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____A gangly man was sitting by the port. The kids had pulled him out of the infirmary and asked if they can take a dip. He said yes and agreed to watch them while they played with each other at the shallow part of the river._ _ _ _

____"Halleh!" The kids shouted in unison._ _ _ _

____Harry sat up, flowers falling lazily on his lap. Little Ming had done a great job putting flower stems in his hair. He looked at the kids and furrowed his brows when he saw a raft with two bodies._ _ _ _

_____“zěn me huí shì ?”_ Harry screamed from the side. _[What’s going on?]__ _ _ _

______“ tóng ! jí qí fù qīn !”_ The kids replied, eyes uncertain and worried. _[A boy! And his father!]__ _ _ _ _

______Harry stood up and looked at Ming beside him. He ruffled her black locks and removed his shoes. He folded his trousers until his knee and trailed down the river. He asked the kids to give them space and the kids formed a line behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He saw a very wounded blonde haired man and a little kid clutched on the man's hand tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Call Henri," Harry instructed a little boy and he nodded furiously before he ran to the riverside and dashed back in town. Harry pulled the raft while the kids helped pushing on the other end. They slowly shifted the bodies away from the river._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once settled aside, Harry pulled the man toward the ground and helped him lay on his back. He checked on the man's pulse and relaxed when it was still normal. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat that was lying on the ground beside Ming. He wrapped it around the man's wounded arm and focused on the kid next._ _ _ _ _ _

______He checked for the boy's pulse and frowned when he felt the pulse shallow and a tad slower than normal. He quickly lifted the boy off the raft and ran a hand on the boy's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked at the direction of the voice and found Henri with Zayn. He waved at them with his free hand while he carried the boy with his other. He propped his hip to balance the boy and waited for his two friends._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's happened?" Zayn asked and Harry shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know. The kids found them in this raft. They came from the west side. We need to bring them to the infirmary. The kid's burning up and his father looked so exhausted."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn and Henri lifted the man off the raft and Harry called for the kids' attention. He ordered them to wear their clothes and to follow them back to the infirmary. They all agreed and trailed behind Zayn, while Harry walked behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy stirred in his arms and Harry hugged the boy tighter, "You're safe now. It's alright."_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______The infirmary shook awake in the middle of the night. Harry snapped his eyes open when he heard the man on the bed screamed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was panting heavily, sweat trickling down his face and body numbing from pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked at Harry with wide blue eyes. "Who are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm Harry," Harry replied and he nodded as he tried to relax on the bed. He looked down his body and found himself wearing a pair of pyjama pants and white shirt. He didn't remember having these kinds of clothes. There's a bandage wrapped around his right forearm and he looked back at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn't know why but it was as if exhaustion hit him square on the face that he ended up bawling and Harry hurried on his legs to hug the sobbing man._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're okay. I've got you," Harry whispered and the man nodded as he clutched on Harry's shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______He continued to sob, let exhaustion pull him back to sleep when a realisation hit him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jack!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man pulled away and held on Harry's biceps tightly. Harry tried not to wince but his face failed to cover his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's Jack? Is he alive? Where is he!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moved his arms and took the man's hand. "Your son's safe. He's at the other room, the kids' room. Do you think you're stable enough to go there?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man laughed and wiped his tears with the back of his free hand. He looked at Harry and showed a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, come along then," Harry pressed as he guided the man off bed. He showed the ratan slippers on the floor and the man slipped them on._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's your name?" Harry asked as he held into the man's hand and pulled him out of the room slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm Niall," the man said and Harry held onto him tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're safe now, Niall."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall just fell silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______They entered the room and Niall's face brightened the moment he laid eyes on the only patient he found in the room. Harry let go of his hand and Niall hurried to the bed. He ran a hand on Jack's forehead and shed another tear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How is he? Was he alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sat on the other bed and looked them. "He was burning when he got here. But the fever broke on the second day. He wasn't eating hence the IV drop on his arm."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How long have we been here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's been three days," Harry replied as he counted in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That long?" Niall asked in disbelief. He was still eyeing Jack and running a comforting hand on his legs. He looked at his clothes and noticed that he was wearing a Chinese collared pyjama shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's our clothes?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"In the laundry. Did you leave anything important?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Our passports," he replied as he sat beside Jack and looked at Harry. He studied Harry's face and smiled at the curls brushing against his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't worry," Harry said. "Doniya will return them to you. Maybe tomorrow? I'll ask Zayn."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, uh? You lots are English?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, yeah. We're from London. And you're Irish?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall nodded and leaned down to plant another kiss on the kid's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jack's your son?" Harry asked Niall closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No. Uh. He's a son of my colleagues," Niall said. He looked at Harry with sad eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"His parents were killed by the nationalists. Together with m-my dad. We're from t-the w-west," Niall explain as another batch of tears filled his eyes. "They killed his parents, Harry. D-Denise. His m-mum's pregnant. J-Jack's excited. He was s-so excited to be a-a b-big brother, Har-Harry..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall curled down the bed and clutched into the empty space. He sobbed uncontrollably and Harry frowned at the sight. He got up from his bed and walked around Jack's bed to pull Niall in a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey," Harry hushed. "Thought you promised me that you're stable enough for this. Come on Niall, you might wake him. Jack needs rest."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall only whimpered and hugged Harry tighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Running a hand on Niall's head, Harry had an idea. "Hey, I happened to have the key to the kitchen. How does food sound?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "Sounds good, mate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack woke up on the fifth day. Niall was helping in the kitchen and had talked to the rest of the team his plans for him and Jack._ _ _ _ _ _

______They had helped him write a telegram, informing the Irish government about what happened. He had plead to be allowed on staying and work with the the doctors in London. He had asked if they could help find any Jack's relatives and informed him about their current predicament._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry had introduced him to Liam, Zayn and his family and the rest of the staff. He had also met the two officer guards doing rounds and shifts to protect them. Liam had also written to the office in London to tell about what happened and report their sudden actions._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was stacking flowers in the vases in room 122 when it all happened. He blinked in surprise when he heard screams coming from room 121. He hurried out of the kids' room and was shocked to see Niall already in Jack's bed and had already cradled the kid in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack was crying terribly and Niall frowned at this. He wasn't used to a moping Jack, always adored the happy, bubbly and cheerful Jack who had helped him fix the herb garden. He missed the energetic kid who had chased locusts with them was food source for the kids who lacked protein. He missed the loud shrills of laughter of a brown haired boy and his sailor themed shirts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jack," Niall cradled him in his arms. He wrapped the boy with his arms and pulled his legs so that he's sheltered and protected from everything in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack wasn't responding, only crying and bawling like there was no tomorrow on Niall's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall saw Harry by the door frame and threw him a small smile. Harry excused himself and trailed back into stacking flowers into vases in the remaining rooms._ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you seen them?" Harry asked that afternoon and Liam pointed out the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked out and saw Niall standing outside while carrying Jack in his arms. Jack hadn't let go of Niall ever since this morning, even when one of them needed to take a piss, the other was still present. As if Jack's afraid that once he let Niall go, Niall will leave him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did they reply yet?" Harry asked and Liam shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Might take them a week or less. I think they'll agree, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Had Niall settled in already?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think. He already pleaded Zayn to release the box of Guinness in his shop. Zayn banned the Irish in the store."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry laughed and watched as Niall swayed on his feet, cradling Jack with him. Harry smiled and turned back to his desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two doctors were busy with their working papers when a voice cut through their thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey lads," Niall greeted. The appeared by the window and Harry turned around to face their two visitors._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Say hello, Jack," Niall encouraged and Jack looked up. He looked at Liam and scrunched his face curiously. Liam blinked at Niall and Niall looked at Liam's stubbed jawline._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why, Jack? He looks like dad, doesn't he?" Niall tried and Jack only tucked his faced in Niall's neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam smiled and leaned against the chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry. His dad had a scruff on his face like that," Niall explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi Jack. I'm Harry," Harry tried and Jack peeled his face off Niall's neck. He looked at Harry and Harry grinned at him encouragingly. Niall relaxed and nodded at the doctors._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello Harry," Jack replied and then nuzzled back to Niall's neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, that's a good start." Niall kissed Jack's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two governments' telegrams arrived the week after._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall was allowed to stay and promised to send them documents they all needed to legalised their stay in Chángshā. They agreed on all terms, and Ireland promised to fix what happened to the teams' death. However, they didn't say anything regarding Jack's relative and Niall tried his best to stay sane._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fucking useless," Niall whimpered. He's on his fourth bottle of Guinness now and Zayn was seated across him._ _ _ _ _ _

______They had purchased new things from Shanghai, brought Jack everything he needed and things Niall will use for work. They stayed with Liam in the house and had figured everything out. Niall had already gone to bed, and Niall had slipped silently to feast on the bottle of Guinness he bought from Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liam was sitting on his left, a glass of scotch before him while Harry was on his right, a bottle of half empty Guinness on his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall took a swig from his bottle and asked for another one. Zayn uncapped another bottle and pushed it toward the Irish._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck," Niall said as he gulped quite a lot and placed the bottle back. "Fuck. It's been so long. Fuck, I miss Guinness."_ _ _ _ _ _

______No one denied Niall because they all figured he needed this. They were gathered around Liam's dining table and Hao was guarding under an acacia tree a few metres away from them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wasn't really a good guy to him, you know?" Niall said and all three of them watched him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"J-Jack. I hated the kid. I've always hated kids. I'm a spoilt kid, you see. And my parents divorced even before I could start walking. Me dad was my provider and I am me dad's world. And I told Jack he was not special," Niall hiccuped and Harry pushed the bottle at the centre of the table so it wouldn't fall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He told me he hated me because I was always mean to him. I told him he couldn't hug me, or touch me or fucking cling to me because I don't like kids. But he was there, he was always there and he was all sunshine and he had to witness his parents die. And then I tried to change. I really did, I promised to work it out between us and help him and I really did._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's so little and I-I was so fucking useless. I couldn't even help my dad stop the nationalists."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall slurred and sobbed as he finished his fifth bottle in a flash. Harry frowned and looked at Zayn and Liam. Both men were silent and eyes fallen._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Denise was pregnant and they both died. Jack was so excited being a big brother but they died and there's no way he could see them. Fuck. Fuck," Niall slammed his head against the table and continued to cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No one does, Niall," Liam said as he pulled the empty bottle away Niall and handed it back to Zayn. The merchant took it and dropped it inside the box on his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______They all stayed silent, let Niall cry out his anger and frustrations. Harry pushed his bottle toward Zayn and shook his head. Zayn took the Guinness and finished his drink. Liam took the last gulp of his scotch and they all snapped at the direction of Niall's bedroom when hey heard Jack cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry got up on his feet and hurried inside. He pulled the duvet off the little boy and cradle him in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Papa," Jack mumbled and Harry looked at the boy confused. He wiped the tears as he headed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is he alright?" Liam asked. Niall was silent, might have fallen asleep when Harry got out and he continued to cradle Jack in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's looking for his papa?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Papa. Papa. Papa," Jack continued to sob. Wiggled in Harry's arms and Harry frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zayn looked a bit panicked and stood up. He stood beside Harry and blew on Jack's neck. The little boy was bawling and shouting mad and looking for his papa._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Papa isn't here, poppet," Harry said. He swayed on his feet just like how Niall used to do it. Jack whimpered even more and sobbed against Harry's neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall came back to life and he sat up straight. He looked up and saw Jack crying in Harry's arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jack," Niall said as he ran a hand on his face. Liam appeared by his side and offered a glass of water. He mouthed a quick thanks and gulped the water quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He got up and shook his head, trying to act sober._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack noticed him and reached out for Niall. "Papa, papa. Papa!" He screamed and Harry approached Niall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I got you buddy. I'm here, Jack. Papa's here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Louis!" Jack screamed as Louis chased for him on their way to the infirmary._ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall was still munching on a toast while Harry stood beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good sleep?" Harry asked and Niall looked at him with wide cerulean eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Never better," Niall replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, I heard from Liam you're planning to adopt him," Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack screamed at the top of lungs when Louis caught him and cradled him in his arms. Niall looked at them and smiled at his little boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. I received a telegram the other week. Said they can't find any relative. I think no one wanted to take him in," Niall answered as he swallowed the toast._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry hummed as response. He pointed ahead and Niall stared at Louis and Jack standing by the entrance of the building. Louis was kneeling in Jack's level and they looked like they're discussing a very important matter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I heard you had to take belladonna(5) last night. You sure you're okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yeah, well. You know, same old, same old. Don't worry. I'm still adjusting."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Niall hummed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get through this. Oh. And I might have also heard from a very, very reliable source that you had a slumber party last night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He wiggled his brows knowingly and Harry hid his face in his palms. "Little traitor," he muttered and Niall hugged him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, he's my kid," Niall laughed and Harry only groaned._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both stopped on their tracks and Harry looked at Niall. "Yeah. He's your kid. He's yours alright."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Does that mean Louis' yours too?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry blushed and looked at Louis who was still engrossed in a deep conversation with Jack._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No. Not like that. I don't know?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But are we okay? I mean, are you okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked behind and saw Liam and Zayn walking behind them, still a few feet away. They were laughing and Zayn had the twinkle in his eyes while Liam's crinkled at the side. Niall looked back too and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked up front and smiled at the two lads already tickling one another._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thought for a moment and considered. He grinned at Niall and said, "Yeah, we're alright. We're all okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the numbers in the parentheses? Well, they were there for some clarifications:
> 
> 1) If you weren't aware, potato crisps (chips in America) originated in a small town in New York. However, contrary to popular belief, the flavored chips were invented by Irish Frank Smith, who added salt in the chips and packed them in foil at around 1920-1922. Let's just pretend that Niall once worked with Frank Smith and his team to come up with this. That sounds utterly amazing, isn't it?
> 
> 2) Candies and chocolates were the soldiers' food source during the war. It wasn't until that time that production of salty snacks were in demand, hence popcorns and crisps got popular during the World War I
> 
> 3) This is not a myth, and it was the actual reason how popcorns were invented **but** it happened back in 1880. 
> 
> 4) George Crum was a half African, half native American cook who invented/man-who-thinly-sliced-the-potatoes. Thanks to him, we wouldn't have these bloody crisps! 
> 
> 5) Don't be fooled by the pretty name. Belladonna or commonly known as _Deadly nightshade_ and has the English translation _beautiful lady_ is a drug used as sedative. I will provide more explanations (if I think needed) on the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Woah! A bit of history we got there. If you enjoyed this one, expect to learn more on the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And anyone, manips?
> 
> Come talk? tumblr: wittyliterary


	7. VI : Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue exactly where Harry and Louis left off after their impromptu slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a massive chapter, like 17K. It's kinda silly, I don't know what happened. But here it is, I hope you guys enjoy this. I apologise in advance for the tooth-rotting fluff, or I dunno. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy! :D
> 
> You might notice the numbers in parentheses. It only means that there's a short explanation/ history provided regarding it. You'll find the explanation at the end of the chapter. aha. You might find them relevant, but then again, might find them silly. Have fun, though! Heads up on the added tags, too.
> 
> Rizo, babe, x
> 
> Onwarddd

Louis tied the bandage on the adolescent lad and tapped his knee with a smile. He looked at Joan and pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Tell him this should be fine. He didn't need to stay in the infirmary since there's nothing broken but he can't take a bath yet," Louis said and Joan nodded. He left the room since there were only two patients in room 125.

He walked down the hallway and peeked at every room. Rooms 126 and 127 had been empty for two weeks now and it was a good sign, meant no serious illnesses. He saw Liam and Niall in room 124, administering shots to kids with fever from the sudden change of temperature. There were kids in room 123, too, waiting for Liam and Niall. Zayn was with them, entertaining them with some origami in his hands.

He continued to trail back to the office when someone's back bumped on him from the other way. Louis groaned and blinked his eyes, hands careful on his glasses.

Even before he could register the situation, he was pulled inside the office and the door shut close. He looked to his side and found Harry looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, a smile threatening to twitch from his lips.

"Uh. I," Harry mumbled as he pressed his ear against the door. Louis looked at him confused and crossed his arms.

It's a tad different now, could be the best day in his entire stay here in Chángshā and Louis enjoyed it. Confessions from last night brought him to things he didn't think of possible happening. It was even better than he thought it would be. Having Harry finally looked at him, is all.

Harry heard footsteps and he stood up straight. He looked around the office and found the cabinet where they keep the broomsticks and other brushes for cleaning. Louis was about to voice his inquiries when Harry pulled him towards the cabinet. The door swung open and Louis was pushed inside. Harry got in too and closed the door behind him.

"What is this? You little menace, Harry–"

"Ssshhhh! They might hear you!" Harry whispered a tad too louder than a normal whisper should be as he placed a palm on Louis' mouth. He's so close Louis could feel his breathing and despite the darkness, with only the sliver of sunlight from the crack of the cabinet, he could still see Harry's features.

The door of the office barged open and little footsteps and mumbles of kids entered the room. Louis' eyes widened and he looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry only grinned, half of his hair on his face and his figure bent a little to fit in the cabinet.

The whispers and the sounds of feet didn't last long, knowing all too well that kids weren't allowed inside the office. Harry relaxed and Louis pulled off the palm on his mouth. He was certain there's spit on it but Harry just shrugged.

"You were playing hide-and-seek with the kids?" Louis whispered, amusement in his face.

Harry nodded and smiled widely.

"It's me versus the kids," he whispered back, smile horribly blinding despite the ugly situation. Then again, any place with Harry was far from being ugly.

"How delightful. Of course, you would," Louis cackled. "A kid you are."

Harry looked down and brushed his hair off his forehead. Louis leaned against the door, just making sure the kids had trailed off. Harry studied him and when he smiled, Harry found himself relaxing.

Louis stood up straight and poked Harry on the cheeks.

"I didn't know you had dimples," Louis said and Harry looked at him, silent.

He was being honest. Harry wouldn't smile fully at him, wouldn't even notice him until yesterday. Besides, last night was dark and he wasn't really paying any attention other than Harry's eyes and how warm he felt beside him. And all the other little things, really.

"Well, yeah. I do, as a matter of fact they're two," he said joyously, feet unsettled on the floor. He raised two fingers just to prove his point.

Louis chuckled and poked Harry on the forehead. "Are you alright? Like no weird things?"

Harry nodded and grinned, just to prove that he's quite fine. "I am. Don't worry about it."

He was about to open the door when Harry wiggled beside him, muttering about something crawling on his back and before he could register what happened, Harry had elbowed him, his knees unbuckled and they created quite a storm in the cleaning cabinet.

Louis grunted as he tried to calm Harry down. "Don't move, it'll just go somewhere you wouldn't like."

"Please, take it off me, please. Please. Please. It's crawling!"

Louis laughed and turned Harry to look for any insect crawling on his back. He found none on the shirt so he pressed his palms on Harry's back and tried feeling the insect.

"I don't see anything," Louis tried.

"It's on my back. There in my tailbone!" Harry squealed and Louis furrowed his brows to trace any insect on it.

"I can't see anything, Harry."

"Oh. Oh. Oh, Louis! Louis! It's on my tummy!"

Louis quickly turned Harry and Harry fumbled his three buttons of his middle open hurriedly. Louis pulled the shirt open to see a small caterpillar on Harry's abs. Louis poked the caterpillar, an attempt to remove it but apparently, Harry was so sensitive that he jerked and wiggled on Louis, making Louis tumbled on the door and crash on his back.

"Ompfh!"

Louis groaned. He opened his eyes and saw brown locks blocking his face. He had his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders while Harry had his face smacked on Louis' chest.

Harry turned to face him and looked at Louis with a pout. He was blushing, a light tint of pink across his cheeks and Louis grinned as he tried to wiggle under him.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, Louis enjoying Harry's weight on him, Harry basking the warmth from Louis' body. Louis smiled at Harry and pushed the locks blocking Harry's forehead. He brushed his fingertips on the milky smooth skin and grinned when Harry only watched him.

"Quite alright if I do say so myself," Niall's thick Irish voice erupted around the room and both Louis and Harry blushed furiously.

Three bodies were standing by the doorway, both Louis and Harry were too engrossed with one another that they didn't notice the door of the office open. They witnessed how the two doctors crashed from the cabinet but stayed silent and watched how Louis had touched Harry for their amusement.

Harry felt his face heat even more and hurried to get off Louis. He looked at the other three and hid his face in his palms.

"What were you two doing in there?" Zayn asked as he pushed himself inside the room and sat on Louis' chair. He pulled a cigarette from his tin case and looked at Louis smugly.

"W-we were playing. Uh, hide-and-seek. W-with the kids," Louis explained as he stood up and brushed off the dirt of his trousers. He glared at Zayn and ignored Niall's fit of giggles.

"That didn't seem kid friendly to me," Niall teased as he went to the long table and collected another set of syringes.

Louis rolled his eyes but can't stop the grin showing off of his face. Harry leaned against the cabinet and crossed his arms. The pout was back again and Louis wanted to immortalise that image forever. His suit and trousers were always neat, crumpled but still looked nice on him.

"It was. Then there's a caterpillar," Harry huffed as he buttoned the three buttons of his middle torso he's opened a while ago. He shyly glanced at Louis and looked away quickly when caught. Louis grinned and fixed the glasses on his face.

"Didn't know you hated creepy-crawlies, Harry darling," Liam chimed teasingly as he set the empty bottles of medicine on his desk. Harry groaned and shook his head.

"But I do! They're not butterflies!" Harry said, face red from embarrassment. Niall snorted and packed the syringes in the tray.

"Your precious butterflies were creepy-crawlies, first, you baby," Niall remarked and Louis can't help but smile at how adorable Harry looked right now, being teased like he's some five year old in the scene.

"I hate all of you," Harry whined as he started collecting his things from his desk. Zayn laughed as he made way for Harry, flicking the cigarette on his ashtray. Harry grabbed a book and scowled at all of them, but when his eyes fell on Louis he blushed a bit.

"Do you hate me too?" Louis asked, voice raspy and sincere. Niall made a gagging sound while both Zayn and Liam laughed.

"I, uh. No. No," Harry mumbled, his eyes on the ground and shaking his head furiously. He looked up at Louis with red cheeks and hurried out of the room. Louis smiled at the tinted cheeks and looked at Zayn who was snickering at him.

"You were so all mean to him," Louis complained and Niall threw a crumpled paper at him.

"Yeah. Yeah. We know," Niall replied.

Louis snorted and looked at Zayn.

"What?"

Zayn was looking at him, eyes staring on his round bottom. He puffed out a smoke from his mouth and snickered. "You have a very massive arse, I just noticed."

Niall cackled after that. Liam made a whining sound and threw Zayn daggers with his eyes. Louis snickered and flicked Zayn's forehead.

"What a lovely compliment. But, I don't think dad would like to hear such words spurting from your mouth, mum."

Zayn looked at Liam and winked at him. Louis only groaned and Niall erupted another round of laughter.

—

It was lunch at the Malik's and Louis took a seat right beside Harry. Zayn was across, little Safaa on his laps and Wali sat between him and Liam.

They finished attending to the kids, made sure that they had administered today's set of medicines thoroughly. Louis had been in room 125 the rest of the morning, an old man has been brought, complaining about the porcupine splinters he'd gotten from his backyard.

Harry had been with the kids, telling stories as Niall and Liam gave them their medicines. Louis had bumped into him twice this morning and all they had was a quick exchange of hellos and tinted cheeks.

"Doniya, could you pass me a spare spoon?" Niall asked and Doniya handed him another spoon with a roll of an eye.

"Sorry, Jack here's a tad energetic," Niall muttered. Jack only grinned and scooted closer to Louis' side.

Louis looked down at the kid and wiped the smear of soup at the bottom of his lip.

"Would you calm down?" Niall asked, with a laugh. "I thought you said, you're hungry?"

"I am. I am, papa," Jack slurred as he took another spoonful of soup. He looked down and saw the first spoon he'd tossed on ground behind his swaying legs.

"I'm just excited," Jack announced and Safaa turned to face him, her little finger pointing at him. She made a small sound and Walihyai nodded beside him.

"Ja," Safaa mumbled and Jack beamed.

Zayn smiled and kissed her forehead, " _Na'am_. Jack. He's Jack." _[Yes.]_

Jack waved at her and giggled up at Louis.

Louis enjoyed eating lunch at the Malik's. The kids were always energetic and made him miss his siblings back in London. He watched with fond as Niall helped Jack munch on his bread, too big for his little pudgy hands. Zayn was alternating feeding Safaa and himself while watching over Wali with her food. On his left, there was another big kid who was picking up crumbs off the table.

He slapped Harry's hand before the latter could grab the piece of bread that rolled from Jack. Harry looked at him and pouted.

"That's dirty," Louis hissed and Harry stuck out his tongue, wiggling his hand so he could take Louis' hand in his. Their fingers tangled and Harry pulled Louis' hand with his, placing their interlocked hands on Harry's lap.

If the rest of the table noticed it, no one had said anything.

It was like, he's being blinded with Harry's smile, burned by even the slightest of touch and his heart had exploded every time Harry's near.

Falling for Harry felt so, so much beautiful; knowing Harry what felt for him too made it more even so. It was starting to feel like Harry has become his new addiction, even better than all the liquor he had tasted, better than all the suits his mum had made for him.

"What are you so excited about?" Harry asked Jack and the little boy grinned up at him.

"Louis promised to teach me fly a kite," Jack exclaimed and Louis snorted after he swallowed his last bite.

"Since when did I agree to that?" Louis asked, hand still clutched in Harry's while his right hand played with the spoon.

Jack glared at him, and dramatically sighed, "You did. This morning since I saw you and Harry having a slumber party."

Louis looked at Jack in disbelief and grunted in annoyance.

"I thought you promised not to tell?" Louis hissed but Jack only laughed and everyone else around the table were laughing too.

"Looks like you're going to teach him now," Zayn smirked and Louis only glared at him.

He felt a squeeze in his hand and looked at Harry's direction. Harry flashed him a soft smile.

"Fine, I'm going to teach you," Louis replied, voice cracked and awfully bashful. Harry and the things he had done to him.

"Me too? _al-akh-l-kabiir_ , can I too?" Wali's voice piped in and Zayn looked down at her little sister. He smiled at her and wiped the stain off of her cheek. _[Brother]_

"You have to ask Louis," Zayn replied, voice teasing.

Louis looked at Zayn and scrunched his face.

" _Tafaddal_ , Louis?" _[Please]_

She looked so hopeful, it was so difficult to resist. He remembered his sisters, how Charlotte and Félicité liked to twirl beside him, like little flowers in their dresses as they play under the sun. He recalled all the tea times they've shared and stories they've told to past time on his breaks. He missed it all and it's wonderful to have the kids around him, making his agony a little more less than it should feel.

Louis nodded and Harry leaned near him, tucking his chin on Louis' shoulder. Louis tensed a bit, still foreign with such closeness but enjoying everything nonetheless.

He felt Harry's warmth against his face and it was awfully wonderful, still.

"Yeah, I guess. So later then?"

Jack nodded and Niall laughed as he drank his water, coughing in the glass.

Wali beamed between Liam and Zayn while Safaa blabbed incoherent syllables.

They continued to eat and chat, Doniya replaced their plates with chilled cups of chocolate custard topped with desiccated coconuts. It's a different kind of dessert Louis was used to but it tasted wonderful. The creamy richness of the chocolate blended well with the bitter-like nutty taste of the coconut.

Another reason why Louis enjoyed eating at Malik's--Doniya prepare food that never failed to surprise him.

Safaa was already tucked upstairs for her kip. Jack and Wali sat beside each other, giggling about their kite plans. Louis and the rest of the lads were silently eating their dessert cups, when Henri appeared to the kitchen.

"I got telegrams," Henri announced, his hat hanging at his back. He'd been going back and forth to Shanghai recently, Zayn had asked him for so many things. Doniya had mentioned of their parents plan on coming home but he didn't really meddle into it, not really knowing if he has any reason to.

Henri handed everyone telegrams, Niall had received a telegram from his brother Greg. They've been exchanging telegrams recently, asking the other how they were for they were the only ones left in life together. He received another telegram from the Irish government, asking about his progress and the studies they had already conducted in Chángshā.

Zayn and Doniya took their packages while Louis received a telegram from his mum. He didn't open his mail yet, always waiting the sanctuary of his room while fumbling through the letters and words of her mother. Sometimes his sister would insert their little notes, asking how was he and telling how they were at school.

He's been in Chángshā for so many weeks now that he didn't see Harry receiving any telegram or package from a relative or anyone for that matter. He wondered if Harry sent letters to anyone, but Henri delivered telegrams all at once. It's not like there could be any secret deals or something, was it?

When Louis reached for his telegram, Harry was talking to Jack and Wali about their plans that afternoon. He watched Harry giggled and spoon chocolate in his mouth less proper and decent than a kid.

Liam received a telegram from his mother. Henri smiled at him, grinning widely as he handed Liam a small box package wrapped in parchment.

"What's that?" Zayn asked, eyes on the package. Liam smiled, knowing all too well what the package was. He pulled the knot loose and unwrapped the parchment. His eyes twinkled at three leather books stacked, while Zayn snorted and continued with his dessert.

"Books?" Niall asked and Liam nodded, hands feeling the material.

"Told me mum I needed new sets. The recent publications. My copies were from the university and they're a tad old," Liam replied as he sipped his tea. "I've discovered some organisms I couldn't quite name the other week. It wasn't in the book of concentration. I wanted to make sure."

"Shouldn't the government provide you that?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, but I think they were too focused on tuberculosis so the samples I sent them weren't noticed. I think there's been a vast increase on tuberculosis cases in Manchester and London."

"Could be. My mum said London's a bit of a mess these days," Louis chimed in. "I think they're trying to strengthen the British power in China but I don't intend to meddle. It's a bit confusing."

"It is," Liam admitted.

They finished their chat quickly and packed their dishes away. Louis stood outside of the store and looked at Henri who was stacking boxes on the storage across.

"Henri, do you have kites?" Louis asked. He leaned against the bricked wall, to hide from the sun of midday. Henri stopped lifting the boxes, and thought for a moment.

" _fēngzhēng_ , hmm."

Harry stepped out of the store too and went to follow a yellow butterfly down the path. Louis smiled to himself, watching such innocence flashed before him.

"I think we haven't bought kites since May," Henri said and Louis nodded.

"Do you think you can get me some? Jack and Wali wanted to learn how to fly them."

"Of course," Henri replied. "But you have to wait, I'm afraid. I go back to Shanghai on Thursday. Have you ever wandered around Shanghai? Like visited the market and toured around?"

Louis shook his head. Henri nodded and showed a small smile before he resumed into lifting the boxes and stacking them neatly again.

He looked back to Harry and found the man kneeling beside a shrub. He quirked a brow and shook his head before kneeling beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry blinked at him and smiled. He cupped Louis' cheek and motioned Louis to face the shrub. Louis saw the same butterfly, sitting quietly on a leaf, wings open steady.

"You adore butterflies so much, I see," Louis whispered, the sun rays marking their backs.

"I do," Harry replied. He rubbed his thumb on the corner of Louis' mouth. Louis blinked at him, his glasses slipped a bit, making Harry smile.

"It is beautiful," Louis said as the butterfly slowly flapped its wings. He watched as the butterfly switched to another leaf.

He felt Harry's eyes on him and that's the reason he can't look back. It felt like he will incinerate once he turn his face and stare at Harry. The wind blew their hair, Harry's curl brushed against it while his caramel locks waved a bit.

It's peaceful, beautiful and magnificent, like magic filling in his senses whenever he's with Harry.

"It is," Harry replied and Louis blushed when he looked to face Harry staring intently at him.

"It is?" Louis asked, breath hitching as Harry's hand caressed his cheek.

"Yeah," Harry replied, eyes soft and twinkling. "Truly, truly beautiful."

Their eyes locked and Louis knew that Harry had meant him and not the butterfly.

\--

Henri's trip to Shanghai had been postponed for almost two weeks. Jack wasn't at all mad, which was a good thing. The weather's been awful, rain feeling like mad almost everyday, keeping the kids stay inside the orphanage. The doctors had been cooped into the infirmary too for most hours, since being outside was futile.

Mornings went normally, much to Louis' amusement but still quite different. Louis and Harry hadn't shared bed after the impromptu slumber party incident. No one had opened it up, no one dared discuss what happens next.

However, mornings after that incident had been changed. A bit. Or entirely. Louis couldn't differentiate, but it was still amazing.

When Louis had woken up one morning, too early than he's used too, he walked to their kitchenette and opened the back door. He had watched the trees sway across and inhaled deeply the wonderful morning dew.

He hadn't expected when he felt long cold arms around his waist. He had jerked a bit but relaxed momentarily when Harry nuzzled his face on Louis' neck, the tip of his braided hair tangling from Louis' shoulder.

"Good morning," Louis had said, back pressed against Harry's chest.

"You're up early," Harry had mumbled, voice still sleepy and wonderfully deep.

"Just felt like waking up early, is all," Louis had replied. He had brought his hands and placed them on Harry's cold forearms.

"You're cold," Louis had commented. He rubbed his palms on Harry's skin and smiled when Harry just nuzzled closer.

"You're wonderfully warm," Harry had said, socked feet between Louis' parted ones.

They had stayed for that a few more minutes; Harry just nuzzled and hugged Louis tighter while Louis watched the scenery in front of him, weather a tad moody and clouds looked grey. They had enjoyed silence and each other's warmth until they both decided to start getting ready when they had heard Zayn knocking on the other house.

From then on, they both shared mornings at the back door, Harry's arms around Louis' waist while they savour the peaceful grey morning. It's amazing how they both feel so joyous despite the gloom mood of the weather.

Evenings had turned out great, too. Harry had been going home with them, Louis smiling so wide every time Harry would hurriedly pack his things (and Louis') so that they could go home early. Liam had adored this change and liked how they had gone home complete for the first time in months.

Zayn would wait for them on their way home in front of the store on some nights, a packed food in a container or just to bid them goodnight.

"Henri told me you haven't toured around Shanghai," Harry said as they stood by the back door that morning. Louis hummed and tightened his hold around Harry's waist.

Harry had been sleeping peacefully again, Louis still haven't asked about the belladonna shots. He had been curious, intrigued with Harry because belladonna had been a very dangerous drug back in the years and even a little dose of it can be quite disarming.

But the past nights had been fine, after their exchange of goodnights and silly smiles, they would both tuck into bed, both unaware of each other's desire to feel one another's warmth all over again.

"Zayn told me that he needed to go home quickly, as per Liam's orders," he replied.

It was a sunny morning that day, it's been after two weeks and Harry had knocked on Louis' door quite early that time just to enjoy the first ray of sunlight.

Harry giggled and placed his chin on Louis' shoulder. "Well. Zayn is just like that. He doesn't do well with waters. It's always Doniya and Henri who's doing the shopping."

"So I've noticed," he said and Harry continued to giggle.

"I might have asked Henri if we can go with him to Shanghai," Harry said and Louis moved his head to look at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Since Henri told me you haven't been around the centre and since you asked me why we don't have a free day," Harry slowly drawled. "I might have pleaded to Liam that I want to bring you to Shanghai and show you around."

"Are you asking on a date, Harry Styles?" Louis grinned.

Harry blushed and hugged Louis tighter. He nuzzled his face on Louis' neck.

"I might be," Harry mumbled and Louis pinched his forearm.

"You silly, silly boy," Louis replied, eyes gleaming and face fond. "Well, let's get ready then. Today could possibly be our date."

Harry pulled his face away and smiled. "Okay."

They both went back to their rooms and pulled their clothes for that day. Harry decided to go and take a bath first while Louis joined Liam and Niall making breakfast.

"Lads," Louis said, glasses perched on his nose and few buttons of his shirt open. Niall nodded at him with a yawn while Liam smiled, cheerful in the morning, as always.

"Where's Jack?" Louis asked as he opened the cabinet and pulled out the plates.

"With Zayn," Liam replied. "They went to get Matilda and the girls' eggs."

"You named a hen Matilda?" Louis asked.

"Well, yeah? Why wouldn't we?" Niall snorted. "If you're into the veterinarian deal again, I'll hit you with this pan. It's too early for that Louis."

Louis cackled and placed the tin can with cutleries at the center of the table.

"It sounded so cruel, is all," Louis replied as he lifted the kettle from the counter and placed it on the dining table. Liam was outside, tending the pot on the fire pit. Niall was dicing potatoes at the side.

"We're not going to eat them you know," Niall said and Louis looked at him blankly.

"Well who wants to eat a decade old chicken? The meat would be as awful as any bark of a tree."

"Papa!"

Zayn and Jack entered the house, a basket in hand. Jack was on Zayn's back, legs and arms wrapped around the man while while Zayn carried the basket with his left hand, his other arm supporting Jack.

"Matilda laid three eggs this week. Three eggs!" Jack said. His hair was a bit damp and he still need to wear a shirt over the undergarments.

"Did she? Now that's amazing!" Niall asked as he grabbed the basket from Zayn's hand and went back to the kitchen.

Jack jumped off from Zayn's back and trailed to the kitchen too to continue with their chatter. Zayn settled on one of the chairs and let out a yawn.

"Were you up too early?" Louis asked as he grabbed a banana from the table and peeled it off.

"Couldn't sleep," Zayn replied and Louis stared at him momentarily.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

Zayn exhaled deeply before he relaxed on the backrest of the chair. He brought a hand on his hair and rubbed his thumb on his temple.

"My parents got a bit sidetracked again," Zayn replied. "They should be home a week ago but my dad, the typical merchant he is, saw a few silks and decided to stay in Persian for a little longer. My sisters kind of missed them already, especially Wali."

Louis nodded and placed the peel on the table.

"She's close to Yaser?" Louis asked and Zayn nodded, folded a leg and placed it on his knee.

"How about you? Are you close to your dad?"

Zayn shook his head. "It's like a misconception, you know? I mean, anyone would normally think I'm close with my dad since I'm his only son, but we don't really work that way."

Louis just smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"We just like it in the quiet way--like that's our bonding. I can't really tell we're close just a bit but yeah. Something like that."

"Well, I don't know who my dad is," Louis told Zayn. Zayn quirked a brow and studied Louis.

"I'm sorry," Zayn replied.

Louis waved a hand and shook his head.

"It's quite alright. I don't really want to know who the guy is anymore. I took my surname from my step dad. We were okay until this entire homosexual thing happened."

"Mark?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

They exchanged a few stories until Niall appeared carrying a plate of potato omelettes with Jack trailed behind, holding a bowl of sliced fruits. Liam appeared too, a plate of bread and a smile on his face.

"Where's Harry?" Liam asked as they all took a seat.

"I'm here, I'm here," Harry replied and Louis grinned at the sight of a freshly bathed Harry. He tapped the chair beside him and Harry smiled as he walked beside Louis and sat on the chair.

Louis absentmindedly leaned toward Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled at him and grabbed a mug to start preparing Louis' coffee.

"You smell lavender," Louis said as the lads started eating. Louis grabbed a plate and placed enough serving of eggs, bread and fruits on Harry's plate.

"Well, you stink," Harry teased as he handed him his coffee. Louis glared and pulled Harry's plate to his side instead. Harry frowned and made a pout.

"No food for you," Louis mumbled but Harry only giggled and kissed Louis' cheek.

"But we will leave soon, it's a long way. Surely you don't want me starved," Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes, feeling warm and joyous because of the kiss and their date in Shanghai.

They ate breakfast just like any normal morning meals, the only difference now would be the light brushes and touches Louis shared with Harry. They stared at one another openly and shared smiles like no one could judge them.

After breakfast, Harry helped cleaned the dishes while Louis headed to the bathroom for his bath.

"You're going to Shanghai with Henri today?" Zayn asked.

Harry looked at Zayn and smiled brightly. "We're going to buy Jack and Wali's kites."

"And you asked Louis out," Zayn teased, wiping the plates clean.

"Is it alright?"

"Of course! There's nothing wrong with that," Zayn replied.

Harry wiped his hands on the hanging towel and leaned against the counter.

"It's just...I don't know if--I don't know," Harry mumbled and Zayn placed the dish towel down. He patted Harry's cheek and poked the other man's furrowed brows.

"Hey don't over think," Zayn said.

"What if this is like Claude?" Harry asked, voice soft and almost terrified.

"I don't think Louis is anything like Claude," Zayn replied. "I know it's too early to tell, but Claude was Claude and Louis is Louis. And Louis is your present. I think that's more than enough. Do you feel like this is going to be just like Claude's?

Harry shook his head.

"Then there's nothing to be worried about."

Harry nodded, convinced and Zayn flashed him a smile.

\--

Henri was waiting by the store when they arrived. Doniya was talking to him, giving final instructions about which things to purchase.

"You look handsome," Harry whispered and Louis felt his cheeks heat.

He wore a white shirt with light blue waistcoat and black braces. There's a white Panama hat on his head and the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His black leather shoes were neat and Louis had tucked a folded handkerchief on his back pocket.

Harry was wearing a three-piece suit, complete with jacket and Oxford shoes that stood out in his dark grey palette.

"The braces looks smashing on you," Harry commented and Louis grinned.

"I just adore them," Louis replied as he dug through his pocket and looked at the chained watch. It's ten past eight and it was quite a wonderful day.

"I have the list," Henri said and smiled at them.

" _shuài_ ," Henri commented as they walked down the road toward the port. Harry smiled and looked up, the sunlight cutting through the branches and leaves.

"He is, isn't he? Truly, truly handsome," Harry agreed and Louis snorted. He glanced back at Harry and glared.

"Please stop exchanging Chinese words too big for me," Louis scoffed. "It's unfair."

Harry giggled and stepped closer behind Louis. He placed a hand on the small of Louis' back and said, "Well, you should learn and study more. How else will you survive Shanghai?"

Louis looked at him, horrified. "Are there no English in the city? I don't think this will be a good idea."

Harry laughed and Henri joined him.

"Harry is just teasing," Henri amended. "English has become the city's second language. Especially in the market. Don't worry, it'll be easier to converse there."

Louis nodded as they halted by the port and saw the ferry arrive. He looked at Harry and poked the man on the chest.

"You've been teasing me since morning," Louis said and Harry looked away, a smug smile on his face.

"Don't get too much fun, Harold," Louis said and Harry looked at him shocked, brows reaching his hairline. Henri barked out a laugh and Louis grinned.

"My name's Harry," Harry insisted, smile spilling off his face.

"You look more of a Harold to me," Louis said as the ferry had finally docked.

Henri went first to speak to the man behind the wheel and purchased their tickets. When Henri looked back and nodded to them, Louis climbed the ramp with Harry behind him. When Louis reached the final step, he felt his bottom being smacked and looked at Harry with a glare. Harry wasn't looking at him but the grin was more than enough to prove him of his evil doing.

\--

Hongkew Market was crazy. It was different than Fetter Lane, most definitely wilder compared to the busy streets of London.

The streets were filled with vendors of all sorts, to silks, produce, dried goods and meat.

The market was located a couple of streets away from the port, it was in Nanking Street, a few streets away the Municipal Hall. Henri guided them through throngs of people, buyers and merchants of all sorts. Henri was correct about English being the city's second language because even vendors spoke English, even a bit broken.

Harry was behind him, eyes careful and wandering around and on Louis.

They halted at the side of the three-story market and Henri looked at them.

"So what are your plans?" Henri beamed, knowing all too well what Harry's intentions were.

"We'll go to shops. Visit Jade and do a bit of shopping," Harry replied.

Louis wandered his eyes around the streets, a few Westerners were all over the place. The ladies, wearing some fine Chinese clothes while other with big dresses and their hemlines. The men were in light and cotton dress shirts, some with braces, some with coats as they flicker cigarette in between lips.

There was a ton of chattering and Louis can't quite Shanghai with Chánghsā and its peacefulness. Henri pulled out a list from his pocket and scanned the items.

"It'll take me at least two hours to get all of these stuff," he said. "Will be that enough?"

"That's more than enough. Let's meet at Ed's for lunch, yeah?"

"You're paying, right?" Henri asked, smug face evident and Louis was certain he got that from Zayn.

Harry laughed and ran a hand on his chest. "Of course. I'll pay now let's go. Shanghai's crazy as always."

Henri nodded and bid them a quick goodbye. He turned on his heels and dashed through rows of people, his little body disappearing slowly behind bodies.

Harry looked at Louis and Louis flashed him a smile behind his Panama hat. Harry propped an elbow and Louis eyed everyone around before placing a hand against Harry.

"Ready?"

Louis nodded and wrapped his hand around Harry's arm tightly.

"It's massive and crazy," Louis commented. The building was so packed the moment they got it. There were red round lantern hanged from the ceiling. The stalls were small but filled with tons of products.

The entire market was shaped hexagonally, making the entire route a bit more amusing unlike the usual square establishments Louis had been to. The first floor, Louis learned are all stores dedicated to medicine, kitchen needs and wooden products. It varied from acacia stools, to pandan baskets, from dried berries and vegetables kept in jars. There were also stalls to sold skewered meats and different dumplings Louis can't help but feel curious.

He pointed one store that caught his attention and they trailed toward it.

"Ah, sirs! Welcome, welcome!" The vendor said. He's a long beard, grey and braided with tiny squinted eyes and a pointed cap on his bald head.

"Hello," Harry replied and Louis let go of Harry's arm before pointing a tray basket filled with a wide variation of insects.

"What are these?" Louis asked and the vendor smiled before picking up two crickets.

"Farm crickets," he replied. "We cook and eat this. It's a good source of protein."

Louis quirked a brow at the dead insect and looked at Harry.

"You should try it," Harry insisted as he took the other cricket and put it inside his mouth.

Louis looked disgusted but tried nonetheless. The vendor smiled and watched them silently.

It felt weird, of course it was. And tasted nothing, really, like a crisp but crisps definitely sounded and tasted better. It was crunchy, all right, crunchier than normal crisps or freshly baked bread but tasted absolutely nothing. He looked at Harry who was now smiling at him and encouraging him to swallow.

Louis smiled, but definitely not betting on trying any other insect again.

"These all looked nice," Harry commented and the Chinese vendor nodded. He took a big glass jar and uncapped it open.

"This arrived just yesterday, marinated chicken feet. It's best grilled. Do you want to try these out?"

Louis looked baffled and willed himself not to vomit at the weird stinky smell coming from the jar. Harry only smiled and shook his head.

"We could try it next time. We've only have enough silvers with us. It was generous of you."

"It's alright, hope to see you again, gentlemen."

Harry and Louis trailed off and continued to wander around.

"I'm glad you aren't crazy enough to try chicken feet," Louis whispered as they walked down the hall and heard shouts of vendors offering their products.

"Eh? Niall was very particular of Chinese food," Harry replied.

"Of course, a dietitian and its perks," he replied, eyes studying the different size of jars on the shelves of each store.

"But was it safe to eat crickets?"

"Jack and Niall used to feast on locusts back in Chóngqìng. I think Jack saw it from a friend."

Louis nodded and asked, "Do you think they're okay now? It's been four months."

"Yeah, because they're a strong duo. They've got a strong bond, stronger than any father and son I know. Niall sent a telegram to officially adopt Jack."

"I know. Niall told me once, it's wonderful isn't it? They deserve each other. Bless them."

They continued to wander around the first floor of the market and eyes the different fruits and vegetables on the tables. There was one store that sold drink punches. Louis fancied the mango juice and pulled Harry to try those out.

As they got deeper and around the store, Harry was holding a stick of skewered marinated beef while Louis was holding a small plate of crispy rice noodles wrapped in lettuce. They were exchanging smiles as they fed one another with food they were carrying, giggling like crazies in the middle of many people.

They tried fruits and rice cakes from one store to the other when they finished their meats and Louis enjoyed the steamed sweet red bean dumplings while Harry was feasting on a small paper bag of banana crisps.

"We've been eating a lot," Louis mumbled in between munches and Harry laughed at him. He pulled the handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the corner of Louis' mouth.

"That we do, are you enjoying this?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

"I couldn't stop myself from stuffing these dumplings in my mouth."

"I'm glad we first tried the crickets," Louis said in between mouthfuls.

"So you liked the crickets?"

"No! They tasted awful. How can you enjoy them, they don't taste anything at all. It's like eating paper only crunchier and there were tiny feet scratching your tongue."

"I love how your imagination works."

"Okay enough of those creepy-crawlies, I thought you loathed them. Can I try those crisps, please?"

Harry grinned and took a banana crisp. He pressed it against Louis' lips. Louis ate the crisp and looked at Harry curiously. His eyes twinkled and he swallowed with a pleased moan.

"It's sweet. It's not like the usual crisp. It tastes good."

"It is. When I discovered this on my first time here, I bought about a kilo of this and feasted with the kids in the orphanage. Took us only a day to finish the entire thing."

Louis laughed, as he took a bite of his last remaining sweet dumpling.

"How long have you been here, Harry?"

Harry crumpled the paper that held the crisps and asked for Louis' garbage.

"It'll turn a year on December 15," he replied as he threw their garbages on the nearby bin.

"That's so long," Louis said. "Did you ever go back home?"

Harry shook his head as he guided them to the staircase.

"I've never had a chance and never had a desire, you know?"

Louis nodded falling silent a bit. He wondered what could possibly be Harry's reasons of not wanting to go home, curious as to why he never felt the need to go back to London and see his family.

"Shall we, continue? Upstairs, I mean?" Harry asked as he motioned toward the steps. Louis nodded and smiled as he grabbed Harry's free hand.

"This is actually nice," Louis remarked as they climbed the steps and the noise from downstairs slowly diminished. "I'm glad you thought of this. This is such a wonderful experience."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Harry said, grin as wide as Louis as they finally reached the second floor of the market.

"I am."

When they reached the second floor, Louis blinked in surprise to find the floor filled with foreign merchants. Unlike the strong different smells from the first floor because of wide varieties of food, and the loud chattering from buyers and vendors, second floor was peaceful and smell of mixtures of perfumes and other pleasant things.

The floor was quiet, stores were bigger and hallways were less crowded. Harry led them deep down the hall and they spotted stores with Arabic owners. The stores were filled with silks and turbans of different colors and gold bracelets racked neatly around an small wooden pole.

They trailed deeper and Harry pulled Louis inside a store full of bows and parasols. It also has different suits and dresses, ranges to kid sizes to full grown men.

Louis looked around and let his hand feel the different clothes and looked at the designs on suits. He recalled his mum sketching every night, trying to come up with styles for their store in Lanvin.

He looked around noticed that it was just like the store back in London. He saw the sailor themed clothes for little boys and remembered Jack and his cute little shirts everyday. He wandered his eyes on the little bows on the glass shelf and smiled as they were attached to hair clips and pins.

"Harry! What a lovely surprise!" A voice of a girl said and Louis looked up, pressed his glasses and studied the girl with long brown locks flowing against her shoulders. There were bows on her hair and she was wearing a dark shade of blue dress, hemlines seemed endless and laced gloves in her hands. She was wearing a light shade of pink lipstick and eyes prepped perfectly to compliment her almond eyes.

"Jade," Harry replied as he took Jade in his arms. Jade gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and looked past his shoulders. She spotted Louis and walked near him.

"And who might be this handsome gentleman?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson," Louis said as he offered a hand and Jade took it, shaking it lightly and looked at him curiously.

"Tomlinson? Don't tell me you're a son of Miss Johannah?" Jade asked, voice careful yet sounding so excited still.

Louis nodded, his head feeling all of a sudden hot in his head. He took it off after letting go of Jade's hand and looked at her curiously.

"Do you know my mother?"

Jade's eyes widen and a smile grew on her face, "I know her. I've been her apprentice, been learning the fashion industry and she's a wonderful woman."

Louis smiled and Harry looked fond behind Jade. "She is. I spotted some of her designs upfront. Is this an extension of the shop or are you just affiliated?"

"We're just authorized reseller of her designs. Lanvin thinks building a proper store wouldn't be a good investment outside London yet."

"Ah, I see," Louis replied and Jade smiled.

"So what brings you here? Are you a friend of Harry?"

"Yeah. I am a doctor, just like Harry." Harry walked down the aisle and looked through clothes while Louis stayed behind and continued to talk to Jade. The room wasn't big enough so their conversation would still be heard. Harry kept glancing on Louis every time they laugh and Louis would watch Harry intently from time to time.

"Ooh la-la," Jade said, eyes twinkling. "Such a handsome doctor you are. Left anyone back home, I reckon."

Harry's head snapped and looked at them. He studied Louis for a moment, earful of Louis' response. Louis shook his head and barked out a laugh.

"I wish I could say that, but the very dearest person in my life is with me right now," Louis replied earning a blush from Harry across the room. He smirked when Harry turned around and tucked a strand behind his ear.

"That's good to hear. Bringing lovers in work has to be discussed, I'm glad your lover was understanding," Jade replied as she pulled her paper fan open and fanned it around her.

Louis blushed at the term and looked at Harry with careful eyes. Harry's back was still on him and he peeked behind at Louis. He smiled bashfully and Louis smiled fondly at Harry because the other doctor was blushing furiously just like him.

"I'm glad too," Louis replied.

Jade smiled as she went inside a small room and left them alone for quite some time.

Louis went back to the bows and hair clips and studied their designs. He remembered his siblings and Zayn's sisters. He thought of bringing home a couple of bows for little Wali and Safaa and another couple for his sisters.

Harry appeared beside him with a smile. "So your lover is with you right now? How understanding she must've been."

"Indeed," Louis replied. He looked up to Harry and grinned. " _He_ was a tad understanding and that's one of the reason I like about him."

Harry's breath hitched and he looked around before he faced Louis again and placed a quick kiss on Louis' cheek. Louis blinked and gulped as he placed his hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth still ghosting on his skin.

"Pick a design," Louis said as he pointed the selections of little bows on the glass. "Let's buy Zayn's sisters some bows. I'm planning to get a pair for my sisters but thought of Zayn's too."

Harry smiled and stepped closer the glass, " That's very thoughtful of you. Very nice."

Louis laughed as they both looked at the bows and studied the different colors. "Charlotte has blonde hair while Félicité has brown. They're 13 and 11, I think."

Harry nodded and pointed a light blue bow and a bright yellow bow. "The blue one is for Charlotte and the yellow's for Félicité. Does that sound good?"

Louis smiled. "That sounds great! I'm thinking of purple for Walihya and red for Safaa, but what do you think? You obviously has greater fashion taste."

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Louis smiled and poked him on the chest. Harry waved the hand off and shook his head.

"Your taste is quite alright too, Lou. Look at those braces, they look wonderful around your lithe figure."

No one has ever called him Lou, and that was actually nice.

Louis glared but smiled as he poked Harry back on his belly. "Ah, ah, you and your mouth. Trying to impress me with your humility, such humble lad."

Harry laughed again and they continued to look for other things on the glass shelf. Moments later Jade appeared from the room, towing another girl with blonde hair curled and nestled with thin hair net. She's wearing a purple lipstick and her dress was in bright yellow, lace wrapped around the waist and eyes bright. She looked at Louis and Harry and smiled widely.

"Harry! Jade told me you were here. You look handsome as always!" The girl said, voice and energy as enthusiastic as Jade's.

"Perrie," Harry smoothly replied. "I know. Chángshā had been very demanding."

Perrie's eyes fell on Louis and smiled. "You must be Louis. Jade told me you're Miss Johannah's son. I just arrived back from London a week ago, and I have a present for you."

Louis blinked his eyes in surprise and looked at Perrie curiously. Harry and Jade went beside the bows and discussed the bows they wanted to purchase.

"But I didn't ask for anything."

"Did you? But Miss Johannah personally told me you asked if she can send you scarves. Surely you asked for scarves, or was it just miscommunication and not meant to be taken seriously?"

Louis then recalled the last telegram he had sent to his mother. The one where he specifically had written to send him two of the finest and most beautiful scarves they have for the season because he's been meaning to give Harry scarves that would looked perfect on his hair.

"No. I did, I did ask for scarves. I just didn't know when they'll arrive."

"I would send it to the postal and Henri would deliver it to you but since you're here so I reckon, why not? These just came out a month ago and these scarves sold out the moment they were released. Miss Johannah was ecstatic with it and planned on producing more."

Louis nodded as he took the packaged and smiled as the material inside felt so soft. The string tucked the ends carefully and he grabbed it carefully, already imagining how they would look in Harry.

"I also heard that your lover is with you, I'm sure she's going to adore these," Perrie exclaimed happily, her dress flowing against the floor as she swayed a bit. Louis nodded at the thought, his eyes falling on Harry as the two across the store were packing the bows in carefully inside the brown bag.

They continued to chat about the progress of China and how the rest of the team were doing in Chánghsā, talked about things in London and how was everything back home.

Then they asked Perrie and Jade to send the bows to his mother to give to his little sisters. They were more than happy to obliged and assured them it'll reach his siblings.

When they stopped out of the store, packages in hand, Louis was beaming and Harry was grinning back at him.

"Such a socializer, you are." Louis teased as they continued to walk down the hall and looked around stores.

"I am not," Harry replied and Louis snorted.

"You're such a beautiful person, I'm sure everybody fancies you," Louis said as they stopped by a store with vinyl records and gramophones of different sizes.

"Hush. I am not," Harry said as he giggled and waved Louis off. He turned to face the store as Louis pulled him inside.

Louis looked around and saw vinyl records of songs and tracks he used to listen to back at home. His mum loved listening to music, especially the classics and they've been to musicals and broadway so and found it entertaining.

When they trailed deep the aisles, they were greeted by a man with tall and broad figure. He has a blonde hair and was wearing braces and pulled out dress shirt. He looked grimly and the tobacco in his lips looked nasty.

"Welcome gentlemen," the man said and he flashed them a wide smile. "Looking for anything in particular?"

Louis shook his head. "We're just curious, wandering around to check on things, is all."

"Ah, please do. Welcome, welcome. I'm Nick. Nick Grimshaw and I own this store," Nick said and Louis smiled.

Harry took his hand as well and quickly let go.

"If you need me, I'm just here upfront," Nick told them, puffing a smoke from his mouth. Both doctors nodded and trailed deep down as they study each cover. Some were familiar, others were foreign but sounded intriguing.

One cover hit him with familiarity and he smiled widely as he took the record off the shelf. The cover was printed with large block fonts of **Lady be good!** and a small cursive of _I'd rather Charleston_ (1) under with the year and name of artists who sang it.

He studied the cover and looked at Harry.

"I know this one, I've watched it once with me mum in broadway," Louis said as he flipped the cover open and looked around. "Do you think Nick would let us play it? I love this song."

Harry hummed for a moment and took the record from Louis' hands. He walked upfront and talked to Nick. Louis watched as Nick grinned and pulled the record out of the cover. He placed it on the disk turner and laid the pin carefully. The few scratched echoed quietly and when Nick turned up the volume, Louis smiled at the familiar beats of the piano.

Harry turned to face him and wiggled his brows knowingly. He snapped his fingers.

"You'll be Adele and I'll be Fred?" Harry exclaimed and Louis nodded, handing the package atop the shelf. He grinned at Harry and wiggled his hips like a kid.

(A/N: Harry's in _italics_ , while Louis is in **bold** )

 _I've seen for days that you've got_  
_The ways that must be checked_  
_In you I can never detect_  
_The slightest signs of intellect_  
_You're mad of dance, think of the chances you neglect_  
_You never seem inclined to use your mind_  
_And it's quite plain to see_  
_That I'm the brain of the family_

  
Harry laughed as he did his silly square sidesteps and snapped his fingers. Nick was watching him from behind, fingers tapped on the table, his tobacco between his teeth.

_Take a lesson from me_

Louis waved him off and fanned his face. He grinned widely, his Panama hat toppled down the ground but he didn't care.

 **I'd rather Charleston**  
_Charleston? Think of what you might be_  
**I'd rather Charleston**  
_Charleston? I'm disappointed in you and your ways_  
**I'm double-jointed. There's no sensation like syncopation**  
_Will you let me know why_  
**I'd rather Charleston**  
_Charleston? That's the sort of thing I would never do_  
_So, leave it behind and your mind something new_  
**I'd rather Charleston**

  
Louis and Harry danced at the second half of the song, doing silly Charleston as the piano and trumpet goes on. Harry offered a hand and Louis took it happily, teeth blinding both of them as he grinned widely. Harry pulled him and twirled him around, Louis' laughter mixed with the playing song. Harry beamed, and tapped his feet as the song reached the second verse.

 _Your way of living soon will be giving me a pain_  
_You just repeat that same refrain_  
_You use your feet and not your brain_  
_Something has got you_  
_I don't know what you hope to gain_  
_And after all I've done_  
_It's not much fun to have to have a Sister who's_  
_Got her brain in her dancing shoes_

  
Harry giggled when Louis imitated a scene from the broadway and wiggled his knees and arse, earning a loud shrill from the taller doctor. Harry picked up Louis' Panama hat and wore it. He shook his head in jive with the tune and Louis snapped passionately. The continued their dance until they reached the chorus.

 _So take a lesson from me_  
**I'd rather Charleston**  
_Charleston? When you’re older, you’ll see_  
**I'd rather Charleston**  
_Charleston? The great improvements I looked in for you_  
**I like improvements. They make new plastic just like elastic**  
_Say, don’t you ever keep cool_  
**I'd rather Charleston**  
_Oh no, that's the sort of thing silly people do_  
_Hey, haven't you read what Lincoln said in sixty-two_  
**I'd rather Charleston**

  
Once the song died down, another tune played but Nick had turned down the volume and both doctors were sweaty and tired from their little dance party.

"Well, that was such a nice dance," Louis commented as he fanned his shirt against his chest to let cool air in.

Harry nodded at him and stood beside him as they stood in front of another set of vinyl records.

"Have you seen it? The play, I mean," Louis asked. "You seem to know the lines very well."

Harry shrugged and pulled a couple of records from the shelf. He pulled out two records Louis weren't familiar to and a vinyl record with _Primrose_ on it. Louis studied the covers and spotted one name all evident on all the covers.

"These were all works of Desmond Carter(2)," Louis commented. "Were you a fan of his?"

Harry shrugged and looked away. He pulled the _Primrose_ vinyl and flipped it to study the songs.

"Desmond's my father," Harry replied. He inquired each song and let his finger trailed on each title track.

Louis looked up at him, confused. "But you're a Styles?"

"Carter was his pen name. Or something like that."

"Your father's a famous lyricist, so that's why you're great in socializing," Louis said as he stacked the records back on their places.

"Well, he's the famous one but that doesn't have anything to do with me," Harry replied as he placed _Primrose_ back on its place, too. "I haven't seen his works in broadway. But I'm well aware of I'd Rather Charleston. Know it all too well."

Louis nodded as they flipped through covers. He waited for Harry to continue.

"That's a song about my sister," Harry said, voice slow and careful.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's older than me, two years? She was wonderful, bright and very, very witty. She wanted to study arts and literature but then she fell in love."

Harry stopped on the shelf he was working and shifted somewhere closer to Louis. Louis ran a thumb on the back of Harry's knuckles and smiled at him assuringly.

"She was proper smitten to this guy and my father, Des, wasn't fond of the idea. He had greater plans for his kids, for her most especially since she's engaged into a son's friend of my father. She fell in love with a man who loves to dance every night in a dancing hall near her university. It went on and on every night.

"The guy's name is Ernest and they loved each other dearly. My father disowned Gemma, that's my sister's name, and wrote the song I'd Rather Charleston because he misses her so dearly."

Louis nodded and looked at Harry. "Were you Fred, then? 'The brain of the family?'"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "That would be my father. He thinks he is the brain in the family. I may be the doctor, but he's still the smartest."

"Do you think he's the smartest in the lot?"

Harry looked away. "He may be. But, I don't really know. Maybe? Since it's his idea that I should work here? Maybe."

Louis nodded, overwhelmed a bit, but amazed.

"Do you fancy getting anything here?" Harry asked and Louis looked at him quietly before he shook his head. He pulled the Panama hat off and placed it on Louis.

"Even if, I don't think Zayn has a gramophone in store," Louis replied and Harry nodded. He picked up their purchases from the previous store and bid Nick goodbye.

Nick nodded, eyes focused on the newspaper he's reading now. They wandered to more stores, searched through items and talked to a few people, earning recommendations and small talks. Louis watched as Harry relaxed a bit from the little chat in the record store awhile ago. He looked as Harry smiled as the vendors tried to appease him with sets of waistcoats and braces.

He beamed when Harry tried one Fedora hat on and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked even more beautiful with a hat, most definitely and Louis liked it on him. Louis studied other fabrics and other ties while Harry contemplated on what to get.

Moments later, Harry stood beside Louis and placed his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"Are you hungry? We should meet Henri down at Ed's soon," Louis looked beside him and smiled when Harry was pouting at him.

"What's with that face?"

"I don't know what hat to get," Harry mumbled, voice whining yet low and utterly funny.

"Well, which hat do you want?"

"All of it. They all look great!"

Louis cackled and pushed the glasses on his nose. "You greedy, greedy boy. Well, let's take a look."

Harry nodded and they walked through the hat section of the store. He picked a black Fedora hat and wore it. He looked at Louis and studied for his reaction.

"Well, black's a tad too formal," Louis commented. "How about the brown?"

"But my hair's brown, won't it look silly? Brown and brown?"

Louis rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Try one of the Panama hats then? I think that's more appropriate since the weather here is definitely hot."

Harry tried a selection of Panama hats and Louis looked at all eight of them. It varies from shades and styles and the way it had been weaved. Louis liked the cream Panama hat and smiled when Harry beamed on it too.

"I think that's the one," Louis said as he pulled the chain clock from his pocket.

"Should you ring that up? It's almost noon and you mentioned about Henri?"

Harry nodded as he trailed inside and talked to the owner of the store. Harry smiled as he pulled out notes to pay the hat and another purchase the owner had wrapped carefully in a small box. He slide the small box inside his suit jacket and smiled at the owner. He wore the hat and bid him goodbye.

Louis was waiting for him outside when he stepped out.

"So, are you hungry? Shall we go and meet Henri?"

"With all the fittings you did, I think I could eat a dozen of red bean sweet dumplings."

Harry laughed and nudged Louis. "You and your addiction to those dumplings."

"You're the one to talk," Louis snarled playfully. "Might I remind you of a kilo purchase of those bloody banana crisps."

They walked back to the staircase and about to step down when Louis asked what the third floor was.

"That's the mahjong section. They play mahjong all day, everyday in that floor."

Louis listened as the sound of ivory blocks shuffled on tables. He looked at Harry curiously.

"Have you ever played mahjong?"

"I did, my mate Ed, he's good at those."

Louis nodded and felt his stomach rumble.

"Now, as much as I want to inquire about this Ed guy and these mahjong games," Louis said as he pulled Harry down the steps. "I think I rather meet Henri now so we can have lunch."

Harry laughed and shook his head. They trailed down the first floor and out Hongkew Market. It was hot the moment they stepped out and Harry was ecstatic he bought himself a hat to serve as shade for his face.

The same busy street the first time he'd arrived in Shanghai flashed before him and Louis smiled at the throng of people from different nations. He trailed his eyes on the group of kids playing by the sidewalk and watched as a couple of Americans were sitting on carriages pulled by natives. He found the form of transportation utterly inhumane but didn't voice out his thoughts.

Harry was walking in front of him, figure to broad and tall. Harry would peeked at him once in awhile, just to make sure Louis was still there, following him.

After a couple of minutes walking down Nanking Street, they stopped in front of a restaurant filled with red lanterns outside and a dragon mouth that served as entrance. It looked weird and funny and exotic but Harry looked at him encouragingly.

They got in and the scent of noodles infiltrated his nose. Hints of tangy, sweet, sour and salty smell assaulted his senses and made his mouth water. Harry looked around and Louis heard a familiar voice coming somewhere at the middle of the restaurant.

"Harry! Louis!"

They both looked ahead and found Henri already occupying a table and waiting for them. He was smiling so widely, and looked so, so comfortable in his seat.

Louis grinned and trailed to the table. He sat across Henri's and Harry trailed behind him. He sat beside Louis and they both took off their hats and placed them on the table.

"Did you have fun?" Henri asked as he sipped his water and looked at Louis.

Louis nodded and looked at the dishes and utensils on their table. He pulled a napkin and placed on his lap. He grabbed the small teapot and poured himself green tea.

It'll be his first time drinking green tea and he swore he wasn't up for it yet. He looked at the cup nervously and lifted it as he eyed the entire restaurant about its interior design. He took a sip and closed his eyes because it's totally different from the rich earthy taste of Yorkshire.

"Did you order already?" Harry asked. He ran a hand on his forehead with a handkerchief and removed the sheen of sweat.

"Ed did. I told him you'll come and he said he knew exactly what we're having," Henri informed them and Harry grinned.

"Is his Ed the same as your Ed?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. He rested against the backrest and smiled when a familiar red head wearing a white jacket walked toward their table.

"Harry Styles," Ed said as he pulled a chair beside Henri and took a seat. He was followed by a Chinese waiter and placed down plates of food Louis had never encountered in his life.

"You're eating lunch with us?" Harry asked. He smiled as Ed and Ed nodded.

"Of course, it's been a while since I last saw you," Ed's eyes fell on Louis and Louis looked at him. "I figured you might be busy."

Louis shivered at the way Ed's words hit his senses and Louis stayed still as he offered a hand.

"I'm Louis," Louis said and Ed smiled before taking his hand. He unbuttoned his jacket open and revealed his black dress shirt.

"I'm Ed. I'm the owner of this restaurant. I pretend that I can cook but I'm mostly in the kitchen drinking all the scotch."

Louis laughed and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"That's not true, he's just being humble. He's a decent cook. Well, sober, of course. But he's rarely sober so that's that," Harry said and Henri laughed.

There's a plate of buttered breast chicken with side slices of carrots and courgette. There's a bowl of noodles and steamed siomai as meat. There was a full plate of fried rice mixed with corn and peas and a plate of fried rice with sweet and sour sauce. And of course, a big plate of different dumplings to finish their order. Henri beamed as he served himself a great amount of rice and started serving everyone a bowl of soup.

"If we're all full blooded Chinese, Henri will be disowned," Ed muttered teasingly as he took a chicken breast on his plate.

Henri rolled his eyes and gave Louis his bowl of soup and noodles. "But we're not all Chinese, besides, I can be considered as a proper English now."

Ed laughed and took a sip of his tea. Harry shook his head and laughed.

"I swear, Zayn's idea of adopting you was the best thing in the world. Look at you, proper open-minded and vocal. You'll be a great apprentice, I reckon."

"I am a great apprentice," Henri said bitingly, mouth full of rice.

"What does he mean?" Louis asked as he took a bite of his chicken. He moaned at the sweet simple taste of the tender meat and looked at everyone.

"Well, in Chinese, the person to get the first serving will be the oldest in the family. And at the same time, the last person to get the last bite will also be the oldest. It's a sign of respect and tradition, I suppose," Harry explained and Louis nodded as he took a bite of his chicken.

"How old are you Henri?"

"Eighteen," Henri replied, eyes on the fish.

"How about you?" Harry asked Louis.

"29, you?"

"Ah. 27. Ed's 30? 31? How old are you mate?"

Ed swallowed the noodle and munched on it. He looked at Louis and shrugged. "31."

"So that's why he's sore about Henri stuffing food nonstop in his mouth even before Ed could," Louis said amused and Ed rolled his eyes. (3)

He was darn right.

They ate in between chats, Ed discussed about his trips in SouthEast Asia and all the herbs and foods he had tried from those countries. Harry informed Ed about the things they were busy in Chánghsā and talked about the lads.

Louis told him how he got in China and told Ed all other things they did that morning.

Henri excused himself after eating half of the food their ordered, telling them he forgot to purchase the kites. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry laughed and told him they'd wait for him there.

Harry ordered a plate of sweet dumplings which Louis tried his best not to swoon to and a teapot of lemon tea. Ed was still there on their table, a glass of scotch and Harry scrunched his face when Ed offered him a glass.

Moments later the stage lit and the red velvet curtain brushed open. A woman, tall and skinny wearing a purple Chinese short dress appeared. Her hair was in black but Louis found it silly since the woman was definitely a Westerner. She has blue eyes and full dark red lips. Her hair was styled in a loose bun nestled in a thin hair net just like Perrie's.

The band behind her started playing and the woman started singing in Chinese.

"What is she doing here?" Harry asked as he placed his cup on the table carefully, eyes on the woman and Louis stopped himself from eating the dumpling.

Harry sounded mad? Worried? Confused? Baffled? Louis didn't know.

Ed took a sip of his scotch and looked at the singing woman.

"The theatre she's working out kicked her out. She was caught sleeping with the owner's son," Ed replied.

"So was it true then? When they said she's been fooling around?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Apparently so, though I think she was devastated when she found out that you're homosexual."

Louis blinked and eyed Harry carefully. Ed and Harry talked about homosexuality so openly, it was quite amazing. Ed was like of the lads in Chángshā, it's almost comforting.

"That has nothing to do with me," Harry replied and Ed shrugged.

"I know it doesn't. But do you think she knows that? She went mad when she found out that all the things she's been trying to do were put to waste."

Harry huffed and looked away.

Lois swallowed his food and took a sip of his tea. Surprisingly, the lemon tea tasted better than the green tea. He looked at Ed and at Harry. He glanced at the woman singing on the stage and looked at her a bit baffled.

"I know it's not my place but may I ask who she is?"

Harry looked at him softly and bit his lips. "Her name's Taylor. She's American. She's an actress, plays on broadway here in Shanghai."

Louis nodded and took another sweet dumpling in his hand.

"She fancies Harry, did everything to get into his pants," Ed said, voice blank and almost disgusted?

Harry nodded and Louis looked at him quickly before focusing on the dumpling in hand.

"She never did. Because clearly, I am not into her and to whatever part she tried to shove in my face."

Louis swallowed the bits of the dumpling and tried to ignore the fleeting feeling of hate bubbling in him. He didn't know how he could hate such person he didn't even know, but the way Harry spoke of her with so much annoyance, did it and Louis tried to contain his impossible childish feelings.

"Saw her crying in front of the restaurant one night, told me they kicked her out and asked if I can give her a job," Ed explained as Taylor continued to sing, earning nothing but a few glances from the patriots.

"Told her she can help with the entertainment but her nasty character might cut her out one day," Ed sighed and Harry slumped on his seat.

Louis heard Taylor bid out and the band continued to play some jazz music while the rest of the patriots continue to eat their food.

He poured Harry his tea and Harry smiled as he took a dumpling off the table. He was about to say something, start up a conversation when someone sat on Henri's chair and Louis felt his chest tightened. Harry froze beside him and Ed blinked behind the glass of his scotch.

"Fancy seeing you here," Taylor said, her red lips moving exaggeratedly on her face.

"Hello to you too," Harry replied, voice disinterested and blank.

Louis sort of felt bad for him.

"Huh," Taylor mumbled, eyes on Louis. "Who are you then?"

 _His lover_ , Louis wanted to spat but then that would be a lie. And that would earn him nothing, really but then again that wouldn't be good. Taylor was just infuriating, is all. Louis wanted to teach her a lesson.

"His Louis," Harry said, voice a bit high and guarding.

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "You look absolutely handsome today. Did you miss me?"

Louis choked on his tea and Ed cleared his throat.

"Now, Taylor, I'm sure you and Harry were good friends--"

"Friends? But we were more than just friends--" Taylor tried and Louis wanted to pour the entire content of the teapot on Taylor's black wig.

"Friends? We're just acquaintances. Know your words Taylor because that's we've only been," Harry said finally and Taylor looked at him surprised.

Louis watched as Ed tried to placate both Harry and Taylor's feelings while he was there, sitting and quiet, watching them carefully.

"Surely, homosexuals don't last long in this world. And I'm sure you're going to hell for being one," Taylor hissed and even before anyone could spat back at her, she got up and helped herself back to the kitchen.

Ed exhaled deeply and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. Had I known this would happen, I should've told her not to work today."

"It's alright, you didn't know that would happen," Harry said as he sat straight on his chair and looked at Louis.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry mumbled. "Taylor's a tad dramatic." his eyes fell on the floor and Louis looked at Harry worried. Ed cleared his throat and took a swig from his drink.

"She's a bit mental, if I do say so myself."

Louis laughed at Ed's words and shook his head. He eyed Harry carefully and tried to analyse the other doctor’s feelings about the little situation with Taylor. What she said were truly hurtful, and if Louis wasn’t immune and used to such nasty things, he would cry himself.

He wondered if Harry was used to it too? Maybe? He looked pretty okay, intact and at ease, despite the little fiasco. But still. Louis couldn’t help but feel bothered.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to a bit of drama. My stepdad was quite the actor in the family."

Ed laughed and raised his glass. Louis did the same with his teacup and encouraged Harry to do the same. Harry nodded, wrapped a hand at the back of his neck and lifted his teacup with his free hand. He flashed a small smile and Ed chuckled.

“To Harry,” Ed exclaimed, “That may he deserve all the good things in the world. Even though he’s quite hopeless in playing mahjong, may he acquire all luck he needed to survive.”

Ed looked at Louis as if his eyes told him to make a toast too for Harry. Louis gulped and looked a tad nervously. He fixed his collar and looked at Harry.

“To Harry,” Louis said extra cheerfully and Harry smiled. “That Mr. Styles may continue to Charleston to anything he desires, because you’re free to choose for yourself. And that he may remember that all doubters are nothing but a speck, meant to be blown away. And that we will be here as your mates because we care for you, whatever madness that mental girl or anyone says.”

Harry laughed at that and Louis grinned while Ed finished his drink. Louis took a sip of his now awfully cold tea and watched as Harry tried to muffle his giggles in his palm.

“That was silly,” Harry commented and Ed shook his head.

“Nonsense! It was certainly not. You deserve a toast,” Ed replied. Louis nodded and laughed at Harry.

“You got a little,” Louis said and Harry looked at him stupidly. Louis saw a red bean paste stuck on his tooth, making him looked like a pirate missing a tooth. Louis was bothered with the paste and Harry kept raising a brow because Louis wouldn’t stop pointing his finger on his mouth.

“You got a little paste on your tooth,” Louis mumbled. He watched as Harry tried to clear it with his tongue, wiped the tooth clean but failed. Louis lifted the tablecloth and wrapped it around his forefinger.

He leaned toward Harry and Harry stayed still while Louis held on Harry’s jaw with his other hand. He instructed Harry to keep his mouth open and he slowly wiped Harry’s tooth with the tablecloth. Harry stayed frozen, but his heart beat like drumbeats in his chest.

When he was done, Louis pulled away and placed the tablecloth down. He grinned at Harry and pushed his glasses on its place. Ed cleared his throat and both Harry and Louis snapped out of their trance and stared on the man.

“If you want, you can pay our meal over there. Just inform Mei our table,” Ed instructed and Harry nodded before he got up and smiled.

He looked at Louis and said, “I’ll be back.”

Louis looked around the surroundings, the band were still playing and the restaurant was still filled with people. He didn’t know how to talk to Ed, couldn’t muster out words because what was he supposed to say? He wasn’t much a talker, really.

“So, I’m guessing you’re homosexual, too?” Ed’s voice cut through Louis’ thoughts and looked at Ed carefully.

Ed smiled. “Relax, I’m not like Taylor.”

Louis nodded hesitantly. “I am gay, yeah.”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Ed replied and Louis tried to smile.

“How long have you been friends with Harry?” Louis asked as he looked at Ed and watched as Ed fixed his jacket and the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Long way back,” Ed said. “We were really great mates. We met on this pub where they sell cheap beer to university students. I was out of school, never fancied getting into one because I had this silly philosophy that all drop out can conquer big. It’s a shitty philosophy, I know but hey, it works!”

Louis chuckled and waited for Ed to continue. “Anyway, met the bloke on the pub and when the bartender asked if he was a student, he was asked to pay half the prize. It was insane! I couldn’t even afford to buy meself a proper pint and yet this curly haired gangly man was paying half of it.”

“That’s bloody insane,” Louis said, eyes wide and voice thrilled. “Where is this pub? I must go there.”

“Behind the British Museum, along Keppel Street,” Ed informed. “I started talking to him and we just got along. He told me about his studies, his parents. Oh, did he tell you his father was Desmond?”

Louis nodded and smiled.

“Well yeah, that. And all the rest of the lots. Then we met Claude. He was happiest when Claude was around,” Ed said and Louis tilted his head in wonder. Who was this Claude guy? He’d never heard anyone by the name of Claude.

“But then I don’t know, Claude disappeared and I had been travelling so I wasn’t really aware of what happened. But then we met here and there, the chronicles of Ed and Curly.”

Louis stayed silent, tried his best to school his emotions because, apparently, _Harry was happiest when Claude was around_ and if he was feeling a bit jealous, then sue him.

Harry, bless him, arrived even before Ed could feel the sizzle started to bubble inside Louis.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Harry asked as he lifted his hat and looked at Ed piercingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ed asked as he slowly stood up.

“Were you spilling my secrets to Louis?”

Ed shook his head with a loud laugh, “Nonsense. What kind of a friend I am, if I did? Besides, it’s only the first meeting. I’ll most definitely do the spilling next time.”

Louis shook his head and got up as well.

“He didn’t spill any secret beans, yet, Harold. Stop that pout,” Louis said as he wore his hat and poked Harry’s chin. Harry looked at him quietly and smiled slowly.

Ed said his goodbyes and Louis shook his hand earnestly, happy to have met one of the best people in town. Harry hugged Ed tightly and exchanged a few quick words. Louis watched as Ed kissed Harry’s temple quickly and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“I’ll see you guys around,” Ed said as Harry and Louis both smiled and stepped out of the restaurant to find Henri waiting for them. He was holding two massive baskets and two paper kites tied around his back.

“Let’s go home?” Henri asked. Louis nodded, feeling a yawn crawling from his throat. Harry smiled beside him Louis felt himself blushing as he watched Harry’s dimples gone deeper and his eyes got smaller from the wide, big smile.

“I had fun today,” Harry said. Louis only smiled in return and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. He quickly pulled Harry for a hug and let go easily, fearing someone might see them. He poked Harry’s hip and Harry giggled.

“And I, too. We should definitely buy a couple of dumplings before we go home.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Louis blankly. “You and your dumpling infatuation.”

“But those red mongo beans were so good, it’s so hard to resist.”

“Fine, but we’ll have to buy some banana crisps too, just so you know.”

Louis waved him off and smiled. “As long as you buy me enough dumplings to last a year, then we can buy a kilo of those crisps.”

Harry snorted and poked Louis’ on the middle of his eyes. Louis crossed his eyes and the glasses slipped a little.

“Why do you get a year's worth of dumplings and I get only enough to last a day?” Harry huffed and Louis only jutted his lips.

“Because you can’t resist me. I’m wonderful, remember?” Louis teased and Harry only rolled his eyes but his smile was so wide and his eyes were twinkling, he could blind Louis’ eyes.

\--

Louis closed the door shut after taking a wee and washing his hands. The night was a bit hot and he was glad he took a bath.

They had gotten home a couple of minutes before sundown, bought a dozen of sweet dumplings and half a kilo of the crisps they craved. Even before they reached home, Harry had finished his crisps and Louis had inhaled a third of his dumplings.

Jack had been ecstatic when he saw their kites and Walihya and Safaa cheered happily when Harry showed them the bows Louis had bought for them. Louis had offered the remaining dumplings to Niall and Liam had laughed at the thought despite the small quantity they’d received.

He was about to walk back to the house when he saw a figure on his left, just a couple of steps away from Liam’s house. The moon was up high and Louis knew it still was a little bit early. It wasn’t even nine and yet China always had this effect that you ought to sleep early.

Louis watched as the figure twisted on the grass and he studied the silhouette carefully behind his glasses and through the little light from the moon. He lifted his left foot, ratan slippers wrapped on it tightly and took a step silently.

He was certain it was someone but couldn’t quite figure who that person was. He took another step and trailed slowly, the wind blowing against his skin. It was a bit windy but not chilly, and Louis was grateful that his pyjama trousers were a thick enough to shield him from the coldness.

“Hello?” Louis whispered as he approached the man and he carefully fisted his hands just in case the man would jump on him. At least he would punch the man before he’d die.

The silhouette moved and Louis stopped to see Harry’s face be illuminated by the moon. His hair was in the same side braid he’d always do to his hair during bed time. He was wearing his Chinese collared shirt and black cotton pyjama trousers. He was sitting up straight, his legs bent to his chest and palms on his side as support.

“Louis,” Harry mumbled and Louis dashed to his side.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked as he looked down Harry and watched as Harry’s eyes twinkle beneath him.

Harry smiled, his white teeth flashing before him and settled his legs down. He patted the space between his legs and looked at Louis pleadingly. Louis cackled a small laugh before he shook his head.

“Truly a gentleman,” Louis said as he sat between Harry’s legs and Harry nodded happily. He bent his right leg and allowed Louis leaned against it. Louis rested his legs on Harry’s left lap and rested his head on Harry’s right knee.

The night wind blew their shirts and Louis smiled as he studied Harry’s face under the little light.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked. He pulled one of Harry’s hand and massaged it slowly.

It seemed superficial. It honestly felt superficial. The idea alone was beyond reality and yet here they were, touching each other like it’s normalcy, like it was everything they’ve been doing for two months now.

Harry adored touching, liked the idea of being held and it was so wonderful because Louis also felt the same.

Harry nodded as he leaned closer to Louis and pressed his forehead against Louis’ cheek.

“Just thinking, is all,” Harry replied.  
The wind howled around them and Louis felt the grass danced beside his legs.

Harry pulled away and lifted his free hand to remove Louis’ glasses.

“Is this okay? Will you still be able to see me?”

Louis snorted and poked Harry on the cheek.

“What was that? Was that your mouth?” Louis said sarcastically. Harry giggled and folded his glasses carefully. He slid it inside the pocket of Louis’ shirt and tapped it twice.

“I’m fine. I can still see you. Crystal clear, if I do say so myself,” Louis replied. “It’s the distance, however, I’m having troubles. I’ve always been, ever since I was a kid.”

Harry nodded and tried to push his head away. “How about this, can you still see me, crystal clear?”

Louis laughed and hit Harry’s leg playfully. “Stop that. You might hurt your neck.”

He reached out for Harry’s hand again and intertwined it with his. “Tell me your thoughts.”

Harry looked at him for a moment and sighed. They stayed quiet for a little longer, letting the moon shine on them and the wind brush their skin. Louis nuzzled a little closer and Harry wrapped an around around his figure, leaning his body forward, his weight almost on Louis but really on his bent knee.

“It’s nothing. It’s silly,” Harry said all of a sudden and Louis poked him on the forehead, not believing.

Harry exhaled and pressed his nose against Louis’ neck. “It’s just Taylor and her words, mostly.”

“I knew you were thinking about it!”

“Don’t shout!” Harry half whispered and half shouted. He covered Louis’ mouth and giggled.

Louis peeled off the hand and snorted. “Alright, alright. Your hand smells grass.”

Harry rolled his eyes even if Louis couldn’t see it clearly.

“I knew you were thinking about it. I saw it in your eyes, you were hurt. I actually, already hate her, if I’m being honest,” Louis confessed and it was Harry’s turn to snort.

Louis glared at him and cracked Harry’s fingers one by one as he spoke, “Are” crack, “you” crack, “trying to” crack, “defend” crack, “her?” crack.

Harry shook his head and pulled his hand away. He pouted at Louis and Louis only glared.

“I am not. I don’t even like her,” Harry said and Louis looked at him.

“It’s just silly. How could you hate her when you don’t even know her?”

“I know how she hates and ridicules you. I know about her enough,” Louis replied and Harry looked up to stare at the stars.

“It’s just, no matter how much I tried to ignore what people say, I can still get affected and yeah,” Harry exhaled, his lungs feeling a bit tight.

Louis nodded as a reply and cupped Harry’s cheek.

“I always tell myself that I shouldn’t be affected like that, but it just hurts and I can’t help it. My thoughts will just shut down on me and…I just drift off, I guess.”

A cloud blocked the moon and suddenly everything was dark. Louis rubbed his thumb on the corner of Harry’s mouth and kissed his nose. Harry blinked rapidly as Louis pulled away and stared at him, smiling.

“Remember the toast we did for you awhile ago?” Louis asked and earned a giggle from the other doctor.

“Well, we mean it. I mean it.”

 _” And that I may remember that all doubters are nothing but a speck, meant to be blown away. And that you will be here as my mates because you all care for me, whatever madness that mental girl or anyone says,”_ Harry copied successfully, making Louis smile.

“I’m glad you and Ed went okay,” Harry said as Louis continued to rub the corner of his mouth.

“Well, I’m glad to have met Ed, too. He was such a charmer.”

Harry blinked at him. “Hey, are you fancying him? Louis?”

Louis grinned and bopped Harry’s nose. “I do not. Don’t be such a paranoid. You know who I like.”

“Yeah, I heard you and Jade talking,” Harry replied, amused. “And who could be that very dearest person, then Louis? Hmm?”

Louis shoved him off playfully and Harry fell on his back, bringing Louis with him. Louis wiggled his way on Harry’s chest and played with the tip of his braided hair. The moon kept hiding behind the clouds but Louis didn’t care.

Harry’s features were visible enough for him to trace. He lifted a finger and traced Harry’s nose, his jawline and his closed lids as Harry watched him under passionate eyes.

Louis liked Harry’s nose, he decided. They were Roman-like, sharp and masculine. He loved his eyes next, their perfect shade of emerald and the way his eyelashes fan on them, creating a wonderful shadow of pure beauty.

He held Harry’s gaze as he traced Harry’s lips, plump and luscious despite the darkness. He wondered how those lips tasted, curious how those felt against his.

“And I kind of miss my family,” Harry muttered under his breath. He pulled Louis closer to him and ran a hand on Louis’ hair. Louis moved closer and tucked his face under Harry’s chin, his nose rubbing Harry’s neck.

“Tell me about your mother,” Louis whispered, trying to weigh things of which family member was best candidate to start with.

“She was lovely,” Harry began. “She loved cooking. I actually miss her cooking. She was a baker, produced enough pie to last a century everyday. She was good at making pies from scratch. My sister tried learning how to bake one day but my mum only kicked her out of the kitchen for burning the ceiling.”

Louis giggled and tucked his head against Harry closer. The wind was starting to get colder and with their clothes, Louis might freeze any moment sooner.

It silly how they laid on the grass comfortably, legs tangled and arms wounded around the other as they shared stories of their relatives.

“My mum a designer,” Louis said and Harry hummed, knowing that thing already.

“She used to spend overtime in her studio, sketching and sewing non-stop all night long. It’s always been mum and I. She was very lovely and very, very kind. She accepted me for who I am and told me she loves me even more because I’m different.”

Harry hugged him closer and Louis heard Harry’s soft heartbeats against his ear. He closed his eyes, letting the sound reverberate around his head.

“My mum said the same. She was supportive and tried her best to help me out, but then my dad ruined it,” Harry mumbled.  
Louis opened his eyes and pulled his head off of Harry’s chest. He placed his chin on Harry’s chest and looked up at him.

“My step dad ruined it for me, too,” Louis confessed. “He’s the reason why I’m here. I wanted to get away from him.”

Harry fell silent after that and Louis didn’t find himself minding even a bit.

The wind blew stronger around them and Louis felt Harry's body shaking beside him. Louis tightened his hold around Harry and tried to pull him closer, if even possible.

A moment later, Louis pulled himself away and slowly straddled Harry’s hip. He straightened his legs and placed his hands on each side of Harry’s head. He looked down and saw Harry cleared his throat.

“This okay?” Louis asked, voice hushed and slow. They spoke as if what they’re doing were some sort of a great secret.

Harry nodded and lifted his hands. He placed it on Louis’ hips and tightened his hold. They stared at each other for another beat, letting all their emotions go around their body, knowing all too well what would happen next.

Louis’ heart was on his head and he couldn’t stop any desire that filled his senses as he slowly leaned down and looked at Harry’s eyes one last time before he focused on the plump lips he’d been dreaming to kiss.

They were only inches apart when a firefly stopped Louis from capturing Harry’s lips. They both blinked and Louis tried to contain his laughter while Harry giggle openly under him.

The firefly travelled around Harry’s face, illuminating each of Harry’s features and Louis saw how Harry’s face had turned a bit red.

“Are you blushing?” Louis asked, voice playful and teasing.

Harry raised a brow and snapped, “Were you trying to kiss me?”

Louis blinked and nodded.

“Then yes,” Harry slowly drawled. “I am blushing.”

The firefly was still around them and Louis watched in adoration as the little insect made its way to the grass. Harry looked around and an idea hit him. He let go of Louis’ hips and carefully brushed his arms and legs against the grass. He looked like a kid making a snow angel, but on grass and instead on a pile of snow.

Louis blinked as their surrounding were filled with fireflies, flapping and flying around after Harry disturbed their sleep in the field. Louis looked around and smiled as the fireflies gathered around them, making fancy lights. Harry grinned and slowly, he bent up, making Louis slip on his legs and sit on Harry’s laps. Harry wrapped a hand at the back of Louis’ neck and an arm around the small frame. Louis exhaled deeply, skin warm and blood running in full blast in his body as Harry leaned closer and pressed their lips together.

It felt like a fairytale. The fireflies were definitely the charm of the night but Louis could only focus to Harry’s lips and how they felt soft against his. Louis could only pay his attention on the way Harry wounded his arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer as they deepened their kiss. He could only tightened his legs around Harry’s middle and bear the awkward yet at the same time intimate position they were at. Louis could only chant Harry’s name like a mantra and not thought of anything else because nothing really mattered that time.

What only mattered was how Harry let out a moan as Louis pulled him closer; how Harry stayed still when Louis coaxed his lips with his tongue asking for permission. What only mattered that moment was why Harry couldn’t open his eyes when Louis took a taste of his mouth, tongue wandering a new cavern, teeth biting the lips. What only mattered was how Harry ran his hands on Louis’ scalp and earned a wonderful sound from the other man.

The fireflies didn’t even matter that time, despite the way they twinkled perfectly.

When they felt like they needed air, Louis was the first to pull back. He pecked Harry’s lips quickly three times, the fourth slow and messy before he really pulled back. Harry inhaled deeply and pressed his forehead against Louis.

“Oh, the things you do to me,” Harry mumbled, stealing another kiss.

Louis tightened his hold around Harry, his legs on his middle and his arms around his neck. The fireflies slowly disappeared and the only left as their light was the moon, clouds already gone.

“We should go to bed,” Louis said after a couple of minutes of silence. It was too quiet that they both could hear each other's heartbeat.

Harry nodded and looked at Louis. He brushed a strand off Louis’ forehead and kissed his cheek quickly.

“Can we sleep together? Like in one bed?” Harry asked and Louis giggled before leaning down to press a long closed mouth kiss on Harry’s lips.

“You just want to kiss me some more,” Louis mumbled as he patted Harry’s cheek.

Harry followed him with his lips when Louis pulled away and accidentally planted a kiss on Louis’ chin.

“What if I do?”

Louis stayed silent before pressing his knees on the grass, making Harry support his entire weight and place his hands back on the grass. Louis tightened his thighs around Harry’s middle and cupped the younger doctor’s face. He straightened his body and leaned down to capture Harry’s lips in his. Harry pressed harder, feeling Louis warmth around him and let Louis take control.

Louis pulled back and tucked his head under Harry’s chin.

“Then who am I to say no?” Louis mumbled, voice rasp. He pulled Harry’s collar down and kissed the revealed skin.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Louis.

“We smell grass,” Harry mumbled as the wind hit their figures.

“I don’t care. As long I get to kiss you and we share the bed, you smelling grass doesn’t matter,” Louis replied.

“Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the numbers in the parentheses? Well, they were there for some clarifications:
> 
> 1) I couldn't trace the story behind the song 'I'd Rather Charleston' hence my own interpretation. I hope it looked believable...
> 
> 2) Now this is a good one. Desmond Carter's real name is Herbert Desmond Carter. Might I remind you that this is purely fictional and I just tweaked some facts for fun. Desmond Carter's real identity hold so many secrets and if it weren't for my crazy brain, I wouldn't have done such silly thing. Desmond Carter isn't in anyway related to Desmond Styles. I just borrowed his identity for this one. Desmond Carter, however, wrote all the lyrics for mentioned plays/songs in this chapter.
> 
> 3) I have a half-Chinese friend and this is part of their culture. The eldest/oldest family member gets the first serving and if you disobey, awful, awful things await.
> 
> Okay. I hope this wasn't boring? Fluff? I don't even know. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! And anyone, manips?
> 
> Come talk? tumblr: wittyliterary


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talks. If you squint really hard, you might figure out what to expect on the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought I could write more because of the hols, I thought wrong. I had to bake a gazillion of cupcakes and brownies and cookies for the store. I seriously thought I'll be a sugarplum fairy after Christmas. I apologise in advance for the short update. Every time I try and add words, I always ended up staring into oblivion for hours. I figured I have to start a new one. 
> 
> I would like to thank two lovely ladies!
> 
> First is to the lovely [Yen](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com). She included this fic in _24 Days of Louis FicRec_ and I'm out of words. I literally died when she messaged me, telling me she liked my fic. Here's the [tumblr post](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com/post/135763629787/24-days-of-louis-ficrec-day-twenty-three) for this fic. If you're looking for other amazing fics, check out the other 23, I assure you, you won't be disappointed. Yen has an amazing taste! xx
> 
> Next is to amazing [Alice](http://blablaluz.tumblr.com). She made a [tumblr post](http://blablaluz.tumblr.com/post/136108221226/title-abide-with-me-author-wittyliterary) and I'm literally blown out. She's a doll and her manips were so gorgeous. I cried at how she depicted Louis, it was wonderful. She's a great artist, visit her, tumblr, too! xx
> 
> And of course to the lovely anons who dropped by the past week. Thank you for sending your thoughts and love for Abide With Me, you guys are truly amazing!
> 
> Anyway, here it is. The start might seem off but I assure you, it will lead you back to Chángshā and to the rest of the boys. Translations are provided.

Three gun shots were fired up in the air. A flock of birds appeared from South, white birds chirping as they soar high, escaping the hunters. Everything was filled with tall bamboos and throngs of thick trees. A group of nine men, from hunters to traders and slaves, walked to the deep part of the forest.

"Can't these bloody slaves hurry the fuck up?" A man shouted, rifle in his hands. He stuck a tobacco between his lips and bit it with his teeth.

Another man laughed and shot another fire. The slaves before them continued to walk, boxes of shells and chains and all supplies they need to hunt for pandas.

"I can't see pandas," one man whined. "I think we've been going in circles."

"We're not going in circles, you whiny goose," the first man who mentioned something about slaves said. "If we were then the bloody slaves won't have to cut down trees every bloody time,"

"But we've been traveling in China for so long now," the whiny goose continued. "It's hot in here. I can't wait to go back to America."

"You know Ben," another man piped in. He flicked his cigar and looked at Ben with his blue dull eyes. "We're not actually hunting around China. We're in a small province of Yueyang."

"Well, I don't happen to know that, do I? I'm not a geographer, Michael."

"How can you consider yourself a hunter with not knowing your coordinates?"

"Will you two stop yapping already?" A man with long beard cut and all three westerners looked at him, bewildered.

"Of course, Sir," Ben replied. He fixed the gun in his holsters and wore his hat. "It's just, Michael here is being an asshole about the province and George promised pandas."

"And you're being a lady," man with long beard replied. His jeans had accumulated mud after trekking for two days. 

They had arrived in Yueyang, a small secluded town up north; a few miles away Chángshā. It was said that pandas lived in mountain ranges and would travel down the riverside for water and relieve. 

Ben, a twenty-eight year old bird hunter alongside George, a forty-three expert bear hunter teamed up with Michael, a twenty-seven geographer from New York, and Thomas, a forty-five trader who funded this expedition.

They traveled around the world, went to India for replenishing and slaves. Indian slaves were cheaper compared to other races and blacks. Besides, Indian slave feed less and requires little attending. They speak good English because of the colonisation and trading, Thomas made a good trade so far.

They managed to get three skinny yet strong Hindu slaves, cleared their passports and brought them to Yueyang as carriers. With them, a Chinese fluent in English and can understand Hindu to lead and guide them in the province.

Pandas would bring them so much silvers and golds and Thomas had always opted for anything that will make him earn more.

"Mister Ting," Thomas begun. He ran a sweaty hand on his jeans and let out a whistle. "Are we in any way near the pandas?"

The Chinese, Ting, looked at him and rubbed his nose. "If you stop firing guns, then I'm sure we will," he replied bitingly. He glared at George and shrugged his shoulder. George stopped on his tracks and fixed his rifle.

"Is this Chinese insulting me?"

Ben cackled between them, grabbed the water jug around his shoulder and took a sip. 

"I am not," Ting replied. He looked forward and instructed the Indians to continue wiping the pathway clear.

"I swear," George exhaled. "Once we found the pandas, I'm going to blow his head."

"Now, now," Thomas grunted. "He's a good investment. At least let's wait until we sell the pandas, then you can nick his head off."

The Asian continued to clear the path, the westerners wandering behind. They watched as the sun slowly set and Thomas suggested that they needed to camp. 

The two Indians who were carrying their supplies set camp near the riverside while the other two who were tasked on chopping the grass and trees started with fire. Ting was tasked to start with their food while the westerners sat beside the river and drank scotch.

One Indian stumbled down on the ground, earning worried glances from the other three.

"Yah Aknar," the Indian who was helping Aknar build the westerners their tent. " _tum theek ho_ ?" _[Are you alright?]_

Aknar nodded and tried to get up on his feet. " _main theek hoon_ , Krishna." _[I'm alright.]_

Krishna nodded but looked at Aknar intently. He noticed Aknar had turned a bit off ever since they arrived in China two days ago. He wondered if it had something to do with the traveling or with the sudden change of environment.

" _main yah jaaree rakhenge_ , Aknar," Krishna said. " _jaakar aaraam karo_ " _[I'll continue this, Aknar. Go and rest.]_

Aknar shook his head. "Mister Thomas would get mad."

Krishna grabbed the blanket from Aknar and looked at the four westerners laughing by the river.

" _ve bura naheen lagega. main abhee bhee unakee madad kee hai_ ," Krishna replied. He pointed at Mohammed and Bashi. _[They won't mind. I still have the guys.]_

Aknar nodded hesitantly. He dropped the remaining things in his fists and stood up. He held on a trunk and knocked off the daze for a bit. It was just in time that Ting appeared and looked at Aknar curiously.

"Aknar, are you okay?" Ting asked.

"Yes, Mister Ting," Aknar replied weakly. He felt a bile forming in his stomach and he tried to stop it while the Chinese watched him carefully.

"Aknar is just feeling tired, Mister Ting," Krishna aided quickly. "It must be the weather. India is a bit different compared to China."

Ting agreed completely and pointed a spot between bamboo shoots that almost looked like someone had settle in them already. 

"Pandas nested on them. They're comfortable and the only best place to lie down, if you ask me," Ting explained, knowing too well that the westerners wouldn't share any blanket with the slaves. Ting had nothing but a mat for him and a sari blanket to keep him warm for the night.

Aknar smiled and walked towards the nest, limbs aching and feeling heavy. Krishna watched him until he lied on his back and curled into a ball.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Ting said. "I'll give you guys your dinner before the westerners. Then go to sleep; tomorrow's trip will be much more difficult."

Aknar was glad that Ting was reasonable and far more nicer than the westerners. He liked Michael, because he wasn't being mean. He actually remembered that they can understand their language unlike George and Ben who always liked to call them with bloody names.

Once Mohammed and Bashi were done securing and fixing other tents, Ting handed them their bowls and they form a small circle around Aknar.

They ate in silent and Krishna helped Aknar with food, sharing his spoon and soup because Ting only gave them three bowls. Bashi and Mohammed shared their soups as well, Aknar smiling at them. 

Around the fire pit, Ben cackled as he stuff bread in his mouth. George sat beside him, rifle in the space of his crossed legs and puffed out a smoke. 

"Ting, I heard them mentioned about the nationalists," Michael said as he sipped his scotch, bowl completely empty. "Are they bandits?"

Ting placed his teacup down and sat up straight. There wasn't a comfortable position since there were no chairs or mats. Ben was lying on his side, George against a tree, Michael across Ben beside Ting and Thomas was somewhere behind Michael, completely uninterested.

"You could say that," Ting replied honestly. "They are the type who never liked anyone but Chinese. Never really enjoyed the change."

All three of them nodded, silence and coldness surrounding them.

"Will they hurt us?" Ben asked as he let out a yawn.

"I can't promise you they wouldn't but they never lure in this part of the province."

"How can you be so sure?" George slurred, voice thick. 

"Natives considered pandas as special creatures. They're fierce like the tigers hence, we never tried bothering them."

"Are you not a native?" Ben squirmed on his back and stretched. Ting looked at him blankly and brushed his thin layer of mustache.

"I'm a trader, I need to live," Ting replied. "Of course I still take great respect for pandas. But, even our emperor lineage ended. It's just part of evolution, I suppose."

"And you consider yourself wise," Ben replied sarcastically. George grunted and stood up. He trailed towards his tent, not really minding to remove his boots. Ben followed up, too, yawning loudly and stretching his limbs.

"I'll hit the sack, too," Ben mumbles, his scrawny figure, poorly for a hunter, if anyone's to asked. Michael acknowledged him and fixed the logs in the fire pit.

Thomas bid inside, too, not really muttering any good night. He's probably busy computing all expenses for the trip and how much he's going to earn once they've located the pandas.

Ting stared at the river and linked his hands. The fire from the pit died a little bit, darkness almost covering them completely. Michael fixed his glasses and let out a yawn.

"Have you traveled around the world, Ting?" Michael asked, his hand on a twig, making drawings on dirt.

"Never left mainland," Ting responded. "Only traded in Shanghai. I don't know where else to go."

"But your english is good," Michael appraised. "You can go to places with no difficulty."

"I don't think so Mister Michael. I'm a Chinese," Ting replied, voice soft yet stern. "I don't think anyone will be ready for my race. Like how my people will never be ready for your race."

Michael stayed silent for a while and looked at Ting.

"Why'd you say that? I'm sure the world will welcome you," Michael tried assuring. 

Ting sighed and closed his eyes. 

"You're still unaware, Mister Michael. Outside China, people will consider us slaves," Ting said. "Just like how you're treating them." He motioned a wave towards the four Indian hurdled in the bamboo nest and asleep.

They remained silent after that. When Michael stood up and got inside his tent, Ting simply grunted and laid his mat beside the fire pit. He heard sounds coming from the Indians but ignored them as he cover his face with his hat and let sleep take over his sense.

—

"Fucking get up," George scowled and Ting watched from behind as George kicked Aknar.

They had gotten up early that morning, Thomas wanting to see the pandas, not allowing another camp because it would be such a waste of time. Mohammed and Bashi had carried their supplies while Aknar and Krishna walked beside Ting to clear the paths.

Ben and Michael had chatted about the landscape, admiring the beautiful flora and fauna as they got deeper in the forest, the sounds of river filling their ears and scent of wild flowers infiltrating their noses. Thomas had been silent, always has been, as they trailed higher. 

Aknar had fallen thrice that day and it's only mid-morning. Krishna watched with glassy eyes as his friend was treated like a rag doll under the scorching blaze of the sun.

"Sorry Mister," Aknar grunted as he held into his knife. He slowly got up, mindful of the rocky ground and exhaled deeply.

Krishna was feeling terrible, too, but Aknar was far more worse than him. They tried sleeping last night, but both Mohammed and Bashi had kept grunting and waking up just to vomit. Krishna had thought it was odd because he was feeling ill, too but let it pass and let exhaustion knock him out of his senses.

Bashi and Mohammed hang their heads and stayed silent as they watch Aknar slowly got up on his feet. It might be the heat, or the lack of breakfast or the fact that they had been carrying all the supplies that weigh a tonne on their skinny and fragile shoulders that they both ended up bending on their stomachs and liquid suddenly came out from their bums.

Thomas grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket and covered his nose quickly. He stepped away from the two Indians and watch in shock as both Bashi and Mohammed started puking. 

"What the actual fuck?" Ben shrieked as the two Indians kept on puking and excreting liquids from their bums, staining their torn out trousers and legs.

"It smells nasty!" George complained as he pushed Krishna and Aknar to continue doing their tasks. Michael, who was silent all this time, knelt carefully and studied their faces.

"They're turning blue," he said and Ting cleared his throat as he approached them too. George continued to press Krishna and Aknar while Ben and Thomas followed them, completely uninterested with the two ill slaves.

"I think it's diarrhea," Michael pressed on. "But I can't be so certain."

" _tum kaisa mahasoos kar rahe ho_ ?" Ting asked. He palmed Mohammed's forehead and frowned. _[How are you feeling?]_

"Weak," Mohammed replied. Ting only nodded and looked at Michael uncertainly. 

"It's Cholera," Ting said to Michael. The geographer looked at him, bewildered, he got up on his feet and looked at the two Indians who were curled on the ground and groaned in pain.

"How can you be so sure?" Michael asked. 

"There was a pandemic in India a couple of years ago," Ting explained. "We should've at least had them tested. It slipped off my mind that they could be possibly intoxicated with the disease."

Michael sighed. The rest of the team were already far away and Michael was sure that Thomas wouldn't wait for them even if the rest of his things were with the two sick slaves. 

"But could this really be cholera? I haven't seen one," the westerner said.

"Diarrhea, muscles spasms, skin turning blue," Ting began. "I am no doctor but I've read enough western medicine books that this is without a doubt cholera."

Michael nodded and watched as Bashi tried on getting up. He sat up straight and leaned against the baggage. He looked at Michael carefully.

"It's okay, Mister," Bashi mumbled weakly. "We'll still carry–"

Michael wasn't so sure which happened first, whether it was Bashi's urge to puke or the sound of gunshots fired a few miles away from them that both him and Ting looked at one another with nervous gazes. 

Another gunshot was heard and Michael looked down at Bashi who had puked on his shoes. He couldn't be bothered with that right now, he's more of intrigued with the team. 

Mohammed breathed deeply, labored puffs of air and muffled grunts as he tried to console himself. Ting looked ahead, trying to see if the team will come back and tell them they had spotted some pandas. 

The forest was silent after the last gunshot and Michael wanted nothing but to jog down to them. He wanted to witness the pandas himself because that's what he came for there. He pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and about to tell Ting to follow the trail when a figure appeared behind the trees.

Krishna and Aknar were running towards them, eyes wide and limbs quick. Michael also saw a few bodies behind and worry encompassed his body when he saw a group of young Chinese men holding axes and knives. He looked at Ting in horror and watched from distance as the two Indians dashed hurriedly for them.

"Run!" Krishna shouted and Ting didn't waste any chance by grabbing Mohammed by the arm and pulled him on his feet. 

Michael did the same with Bashi and they tried running the other opposite. He felt his body shaking as he ran behind Ting and Mohammed. Mohammed kept on groaning, his diarrhea leaving a trail behind. Bashi was no different, face crumpled and legs almost numb. 

Aknar and Krishna were just right behind them and so are the rest of the nationalists. Michael cussed when Bashi tripped and pulled him down with him. Bashi, unable to control his body, puked on Michael's chest, earning a mortified groan from the latter. Michael looked behind and saw the bodies near. He wasn't even sure anymore on which he should feel more mortified–the fact that Bashi had puked on him or the nationalists running after them.

Aknar reached him and pulled him on his feet. Krishna knelt and helped Bashi but Bashi simply shook his head.

" _aap kya kar rahe ho_ ?" Krishna asked when Bashi pushed him away. _[What are you doing?]_

" _bas. jao_!" Bashi shouted. _[Just. Go!]_

Aknar tried to fight the wobbly feeling and the urge to throw up, he nodded furiously, eyes wavering and heart broken. Bashi was a good confidant for the past days and leaving him meant farewell. 

He looked behind and panicked when the Chinese were only a few feet away, he looked at Bashi one last time, saying a quick prayer in his head and dashed away. He saw Krishna and the rest upfront, Ting and Michael were leading them, figures almost blurry in Aknar's teary gaze.

The humid was making him even more tired, the sounds of rustling and river water weren't doing much as he struggled to stay alive. His limbs were getting weaker and breaths getting shorter. Aknar tried his best to catch up but the Chinese were faster.

The first stab was painful and he tried to voice out the hurt but his body betrayed him and instead, he fell on his chest. The next stabs were cruel and harsh, Aknar saw the rest of the nationalists following Krishna. 

Before he closed his eyes, he heard muffled voices and he wondered if his god, Brahman, would reincarnate them soon.

He truly loved earth.

—

Louis woke up to a weight on his body, his breathing struggled as he groaned, displeased. He opened his eyes and saw Jack sitting on his stomach, flashing him a wide grimace. He moved to his side, letting Jack fall beside him, his tiny arse almost hanging at the edge of the bed.

If there's anything, he would like Jack _not_ to enter his room like he owned the entire place as if Louis was some tenant and Jack was the tiny landlord. Jack kept on disturbing his sleep, is the thing.

"Morning," Jack grinned and he was too cheerful so early in the bloody morning. 

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What are you up and about, Jack?"

"Today we get Phil's milk and Harry promised he'll let me help," Jack simply replied. Louis rubbed a hand on his face and let out a yawn. 

"But why are you here then if you need Harry?" 

"Couldn't find him in his room."

"Might went to the loo. Why don't you wait for him with Phil, yeah?"

Jack looked past Louis' shoulders when he saw the duvet move. Louis eyed him and slid his hand under the duvet, clutching on the forearm around his waist. 

"Well?" Louis asked and Jack looked at him.

He got off the bed, his shorts brushing his knees and sleeves folded up, revealing his elbows. 

"Okay, I'll wait for him there," Jack replied, suspicion started brewing inside his brain. He looked one last time at Louis before he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Louis turned around and pulled the duvet down. He smiled at the sight of Harry tucked on his side, face nuzzling closer to his chest. The arm around his waist pulled him and their legs tangled.

He glanced at the closed lids and leaned to press a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry moved and nuzzled even more close earning a giggle from Louis.

"Jack's looking for you," Louis whispered, fingers on Harry's ear, massaging it.

Harry let out a sound, which was cute, Louis thought and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled and Louis smiled. He poked Harry's nose.

"Good morning to you, too," Louis said, pulling the duvet off of their body. "Sleep good?"

Harry nodded and kissed Louis' neck. "The best."

Louis grinned and massaged his scalp.

"You go to Jack and I'll take a bath. Meet you at breakfast, yeah?"

"But, don't you want to join?" Harry asked, forehead against Louis' cheek.

Louis stayed silent for a moment and thought about it. He've never tried milking a cow, nor have ever seen what inside their small barn. He only heard stories about Matilda and the girls, always wondered why only one hen was named while the rest were just 'the girls'.

"Will it be alright?"

Harry looked up and smiled with his mouth closed, those dimples still popping out.

"You haven't met Phil yet, have you? It'll be fun."

Louis nodded and kissed Harry's cheek before he shuffled on his feet. He sat and shook his head, kicking the sleep daze away and looked outside the window. It's still a bit dark, and Louis thought that it was because it was finally the end of the year; the days seemed shorter and the nights were longer.

He walked to his desk and checked the time. It's only quarter to six and Louis looked at Harry who's busy fixing his bed.

"Let me do that," Louis said and Harry only grinned. He took and puffed the pillows while Harry fixed the sheets.

"Come on, let's go head to Jack," Harry said after they've fixed Louis' bed and pulled his hand. 

Louis smiled and couldn't hold back giving Harry another kiss on the cheek.

—

"You're doing it the wrong way," Jack mumbled as he watch Louis. Louis looked at Jack, assaulted and Glared at Harry who was giggling behind him.

The cow stood before him, bum square on Louis' face and Louis felt the need to interrogate Harry one of these days because how come Jack knew the how to's of milking Phil. 

"Yeah?" Louis said bitingly and Jack only giggled as he sat beside Louis and leaned against him.

They didn't change into normal clothes, opted to rush after Jack in their pyjamas. Harry had fixed his hair and changed it into a bun. Louis had been amazed at how gorgeous Harry was. He had never seen anyone so perfect and beautiful.

Everything just felt so superficial, like a dream but better yet still unreal. Almost.

"Show me how to do it then," Louis raised a brow at Harry. 

It was Harry who had tied Phil in a stanchion after putting a halter on its nose. Jack had helped in cleaning Phil's teats with warm water Niall had brought beforehand. Louis had been amazed at how Phil looked so calm, he actually thought cows and any other farm animals were wild. He was correct, though, for animals being wild. It was just a matter of taming and getting to know them.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Jack who was watching them both with piercing eyes. As if Jack was studying them, unraveling little secrets layer by layer. Louis moved, making Jack move, too and they both watch Harry occupied the small stool.

"We place the bucket here," Harry said. He placed the bucket underneath the udder. He massaged Phil's bum and Louis watched carefully. 

Harry spread his knees apart and moved closer. "Jack, can you pass me the small bottle on Phil's drawer, please?"

Jack trudged to the drawer and pulled the one with a carved Phil on it. There were other names, too and Louis figured it was the drawer for the supplies of their small barn and herb garden.

The boy came back quickly, twisting the lid open and handing it to Harry. Harry grabbed the bottle and applied white content in his hands. He rubbed his palms and reached for Phil's teats when Louis stopped him.

"Your sleeves," Louis said and Harry looked at him. He knelt beside Harry and pulled Harry!/ right arm. He folded the sleeves up to his elbow and proceeded to the other arm. "There. You can continue now farmer Harry."

Harry pouted but grinned as he reached for Phil's teats and started squeezing. He angled the teats diagonally, starting with the first pair and let Louis and Jack observe him. He used his thumb to squeeze from the base, giving slow and gentle clutches. He was careful not to stress Phil, not really liking the idea of wasted milk.

"You have to be careful," Harry said and Jack stood on his left. The young boy watched in amazement as milk started squirting out and filling the bucket. Louis remained silent and smiled at the Jack's grinning face.

"When will you know that there's no milk anymore?" Louis asked.

"If it looks depleted," Harry explained as he continued squeezing downward. The milk filled quarter of the bucket and the teat had strangely looked depleted. 

"Are you ready now, Jack?"

"Yes!" He chirped delightedly and settled before Harry. He squatted his legs and placed his elbows on Harry's knees. Louis grabbed the bottle and poured its content on Jack's palms.

"Rubbed the oil generously. We don't want hurting Phil, do we?" Harry explained and helped Jack with the oil. Louis twisted the cap close and placed it on the ground. 

Harry helped Jack and carefully, they both reached for the front pair. Harry helped Jack's thumb and forefinger in place. He made the first few squeezes until milk came out. Jack grinned and started squeezing enthusiastically. 

Phil was surprisingly calm and Louis found the entire process amazing.

Louis watched as Harry dip a finger in the bucket, Jack engrossed in milking, and tasted it. Louis bit Harry's ear and bopped his nose. 

"We need to pasteurize that first!" Louis hissed and Harry only rolled his eyes.

"But Phil is clean," Harry argued. "She eats hay and I always make sure she's okay."

Louis only grinned and grabbed Harry's hand and bit his thumb playfully. Harry tried not squirm but flustered furiously.

—

It was windy when bot Xan and Hao arrived at the infirmary, surprising everyone. Because they never made appearances inside the infirmary or the orphanage. And they never, ever wandered around together; it's always Xan in the day and Hao at night. 

"Mister Louis," Hao greeted as he walked down the hallway, bumping into the doctor and making a small bow as acknowledgment. 

"Officer Hao," Louis said, bag full of bottles in hand. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of bis nose and looked at Hao's uniform.

It was usually just like Xan's, tan and only has one medal. But Hao was wearing a blue uniform, chest filled with three pins. He looked sharp and Louis admired him a bit.

"Were you promoted?" Louis asked, voice high and cheerful. Xan grinned beside Hao and raised a thumb up. He had done great learning english unlike Louis who still struggled in his Mandarin.

"I am. Just a week ago," Hao responded modestly. He motioned Louis towards the office and Louis looked at him a bit confused, but nodded.

They walked to the office, Louis leading the two officers. He got inside the room and guided the two Chinese inside, too. Liam fixed a bench for them; Hao only shook his head and stood by the door frame. Harry sat beside Louis and Niall squeezed with Liam.

“Two days ago,” Hao began. He cleared his throat and Louis couldn’t help but feel a bit antsy. “A search team from Shanghai went Yueyang to look for Thomas Kook. His an American trader, hired hunters and bought slaves to work for him in search of pandas.”

Louis suddenly perked in his seat at the sound of pandas. Harry bumped him on the ribs, noticing the sudden burst of interest.

“Thomas was bound to be back three days ago, since he signed an agreement with his porters to be back as soon as they;ve captured enough pandas,” Hao continued and Louis looked at his blank face.

“They figured that something happened and on of Thomas’ porter friend asked for help to scout and look for them. Two days ago, we received a telegram informing that stated Thomas Kook and his seven men were killed by the nationalists. The bodies. All bodies were buried in no time, thinking that carrying it back to America would be completely pointless.”

All doctors were silent, only the echo of the children playing in the garden inside the building reverberated around. It was always gloomy whenever Hao told them an incident of killing, Louis can’t help but feel fear for them. If there’s anything he’d learnt it’s having fear in the nationalists could be one of the reasons of you staying alive.

He wondered if Zayn has it though, aside from having an aquaphobia. He looked around and saw Niall’s face turned even paler, knowing too well what if feels like being chased by the peasant soldiers. He saw Liam place an assuring arm around Niall’s shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly. When he looked at Harry, all he saw was determination and Louis wondered what was Harry determined to?

“Will we be safe?” He asked, because he wasn’t going to lie, he’s afraid.

Xan glanced at Hao and the latter sighed heavily before nodding fully. 

“We are here to make sure they won’t lay a finger on you,” Hao told them. “They won’t harm you once they’d learned that you’re protected by Shanghai. I just want to remind you to be careful, we’ll try to be around you misters all the time, but one can never too careful.”

“Is Yueyang far from here?”

“It’s a few miles away Changsha, if you’re wondering,” Hao replied. He fixed his hat and the gunstrap around his waist. Louis nodded and placed his hands on his knees. 

“Can you take me to the pandas, then?” Louis asked and Harry looked at him, bewildered.

“Excuse me?” Hao asked, brows furrowed and face almost in shock.

“My mum told me China has pandas and I really, really want to see one,” Louis explained, laughing a bit at how silly he had sounded.

“Louis, there had been a killing,” Liam said, pout can be clearly heard from him. “Were you not paying attention?”

“I am, but some other time,” Louis trailed. “I don’t mean now. I meant once everything is okay.”

He looked at Hao and the Chinese officer only gazed at him blankly.

“Please Officer Hao,” Louis tried, voice high and Harry giggled beside him. Louis was really shameless sometimes.

Hao only made a small smile and exhaled. “It’s Colonel Hao, Mister Louis.”

All four pair of westerner eyes stared at him with grins plastered on their faces. Louis had been right when he thought that Hao was promoted. Xan was beaming beside Hao, eyes almost turned into lines and Louis shook his head as laughter filled his senses.

“We should celebrate then!” Niall shouted as he got up on his feet and pulled a drawer from the corner of the room. He located a bottle of scotch and three glasses. When he looked back, he grinned widely at the rest of the group and Hao tried to hide his amusement when Niall handed him his glass of scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year petals!
> 
> Comment, kudos, thoughts?
> 
> Come chat! Tumblr: wittyliterary


	9. VIII : Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit suspense. And lots of talking and scenes that might not be kid friendly. And it's a bit long, too. 18K+ so please get a snack and a beverage because this might cause you so much thinking. Idek what I'm saying. Don't worry, there's an equal amount of romance and fluff, so yeay. 
> 
> I should've mentioned this in the first chapter but so as not to confuse everybody, the siblings' ages are totally different. Lottie is 15, Fiz is 13, Wali is 6 and Safaa is 3. No twins, yet but you'll see. I'm sorry, I just love kidsssss.
> 
> I aplogise for the long wait. Translations are provided. Rizo, babe! x
> 
> **Can we have this agreement? I mean between me, as the writer and you as my readers. Can you guys not post this elsewhere and claim it as your own? Come on, man. That's just rude. If this happens again, I'm going to lock all my fics. I really am sorry for this.**

Cold was the night when Louis snapped his eyes open and gasped when he felt Harry's hands on his arms. 

There were sounds of anguish, groans of pain and Louis sat up quickly to see Harry sweating beside him; his Chinese shirt's drenched and blanket tangled in his legs. The curly-haired doctor's looked so much paler, the moonlight making him look like he's been bathing on it too much.

"Harry?" Louis whispered, shaking the man out of his nightmare. He held his face and shook it slightly, not really wanting to hurt him.

The latter continued to shuffle in bed, body quivering, displeased sounds escaping his lips. 

Louis furrowed his brows in worry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder, figuring a simple shake wouldn't make so much of an effect on him. He tried once, calling his name at the same time but Harry didn't stop. He started screaming after the third shake, arms flailing up, legs bending and stretching, making Louis groan when the younger man's knee hit Louis square on the stomach. 

"Harry, sweetheart," Louis said, voice stronger this time yet almost begging. "Harry, wake up."

Harry's breathing went uneven and he bit his lips as if feeling something terrible in his nightmare. He let out another scream and Louis tried again, shaking his lithe body like a rag doll.

"Wake up Harry, wake up!" Louis shouted. "Please wake up. Wake up, darling. Wake up!"

Nothing happened, if more it only gotten worse. Harry started crying and Louis remembered the shot Liam had injected in him when the last time this happened. He shuffled out of the bed, stepped out of the room and picked the lit kerosene lamp on the small table. He adjusted the knob, making the light brighter and went inside Harry's room. He quickly maneuvered inside, glanced at the desk and opened the small leather chest. 

A bottle of all sorts of medicines, labeled with fine script lettering and some spare syringe were found and Louis wasted not time. He searched for the vile with the Belladonna and uncapped it hurriedly, careful while he inserted the needle and prepared a small amount. 

When he came back, Harry's curled in bed, but still in his nightmare, tears staining his cheeks. Louis placed the lamp on his desk and stood beside the bed. He tried to reach for Harry's arm despite the squirming and pulling. Carefully, Louis placed the tip of the needle a centimetre away from his flesh while he tightened his hold on the younger man's arm. 

It happened in a snap, injecting the medicine and Harry's whines subsided momentarily. He tossed the used syringe in the small tin can under the desk and checked Harry's breathing. He pulled the duvet off Harry and ran a hand on the cherubic cheeks lovingly, heading out to fill in a small silver basin with cold water from their kitchenette. Before he headed back, he also grabbed Harry a glass of water for when he wake up.

Listening to Harry's breathing, Louis dipped the flannel into the basin and ringed the water out. He rubbed it gently on Harry's face, hoping the coolness from the cloth and the night breeze will help the younger man calm down. 

Tonight was a tad eventful, he thought.

—

The nightmare kept happening for the next three nights. Louis did the same from injecting the belladonna to giving him a cool wash, from tucking him under the duvet to making sure he's holding Harry when he went back to sleep. 

Fourth night and Louis knew injecting another dose of belladonna was just cruel as making Harry close to his death.

"Harry," Louis almost snarled when Harry wouldn't stop shaking under his grasp. "Please, wake up. Baby, you got to wake up."

He ran a frustrated hand in his hair and shook the younger forcefully, almost rocking the entire bed. Some people die because of their nightmares, and Louis didn't want any of that. He wanted for Harry to wake up.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? You're having a nightmare, darling. Harry, it's me, Louis. I'm here, baby. Please, baby."

Louis bit his bottom lip and huffed a heavy breath, lifting his right hand. A sound of skin against skin reverberated around the room. Harry gasped as he open his eyes and saw Louis before him, eyes wide and blue almost black under the night sky as he stared at Harry.

"Louis?" 

Smiling weakly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on the reddened cheek. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking you awake, but you wouldn't respond," he mumbled apologetically as he cupped Harry's face and rubbed the cheek gingerly.

"It's alright. I'm okay," Harry replied with a puff. Louis got off Harry and helped the younger to sit up. 

"Another nightmare," the slow low voice drawled and Louis nodded as he fixed the duvet around Harry. He got up from the bed and pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I'll get you a glass of water, yeah?"

"I think I want another shot of the belladonna, too," he replied quietly. He wiped forehead, sweat staining his palm. 

Louis looked at him blankly, hiding the mortification from the idea. He shook his head and ran a hand on the younger man's curls. Opening his arms, he insisted Harry to lean closer and pulled him into a hug. The green-eyed man snuggled his face on Louis' stomach while the older massaged the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water to calm you down. We can do whatever you want, till we fall asleep. I'm going to stay up with you; we could count sheep until billions if you want, but I won't make you take another shot of that silly flower. That's not healthy for you."

Harry tightened his arms around the older man's waist and sniffed. 

"But," Harry tried; Louis only played with the end hairline at Harry's head and chuckled.

"Right now, I'm your doctor," Louis countered, voice firm and strong. "And as your doctor, I'm not letting you take it. We've been doing that for three nights, Harry. I don't think risking another night would do you any good."

The younger man snorted but Louis only ran a hand on his braided hair. 

"Harold," he said. "We both know too much of that won't do you any good."

Harry sighed and nodded, his head rubbing against the latter's stomach. "Who said you're my doctor?" He felt a press of kiss on his head and before he can make a fuss, the older had already left the room.

Louis came back seconds later with a glass of water, a kerosene lamp in his other hand and a small smile on his face.

"I remembered that have some apples in the cupboard, do you think you're up for it?"

Harry nodded and fixed his position in bed, leaning closer to the wall and back against the headboard. The older tucked the duvet under Harry's legs, handing him the glass of water and placing the lamp on the bedside table. 

"I'm just gonna go and get it," he announced, opening the windows wider to let the cool air in. 

He arrived back with a small dish of apple slices, with its skin still on. Sitting beside Harry, Louis balanced the plate on his knees and looked at Harry, offering an apple slice.

They remained silent after that, only the crunch of biting sounds lurking around the room. The moon was hiding behind the clouds, offering little light in the background. From afar, they saw Hao under the acacia tree, sat on his chair, smoking.

He was careful not to just voice out thoughts running in his head, fearful of the idea of stunning Harry. Harry was completely aware of his nightmares, but they never talked about it the next day. Louis had been careful with him after the first distraught. 

He had always watched Harry attentively, eyeing him whenever he went and making sure he's always hydrated. Belladonna may have solved his sleepless night but there's always a possibility it could harm him. He' never showed any signs of pain when they're working, Louis had figured he didn't want everybody finding out that he's been taking it again. 

Harry took another slice of the fruit and pressed it on Louis' lips.

"What are you thinking?" The slow voice asked. He looked beside to find Harry looking at him with wide eyes.

"You," he replied simply. "And your nightmares." He added the last one through a whisper, voice so low.

Harry sighed while Louis took a bite of the apple. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright. But we're not going to rely on the belladonna again. You had three shots already in this week alone. I wouldn't want you sweating and panicking out of the blue again."

"What do you suggest, then?"

Louis thought for awhile then smiled when an idea hit him. He got off of the bed and placed the empty plate on the desk, Harry taking a sip of the water. He opened the right drawer in his desk and grabbed a small round tin can. Tapping the can as he walked back to bed, Harry eyed it curiously and beamed like he's eager to find out what's inside it.

He settled back beside Harry and the younger snuggled closer, eyeing the cover. It's a small black tin can, the sides dented and rusted. 

"What's that?" Harry asked, elbows on Louis' outstretched legs. Louis giggled, feeling Harry's weight on his lap. 

The older man opened the tin and revealed a pile of letters. He lifted a white paper and opened it.

"When I was studying in St. Thomas's Hospital Medical School and on my first weeks here," Louis said. "I used to read my family's letter whenever I couldn't sleep."

Harry nodded as he leaned away from Louis, eager like a puppy on a treat, and scanned the first letter.

_October 15, 1926_

_My son Louis,_

_Sweetheart, how is China treating you? I have heard from Karen that the boys are treating you well. But, I know you, love. I hope you're not getting into trouble. Please, don't pester Liam and the other doctors there. She mentioned that you might have stirred some uneasiness with the lads. Please don't let your frustrations in Mark affect you in there. I know it's hard staying there and being away from us but please do remember I miss you terribly and the girls and I love you. Lottie and Fizzy are asking about you. I still couldn't answer them. It just pains me seeing their frowns whenever they play in the garden without you there. I told them they can send you telegrams next time._

_With love from here in London,_

_Mum_

Harry smiled at the letter and helped himself with another one. He looked at Louis and the latter smiled, encouraging him.

"So, you're a troublemaker back in London?" He asked as he opened the next letter. He looked at Louis before reading it.

"You just noticed now?" London countered with a roll of his eyes. "Styles, my 'climb the trees and get myself hurt' weren't empty threats, you baboon."

The curly-haired man giggled and bit Louis' thumb. "I'm going to write to your mum. I going to report you and your destructive antics."

"Let's wish," the older man just said and bopped Harry's nose.

 

_December 4, 1922_

_Louis,_

_I can't believe it's your last term in St. Thomas's. I'm so proud of you, love. I planned something for you, a simple treat for all these years of putting hard work. I'm staying longer hours in the office. Lanvin is planning to extend and open an official store here in London. I miss Paris despite our struggling life back there. Have I mentioned you that Mark's going to bring me there for the holidays for our anniversary? Will it be fine if you spend your Christmas on your own? I'll send the girls to their grandparents and I assume Greg has made plans with you? Please do write ASAP so I would know. I love you, poppet. Weather is terrible, please always stay warm._

_Love,_

_Mum_

It's been awhile since he read that letter and he can't help but recall the time he had celebrated his first Christmas with Greg in their family house somewhere South. 

Recalling moments with Greg didn't really made him miss Greg. It brought nothing, if he's being honest. Greg was just a part of his memories, and nothing more. Like a knowledge of some sort but never more meaningful.

He has a curly-haired boy wearing fine Chinese pyjamas and side braid to think about.

"Where did you study, Harry?" Louis asked when he tried looking for letters from either his siblings. 

"London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine," Harry replied. "Liam and I went there together. But he graduated first since he's older." 

"Sounds posh," Louis teased when he found a letter he was certain from Lottie. He opened it and handed it to Harry.

"It wasn't posh!" Harry whined. "Your school's the oldest and most prestigious university in London, between us two, it's you who's posh."

The blue-eyed doctor shook his head with a smile and watched as Harry started reading the messy drawls of fountain pen on the paper. There were blots and spots of ink all over the paper, like the fountain pen had been pressed for too long, spilling too much ink. He was certain his sisters were 15 and 13, not toddlers trying to write.

_November 8, 1926_

_Louis,_

_Fiz and I are learning how to make dresses now, just like mum. We dressed our dolls with new clothes! Did you meet any pandas yet? Mum said they're black and white, like zebras only chubbier and cuter and cuddlier! Mum said you couldn't get home yet. We miss you big brother. We love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Lottie_

"How old are they?" Harry asked as he folded the paper and tucked it between the letters inside the tin. 

Louis let Harry leaned against his chest as the younger touched each folded paper, feeling the different materials in his fingertips. 

He liked doing simple things with Harry, always enjoyed being with him even in such ungodly hour. The simplest things felt the most wonderful whenever he's doing those things with Harry, like reading the old letters with Harry didn't bring any misery unlike how it had been on his first nights in Chángshā. 

"Charlotte, Lottie as we call her, is 15," Louis said. "While Félicité is 13. She goes by the name Fizzy."

"What are you called then?" Harry asked behind a cheeky smile.

Louis snorted and waved him off. "It doesn't concern you, Harold."

Harry only giggled and shook his head as he lifted another paper. He unfolded it and scanned the writings silently. Louis was busy rubbing Harry's ear softly, eyes closed when the younger man looked up at him and asked carefully.

"Who's Greg?"

He opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. Harry lifted the letter and Louis noticed that it's a letter from Greg a long time ago.

_Louis_

_My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains_  
_My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk,_  
_Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains._  
_One-minute past, and Leth-wards had sunk_  
_I miss you terribly Louis,_  
_My bed feels cold alone._  
_I would cross the lake for a kiss  
_ _Just wait for me to come home._

_P.S Harvard is entirely different. University of London is still the best._

_With love,_

_Greg_

"I didn't know it was still there. I thought I had burned everything," Louis said surprisingly, more to himself and looked at Harry with wonder.

He remembered how Greg would always write him poems from his favourite poets, quote from his idols as he tell Louis his life in America. Louis liked reading and learning poetry through Greg, adored how scholarly and romantic he sounded but when Greg had called it off, he didn't hesitate to burn all memories they had shared. It was clear as a day that Greg didn't want anything from him anymore.

He wanted Harry to know that it meant nothing anymore, that Greg's letter in the tin was just an accident. He honestly, sincerely thought he'd wiped everything off. He feared the thoughts that went in the younger man's head, prepared himself for questions. Well, he did tell, he'll stay up with Harry until he feels sleepy.

Instead, he found Harry looking up at him, curios and amused. He was, however, expecting a hint of sadness and maybe a bit of jealousy but he relaxed when Harry smiled softly at him and reached for Louis' hand. 

"He was my lover back in London," Louis explained and the latter nodded, staying silent.

"He's older than me, at least a year or two, I think. I couldn't remember. We broke up when he agreed to my mum's offer of me going here to China instead of dealing with the aversion therapy."

With wide eyes, Harry almost snapped, "What?"

Louis almost choked when Harry raised his voice, but the younger must have realised how he suddenly changed and frowned. He pulled Louis' hand closer and kissed the palm softly.

"I mean, sorry. Sorry. It's alright if you don't want to tell," Harry stuttered and it was Louis' turn to peck Harry's lovingly.

"He was my beau," Louis began but laughed at his term. Harry only smiled and handed the paper down. He pulled the tin and closed it while Louis eyed him curiously. The younger man placed the tin down the floor and shut the lamp off. 

"I think I want to lie down now," Harry said and Louis nodded as he shuffled them both. Harry laid on his back and Louis did the same. The older pulled the duvet on their chests, Harry curling and snuggling against his chest.

"Please continue, Lou," the low voice trailed quietly and Louis pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead. He meant it when he said he'd do anything Harry wanted just for them to fall asleep and if Harry wanted to listen to his past relationship, then be it.

"Right. So Greg's a professor in Harvard. He studied in University of London and was strolling with his mates when I was in my third year in medicine. He was my crush right then but I never had the guts to confess since I wasn't so sure he's a homosexual like me."

Harry nodded against his chest and Louis felt the urge to caress the younger man's cheek. He wasn't so sure what's going inside Harry's head, afraid that he might feel some sort of doubt between the two of what with how he's being so open with Greg. But, that was how it should be, right? Harry's his present and Greg had been nothing ever since he decided that four years with him meant nothing.

"Greg's love for literature was beyond compare, or I think it's incomparable since I don't have any friends in that field. We just sort of clicked, I guess? As friends and then when I confessed that I had feelings for him, he took my surprise because he felt the same. 

"Mark didn't like the idea of having a homosexual stepson. He grew cold and we never talked when he found out. When I graduated, he was adamant that I should undergo the therapy because I was sick."

He felt Harry hug him tighter and nuzzle his face against the older man's neck. "Lou..."

"Mum offered another option. She said instead of the idea of therapy, I am to go to China as a way of repenting. Mark agreed, of course he was. He didn't care what would happen to me as long as I am out, that's more than fine. He was ashamed of me, since he couldn't work his way to the parliament if they found out there's a homosexual in the family.

"I asked Greg for his opinion, almost beg when he wouldn't look at me. I was ready to offer everything; not really knowing what to do and what to offer, but I was adamant as long as he's with me. But Greg had other plans. Apparently, he never saw a future with me.

"When he decided to leave the house, I was more interested in finding pandas than to have him back."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled in his neck and Louis pulled away to see the latter's face.

"What are you apologising for?" He rubbed a thumb on the pout on Harry's face, poking the fat bottom lip. 

He's so smitten, it's insane.

"For everything, I guess. For leaving your mum and being here, for having such a bad relationship with your stepfather and with Greg. You didn't deserve those things," the curly-haired explained.

Who even was Harry Styles, son of famous lyricist Desmond Styles, apologising like everything that had happened to him was his fault? How can someone have such a pure heart? 

"You're being silly," Louis chuckled and cupped Harry's face. He pulled it off his neck and leaned down to capture the younger man's lips.

Harry sinked in the kiss, pulling Louis closer, sounds escaped at the back of his throat but laughed when Louis tried to push in his tongue inside Harry's cavern. 

"I was trying to have a conversation, you insatiable goose," the younger man cackled. Louis groaned and pressed his forehead agains Harry's.

"Alright, fine. Fine," the older man shrugged. "You may continue your speech, saint Harry. Hey that sounds a great name. Saint Harry."

Harry huffed and pulled away. He turned around the bed and faced the wall instead. "I'm sleepy. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Louis blinked and set his lips in a straight line. He knew Harry was just playing around; just being silly, really for such a petty thing. He looked cute trying to ignore Louis and if Louis had figured Harry completely, Harry would peek over his shoulder to see if Louis had turned on his back as well. 

The younger boy pulled the duvet and slowly, lifted his head to peek. He quickly faced the wall again when he saw Louis smirking at him.

Louis knew him too well.

The blue-eyed man wrapped an arm around the small waist and pressed himself against Harry's back. "I won't tease anymore. You're right, we're having a conversation. I'm all ears."

Harry harrumphed but turned around and snuggled against Louis' chest. 

"I promise," Louis cooed and Harry kissed the skin of Louis' throat.

Louis loved having Harry in his arms, adored the weight and wouldn't change the feeling of the younger man's warmth colliding in his. Despite Harry's height, he's always had the tendency to make himself so small and be cradled like a baby. 

"Do you hate them? I mean your stepdad and Greg?"

It was such and easy question, yet words had trouble escaping his lips. He pulled Harry closer by the shoulders and caressed his ear.

"I do, yeah. I hate them but I think it'll go away if not now then soon, probably," Louis explained. Harry stayed silent, only the soft howling of the wind outside could be heard. The moon had finally shown itself, beaming down on the desk, illuminating the porcelain plate.

The night was calm and mesmerizing, sleepy, really but feeling Harry against him, kept Louis wide awake and wanted to let everything out. 

"I mean, I loved them, Mark and Greg. Past tense. I honestly thought Mark would be the perfect father I never had. Greg was worse, however, since I almost planned my future with him. Forever was such a massive word, really."

"I think Greg just did the right thing," Harry whispered after a few beats of silence. He nuzzled closer to Louis chest. "I mean, being in that situation, I think that's the best solution yet. Since we all know how Section 11 works."

Louis stayed silent and thought for it for a moment.

Harry was right, Greg couldn't have done anything in that situation. They knew how terrible their relationship was to begin with, but it just pained Louis, what with how Greg just stormed off.

"But if I was in that situation," Harry added, voice firm. "I would reject the offer. I mean, I rather be with you and I'll do everything I can to be with you. That's what lovers do, isn't it?"

Louis felt his heart racing, his skin sweating and breathing quickening. He hugged Harry tighter and felt himself smiling.

"Maybe Greg didn't see me as his lover, then," Louis replied.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure he did. But, I guess when it's the law you're trying to go against to then that changes everything. Fear is such a wonderful trait in the society. And judgment, too. It can't be helped, you know? People who thinks they're powerful holds everyone else under their control."

"You sound so sure," Louis reckoned. "I guess he _did_ love me. And I did love him, _too_. But what's done is done and I'm here."

Harry cackled adorably and sighed, "It's alright to hate them, Lou. They deserve that, but don't let it dictate your will. You're special. You're the best."

Louis ran a hand on Harry's shoulder blades. "It's just I thought we had forever is all," he whispered as he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. 

"Do you not believe in forevers then?" Harry mumbled, voice slowly fading. He tried staying awake, listening to Louis but the cool breeze and the warmth of the man beside him lulled him back into falling asleep.

He heard the younger man let out soft snores, puffs of air against his skin. Louis instinctively placed a kiss on Harry's hair. He pulled the duvet and tucked it under Harry's while he brought him closer and willed himself to follow him into sleep.

He didn't believe in forever after Greg, but with Harry, he thought of reconsidering.

—

"Do you think you it's alright if Harry and I go for a picnic this morning? A little frolicking wouldn't hurt, innit?" Louis asked when he saw Harry headed to the bathroom while Liam and he were fixing breakfast the next morning.

"Good heavens," Liam said, blowing through the pipe, making the fire grow bigger in the fire pit. He coughed and wheezed and Louis pulled out a fan from the upper shelves. He handed it to Liam, with a roll of his eyes and the younger doctor grinned bashfully before taking it, fanning the wood, making the fire spark bigger.

They were making pancakes, the first time, Louis thought, ever since he got in China. Liam asked Doniya to pasteurize the milk they got from Phil a few days ago and asked it to make the batter. Getting the eggs from Matilda and the girls and some remaining ingredients Zayn had brought from the store, Liam thought it'll be perfect for pancakes.

"Are you done with the batter?" Liam asked, placing the pan on the clay stove that holds it atop the fire.

Louis nodded and handed over the bowl with batter. It was Harry who did all the work, really. Louis had been completely ignorant with the first step, which was cracking the eggs. Harry had only giggled and Louis waved him off. It wasn't much of a surprise then when Louis had asked how to whisk. 

"I'm a doctor, not a cook," Louis had reminded Harry and the younger only giggled again. 

Liam elevated the pan, stacking a few bricks around the pit so the fire won't heat the pan quickly. He poured a right amount on the pan and waited for the bubbles to form.

"Do you want to go back in Shanghai?" Liam asked, holding the handle and lifting it away from the fire when the wind blew it harshly. Cooking pancakes in fire pits were difficult.

"No, not that much frolicking. Just wander around the area, I guess. Flower picking and some walking. I think it might do good for Harry is all," Louis explained. He pulled a stack of plates from the cupboard and filled the small tin can to hold the cutleries. 

Liam flipped the pancake and looked at Louis worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

Louis sighed and closed the door shut quietly. "Harry's been having nightmares recently. It's been on for four nights now."

The latter furrowed his brows as he poured another ladle of batter. 

"Have you tried the belladonna?"

Louis nodded and it made his face scrunched, displeased. "I did. But I don't think giving him belladonna for four straight nights would do good."

"He's been having nightmares for that long?"

"Yeah. It was difficult trying to wake him up. Last night was the worst; had to slap him awake because I don't think another shot would just solve it."

"I don't understand," Liam exhaled, flipping the pancake. "I thought he was alright. Four straight nights, you said. That's a tad absurd, innit?"

"Believe me, mate, I ask myself the same question ever since I first heard him crying back in October."

Liam raised an eyebrow and peeled the pancake with a spatula. He topped it on the plate Louis handed and poured another batch on the pan. The pan sizzled and Louis felt dreamy at the wonderful smell of the pancakes.

"He's been having nightmares ever since October?"

Louis blinked at the sudden realisation. Harry had been hiding his struggles and nightmares from everybody. Well, except from Louis, really. But back to the point. Harry had been trying to act normal, facing the entire frightening vision on his own. And to make matters worse, he's been relying to belladonnas like it's the only thing that could save him.

It made Louis upset. A little.

And concerned, but really. He just wanted to be there and help Harry.

"Did he mention perhaps," Liam mumbled as the door of the bathroom from a few metres away from them open and they both saw Harry walking slowly back the houses. "Did he tell you what his nightmares were?"

Louis watched as Harry crouched in the middle of the pathway and stared at a small white butterfly on the grass. He found him precious, like someone so important the Louis was more than willing to sacrifice himself just to keep Harry safe.

"No," Louis replied and Harry stood up to continue walking. He saw them preparing pancakes and giggled lovingly as he waved at Louis. "He never said anything. I think he wanted to, but he's scared. Or he just didn't like up for it."

Liam hummed and continued to work on his sixth pancake. He needed six more to serve two pancakes for each person.

"Well, since the infirmary has been quiet recently, I think it's alright. But I was planning to wander around myself to check specimens and the weekly pH level," Liam explained and Louis nodded, handing him another empty plate. 

"Let's talk to Hao and Xan after breakfast, yeah? I would want for Harry to unwind, but I don't want to risk especially with the nationalists," Liam suggested with a smile.

Louis grinned as he shuffled the plates in his arms and headed to the dining area and Jack squealed once he laid eyes on the pancakes. Niall was smiling, too, as he stacked books on Jack's chair. Zayn was on his usual seat, a coffee mug already nestled in his hands.

Harry arrived a couple of minutes later, just in time when Liam appeared from the kitchen, carrying the remaining three plates.

They ate with smiles on their faces, the mood so easy and light and Louis held Harry's hand under the table while the younger man's stuffing slice after slice and flashing him a bright smile.

—

"Colonel Hao?" Louis asked as they all stood in front of the Maliks. Xan and Hao accompanied them from their usual spot. Hao looked at him with tired eyes and Louis felt bad for him.

"Mr. Louis?" He replied softly. He fought a yawn from escaping his lips and failed. Louis only smiled and laughed a little.

After the American traders and the Indian slaves were killed a week ago, Hao and Xan had been working really hard just to make sure they're safe. The killing had happened on a province close to theirs and despite the fact that Chángshā was relatively a peaceful town and people didn't hate them, as far as Louis can tell since everybody were courteous towards them, the soldiers were just working up too much. But, like Hao had said a few days ago, once can never be too careful.

"Are you alright?" The English asked and Hao nodded with a small smile.

"Shanghai is quite a mess right now. Some of the warlords want to claim domination but wouldn't do anything against the nationalists. The British," he sighed. "The British government wanted peace but the warlords aren't helping."

Louis frowned and wanted to offer help, like a bed in the infirmary so he could rest even for a bit. He was up all night guarding them, surely he's exhausted. 

Harry and the others were busy grabbing the new sheets and linens for the beds since they brought it there two days ago to be laundered. Louis watched at the corner of his eyes as the younger doctor played with Wali and Jack hide-and-seek behind the fruit baskets. He smiled because Harry truly was a kid.

"Did you want anything?" Hao asked and Louis looked back at him with a wary smile.

"I was just going to ask if it's alright if Harry and I go and wander to pick flowers this morning?"

Hao gazed at him blankly and he knew the colonel wouldn't allow him. It's dangerous and they could get killed but Harry really needed some free time. He let out an exaggerated sigh, wanting to enunciate how he terribly needed this but at the same time admitting the fact that Hao would deny him.

"Is this about Mr. Harry?" 

Louis looked at Hao carefully and nodded slowly.

"I thought it was weird hearing screams for four consecutive nights," the colonel said. Louis remained silent and let his stare fell on the ground. He stomped on a pebble and rolled it under his shoe.

"Yeah, he's been having nightmares again," Louis replied. "Thought a morning off work would do him good. He's been stressed lately, it seems."

He watched as Hao fell silent again, as if thinking on how to make everything work. He turned around to face Xan and they discussed in quick Mandarin that Louis couldn't even catch on. He waited patiently, hands in his pocket as the two Chinese continue to speak to another, the syllables way too fast for him to comprehend.

Xan saluted and Hao pressed an affirming hand on his shoulder before turning back to face Louis.

"Xan can go with you, while I walk with Mr. Liam to the water source. Just take all the time you need but I assume you'll be back by midday."

The doctor beamed and thanked Hao profusely. It was then that Liam made an appearance and Louis explained to him about the morning plan. The younger doctor agreed and when the rest went out of the store, Louis took Harry by the wrist and pulled him near him.

"You're coming with me," Louis said and Harry looked at him, confused. 

"And where are we going?" He smiled brightly and Louis had always known smiling suited Harry the best.

Liam retrieved the basket of linens from Harry's hands and smiled. He handed Louis a small basket of bread and jam and a bottle of lemonade.

"Doniya prepared snacks," Liam said and Louis grinned. 

"We're going on a picnic," Louis mumbled and Harry blinked at him happily. 

"We are?"

"Yes, curly. We are," Louis cackled and bopped Harry's nose. The younger doctor pouted but Louis squeezed his wrist and tugged him toward the other opposite direction while the rest were already walking on their way to the infirmary. 

Xan stayed a few steps behind them, whistling happy tunes. It's funny how Louis decided to lead the way when they don't even know where the flower field was. He halted and Harry stopped beside him.

"Lead the way, Harry," Louis announced and the latter giggled. They started walking again, hands brushing ever so slightly while Louis watched as they crossed the small bricked bridge. Instead of going straight back to where they're residing, Harry turned right and entered a path between bamboo trees. 

The grass were wilted and almost gone, indicating that it's been already a pathway. Louis had never been in this part of town, or forest because, really, they're surrounded by trees and bamboos. 

"I sure hope you know where you're going," Louis mumbled as they continued to trail deeper into the woods. There were sounds of humming birds above them. Xan stayed close behind them, humming with the birds.

Harry only chuckled beside him and continued walking. 

It's a few minutes later when Louis realised that there was a sound of flowing river nearby. He looked on his left and saw twinkling as the sunlight hit the crystal clear water through the trees.

They went on until Louis saw a clearway and at the end he spotted fields of colors. He pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and beamed as the sunlight hit him on the face. 

It was gorgeous. It was December but it was sunny and truly, truly beautiful. The breeze was absolutely perfect, not too hot and not too chilly.

Harry led him in the middle of the field and turned him around slowly to stare at all the different types of flower surrounding them. There were blue and violet orchids. White and yellow narcissus. Red and pink peonies. White and massive chrysanthemum. Peach and yellow  
China roses, baby pink camellias, pink and white azaleas and cream in color osmanthus. 

Louis was certain this was Harry's happy place and if his sisters where here, he was hundred percent sure, they'd join Harry in making flower crowns.

They settled beside the lake. Harry was busy picking flowers while Louis laid out the small blanket he had pulled from the basket. Xan was resting under the tree by the river at far end and Louis was glad Xan had given them privacy. 

From where they were settled, Louis saw the endless rice fields on his left while they're surrounded by mountain ridges. The lake was big but instead of a waterfall that filled the body of water, he spotted a small gush of waterfall from the irrigation beside the rice fields. 

He'd never seen something so calming and beautiful next to Harry's sleeping face, of course. He pulled out the jam, bread, the bread knife and a bottle of lemonade. Louis used the other end of the blanket to wipe off the condensation and uncap it. He started slicing some bread and spreading jam on it while he watched Harry busy himself on a few peonies. He'd just finished with the roses and orchids and Louis smiled at the resplendent smile on Harry's face.

He took a bite of his first bread when Harry appeared carrying the blooms carefully. He grinned widely at the older doctor, traces of anxiety and sadness already wiped off. He sat beside Louis, closer to the edge and near the body of water.

"Hi," Harry giggled as he crossed his legs and gingerly placed the flowers in front of him. Louis pulled his handkerchief and wiped Harry's hands clean before offering a slice of bread with strawberry jam on it,

"My favourite," Harry exclaimed happily. Instead of grabbing the bread, he opened his mouth and waited for Louis to feed him. With a roll of his eyes, Louis offered the bread and let Harry took a small bite carefully, not spilling the jam off the bread slice.

"Your highness," Louis said and Harry only giggled even more, cheeks flustered and eyes closed. 

He picked a yellow China rose and offered it to Louis. 

"This for me?" Louis asked as he took a bit of his bread and chewed on it.

"It's considered as the queen of flowers," the younger doctor explained and Louis had always admired how Harry knew a lot of stuff. He knew very well how China was; always informed with their culture and traditions. He's been staying there for a year so it wasn't really a surprise that he knew a lot. 

"It's very pretty," Louis said and Harry nodded, opening his mouth again and signaling Louis for another bite. Louis snorted then laughed as he pushed the bread in Harry's mouth.

"Don't open your mouth too wide! You're a queen. Where are your manners, Harold?"

The curly-haired man only laughed and as he continued chewing the bread. He loved strawberries and was really thankful Doniya had packed them jam. 

"But I am the queen. Well, sort of. I say, I am the queen."

Louis wiped the smear of jam from the corner of Harry's mouth and nodded, "If you're the queen does that make me the king?"

Harry flustered and ducked his head but nodded sternly, earning a soft chuckle from the other man.

They continued with their snack (Louis continued feeding Harry) while Harry showed each flower and explained what each flower represented in the Chinese culture. 

Feeling already full, Louis offered Harry a glass of lemonade and got up before bringing some bread with jam and another glass of lemonade for Xan.

When he got back to their picnic, Harry was already lying on his side, hands playing heedfully with the petals, brushing his fingertips lightly on them. Louis sat near Harry's head and helped Harry to lay his head on the older doctor's lap. Harry beamed up at him and cradled a flower in his palm. Louis watched quietly as the green-eyed doctor placed the flower in the lake, the wind blowing it away from them as it stay afloat.

He watched as Harry kept on placing the flowers one by on in the lake. They watched as the roses, the peonies and the rest of Harry's bouquet were flowed far away from them and towards Xan. 

When Harry had finished his bouquet, he slowly sat up and faced Louis. 

"Can I get more flowers?" He asked with a pout. 

As if Louis could resist _that_. But before he let Harry go, he tugged his breast pocket away from his chest and pulled a long clothe. Harry eyed the material, curious at the wonderful lavender scarf. 

"I asked my mum to send me Lanvin's latest designs," Louis said. "Thought of how it would look great on you that night when we first slept in bed together." He offered the scarf and waited for Harry to reach for it.

Harry stared in amazement as he reached for the scarf and let his fingers played with the material. It felt so awfully wonderful; it's exquisite. 

"I wonder," Harry mumbled. "How do you see it on me? Would you mind showing me?"

Louis gulped and nodded slowly. He moved behind Harry and grabbed the scarf from his hands. Instead of wrapping the scarf around Harry's neck, which didn't seem fitting at all, especially with China weather, he wrapped it around Harry's hair. The clothe weaved with Harry's locks and he carefully tied the ends and turned Harry around to see him.

He looked even more phenomenal. Again: superficial. 

He decided that Harry wearing a scarf was the best Harry yet.

"How do I look?" Harry stuttered shyly. He tucked a loose lock behind his ear and ran a conscious hand on his head. "Do I look okay?"

Louis grinned and leaned near to seal their lips, "You look beautiful. God. Harry, you're so, so beautiful."

Harry blushed and smiled bashfully, before leaning in again and pressing his lips on Louis'. The kiss was tingling, and warm. It was glorious. Kissing Harry had always sent Louis' stomach somersaulting and butterflies wanting to escape. Harry's lips felt perfect against his, like he's complete whenever they kiss. It's amazing how Louis managed to function on his own for 29 years without having to feel Harry's warmth around him.

He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and pulled the younger man closer, making Harry sit on his laps. Harry exhaled deeply and pulled away to press light and shy kisses on Louis' face, his palms on Louis' chest.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and tucked his face in Louis' neck while Loui roamed his hands around Harry's back.

"You're very much welcome, princess."

"I thought I was the queen," Harry giggled as he nipped Louis' neck gingerly.

Louis swallowed the groan threatening to escape his lips and instead, "Queens don't frolic with the flowers. They're serious and nasty. You're a princess, lovely and sweet, just like the flowers."

Harry hid his face again and Louis blowed lightly against his ears. 

"Go on now, pick enough flowers for you to offer to the lake, and for the infirmary. We still have a lot of time and I want you to enjoy as much as you can," Louis said. He kissed Harry's temple and helped him off his laps.

Harry stood up and grinned, legs shaking a bit as he tried to run towards the field. He really was a _lú._

He let Harry pick flowers until he's satisfied. Feeling bored, Louis joined Harry and they ran in the field, laughter bouncing around the open space as Louis chased Harry who had thrown some florets of osmanthus at him. 

They shared sloppy kisses, playful tickles and whispers in beds of flowers. Harry had collected enough to make a few flower crowns for the kids and to fill the infirmary. They went back to the picnic blanket and laid the blooms in the middle. Louis sat on the side and pocketed his glasses as Harry started weaving peonies and azaleas into small flower crowns. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Louis asked when a strong gust of wind waved at them. The flowers danced with the breeze and Louis smiled at the cool touch of air.

"I am," the younger replied, eyes on the roses as he weaved on his third flower crown.

"Do you like flowers then?" Louis asked and Harry looked at him blankly. He bit his lips and stopped the laughter from escaping his lips.

"What? I'm just making sure," Louis said smugly and laid on his side. He folded his arm and placed his head on his palm. "You look happy today is all."

"I am happy," Harry replied. "Thank you. You're really wonderful, Lou."

Louis only stayed silent as he watched the fingers bend the stalks and fixed the flowers neatly. 

If there's anyone who's wonderful, it was Harry and not him.

—

That night when they all bid goodnight, Harry was already lying on their (Louis', really) bed. He's hair was already on his usual side braid, the white lace binding ends and smiling at Louis when the older doctor entered the room with a towel on his head.

"Can we read some of the letters again?" Harry mumbled and Louis nodded as he pulled the black tin can from the drawer. Harry sat on the bed and pulled the duvet closer to his chest. 

Louis handed the tin to Harry and let Harry choose.

"I wish I had letters, too," Harry whispered as he flip a letter open.

Louis rested against the headboard and pulled Harry closer to him, letting the younger man lean against his chest as they scan the letter together, it was from his mum, asking him how school was on the first week.

He had recalled how his first week ended up with mixed dorm rooms, confused roommates and tonnes of homework. He had wanted to quit right then and there, thinking medicine wasn't for him but once he received his mum's letter he was more determined to continue. Bu the next week, he had managed to ace the first week of worksheets, had his room fixed and got everything settled.

"Don't you receive letters?" Louis asked carefully as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I don't," Harry replied shortly and pulled another letter from the can. It was another letter from his mum and university.

 

It wasn't that Louis was afraid to ask. It was more of, he's careful when it came to Harry. He's curious, of course. He's always been curious with Harry on his first night in Chángshā and until now. It's just, he's so full of mystery that Louis couldn't just stop wanting for more, unravelling each layer of secret from Harry.

Harry pressed his temple against Louis' jaw and scanned another letter.

"My mum died when I was in my final year of medicine," the younger voice explained slowly. "She died of tuberculosis. Dad was busy with musicals and broadways that he didn't notice mum getting ill."

Louis heard Harry let out a heavy sigh and he pressed a kiss on Harry's hair as comfort.

"I think she got sad when I had to stay away because of school and dad disowned Gemma. And dad wasn't always at home to accompany her."

"What were they like? Your family, I mean."

Harry folded the letter and looked up at him for a moment. He puckered his lips and Louis smiled before leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Who's insatiable now?" Louis teased and Harry only giggled.

"I just wanted a kiss," he says softly. "I'm your beau now, am I not?"

Louis cleared his throat and felt Harry's eyes melting him. 

Of course, he's his beau. His lover. His everything. 

Louis leaned down to kiss him again, this time more sensual and heated. Harry clung on his shirt and pulled him closer. "Yes Harry, you're mine now."

"And you're mine," Harry replied.

They slept under the sheets, conversation already forgotten but Louis didn't care. As long as Harry's asleep, nightmare free, happy and contented in his arms then that's what all matters now.

—

Surprisingly, Christmas Eve was a busy day. Not because they needed to pack gifts and get ready for the season but a group of farmers, roughly a dozen were trapped due to a landslide.

Henri and Zayn helped in getting everyone cleaned, bringing them all in room 127 since that's the only vacant where they can group all 12 of the farmers together. Liam and Louis worked together on one side while Harry and Niall worked in the other. There were a lot of groaning as the doctors attended to them by pair, working in duo to fasten the pace.

Seven have broken bones, either a crushed knee or broken rib or arm. Five of them has concussion from bumping on the big rocks planted near the area of destruction. Three were unconscious and Joan tried to check their pulses, happy that they're still breathing but only knocked out. Everyone has gashes and cuts that needed cleaning and stitching.

When Louis and Liam were done stitching the wounds on their fourth patient, Harry and the Irish were also attending on their fourth, wrapping bandages on the farmer's knee, Louis pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and grinned at Liam through the sweat.

"Feels like a party, innit?" 

Liam nodded and covered the stitch with a bandage. "Accident and all. Good thing we're all here."

"Yeah, feels like my birthday is complete already," Louis said nonchalantly and turned around to attend on the next patient.

The next patient needed more two stitches and cement. Liam helped Joan put a cast on the farmer's knee while another nurse helped Louis clean the upper body from mud on their bruises.

It took them six hours to make sure all twelve patients were cleaned, wrapped with bandaged and alive. Joan and the other nurses took shifts in making sure their IV drops where full and their pillows aligned correctly according to their comfort. They also went back to the office where Henri and Zayn had brought in their lunch so as to avoid the long walk from the infirmary to the store. 

By late afternoon, Louis' exhausted. Liam went back to the water source and checked the pH level with Henri. Harry and Niall made went to Hongkew Market after they cured their last patient for reasons unknown. They had neglected lunch and when Louis had asked Harry where he's going, Harry only kissed him on the lips and mumbled a quick Chinese phrase he didn't comprehend.

Louis went to check the room 121-124 completely empty. Rooms 125 and 126 were occupied and two nurses were making sure the windows are not widely open because the air has become somewhat cooler on afternoons. 

When he dropped by room 127, he nodded at Joan who only waved him off, as if telling him they're okay. He smiled softly and continued walking past the kitchen where some Chinese women were busy cooking and chatting as they prepare soup and stir noodles.

He trailed until he reach the orphanage side of the building and stopped when he saw a room filled with little kids ages varying from four until twelve. There were roughly fifteen kids in the room and they were on the benches, eyes on the board where Henri was holding a chalk and writing the syllables on the board.

" _xīng qī yī. xīng qī èr. xīng qī sān. xīng qī sì. xīng qī wü. xīng qī liù. xīng qī tiān._ " The kids said in unison. 

" _yūngyū_ ," Henri instructed and the kids in the room slowly drawled each word, making the syllable sound wrong and off tune.

"Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Saturday. Sunday." 

Somewhere in the middle of the herd, Jack popped up and walked up front. He beamed at the Chinese kids and started speaking each day carefully while the children spoke after him. Louis watched in adoration as the youngest member of the team were teaching the natives a new language. 

They went on and on, Jack repeating each word carefully and slowly for the kids to memorize and familiarize with. Henri must have spotted him watching them and patted Jack on the shoulder as the Irish boy asked his friends to continue with the words again. 

"Louis," Henri said, a smile on his face.

"Didn't know you're teaching children," Louis replied. "You're a good teacher."

"Thanks. I'm an orphan myself. I was ten when Zayn found me on the streets of Shanghai selling rags we made in the orphanage. I was good at computing silvers, no one can fool me when it comes to change and payments. But the orphanage never noticed my talent in maths and instead ordered us to make rags every night and sell them the next day."

"How long are you staying with the Maliks?"

"Eight years," Henri replied. He pulled out a peach out of his pocket and offered it to Louis. Louis shook his head and smiled.

"Zayn told his dad I can be useful with the business since they're planning to reside in China from Saudi Arabia. So Mr. Malik went to the orphanage and offered enough silvers to feed the mouths for a week to officially adopt me. They said they need to go to Chánghsā and I just tagged along, I guess."

"And they treated you great?" Louis asked as Jack asked the children one by one how to read the words perfectly. For someone as young as Jack, he sure acted like a proper adult. 

"Yeah. I was worried and scared, specially since Mr. Malik is a massive guy. But Zayn made sure I'm okay and Mrs. Malik always made sure that I'm fed. I helped in building the store and whenever their parents travel, Doniya and Zayn trusted me enough to handle things on my own."

Louis smiled and ran a hand on his hair. "That's great Henri. You're so lucky."

"Yeah. That's why I don't want to break their trust and I will do everything for them."

"And for the orphanage?" 

Henri chuckled and took first two bites from the peach. "Well, I asked Zayn if I could teach the kids languages since foreigners are also a part of Chánghsā now. He said it's a great idea. So here I am, teaching kids languages in the afternoons twice a week."

Louis nodded. "That's really a great idea, Henri. You are a good person."

"I think we're ready to learn Arabic now," Jack said after he dashed off the room and hugged Henri's legs. 

"Hi, Louis," Jack greeted and Louis smiled and ruffled his brown hair.

"You're teaching them languages, too?"

Jack beamed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yeah. I'm helping Henri with English while Wali is helping us with Arabic."

Louis looked back inside the classroom to see the black raven haired girl sitting in the front row, wearing the bow in her hair. Wali turned to wave at him and Louis smiled and looked back at Jack.

"Go on then," Louis encouraged. "You guys are doing a great job. I'll see you at dinner later."

By five, Liam and Jack had already went ahead, dropping Walihya at the store. Harry and Niall were still nowhere to be found and Louis just shrugged it off as he packed their stuff. He'd just meet the rest of them back home. Henri had promised to walk him home since Hao was back in Shanghai with Harry while Xan accompanied Liam and Jack.

When they arrived home, instead of Hao staying wathc for the night, Louis found Xan under the acacia tree with a plateful of dumpling and other Chinese cuisine. Henri stayed behind as Louis bid them goodnight.

Like clockwork, he climbed his way to Liam's house and gaped when he saw all the kerosene lamps lit and his four mates and little Jack were standing around the table filled with food and a small cake.

"Happy birthday!" They said in unison, making Louis choke put a sob. He toed his shoes carelessly and trudged inside where Harry welcomed him in a hug and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You," Louis mumbled as he gazed around the table and grinned at the small pyramid of red mongo bean sweet dumplings. "How did you know it's my birthday?"

"Well, we didn't," Niall said, opening a bottle of guinness and handing it to Louis. 

"Liam said you mentioned it oh so casually when you're stitching the farmer's wound. How can you not tell this to us?" Harry said as he pushed Louis down his seat and reached for a plate. 

"I-I actually didn't think about it. Didn't matter right now, I guess?" Louis said shyly as he reached for the tip of dumplings and munched on it delightfully.

"He's embarrassed," Niall cooed as he fixed Jack his food. Zayn and Liam also made themselves a plate and chatted quietly while Louis and Harry slid closer to each other. 

"Where did you get all of this?" Louis asked as he chewed on his sweet and sour pork. "You even brought my favourite."

Louis grabbed sweet dumpling and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ed's of course. He cooked everything for free, as a birthday gift," Harry said as he stuffed another broccoli in his mouth.

Louis grinned and watched as all six of them enjoy the small feast these people had prepared for him. He never wished for a perfect birthday ever since he was little but this birthday has been the best yet.

Later that night, Zayn pulled out a small booklet of another set of English-Chinese translations as his gift and a small package from the postal. He thanked him profusely and laughed when the first page of the booklet were cusses in Chinese.

Niall gave him a pen and a small package of Yorkshire tea. He widened his eyes and tackled Niall with a hug because he's been dying to have a taste of home and Niall had clearly recalled the times he'd whined at Niall at the middle of the day whining for caffeine, more specifically Yorkshire tea. Niall laughed and ruffled his hair, making Jack giddy and clinging on Louis' back as they huddle together in a silly group hug.

Liam aplogised for not being able to give him anything but Louis only laughed and kissed his cheek because it's more than alright. Zayn snickered behind him and peeled him off Liam and Louis cackled as he took a sit on Harry's lap.

"Happy birthday Lou," Harry cheered as he offered him a small box. Louis blinked and smiled, opening the package in excitement and pulling out a wonderful dark blue braces. 

"Smashing," Louis mumbled as he let his fingertips touched the material. He looked at Harry and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "I-I lo–you're welcome Lou."

Louis nodded and pressed another kiss on his lips, earning a couple of groans and a giggle from Jack in the background.

—

January came in quickly, without even them realising. 

They all received telegrams at the middle of the January, telling them to send in their paperwork for the last quarter of the last year. Louis groaned at the idea but thankful still when the infirmary is almost empty because he can focus on finalizing his report and accomplish the task. 

Harry, the diligent student he was, had already finished his paperwork last month. Louis had told Harry one night not to sleep in his room because he needed to focus. Harry had whined and offered to help so he can finish quickly. Louis, of course, had agreed.

Liam's the one who suffered the most. He stayed up late, cooped in the office the entire day as he made a copy of his findings with the typewriter and fixed his reports. The bacteriologist almost hated his job but the lads had helped him with all they can so he can finish fast.

By first week of February, they had sent in their reports and received their salary and fund for the first quarter of the year.

—

It was cold air that tickled his feet when Louis woke up under Harry's embrace. 

He'd gotten a fever a couple of nights ago and he'd been sleeping and staying in for two days and three nights now. He wished Harry would let him help them in the infirmary. 

He was sticky from the sweat from sleep and yet despite the stickiness, he'd still felt comfortable. He looked up at the sleeping face and smiled as Harry's breathing tickled his face, his fringe fluttering on his forehead playfully. 

He lifted a hand and traced Harry's face gingerly as he memorized the younger man's features. They always made it work even if life has already made their relationship impossible easy. He'd always feared waking up alone in bed, always hated being on his own ever since Greg had left him but with Harry, sleeping peacefully beside him, smiling always at him fondly and encouraging him that everyday is another great day with, Louis never saw life as something as wonderful beside Harry.

"Lou?" He snapped back into the present and blinked up to see Harry staring joyously at him. He's always so energetic in the morning, Louis adored him.

"Hi, love," Louis replied. Harry leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I think I can actually go to work today," Louis tried but as soon as the words came out of his lips, Harry has a hand rested on his forehead already.

"I don't think so mister," the younger doctor frowned. "You're still warm. Besides, you always whine on not having a day off. So, there. Another day free from work."

"But it sucks being here alone," Louis snorted. "I have nothing to do."

"Well, when I went here yesterday for lunch you were sleeping," Harry replied, pressing his face against Louis' hair. "You lazy bugger."

"I'm resting," Louis countered playfully, tugging Harry's shirt. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

Harry only wiggled in bed and hugged Louis tighter. He wrapped his legs around Louis' torso and pulled him even closer. "But you're so warm. So, so warm."

"And you're so sticky and smelly and big," Louis whined, masking the laughter with annoyance.

"I'm a panda," Harry exclaimed, face nuzzling against Louis's face. 

"Pandas are cute and fluffy. You're a not a panda but a sentient tree," Louis exhaled as the fingers already made their way inside his shirt, dancing on his hips.

"You–menace! HahahahaHarry!"

"I am fluffy!" Harry argued. He pouted his lips and tightened his legs around Louis.

"Your hair is the only fluffy thing about you, thumper!"

Harry cackled and released Louis as he curled on the other side to drown in bis laughter. Louis took it as an opportunity to got up off the bed and straddle Harry after he pushed him flat on his back. Harry giggled under him, eyes wide and breathing quick.

"A thumper?" He wheezed and covered his face with his hands. "I am a sentient tree and a thumper. You little sparrow."

Being a proper adult between the two, Louis bent down and poked Harry's cheek. 

"Okay, enough Harry," Louis said, smile not leaving his lips. He carefully laid his head on the pillow beside Harry and tightened his legs around the younger doctor's hips. The duvet was already forgotten at their feet, the sun already out and he wondered why Jack hasn't barged into their house yet.

Harry gasped, letting out his final trails of laughter and exhaled deeply. He placed his arms around Louis' waist and kissed Louis' cheek.

"We shouldn't have done that. You're still sick," Harry mumbled softly.

"Nonsense," Louis replied, moving his face closer to capture Harry's lips. "Hearing you laugh is already making me feel better."

Harry hummed and wiggled them together while still hugging. 

Later, after a few more kisses and cuddles, Harry dashed to the bathroom to get ready while Louis went inside the other house and found Niall cooking porridge. 

"Where's Liam?" Louis asked. It's usually who's Liam attending the fire pit. Niall turned around and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Sick. Zayn's giving him a warm wash in his room right now." 

Louis nodded and started preparing his coffee. Jack came out of his room, wearing his signature sailor outfit with his cap and knee high socks and shoes. 

"Looking smashing, little Jack."

Jack grinned, his brown hair curling out of his cap. He dashed towards Niall and hugged his legs. 

"Papa bought me this," he announced happily. 

"Hey, buddy," Niall said as he bopped Jack's nose. He pulled out bowls from the cupboard and Louis helped Niall as he poured porridge from one bowl to another. Jack trailed to the dining table and wait for someone to stack books on his seat.

Just in time, Zayn came out of Liam's room and smiled when he saw Jack holding a book from the small coffee table. He placed the basin in the sink and assisted Jack on bis seat. Louis and Niall arrived, carrying bowls on each hand and laid them on the table carefully.

"Hey, Zayn," Louis greeted as he sat beside Jack and helped the boy with some fruits and honey.

"Louis," Zayn replied as he sipped his coffee and grabbed a bowl. He poured enough honey and added some berries before grabbing his mug and trudged back inside Liam's room.

The sky outside was starting darken but the sun was still shining brightly. Louis waited for Harry to arrive before he took his first bite. They eat in peaceful silence and sometime in the middle of their breakfast, Zayn appeared from the bedroom and smiled at them softly.

"How's Liam?" Harry asked, finishing his banana.

"He's alright. He fell asleep after eating, which was a good thing," Zayn replied. 

"He's been up all night recently. There's been an imbalance of the pH level and Liam wondered what could be the signs. I tried calming him with Chamomile tea but it turned out, he's caught a cold."

"The weather seems off lately," Niall said as he finished his bowl. "I suggest no drinking from Phil's milk without pasteurizing it, and no eating weird fruits." He laid his gaze on Harry, well the rest of the table did and Harry huffed as he placed the banana peel down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Because," Niall said. "Among the rest of us, you have a tendency to neglect rules when it comes to food. And you study in LSHTM, what would your professors say?"

Harry rolled his eyes and made himself look small in his chair. "You're always ganging up on me, it's no fair."

Niall laughed while Zayn rolled his eyes and took a bit of his food. "We are not ganging up on you," the half-Arabic explained softly. "We're just being careful. We care for you, yeah? Besides, Louis and Liam are already sick, and I don't like it if the rest of us gets sick too."

Louis smiled at him and Harry nodded before he released the pout off his lips.

After eating and cleaning, Zayn, Harry, Niall and Jack left with Xan leading them. Hao was on his usual spot under the acacia tree and Louis waved at Harry one last time, wishing him to be safe and go home early. He's wearing the lavender scarf Louis had given him and nodded happily.

—

Louis woke up from a loud thunder. 

When Niall had mentioned about the weather, he wasn't really surprise to find it raining madly by midday. He uncoiled in his bed and got up. He's still wearing his pyjamas but decided to top it with a jumper before he took a kip when the lads went off.

He closed the windows and checked his watch. It's only half past two. He grabbed his glasses and put it on. Fixing the bed quickly, Louis ruffled his hair in front of the small mirror by the closet door and dashed out of his room.

He went to Harry's room and closed his windows, too. He looked around and found the place neat. The sheets were still the same, or if Doniya changed them, they were still untouched. Harry had been sleeping in Louis' bed ever since December. So, the bed was almost like brand new.

He checked Harry's stuff on his desk and ran a hand on the leather box that contained all of his vials and medicine. Harry's room was just a simple bedroom–a desk with parchments and quills and pens, a closet that has all his trousers, shirts and shoes, and a bed that has two fluffy pillows and a white duvet. There's a coat slung around the chair and a jumper on the end of the bed and Louis had asked Harry to out his jumper if he had known it's rain like this. His pyjamas were on the end of the bed, too, folded neatly and Louis laughed to himself cause Harry's the only person he knew who did that.

Remembering that Liam was in the other house, he wore his ratan sandals and covered his head with the Panama hat as he rushed to the other house. The rain was terrible and he hoped Harry was dry and warm.

He found Liam sitting by the dining table, hands cupped around a coffee mug. 

"Liam," Louis greeted as he took a seat across the bacteriologist. "How are you feeling?"

Liam smiled and sipped his joe. "Much better now, thanks. It was just a cold. Are you hungry? I think we still have bread and jam in the cupboards."

Louis nodded and went to the kitchen. While he was slicing the bread the right thickness, another thunder erupted from sky and Louis dropped the knife on the floor. He picked it up and went to the sink to have it washed when his eyes fell on the small figure of Hao by the acacia tree. 

"Wow. How can Hao stand the rain? He should at least come here, innit?" Louis said as he pocked up the dipper and scooped some water. 

The water was ridiculously freezing.

"I asked him before it rained, but he only smiled and said he'll be fine," Liam responded back.

Done with cleaning the knife, he resumed back into slicing the bread when a figure from the top of the hill appeared after another roll of lightning and thunder. He couldn't form the figure until it continued to move. He realised that it was Zayn with no umbrellas or coat to shield him from the rain. He was carrying Niall over his shoulder and he was amused at how such a scrawny lad can carry someone. But then again, Niall was equally a scrawny light lad.

The Englishmen approached Hao and Niall wiggled on Zayn's shoulder while Hao remained still. 

Another thunder clapped and Louis dropped the knife on the floor again when Hao ran away from them. Louis watched as Hao disappeared quickly behind the top of the hill, making his way to the town.

He waited for another figure to appear. He's waiting for Harry's figure to appear but when he heard voices at the entrance of the house and he felt his entire body heavy as lead and cold as ice.

Where's Jack?

Where the fuck was Harry Styles? 

"Fucking hell, Zayn," Niall screamed as Zayn entered the house, drenched and breathing heavily. Niall was on his shoulder, legs and arms struggling but Zayn was stronger. He let Niall down and shut the door close. He pulled the bench to block the way and closed the window with a loud bang.

Niall stood firm on his place and clenched his fists. "You got to let me go."

"No," Zayn growled. 

"That's my son out there! Fuck," he wheezed. "Zayn! I need to save Jack. Don't fucking tell me what to do," Niall snapped. He ran an irritated hand on his face. He's distraught and when Louis stepped back upfront, he found Liam looking at the two men worriedly.

He tried to calm himself down. Something was wrong, Niall wouldn't be this stressed out if nothing's wrong. Besides, Zayn wouldn't be blocking the front door if nothing's bad had happened. He trailed his gaze at the two lads and found Jack's hat tucked in Niall's back pocket together with the familiar lavender scarf, making a cushion in his left cheek.

Finding his voice from the back of his throat, Louis walked towards Niall and said, "That's Harry's. Niall, why do you have Harry's scarf?"

Liam got up from his seat and stood between Niall and Zayn. "What's happening? Please tell us what's happening."

Niall let out a scowl and sat on the nearby chair. Zayn leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply.

"Harry and I together with Xan and the kids went to the rice fields to check the harvest after lunch. I just wanted to make sure that the pH level of the water in the irrigation system was safe while some of the kids pleaded to play for a bit. It was then that the sky turned darker and thunders started ringing," Niall begun. Zayn closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his palm.

"I led the kids back to the orphanage while Harry was behind the group together with Xan. It was a fifteen-minute walk so I asked everybody to hurry because I didn't want anyone getting under the rain. We were almost back in town, just a few metres away the infirmary building when we heard a gunshot. 

"I-I looked at Harry and panicked when I didn't spot Jack. When I asked where Jack was, Harry had already fled off and even before I could catch up, Xan had stopped me. H-he fucking," Niall wheezed as he clenched and unclenched his fists on his knees. "He stopped me and pushed me back, asked me to send the kids back to orphanage. W-when we got t-there, we h-heard another gunshot and I looked at Xan in panic."

"That's when I arrived, towing Henri behind," Zayn continued from there and watched as Louis looked at him with worry. "Xan asked me to bring Niall home and call for Hao. We closed the infirmary and the orphanage. Joan locked the place while I asked Henri to stay at the store and spread the news to lock down because they're here."

"Who was it, Zayn? What was it?" Louis stuttered, feeling his entire body shaking. This was Niall's story all over again; this was his nightmare repeating like it's meant to be.

"Nationalists," Niall replied. "And fucking hell if Jack died, I swear Zayn I'm going to kill you." He roared as he got up from the chair and pulled Zayn by the collar. "I swear, I am going to kill you if something bad happened to Jack."

Liam cut between them and tried to reason with Niall. "Niall, please calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down!?" Niall spat coldly. "That's my son and he's out there, again. He's going to meet those murderers again!"

Liam furrowed his brows and sniffled. He didn't know what to do, too. Instead he casted a look on Zayn and on Niall. "Xan and Hao are after them. I'm sure they'll find them."

"And what if they don't? I can't loose Jack, too," Niall cried, tears staining his cheeks. He's cold and drenched and upset and Jack was out there running after his life.

"But what if they do?" Zayn tried, calming himself and staying firm. "Hao and Xan promised to do everything they can. I know you're upset. I am upset, too. I left my family in town because you're shit out of your head. I am here with you because I know you'll do everything to run away and go after them when I should be with my sisters. I know you're upset, I am, too. I'm worried for Jack and for Harry, too." He looked at Louis and Louis looked back while the doctor cleared his throat, feeling it dry.

Zayn placed his hands on Niall's shoulders and pressed his forehead against Niall's. He's also in tears. "I know you're distraught. Let's just hope Xan and Hao will find them, yeah? Why don't you change in something warm and let's all wait here together."

Niall didn't respond but pulled away from Zayn. He trudged to his room and closed the door with a loud bang. 

Zayn exhaled heavily and sat on the bench he placed before the door. 

Louis didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask questions, wanted to wonder what would happen next but Niall and Zayn had pretty much covered everything, yet. He's just so fucking worried. He needed Harry. He wanted to make sure Harry's okay but how can that possibly be? He's here and no one can clearly give them other information. 

—

It continued to rain while Liam started with the fire. Zayn went to Liam's room for a change of clothes while Louis stood by the kitchen and retrieved the mugs. He resumed into slicing the bread and spreading them jam while Liam placed a kettle to boil water.

Louis fixed the table and Liam nodded towards Niall's room while he watched for the kettle.

He knocked on the door softly and waited. When Niall didn't respond, Louis turned the knob and helped himself inside.

What Louis saw once he was inside broke his heart.

Niall curled on the bed, knees tucked under his chin and arms around his shins as he sobbed endlessly. He closed the door carefully and walked to the bed. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Niall's leg.

"Nialler," Louis mumbled affectionately. The Irish looked behind and stared at Louis with wide eyes. 

Without warning, Niall sat up and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around Niall's small frame. He moved slowly, trying to get them at the middle of the bed. They laid on side by side, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled with one another. Niall tucked his face in Louis's chest and Louis remained silent, feeling tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as well.

Had he known this would happen, he shouldn't have let them leave. Had he known the dark sky was some warning that something bad would happen, that he might lose Harry–god–he shouldn't have stopped tickling him, hearing him shriek in happiness so he'd get tired and just stay in bed with him so he'll be safe.

Had he known this would happen, Louis should've told him he love him already. Maybe it would make a difference.

—

Harry ran back to the fields, his legs feeling already numb but he knew he had to find Jack. He must find Jack.

He reached the rice fields and spotted the nationalist at the middle of the field, turning and looking forward and behind for his enemy. He must've thought he spotted Jack, hence an attempt to shot movement and brush of harvest. Harry stayed behind the tree, just beside the flowing water separating his position from the field. He eyed the nationalist and tried to look for Jack in the field but the rain was making the entire situation worse. 

The rain and the wind were not cooperating with him at all. 

Somewhere up north, behind the nationalist, he saw a sudden movement. He bit his lip because Jack was so far away from him and it wouldn't do good if the nationalist reached him first. Thinking of how to make his way to the boy without having to flee in the fields, he looked at water canal and figured it could work.

Harry crawled on the water canal, ignoring the algae and mud touching his hands and knees as he headed forward. The rain grew stronger and he knew being in water would only lead him to death since the sky was throwing a pair of lightning and thunder nonstop. 

He's almost aligned with the nationalist, the Chinese was still turning on his spot, as if afraid to move but willing to kill; would shot anyone who shook him. Harry couldn't see him anymore, but he knew all to well that if he tried getting up and checking their positions, he might lose his head.

So, instead, he went on and on until he crawled on his left, a few metres away from the nationalist, hoping that he'd bump into Jack or if not, he's on the right path. He bit his lip, muffling the sound threatening to his lips when his left hand stomped on a sharp rock, cutting a small part of his skin.

He tried being more careful after that and made sure to open his eyes wide in search of Jack. 

Another lightning lit the entire field and Harry almost gasped when he saw the figure of Jack curled a few feet away from him. The thunder erupted from the sky and he saw the boy fidget. He was thankful nothing bad had happened. He made his way quickly, legs and hands carrying him in haste as the rain grew stronger and stronger.

"Jack," he whispered and Jack opened his eyes to see Harry. The boy leapt from the ground and clung onto Harry like a koala. 

"You're okay, I'm here now. I'm here," Harry assured. He's not going to let anything bad happen to Jack. He knew Niall's worried and he's positive he'd do anything to bring Jack alive. 

Jack cried and cried as Harry sat on the ground and cradled his little form against his arms, shushing the boy's weep quietly. The sound of the howling wind and strong rain blanketed the noise from the nationalist. He tried to analyse the entire situation, thinking of a plan on how to save them. He couldn't just go back to the town and lead the nationalist there–that would be dangerous. Besides, going back would mean having to crawl in the irrigation again which seemed impossible because Harry knew Jack would make it somehow difficult. He knew Xan and Hao were going after them but he needed to buy some time. The nationalist must have thought he saw something move because he let out another gunshot. Jack shivered in his arms and Harry hugged him tighter. 

"Guns are scary," Jack whispered against his neck and Harry kissed his temple because guns were actually terrifying.

Thinking that whatever ran in his head was the only best situation at the moment, he asked Jack to wrap his arms and legs around his neck and body. 

"Don't let go," Harry instructed. "No matter what Jack, never ever let go of me, yeah?"

Jack nodded under his chin and pulled him closer. "We're going to lead the nationalist away from here, but I'm going to make sure he wouldn't hurt us. Do you trust me?"

Jack remained silent. He could leave Jack in here but leaving a kid in a field with a nationalist lose wasn't the best thing. What if there were others, too? What if they were just planning to ambush the foreigners? It's more perilous. But wouldn't it be too risky for him, too? He might get killed, too. And Jack. But, no. He wouldn't let Jack get harmed. The kid's experienced too much. It has to stop. 

"By the looks of his pistol," Harry said, assuring Jack with words. "He's only got three bullets left. More or less, I mean. We could be lucky by then."

The little boy kissed his neck and shut his eyes closed. "Do you think we can make it? What if something bad happen?"

Harry pressed his face on the boy's hair. Truly, a son of Niall. He'd thought already beforehand and he feared that, too. But risking this would mean he'd save the town. Risking himself would mean he'd save Louis.

"Just trust me, yeah? I'll make sure you're safe, don't worry."

When another lightning lit the fields, Harry stood up and ran ahead, letting Jack be his eyes as he trailed field after field towards the end where the river was. He thought of luring the nationalist until they reached the river, where he can lost the Chinese in the forest or think of something else when they get there.

When the thunder shook the entire place, the nationalist had spotted them and fire another gunshot.

 _Three_ , Harry thought to himself, if he was right, there'd be only two or one remaining bullet in his pistol. He prayed that he was right or else, he'd have to face the nationalist into a combat he'd never really learnt. He's a doctor, a healer and never a fighter much less a killer. 

He was also lucky that the nationalist missed them. Jack tightened his hold and cried harder. Harry pressed Jack's head against his cheek and made big steps on the ground, crushing crop after crop.

Harry ran as fast as he can, dashed between the rice crops as the grass sway with the strong gust of the wind. Jack held onto him tightly like he was instructed and kept pushing to run faster while the nationalist chase them.

The sky was getting darker and darker and Harry didn't know if it meant that they've been chasing for what seemed hours now and they're nearing nighttime or that the weather was getting worse. He looked straight ahead, Jack telling him that the nationalist stopped for a while to catch his breathing. He didn't lose any single time and went on even if he, too, needed to catch his breath.

They reached the end of the last field and turned right to the direction of the river. He stopped momentarily and saw a tree. He looked behind and noticed that the nationalist hasn't reached them yet.

"Jack," Harry whispered as he peeled off the boy from him. "I want you to climb the tree and stay there hidden."

"No!" Jack cried. "No! We'll go together. You can climb, too!"

Harry kissed his cheek, as if the touch of lips will assure Jack that everything will be alright and carried him up, helped him on the first branch. "Remember when Louis climbed the tree? Can you remember how he did it?"

Jack didn't say anything but nodded.

Another gunshot was released and Harry turned around again in a swift to check the Chinese. But there was none. _Four_. He only had one bullet left in his pistol and Harry was pretty confident that he could take it from there. He didn't really have any plan in mind, he hadn't punched anyone in his entire 27 years or existence and he figures being too kind really has its downfalls, too. He looked back at Jack and nodded at him with a smile.

"I'll be here. I'll be down here and catch you. I'll just need to do this on my own. We can't let him get you, too," the word _kill_ was too much for the little boy so instead, he just assured the boy that he'll need to deal this on his own. "I'll come back for you."

Jack grabbed the branch and pushed himself up with his legs. Harry helped Jack by pushing his bum and once Jack reached the first branch, Harry instructed him to continue until he reached the second branch. When Jack was on his way to the second branch, his arms and legs moving as quickly as they can, another gunshot was heard and Harry yelped in pain.

 _Five_. He clasped the wound on his arm. It didn't hit through, for the nationalist had missed and only managed to break Harry's skin. Harry looked in panic as he started at the Chinese with fear in his eyes. 

"Jack, be quick!" Jack nodded as tears stained his cheeks. Harry's blood had already made a big blot on the sleeve of his shirt and his arms were already numb.

The Chinese pulled out a knife from his back and surged forward. Harry held on his wound and turned around to run. The nationalist followed Harry, which Harry felt great because that was the _plan_. But, then he didn't know what to do next, which was a tad stupid, because he's getting himself killed. 

Jack screamed from the tree and the Chinese stopped on his heels and looked up. Instead of going after Harry, the nationalist decided to pursue Jack and slowly made his way up the tree.

Harry looked around and saw a think old branch lying on the ground. He grabbed the stick, thick and sturdy and dashed to the man. He hit him on the head and Harry remained stunned when the man only turned to face him as if nothing happened.

"Fuck," Harry cussed as he took a step back and held into his stick tightly. 

There was something odd in the man's skin, he looked like prune and the gloss in his lips were too odd for it just to be water from the rain. He gripped on the wood tightly and swallowed a shaky choke because that was it. He was going to die.

Jack was crying above them and Harry could already see his death, could almost see Louis' state when the older doctor would see his body. Lifeless. He felt his legs betrayed him, and he felt the quick rush of exhaustion ran in his bloodstreams. It was unfair. It was being placed in a situation he thought he would make it work but here he was again, facing death. 

The nationalist lifted his knife and Harry had already accepted the scythe of death taking his soul. He fell on his bum, fear wrapped around him and when the Chinese said something, a gunshot was heard. Harry opened his eyes to see the man lying on his side, knife already forgotten. He tried looking for other wounds besides the one in his arm and gulped when he felt nothing. He heard voices and when he looked up, he saw Hao. 

"Are you alright?" Hao asked as he knelt beside him. Harry saw Xan reaching for Jack while the colonel was looking at hum under the rain.

"Mr. Harry," Hao said again, his pistol on the ground. "Are you alright? Do you know me?"

Harry nodded and pushed the heel of his hand on his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Hao. You're Hao."

Hao let out a sigh of relieved and got up. He offered Harry a hand and when Harry took it with his left arm, he collapsed back on the ground and cried in pain.

"You've been hit," Hao exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and helped him up on his feet. Xan carried Jack but the Irish boy was persistent to be held by Harry. Harry smiled and asked Hao to wrap the handkerchief around his arm. 

"It's just a scratch," Harry winced when Hao wrapped the clothe around his arm.

Xan released Jack and the boy hugged Harry's legs as the colonel aided Harry's wound for the mean time. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Jack nodded, his forehead bumping Harry's thighs.

"This should do it," Hao said. Xan helped Jack in Harry's arms and the boy wrapped his arms and legs around Harry carefully.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, voice small and worried. Harry lifted Jack off the ground and hugged him.

Harry kissed Jack's forehead, and pulled him closer. "Yeah. How about you? Feeling okay?"

The smile on Jack's face appeared back and Harry felt relieved. 

Xan bent down and inspected any information from the nationalist. He saw nothing but a few wounds and the empty pistol.

"They must've stolen the gun from the Americans," Hao concluded as Xan tore the shirt open and Jack tucked his head against Harry's neck when they saw the wound on the nationalist's chest. He's bleeding all over and Harry shushed the boy comfortingly.

"tā shì lán sè," Xan commented. [He's blue.]

Harry furrowed his brows. "Is he still warm?"

Hao ordered Xan to check for his cheek and chest. Xan nodded and Harry acknowledged it as he fixed Jack in his arms. Maybe it's the rain, maybe he's just weak but it's oddly fast for someone to be so blue after dying. He reminded himself to check his books when he got back.

"Let's get you home," Hao said. 

—

"How's Niall?" Zayn asked as he stood by doorframe. He'd removed the bench and replaced it back on its original position.

The sun has already set and the rain has already stopped. Louis had checked his watch before he went to bring them another kettle of hot water. They've been drinking coffee for hours now and had barely touched the bread. Liam had decided to start with dinner already while Zayn waited by the door to stand guard. 

"He's still asleep. He's hugging Jack's pyjamas," Louis said. He's shivering ant not because he's cold but because he's worried, too. 

The anxiety was worse than the first time he had left home to study medicine. It's worse compared to when Mark had found out that he's homosexual. It's worse than Greg had left for Harvard. It's worse than his first nights in Chánghsā. It's terribly worse than the anticipating when would Harry talk to him. Waiting for Harry to come back home in one complete piece was the worst. 

He wished he could tuck under the sheets and hugged Niall as they both wait for them, but that would just make him even more worse. He needed to be there when Harry came back to him. 

Much to their surprise, Niall stormed out of his room and quickly ran out of the house, leaving the two completely flabbergasted. Zayn followed him out and Louis peeked through the frame to see where they went.

His chest tightened and he felt tears blurring his eyesight. He wore his shoes and climbed down the stairs, he ignored when the cuffs of his trousers got wet as he paced towards the group.

"Papa!" Jack shouted as he climbed down Hao's arms and ran after his father.

"Jack!" Niall bent down and pulled Jack as the boy nuzzled against his chest. "You scared me. You don't go leaving my side ever again."

Jack was in a bright mood now, despite the tears staining his cheeks, he was still smiling. 

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry," he cried. He wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and Niall lifted him off the ground. Niall kissed his face endlessly.

"I'm glad you're safe," Niall replied and Jack mumbled incoherent responses, tired and hungry from what had happened. Behind them, Louis saw Harry lifeless on Xan's back. The English had his arms around Xan's shoulders, hands hanging right in front of the soldier. 

"Hao?" Louis mumbled as he looked at the colonel and walked past Zayn. He gazed at Harry, the dim moonlight illuminating his face. He looked so peaceful yet weak and all thoughts had travelled mile a minute in his head. Before he could find his voice, Hao patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"He's okay Mr. Louis," Hao told him. "He collapsed when we reached the infirmary out of exhaustion. Aside from the small wound in his arm, he's safe."

Louis looked at Hao and the colonel smiled at him assuringly. 

"Let's get you inside. Today was wild," Zayn instructed. Louis stayed close beside Xan, a hand on the small back of Harry. 

Hao and the rest climbed up to Liam's house while Louis instructed Harry to bring him to his room. He climbed to Liam's house and asked for the kettle still with hot water. Liam helped Niall get Jack cleaned while Zayn prepared Hao and Xan food. 

He dashed back into their house and lit a kerosene lamp. He opened a window to let the breeze in. Trudging quickly to grab a basin, Louis also pulled a glass and filled it with drinking water. He placed the glass down and filled it with water again in shaky hands. 

He breathed in slowly and willed to calm himself down. He wouldn't be able to take care of Harry proper if he won't calm down. He tried to think of all the good things they did, all the happy things they enjoyed. 

He recalled all the time they play with the kids, the time they went to the flower fields for their picnic. He remembered all their kisses, their whispers, their stories as he filled the glass with water much calmer this time. He let out a heavy breath and shook his head. 

Going back to the room, he saw the pliant body on bed and cleared his throat. He placed the basin on the nightstand beside the kettle. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat on the bed and lifted Harry off the bed with tight and strong arms as he peeled the shirt carefully. 

Unable to stop himself, he placed a kiss a Harry's chest and felt the younger man stir a bit. He laid Harry back gingerly and went on his trousers. It was his first time undressing Harry, and they're not even going to bed. 

He's going to clean Harry's wound and check if the rest was alright. Stripping Harry off his clothes should be normal but it felt terrifying. He unbuttoned the trousers and pulled the zipper down. He tugged the trousers with his pants and pulled it carefully. 

Louis gulped at the sight of his naked lover. Of Harry. 

He felt his cheeks flustering but the feeling of churning in his stomach disappeared when he saw marks on Harry's thighs. They looked so old yet the marks never left. He touched it gingerly and traced it lightly. It looked like he was whipped or stabbed. He couldn't make anything out of the marks due to the poor lighting but it never stopped him from thinking of all the possible things that must have happened to him. He grabbed Harry's pyjamas from the end of the bed and put it on Harry slowly.

He reminded himself to ask about the marks soon.

Louis went up to check the wound on his left arm. It wasn't much, only a light gash but Louis wanted it bandaged. He dipped the white cloth in the basin and ringed it to remove the excess water. He started cleaning Harry's face, then his chest and his arms. He pulled some bandages and iodine from Harry's desk. He cleaned it quickly and wrapped it carefully, leaving a cotton with iodine on the wound then tightened the bandage around his arm.

He placed the tools on the nightstand and lifted Harry's upper torso again and slid his shirt on him. He placed a hand on the back of Harry's head and pulled him closer for a hug. 

He exhaled heavily and inhaled Harry's scent. He smelt rain, sweat, and mud and Louis would've wanted him to bath before going to bed first but it's alright. Harry's already with him and that's what mattered.

Louis nuzzled on Harry's temple and kissed his hair. He started buttoning Harry's shirt and tried to stop his eyes from stinging. He blinked his eyes a few times and exhaled deeply. He willed himself not to cry. He was not going to cry.

"Lou?" Louis didn't even realise he had closed his eyes until he heard Harry's voice.

Louis pulled away and stared at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"My god," Louis whispered into thin air and surged forward to plant his lips against Harry's. It felt like going back home, being home. Harry's lips were still cold and he pushed his lips deeper, trying to share the warmth of his chapped lips onto Harry's cold ones.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis tightly, making sounds and puffing heavily air through his nose. They continued kissing, exchanged warmth and breaths and pulled each other even more closer. Louis didn't cry even if he felt like he needed to. He reminded himself that it's alright now, Harry's with him and they're together. They're safe. He stopped kissing Harry and bit the younger man's bottom lip.

"Ow! Lou!" Harry whined as he pulled away and pouted his lips. His hair's a complete utter mess and Louis glared at him.

"Fuck you," Louis said, his voice almost choked and sobbing. "You got me so worried. You got me so, so worried. You oaf!"

Harry only hugged Louis as response and Louis held on his shirt tightly. They both got silent and Louis felt like it's okay being this for awhile.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied. 

"Are you hungry?" Louis asked and Harry giggled. Louis pressed a kiss on Harry's lips and helped him off the bed.

They' deal with it later.  
—

Later that night, when everybody's tucked in louis and Harry went to Louis' room. Harry had whined that he slept the best when they're in Louis bed and that his bed was dirty and soaked.

They had eaten their dinner quietly with the rest of the lads in Liam's house. Retelling the entire story had been ignored since what mattered was that they're back. Jack had sat on Niall's, hugged him and never let go as they finished their meal. Zayn had went home with Xan and Hao to check his sisters.

"Please don't do that again," Louis whispered when they're both hugging each other under the duvet. "I was so scared."

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss on Louis' collarbone. "I really am sorry, Lou."

"I know," Louis said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to Jack. To kids, in general," Harry mumbled. He tied his hair in a bun that night instead of his usual braids. He's too tired to take a bath and Louis had already washed him, so that would just do it.

"Of course, I'd do the same. I love kids too much," Louis replied. He gripped into Harry's hand, sliding and interlocking their fingers and let out a shaky sigh. "But, please. Please be careful next time. All the time."

Harry nodded sternly and beamed at him. 

Louis smiled at him and tangled their legs together.

"You love kids, too? Like having your own?" 

Louis smiled at the thought, but he rolled his eyes first because Harry completely ignored his warning. "Yeah. I like to have my own family someday."

"That's nice," Harry whispered as he let put a yawn and tucked under Louis' neck. "I like having kids someday, too. And a family. Though it's clearly impossible, with the law and all, but I want one."

The Labouchere Amendment was nothing but terrifying and they're both aware the pain it can cause the homosexuals. Louis had always thought going to China was his new sanctuary, out of judgments and snoops, but with the cruel irony of the world, and almost losing Harry, he knew having a sanctuary was impossible.

For now, however, pressed against Harry and wrapped around his warmth was the next closest thing he has for a place of safety.

—

It was as if the attack was just a sign and preparation for their biggest ordeal yet.

Louis and Harry were busy writing their reports for the month of February when Joan rushed into their office, eyes wide and sweat breaking on her face.

"Dr. Niall and Dr. Liam is asking for you two," she almost croaked. 

They all rushed down the hallway and Louis almost felt terrified when they were led to room 127. Once inside, Louis almost groaned at the nasty smell fuming the room. The nurses opened the windows and handed both Louis and Harry face masks. Harry cleared his throat and obliged while Louis did the same with worry.

Five beds were occupied of groaning and throwing up patients. The room was completely a mess. There were vile and excrements on the sheets. Niall has a face mask on and injecting IV drops on the arms of the patients. Liam was taking specimens from each patient and Harry wasted no time to cover the remaining patients that needed IV drops. Louis rushed beside the patient who needed to vomit and grabbed a silver basin to catch it. 

All five patients were writhing helplessly, vomiting endlessly and groaning in pain. The IV bags depleted in an instant, Louis was more than shocked when Joan and Harry went to replace it with new bags. 

Liam's patient started dilating and heaving deeply, body creaking and squirming. He continued to excrete fluids from his rectum and Liam shook his head when after a couple of seconds of moving, the body stopped and froze. 

"He's dead," Liam announced and hit the bed with his knuckle. "Joan, asked some help. Get this body out."

Joan ran out to call for assistance. Liam pulled the duvet above the patient's head and looked at the empty IV bag. 

"No, no, no," Harry said. "Can you hear me?"

The little girl in front of Harry only gasped and seconds later, just like the other man, she froze and died. Harry remained stoic as he pulled the duvet over the girl's head and stared at Louis with tears in his eyes.

Joan came back with a few men. They carried the two dead bodies and fled off. Liam instructed the remaining nurses to attend to their excretions and IV bags. He called for the other three and they all rushed back in the office. Rooms 121-126 were relatively empty and peaceful. 

Louis held into Harry's hand as they trudged inside the office. Once inside, Niall grabbed the phial of isopropyl and passed it around. Louis poured the content on his and Harry's arms and hands and rubbed it on their skin thoroughly.

Liam grabbed a few books and fished some of his notes and other recordings.

"I wasn't so certain before," Liam muttered. He had pulled the face mask down around his neck as he searched through the pages. "But after the rain and this, I am certain now."

"What?" Louis asked, face mask also down. 

"I've been checking the acidity level of the river, north of the town," Liam explained.

"The Yāngtzé river?" Harry asked.

"No," Liam said. "The other own. The small river that breaks from Yāngtzé river and separates Huhán from Yueyang. That river flows down until here in Chánghsā. That's the closest water source in town. That's the river that provides the town's well with water. 

"A week ago, I had already found something weird with its pH level but didn't think of it something perilous," Liam continued. "However, after the strong rain from two days ago, and from checking it this afternoon, I was surprised that the level changed. When I went to check and compare specimens, I found out that the water's contaminated."

"Contaminated with what?" Louis asked, curiosity on its peak.

Liam turned the book and showed it to the three doctors. 

"Cholera," Liam replied and Niall cussed. Harry almost tensed in his seat while Louis stared at the writings carefully.

"Fuck. Everybody dies in cholera," Niall groaned and Louis looked to the Irish with tensed eyes.

Liam frowned and exhaled heavily. Louis stayed silent, all of them, really, until Joan came back with much panic and worry in his features.

"Doctors," Joan said, trying to catch her breath. Her french and her english were mixed because of fear.

"There are more. The patients, I mean. They've filled rooms 125 to 127. And another batch are coming. What should we do?" 

Louis and the rest of the doctors replaced their face masks on and followed Joan. Louis knew a little about cholera and he wished they can solve this one but then the pandemic centuries ago might just prove him wrong. 

No one has ever survived cholera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come chat!](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com)


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cholera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Another long chapter and a lot of stuff. I suggest you get a snack, a beverage and go to someplace comfortable before reading this update because it's massive. You might be annoyed with the food and drink thing, but like. My beta got so stressed reading this and he told me that every update is making him insane (and he ended up eating three chocolate bars). And I'm sorry. I really am! (It's funny how this fic had turned into suspense-thriller thing when it's supposed to be not. )

Anger, like any disease, Harry had learnt, was contagious. 

He fell on the ground and got himself a gash on his forehead when Liam and him together with Hao announced that they'll be closing the water well. It wasn't a pretty picture–voices were raised and wrath beckoned around the townspeople.

Liam helped Harry up on his feet. Harry only smiled and went back into covering the water well. 

"Tell them to get their water source from the main river instead," Liam had told Hao and the colonel had nodded as he translated Liam's message in Chinese. There were disagreements, of course there would be, and that's how Harry ended up having a gash on his forehead. A man had thrown a rock to the English doctor and Harry hadn't seen it coming. Hao had reprimanded the man and told everyone that the doctors were just doing their job to protect the town from getting even more ill.

" _Hé tài yuǎn_ ," one father said and Harry wiped the blood that had trickled on his eyelid. He sighed deeply and looked at Hao sadly. _[The river is too far.]_

" _Shuǐ zài jǐng shì zàng_ ," Harry replied. Louis will throw a fit at him again, he's really, really certain about it. _[The water in the well is dirty.]_

" _Jīngshén zài chéngfá wǒmen_ ," one old woman shrieked and this made the commotion grew nastier. _[The spirits are punishing us!]_

Harry frowned and looked at Hao for help. One lady started screaming _fix this! cure this!_ in Chinese. She waved a fan toward Harry and Liam pulled Harry closer to his side.

"Make sure to cure this," Liam mocked the woman who just shouted at them. He tried his best not to throw a fit and release his anger.

It'd already been two days, and yet the number of dead people already reached twenty and patients were still coming. It was almost a lost case since they weren't so sure when _exactly_ the bacteria had spread in town. Even though Liam had just recently discovered that main water supply was contaminated, he wasn't so sure how much of the town it'd covered already, and where it came from. He had asked Hao and Xan to inquire everything they know about the recent killings, but they had gotten none so far. The Maliks and the rest of the staff had been doing their best to change the sheets, prevent prior contamination and stop the further spreading of cholera. 

Niall had instructed Jack to stay with the Maliks while they're working and had warned the group not to eat anything that hadn't been prepared in Doniya's kitchen. For their water supply, Henri had filled all their barrels water from the other river, Yāngtzé river, since Liam had tested it and made everyone sure it's not contaminated. If only the rest of the people were as adamant in following rules and thinking that Liam and his team should be followed then Harry wouldn't be hurt. 

They arrived back in the infirmary and Louis cursed under his breath when he saw Harry with blood on his forehead and hair. Liam replaced him as he injected IV drops into the patient and dragged Harry into the office.

"My, my Styles," Louis said. He wiped a sheen of sweat on his forehead and pulled the face mask down. "What shall I do with you?"

Harry sat down his chair while Louis pulled some bandages and ointments to mend the wound. Louis grabbed the pitcher and poured Harry a glass of water. The younger doctor took it happily and finished it in one go. The older doctor disinfected his hands and arms with alcohol and inquired on Harry's wound.

"I swear," Louis muttered as he opened the iodine and poured enough amount on the cotton.

Harry only grinned and leaned his head up. Louis leaned down, defeated by those bloody dimples and kissed him chastely. "What did you get into this time?"

Harry winced when Louis rubbed the dried blood too harshly for his liking. "The people got mad when we closed the water well. A man threw a rock to show his disagreement."

"And you were too slow to dodge it," Louis rolled his eyes and plastered Harry's cut with a bandage.

"I wasn't. I _didn't_ see it," Harry whined but Louis only bopped his nose. 

"Might I remind you that just last week, you got shot in your arm," Louis said exasperatedly.

"The bullet missed, Lou. The wound's already healed, too," Harry countered with a pout. Louis only shook his head and toyed Harry's locks with a frown. 

"You need to be careful, people are dying and if you get yourself into more trouble, I think I might die too."

Harry let out a sound of displeased and pulled Louis for a hug. "No jokes like that please. It's only day two of cholera escapade with you. I know it's almost impossible to deal with this after the 6th pandemic wave in Southeast Asia but I'm sure we can solve this."

Louis ran a hand in Harry's hair and massaged his scalp. He wasn't so sure if he can trust Harry's words about them making a solution about a cureless disease but he's more than willing to try as long as Harry's safe.

He wasn't even born yet when cholera had managed to wipe half of the world's population and there had been six pandemics which were all left unresolved. No one survived and Louis wasn't so sure how they can deal with this one. Liam was the best bacteriologist he had met, always careful and trying, but how can they manage to solve such a terrible disease on their own? At to that, when there's a certain Harry Styles who wouldn't keep himself safe?

"Cholera escapade? You mean cholera nightmare?" Louis laughed and peeled the cotton off the forehead. He scanned the cut and felt relieved that it wasn't that deep. He wiped the excess iodine crawling down Harry's forehead and pushed the strands away it.

"I know it should sound weird but despite the panic this causes to us, I'm actually happy," Harry replied against Louis' clothed stomach.

"You're happy that people are dying?" Louis snorted, pulling Harry closer. He taped a bandage on the cut and gingerly ran his fingertips on it. Harry winced a bit but smiled right after. 

"No, of course not. That's awful, Lou," Harry said as he propped his chin on Louis' stomach so he could face the older doctor. "I mean–"

"Are you guys alright? We need a hand, please," Niall appeared and smiled at them weakly. He looked awfully tired and paler and Louis promised to check on him later during lunch.

Louis nodded and Harry untangled his arms around Louis' waist. He looked down the green orbs and tried his best to flash him a wide smile before he leaned down to kiss him gingerly.

"I know what you mean," Louis replied and Harry blinked at him, almost cross-eyed.

"Yeah?"

"As long as you're here," Louis finished and stood up, replacing the face mask on and pulling Harry with him.

Harry felt his cheeks blush and trailed behind.

—

The succeeding days were futile. 

It'd been a week and, bodies came and went. 

Usually, patients who suffered in cholera would last two hours until five days, depending on the immune system and tolerance of the body. The bodies turned blue and skin pruned because of dehydration. The symptoms didn't differ from any illness such as, fatigue, vomiting, body cramps, headaches and diarrhea. The deaths weren't caused by the bacteria penetrating the body for too long but out of dehydration. The best solution was to continuously keep the patient hydrated by making them drink water or with what Niall had suggested: intravenous therapy, hence the IV bags. But despite the idea of being constantly rehydrated, there were no other way to cure it. 

Liam had written to the government about what's happened in Chánghsā and they sent them monetary help, however, no matter how much they were funded, if they wouldn't be able to solve the pandemic and prevent it from spreading–everything would just be put into waste. 

Little did they know, Niall had also sent a telegram back home, asking if they can go back to Ireland already which caused another argument in the group.

"You did what?" Louis asked when they went home that night. They've been coming home later than their usual, stressed and exhausted from all day in the infirmary. 

After what had happened last week with the nationalist, Hao and Xan told them the number of fleeing nationalists lessened and took it as a good sign and made everybody more relaxed, yet still careful and watchful. They didn't need two nightmares happening at the same time, they have had enough in their plate already.

Niall looked at Louis blankly and sighed. Jack was with Harry for his bath while Zayn and Liam were in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes when Niall and Louis rounded the table with books and lamps to work for solutions on cholera. The older doctor placed books, pulled out his notes from his bag and Niall flicked through pages of his pad.

"I asked if Jack and I can go home already," Niall said, his pencil flicking on the pad. He leaned against the chair and gritted his teeth. "I don't think it's safe for us anymore. I don't think Jack is safe here."

"Of course going here wasn't safe at all. You should've thought about that beforehand," Louis said, voice strong and high. He's so exhausted and the idea of Niall leaving added to his anxiety and frustration. They're already dealing with something incurable and now Niall wanted to back out.

"Do you really think I didn't know that?" Niall asked with an equal raised voice. He gripped the pencil tightly and glared at Louis behind the kerosene lamp. "Did I ever tell the government I want to be a part of this?"

Louis didn't like it when someone raises their voice at him. He scowled and snapped back, "Bit selfish of you, innit? What were you expecting on this mission anyway? Some vacation you can just back out because you're tired?" 

Niall had enough. Maybe it's all from the stress, from last week's incident, from all the awful things here in China but clearly, Niall had enough.

"Don't talk about me being selfish when _you_ came here with the intentions of not working but to seek sanctuary. Between the two of us, _you're_ the one who's being a selfish prick."

The latter stood from his seat and grabbed Niall by the collar. Zayn and Liam appeared from the kitchen and stood behind each doctor. Zayn tried to pull Louis off Niall while Liam wrapped his arms around the Irish.

Louis already knew that. He already knew that he's only here to evade the cruel decision of Section 11 but hearing it from Niall made him gutted. It hurt. 

"Fine. _I'm_ the selfish prick. I'm the selfish prick who ran away from home but don't you dare forget this, between the two of us, you're the one who's being weak."

"How dare you accuse me of that?" Niall growled. Liam was hugging him from behind but Louis' grasped on his collar made him lean toward Louis more. "Fuck Louis, you don't know what I've been through. Don't fucking talk like you know how I feel, you homosexual freak."

That was a low blow. Louis gritted his teeth. Both of their feelings were all over the place, it's not good anymore. It's not healthy anymore.

Louis scowled and held tightly on Niall's shirt. "I _do_ know how you felt..." _because I'm scared, too._ "...I know how scared you were when Jack got lost," _because I almost lost Harry, too._ "I know how irritated you were when you're already exhausted because every turn of the hand in that goddamn clock a body dies..." _because I'm scared that what if one of us might catch it, too._ "I know how tired you were when you think you couldn't think anymore," _because I can't think of any other way to keep Harry safe._ "...and I fucking know how you felt when you lost your dad. _because I lost mine, too. Twice._ "So tell me Niall, fucking tell me which feeling of yours do I not understand?"

He's so red and so mad that he might as well explode into pieces. He looked at Niall straight in the eyes and wondered where were those cerulean blue eyes had gone.

"Papa?" 

They all turned to face a freshly bathed and towel wrapped Jack in Harry's arms. Louis quickly released Niall from his grasp and let Zayn pull him away from the Irish. Niall broke free from Liam's grasp and dashed toward Jack. He pulled the boy away from Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Ready to go to bed, bud?" Niall asked, fighting his best to sound stressed. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he lifted his hands on Niall's face. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he palmed Niall's cheeks, his soft pudgy fingers playing under Niall's bags.

Niall shook his head and pressed his face on Jack's neck and whispered, "Let's go to bed, yeah? Papa's tired."

Jack nodded and wiggled in Niall's hold. "I want to say goodnight," he beamed joyously like it's the best thing in the world. Jack loved saying goodnight, hugging the other father figures of his life and wishing them sweet dreams because he's learnt from Niall that hoping people you love good things before bed will keep them away from bad dreams.

Jack figured everybody needed a good night from him. 

Niall let him and helped him on his feet while he trudged into his room without saying anything to the lads. Louis looked at him, staying silent, too. The sound of door shutting echoed around the house and Louis started feeling bad for everything he'd said. He sat on the chair and ran a hand on his face. He peeked up and saw Harry looking at him with worry. He ignored the green orbs and sighed deeply.

"Goodnight Harry," Jack said in fits of giggle as he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

Harry nodded and wished him goodnight after kissing the boy's forehead. The boy rushed to Zayn and hugged his legs. Zayn kissed his head and whispered goodnight in Arabic, making the boy scrunched his face in between laughter, trying to copy the man. He then rushed to Liam and smiled. Liam pressed his lips on the boy's hair and said his goodnight, promising him a wonderful breakfast tomorrow morning which made Jack clap happily. Finally, he appeared right in front of Louis and crossed his arms.

"Goodnight Louis," Jack muttered, pouting at him. He's a smart kid; he'd found out in an instant if something was up. And clearly, when he'd arrived awhile ago, something heated was up.

Louis smiled weakly and lifted Jack on his laps. He hugged the boy tightly and kissed his head. He missed his sisters badly. Niall was right when he asked to be sent home, Chánghsā wasn't safe for Jack, but then how would they survive? What about them if Niall left? They needed all the help they can get and if Niall decided to go back home, what would happen to them? 

Niall was correct when he said it was Louis who's selfish.

"Goodnight Jack," Louis whispered and Jack nodded as he let go and jumped on the floor. He quickly made his way to their room and waved at them one last time before getting inside.

Zayn pulled a chair beside Louis and sat on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zayn asked carefully. Louis shook his head and Zayn nodded as he placed an assuring hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Why don't you hit the sack, too, yeah? We're all exhausted. It's been a week and we haven't even recovered from last week's event. Let's all get some rest and start again tomorrow."

Liam smiled at Louis encouragingly and nodded out the house. Louis stood up and sighed, pulling his coat with him. Harry opened his arms and Louis tried his best to smile when he collapsed on the chest of the younger man. He's upset, distraught, even, and Harry's warmth was the only thing that could make him happy–even for just a little bit.

"Let's get you to bath mister," Harry whispered against his ear and Louis sighed tiredly. A warm bath sounded nice. He nodded against his shoulder and let Harry pulled him out the house. They went to their room and pulled their change of clothes and towel. 

They were both silent as they walked to the bathroom, walking around Liam's house and letting the faint light from moon guide them. Once they reached the bathroom, Harry lit the kerosene lamps with the match and closed the door shut. Louis placed his clothes on the rack against the wall and hanged the towel on the nail beside the door. Harry did the same and looked at Louis brightly.

Louis looked up and bit his bottom lip. He tiptoed and captured Harry's lips. The younger man wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him closer.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Louis asked as he peppered Harry's face with kisses. 

Harry only nodded, giggled playfully and tucked Louis' hair behind his ear. "I am. You're so tensed and I think I can help you relax."

Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you, now?"

The younger man smiled cheekily and started unbuttoning Louis' shirt after he's removed Louis' glasses and placed them on the counter. Louis did the same for Harry and they stole quick glances while doing so. Harry pushed the material off from the older man's shoulders and let it drop on the floor. Louis copied it and their shirts pooled around their legs.

"Should I expect for more or are we just going to take a bath?" Louis asked as he placed his hands on Harry's stomach. The younger doctor's breath hitched and shivered under the cold palms. He fiddled with the button of Louis' trousers and smiled shyly.

"I was just planning to join you in bath but I don't know," Harry mumbled as he pulled the zipper down. "If you want something else, then maybe? Perhaps?"

Louis stood on the balls of his feet and kissed Harry's lips sweetly. "Bath sounds just fine, darling."

Harry nodded and blushed when Louis reached for his trousers. Louis pulled the band of his trousers together with the pants down and tried his best not to stare at Harry's naked body. Harry was just smiling at him but he knew he was fidgeting, for reasons Louis weren't so sure. Harry helped him off his trousers and pants too and it was Louis' turn to shiver because–they're both naked. It's there first time staring at each other's body bare and Louis felt his face heating.

Despite the limited lighting, Louis could define Harry's features and he cleared his throat when Harry bent beside the tub and checked the temperature of the water. He turned around and Louis stared at Harry's small bum, jiggling cutely as he reached for his vial from the counter. He uncapped the bottle; it smelt lavender. He poured enough amount in the tub and Louis watched fondly when Harry wiggled his fingers in the water, mixing the content. 

The aroma was already starting to calm him and it was nice.

Louis smiled when Harry offered a hand and they both got in slowly. The water was warm and it was relaxing. They faced each other, their legs bent and body submerged until their shoulders. 

"This smells nice," Louis said as he scooped the water and let it run on his arm. Harry nodded and grabbed a dipper from beside wall. It's a small wooden ladle, only bigger than the usual ladle used for cooking. He filled it with water and poured it on Louis' head carefully. Louis smiled widely and moved closer so he's at least an arm away from the younger man. 

"Will you wash my hair?" Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I thought I am the one who needs some relaxing here?" Harry only giggled and turned around slowly, trying not to spill water off the tub. He reached down the floor for his shampoo and offered it to Louis.

"Washing my hair will relax you. I promise," Harry reckoned and Louis grabbed the dipper from him and started wetting Harry's curls. He opened the bottle and poured the thick substance on his palm and started massaging Harry's scalp. Harry leaned his back closer against Louis' chest and purred like a kitten. (A cat wouldn't justify Harry Styles, Louis reasoned.)

Louis smiled to himself and carded Harry's chocolate locks slowly. The younger man wrapped his arms around Louis' bended knees and leaned his head against Louis' shoulder.

"Sit properly please," Louis said amused and Harry only hugged Louis' knees closer. Louis shook his head in disbelief and tried to wash the younger man's hair in their position; a smile lingering on his face. The younger traced Louis' kneecaps and continued to purr. Louis leaned to bite the junction of Harry's neck and lick it after. The latter giggled and scooped water with his hands and poured it on Louis's arms.

A couple of minutes later, Harry sat up and turned around to face Louis. He grabbed his shampoo again and poured the liquid in his hand. He moved closer to Louis, gave him a quick peck on the lips and scrubbed Louis' hair. Louis smiled and propped an elbow on the lip of the tub and placed his other hand on Harry's knee underwater. 

"Your hair's getting long," Harry observed as he rubbed the older man's scalp. 

"It is," Louis replied, eyes closed. "I never had a chance to cut it."

"It looks good on you," Harry commented. Louis remained his eyes closed but raised an eyebrow. "But I like a clean cut Lou. You look hotter."

The older doctor opened his eyes and looked at Harry smugly, "So that means, I'm already hot even before?"

Harry tugged Louis' hair and flicked water on his face. Louis grinned at the flustering lad before him and tilted his head to the side. They remained silent after that, Harry washing his hair while Louis watching the latter with fondness.

He looked at Harry behind the steam coming from the water and massaged Harry's knee. 

"This feels nice," he said as Harry massaged his scalp. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Harry only hummed and scooped water with his hands, aligning his palms and rounding them and poured it on Louis' head. Louis took the dipper and started washing Harry's hair, too. He continued to pour water until the younger man's free from suds and bubbles. He grabbed a wash cloth hanging by the wall and scrubbed Harry's face and neck while the younger man massaged Louis' arms and knees underwater. 

The bath was completely pointless, if Louis was being honest. They looked like kids trying to learn how to give each other a proper bath. Nonetheless, it was enjoyable. It was fun. It made Louis feel relaxed.

They had missed both their nooks and creases, and there were still some soap bubbles on Harry's ear when they had decided to finish their bath. But it had been Louis' best bath yet. They had dressed quickly and Louis had ruffled Harry's hair with his towel while the younger man had folded the cuffs of Louis' pyjama bottoms so they won't accumulate dirt on their way back. Louis had placed the towel on his head and they turned off the kerosene lamps before going out hand in hand.

"I miss the fireflies," Louis yawned once they're inside the house. Harry went to his room to leave his things on his chair while Louis stood outside and let out another yawn.

The younger man pulled him toward Louis' room and Louis smiled when Harry peeled off the towel from his head and placed his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I do, too. But," Harry replied as he pulled the duvet and got in bed. He always took the side near the wall. "You're tired and we need to rest. We can visit them some other time. They won't go anywhere."

Louis climbed the bed, turned the lamp off and laid on his pillow. He looked out to stare at the moon across the window. He pulled the duvet under his chin and asked, "Will you promise to stay? You're not going anywhere, are you? Like the fireflies, I mean."

Louis knew asking something like that was too much, but what with's happening in Chánghsā, he needed assurance. He needed someone to be his anchor in this hurricane and Harry was that someone. Call him selfish, fight him, sue him, but he must have Harry by his side all the time. He wouldn't be able to face this without the younger man. 

He wouldn't be able to face life without Harry by his side.

And it was something massive, Louis knew it. Harry was something to be trusted with so much, to be trusted with everything, to be needed–to be loved. It was terribly frightening, yet wonderfully assuring. 

What if the time came that he needed to go back and Harry must stay? What would he do? What if he ended up like Niall, would he seek permission to be sent home? Can he bring Harry with him? What would be their life once they go back in London? What should they do? How can he deal with this? Going home and staying here were both futile. And the more Louis tried his best not to think of worse possible things, the more his mind came up with worst ones.

Harry looked at his side and eyed Louis sincerely. They're lying side by side, their shoulders against each other and they're both staring at the moon. Louis felt Harry's hand in his and he felt a thumb rubbing the skin of his wrist softly.

"I won't go anywhere Lou," Harry whispered. It sounded as a promise as he curled beside the latter and placed their tangled hands on Louis' chest. "I'll always be with you," he tangled their legs and scooted near Louis' side.

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, he took Harry's word. He hoped it wasn't an empty promise.

—

The next week was a struggle for Liam, Harry and Zayn. 

Louis and Niall were still not talking. Louis was still mad at him and he knew Niall hated him. They avoided each other all the time, even during meals. Niall had went to the rooms and attended to the patients Louis wasn't in. Louis had stayed away from Niall and had tried not to stir any commotion with the Irish. 

Niall had needed for help one time and Louis had been the closest doctor back then. But when Louis had offered help, Niall had completely ignored him and called for Harry instead. The Irish had asked for extra plates when they were having dinner back home and when Louis had reached for a spare, Niall waited for Liam to do it instead. Niall had asked for help carrying the basket of IV bags from the Maliks and when Louis appeared to give a hand, he had insisted Zayn to do it for him.

Louis felt bad as each day passed and he regretted everything he had said. He cursed himself and his big mouth who couldn't say something nice. He didn't mean to upset Niall. He really didn't mean to, and if only he could take those he said back, he would. He missed talking to Niall, missed joking around with him and missed his company. Louis knew he needed to do something. But he didn't know what.

The same charade went for a week until Henri went back from Shanghai to hand their telegrams during lunch. Louis received a telegram from his mum, and Harry looked at him with a wide grin because he was certain they would read it together later tonight.

Niall tore the letter open and scanned the paper. It looked like he had read it three times when Louis saw the hurt on Niall's face as he folded the letter and slid it in the pocket of his coat. Louis watched as Niall sat down and hugged Jack who was busy stuffing curry in his mouth. 

"I'll just go catch some air, yeah? Finish your food and wash your hands after. Ask for Liam's help when going to loo," Niall instructed against the boy's ear. Jack hummed as reply and elbowed Wali beside him as she poked Jack's side.

Louis stared at Niall's retrieving figure and quickly, he got up from his seat. Harry reached for his hand and Louis smiled softly at the younger boy, assuring him he'd just needed to fix this. 

When he stepped out of the store, he looked left and right in search for the Irish. He trailed around the area and spotted the man by the bricked bridge. He was slumped on the arch, eyes on the small canal under the bridge and figure hunched. Louis felt bad for him and he swallowed the fear down as he willed himself to go to Niall.

The sound of the flowing river calmed Niall's senses but it wasn't enough. He had been waiting for his country's reply and instead of being allowed to go back, they had asked him to stay and continue working as planned. They didn't mention anything about Jack or offered any help and Niall felt gutted. Chánghsā wasn't safe. But why wouldn't they let him? Rationalism, they said. Fuck rationalism. They learnt the language, faced the nationalists, and they were faced on a pandemic that may kill them, too, and his country didn't acknowledge his plea to go back into safety. They wanted him to stay, study the disease even more and continue working. Niall was risking Jack for medical accomplishments. It was nasty.

"Nialler," Louis said and the Irish glanced at his side blankly. The English stood beside him warily. He really didn't like the way Niall looked at him–lifeless and indifferent. Niall didn't say anything and Louis continued, "W-was that their r-reply? Did they agree?"

Louis was so petrified that he stuttered like a five-year-old afraid of being scolded.

Niall scoffed and shook his head.

Louis bit the insides of his cheeks and clenched his fists. "Look, Niall. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. That was unacceptable, that was so rude of me."

Niall exhaled deeply and Louis watched the pained look on the Irish's face.

"It was rude of me, too," Niall said and Louis' gaze fell on the water flowing beneath them. 

"It's all right. I unde–"

"No you don't understand," Niall cut him and clenched his fist on the bricked railing. He let another breath, shaky and stressed. "I just miss my dad and it pains me to think that I'll be here and watch people die. I think I've seen enough. I don't want to risk Jack in this, too."

"You don't need to risk Jack," Louis said carefully and Niall shook his head.

"But even if I don't need to, I am," he replied sadly. "The longer we stay, the higher the chances of risking him. He's too young for this."

"He's a bit mature for his age, though," Louis piped in. 

Niall chuckled dryly and looked at Louis. "He is. Quite an observant if you ask me." 

It made Louis chuckle and Niall continued, "We had a talk last night, you know. When we went to bed. He asked me why am I avoiding you when you're really trying hard to please me."

" _Please_ you?" 

Niall chuckled at him and scrunched his face. "It sounded wrong coming from my mouth, I know. I'm sure Harry wouldn't like that."

"I'm sure," Louis rolled his eyes playfully. It was good, he thought, Niall was starting to come back now. Louis bit his lips to hide the smile.

"About last time," Niall said after a few beats of silence. "I really didn't mean what I said. I was just so mad at myself and I blamed it all on you. I apologise, too. Things were just difficult to handle recently and so much are happening, I just couldn't think straight, y'know?"

"Nah, it's completely understandable, mate. I forgive you. Besides, half of it were true."

"Yeah?" Niall said with a laugh and Louis felt himself relaxing. He missed seeing Niall smiling and comfortable with him again. "But I have nothing against you being homosexual. Or whatever reasons you have being here. For what its worth, I am glad you're here."

The older grinned and fixed his glasses. "I am happy that you're here, too. And I'm truly sorry. I understand you, mate. I mean, if I was in your place, I might do the same.

"I mean, we're facing a disease we know that's incurable. And it just aggravates me that we have to witness such tragedy. But there's a little voice in my head to just stand firm and be strong. I can't think of any cure but I guess when we're all okay, that's more than fine to me."

"You're such a romantic," Niall teased and Louis punched him on the arm playfully.

"I am not," Louis reckoned.

"You are," Niall said a matter-of-factly. "Harry really deserves you. And I'm just thankful you have each other."

Louis smiled and patted Niall's shoulder, "You have us, too and Jack. And everything will be all right."

"I hope so," the Irish whispered into thin air and smiled on his feet.

—

Louis closed his eyes in frustration as another patient froze a few seconds, welcoming her death. He's one the youngest patients this infirmary had and cholera took her life away in less than twelve hours. The nurses came to his side and lifted the body off the bed. 

It's been a month and even if Liam had reprimanded the town to get their water from the main river, the number of dying people still increased rapidly. 

"Fuck," Louis cursed as he stood up straight and helped the nurses carry the body on a mat. Two men, the girls' relatives, Louis thought, went inside the room and carried the little girl's body. The father, Louis guessed glared at him and spit on his shoes.

He didn't move, never did really mind the action and he knew arguing back wouldn't help any of it. They were naïve about these things, and no matter how Louis tried his best to explain that cholera is a disease from poor sanitation and not because the gods from above are forsaking them, nothing would happen. It's all pointless. 

The brother, Louis considered, just looked at him sadly and Louis wondered if they ever thought of considering that the doctors were trying their best to stop this. He just wished they know that they're here to help and not to make things worse.

Joan replaced the sheets quietly, eyes tired and clear with fear. Another body was put into bed and Louis automatically placed a new IV bag on the old man. He wished wisdom would put him into grace and Louis hoped this patient will last a little bit longer.

When it was his time to eat lunch, Louis lifted his limbs and trailed out of the infirmary for fresh air. On his way out, he saw the girl's body wrapped in white duvet and a mat made out of dried palm leaves. There's a an old lady in front of the family carrying the body, holding a bunch of lit incense. She had her palms pressed together and the incenses between while whispering words Louis' foreign to. 

He watched as the group started walking away the building. They walked in a slow manner, prayers voiced out and weeps from the mother and other members of the family trailed behind. 

Louis leaned against the bricked wall and gazed from the inside as the group turned smaller and smaller from his sight. 

—

"Something's not right," Liam mustered when they gathered around the dining table one night. Zayn was beside him, smoking while the rest were on their respective seats. Jack was already in bed, fast asleep. There were lamps in the middle, creating a floret out of little fires. Books were all over the place, pads and pens were in between the pages.

"What else could not be right in this town?" Niall mused exasperatedly. He had finished writing his report for the month of March and April was only two sleeps away.

Liam frowned and Harry looked at him quietly. 

"The number of dead people continues to increase and we've already changed the water supply," Liam responded. "I mean, we're getting the water from the main river and yet."

Louis nodded as he leaned against his chair and placed his pen between the open book.

"What if?" Harry muttered and all eyes were on him. 

"Harry?" Zayn asked, puffing out a smoke from his mouth. "What are you thinking?"

Harry furrowed his brows for a bit. "What if the main river's contaminated, too? Have you checked it recently?"

Panic rose in Liam and he bit his bottom lip when realisation hit him hard like a falling brick. "No, I haven't. I had been busy with checking the stools and urines of the patients, getting samples and specimens."

"You don't think it's contaminated too, do you?" Louis asked next. "B-but, we get water from there, too, don't we?"

The fear in Niall's eyes affected almost everyone around the table as soon as Louis' words rang around their ears like a pin falling in a quiet room, reverberating and shattering.

"No, we don't," Zayn replied firmly and it was his turn to be casted on with looks. He squished the cigarette in the ashtray before him and exhaled the smoke deeply.

"When the cholera hit us, Doniya sent my parents a telegram immediately, telling them about the pandemic. My parents replied hurriedly and instructed us to get our water source from the waterfall in the mountains. She was persistent about it despite the fact that we're certain the water from Yángtzé is clean," he explained.

"But that's too far away," Niall reckoned. Zayn nodded and Louis blinked a few times to realise how Zayn looked even more exhausted than the last time he really stared at him. There were bags under his eyes and it just amazed Louis how Zayn was doing so much for them. The entire Malik, really and he's glad they were blessed with such kind family, helping them around.

"It is, but we don't want to risk," Zayn sighed. "I really don't know if the water's contaminated in the main river, because I'm not the doctor, you guys are. I just think that it's safer that way. And if the bodies were any explanation, I think a climbing up and down the bloody waterfall was worth it."

Zayn felt a hand on his lap and saw Liam smiling at him. Small, but still comforting. 

"If Harry's guess is correct then we might have to break the news to the town," Liam said tiredly. "God knows how badly they'd react this time. They didn't like it when we closed the well."

Harry nodded and absentmindedly placed a hand on his forehead. The wound had already turned into a small scar, part milkier than his usual skin color. 

"I think my forehead can handle it again," Harry joked and Louis glared at him while the Irish cackled from his chair.

"No one's going to throw anything at you again. Or anyone for that matter," Louis cleared strongly and Harry only grinned before leaning down to place a kiss on the older man's cheek. 

"But what should we do?" Niall reiterated. "Even if we try to stop them from drinking contaminated water, we still couldn't save the ones who caught it. Intravenous therapy alone wouldn't work."

All four of them nodded in understanding. Niall was stating a fact, a very terrible, horrifying fact.

"What if," Louis inferred. "Aside from the IV bags, we continue to supply them with water? Let them drink directly from the mouth."

"Most of the patients doesn't like to move around. They complain that their throats get scratchy and moving hurts them," Niall countered. 

"But they're dehydrated, and we all know cholera patients don't die because of the bacteria–"

"They die because of dehydration," Harry finished. Louis looked at him and nodded. 

"Look, what if we try and continuously make them drink water together with intravenous therapy? It might work, right?" Louis figured. Liam looked back at him and sighed.

"It might work but we still need clean water," Liam replied. "I'm going to check the status of the main river first thing tomorrow morning."

They all stayed silent again and went back to reading notes and writing reports when they heard sounds coming from the outside. The sounds were muffled–faint, even, and Louis figured they were coming from the town. They were residing a tad far away so the sounds were slightly low. He looked around and the lads looked back at him nervously.

"What is that?" Louis asked and watched as Niall went stiff on his seat.

There were drumbeats and voices of crying and screaming. It wasn't pleasant. They sounded like groans and moans of displeasure and pain, agonized and mortified. They sounded like they're all hurting and the slow beating of the drums, continuos and loud made the effect on the foreigners even miserable.

"That's the town's way of aplogising to the spirits," Zayn explained. Liam sighed and closed the book in front of him.

The sounds changed into screams and cries and Louis felt Harry tensed beside him. He wrapped a comforting arm around the younger man's shoulder and pulled him close.

"They really think that it's the spirits fault we're dealing with cholera?" Louis asked as he carded his fingers on Harry's hair lovingly. 

"Chinese has tons of superstition beliefs," Niall said flatly as he collected his things and set them on the bench against the well. "This might wake Jack. I'm going to bed. You guys should rest, too."

All four of them nodded and Niall smiled weakly as he trailed inside his room, shutting the door softly.

"I'll go ahead too," Zayn announced as he stood up and pocketed the lighter in his shirt. "Henri and I need to get up early. Doniya's adamant on refilling the barrels everyday."

Liam frowned and looked up at him.

"What time do you get up? You could've at least told me that. I want to help," the doctor said. 

Chuckling lightly, Zayn leaned down to press a kiss on Liam's forehead. "You have other important things to think about. Help me by solving this, yeah?"

Liam nodded and cupped Zayn's face. "Why don't you just sleep here?"

"As much as I want to," Zayn looked at Louis and Harry and grinned shyly, "I think Wali and Saf might want me around for the night. The town isn't really doing much wooing the spirits. It's just crying and banging, and I know for a fact that Safaa and Walihya gets easily scared; Doniya will need my help. I can sleep here tomorrow night, if you want."

"I want," Liam replied bashfully and leaned up to kiss Zayn's lips chastely. Zayn smiled and rubbed the back of Liam's neck. 

The merchant bid them goodnight and rushed out of the house. The sounds were getting louder and Louis felt Harry shiver in his arms.

"Are you still up for a bath?" Louis asked while Liam collected and fixed his things. Harry looked up at him and shook his head, eyes wide and frantic.

"No, I think I'll be alright if I skip tonight," Harry said determinedly. Louis gave him a displeased look and Harry nuzzled closer. "Yeah, I think it's totally fine to miss _one_ bath, _Lewis_."

"Okay, then I think I'll skip tonight's bath, too," Louis retorted. Harry was quick to complain and squeaked, "Ew, go take a bath, Lou. _You stink_." They both heard Liam let out an annoyed sigh and two pairs of eyes landed on Liam's direction.

"Kids, it's okay. You two still smell sweet and lovely," Liam cried sarcastically. He turned off the kerosene lamps but left two for Harry and one for himself as he stood before his room. "Can we just all go to bed?"

Louis grinned and Harry cackled softly as they got up from their chairs and stacked their things neatly beside the other books on the living room bench. The youngest doctor picked up the remaining lamp and bid goodnight to Liam as Louis and him stepped out the house, locking the door behind.

Harry always has this way of making Louis feel relaxed and laugh. No matter how serious the situation, Harry has this vibe in him, which Louis couldn't figure out, but made him smile for a while. Even for a bit.

They were already in bed but neither of them could fall to sleep, not when the town was wailing and beating drums nonstop, trying to ask forgiveness from the spirits. Harry shuffled closer to Louis and the older man placed his hand on Harry's hip. 

"Should I close the window?" Louis asked and Harry breathed deeply against his neck, making his skin shiver.

"But the moon is so pretty," Harry mumbled weakly.

"Not to mention a bit hot," Louis agreed and he younger doctor let out another heavy sigh, making Louis even more tingly. 

They remained silent in the dark room, a sliver of moonlight on the floor and sounds of weeping heard out the window when Harry pulled his pillow under his head and shared with Louis' pillow. He was shaking, his skin felt cold despite the hot breeze. Louis wondered if the superstition practice was scaring Harry. 

"Lie on your side," Harry instructed and Louis turned on his side so he's facing Harry.

They tangled their legs under the duvet and pulled each other closer. Louis saw Harry smile despite the little lighting and bopped his nose. Harry only giggled and placed his pillow on their ears, body still fidgeting.

Louis had long time learned that Harry would never, ever voice out his queries and things that were causing him such scare. Harry was always silent about his fears and Louis wished that sometimes Harry would tell him.

"We're under the pillow," Louis exclaimed flatly and blinked a few times because everything just turned pitch black.

Harry pressed the pillow closer to their sides, to their ears to be exact, muffling the noises. 

"So we could sleep," Harry reasoned. Louis snorted and pushed his knee, bumping Harry's thigh.

They looked like kids whispering secrets under the pillow; all they needed was to build themselves a fort and they're all set for a nice slumber party–minus the horrifying noises outside, of course.

"I think the word you're looking for is _die_ ," Louis replied, annoyed but Harry giggled, his breaths touching Louis's face. Louis leaned closer and tried to locate Harry's lips despite the darkness. His right hand wrapped Harry's left at the top of the pillow and tangled their fingers together.

"Ow, that's my _nose_ ," Harry whined when Louis' lips landed on the younger man's Roman nose. He giggled and Louis rolled his eyes despite the fact that Harry couldn't see it.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to see where your lips are," Louis complained emptily. "I think we should remove this pillow. It's not solving anything. And I'm not an owl, Harold."

"Who said you're an owl?" Harry leaned near and licked the skin his tongue first touched.

"What are you doing?" 

Harry giggled as a reply and licked Louis' cheek for the second time. Louis tried to pull the pillow away but Harry held onto it tightly and whispered, "I thought that was your lips."

"What a romantic," Louis sighed and tried to wiggle the pillow off their faces. He pinched the skin on the back of Harry's hand and pulled the pillow. Once he saw Harry's face (all thanks to the moonlight), Louis leaned to capture Harry's lips and Harry surrendered, letting out a pleased sound. The younger man pulled Louis by the shirt and Louis leaned closer, pushing Harry against the wall, their bodies a complete mess and the pillows ignored. 

The noises outside were forgotten. Harry relaxed for the first time and Louis considered it as a win when the younger man had finally made himself comfortable, ignoring the town's cries. The duvet slipped down their legs and Louis exhaled through his nose, his lips molding against Harry's soft one. 

"Lou," Harry whispered in between kisses and Louis nuzzled against the nape of Harry's neck, nipping it slowly, leaving wet kisses simultaneously.

Louis knew Harry could feel him, he felt it, too but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop mouthing and blowing playful breaths against Harry's wet skin, couldn't stop brushing his lips on the milky and sensitive skin, and couldn't stop grazing his teeth teasingly on his neck because kissing Harry has got to be the second best darnedest thing in the entire world. Falling in love and be loved by Harry Styles was the first best thing, he just knew it.

Harry pulled away and exhaled deeply, resting his forehead against Louis'. He smiled and leaned in to press three quick kisses on Louis' lips. They were red and swollen, and he's most certain about it. 

"It stopped," Harry observed and Louis hugged Harry close, figuring out what Harry had meant by 'it'. His mind was still fuzzy and floating from all the kissing and pulling and tangling. It was then he realised that Harry meant the town and their noise. Louis stayed silent, trying to ignore both of their heavy breathings, as if they'd ran cross-country from their inhale and exhale. 

"I think they've wooed the spirits enough," Louis reckoned. 

He felt Harry nuzzle against his chest and he instinctively placed a hand on Harry's forehead. He felt the brush of eyelashes against his collarbone, the soft hair fanning on his skin, tickling and making him sleepy at the same time.

"Let's go to bed," Louis said, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry nodded and they both close their eyes, letting sleep drift them off to dreamland.

—

Liam had to postpone checking the main river. It had rained for a week, making it utterly terrible to test the level of the water. The number of death people increased daily and every night they sing to the spirits, offering aplogies and asking for forgiveness.

It was ridiculous.

It seemed hopeless.

The only thing that made Louis function everyday was the way Harry's pressed against him every morning, his soft snores filling the room or the way they're sharing lazy kisses in the tub, forgetting all the chaos of the outside for a while. The only thing that made Louis strong was the way they held hands after another patient loses their life or the way Harry held tightly on him when they're tuck in bed, willing the noise to tone down under the pillow pressed against their ears.

Some days were sunny, as if telling them to not lose hope. When it rained, it was as if another thing–unbreakable omen that kept shaking them from the inside, trying to break them from whatever promises they casted on to one another when they're in the infirmary, trying to salvage patient after patient.

It was never ending and it was something Louis wished would really end. 

—

"Liam is asking all of you to come at the main river now," Henri wheezed one morning. All three doctors were at room 123. Louis' idea has yet to bear fruit, but so far, it was useless. Or if it were to work, there was no signs of improvement. 

Joan nodded at Niall and the rest followed Henri, removing their face masks once they were in the hallway. The room reeked. It was awful. The excretions were nasty and no matter how many times Joan and the other nurses change the sheets, the foul smell had plastered on the walls and on the floor, making it stink like a big landfill pit. 

Henri led all three of them, Louis is already exhausted and it's only ten in the morning. They trailed behind the Chinese and saw Hao waiting for them at the entrance of the infirmary. He was stoic when Louis saw him but flashed a small smile when he saw them. 

They continued to walk toward the main river, streets busy and kids joyous despite the pandemic. Harry greeted all of them, waved and bopped their noses playfully. Henri shove some licorice in their hands and they all cheered as they hurdled around Henri, begging for more. 

Instead of stopping by the bamboo port, they walked a little farther where they saw Liam hunched beside the river and a frown on his face. Louis knew it was bad news and he clenched his fist, knowing that they're to face another hurricane of trouble.

"What's wrong Payno?" Niall asked, voice concerned. 

Liam looked up at them and stood up. "The main river's contaminated, too," he said weakly. He, too, was getting tired with this. He can't think of any other reasons to resolve this pandemic, and it's wearing him out.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, if he was bewildered then no one decided not to show any reaction. He was certain everybody felt the same.

Liam nodded and walked ahead. They all followed them and Louis felt Harry's hand in his, assuring him that he's there and he'll be there. Louis hoped so.

Beside the river they saw the mounds of dirt. The smell was horrendous and _dying_ and all Louis could think about was what the hell were these people doing? Don't they have an empty lot to serve as their cemetery? Don't they know the danger this caused to them? Why were the Chinese buried the dead bodies near the river, where it'll rot and get the water contaminated? What on bloody earth were they thinking?

Harry's hand felt cold in his and at the back of his mind, Louis knew. He knew they're doomed.

"You need to get these bodies far away from here," Niall commented incredulously. Hao looked at him blankly and Henri let out a heavy sigh.

"We, Chinese believe in the flowing of the souls," Henri squeaked. "Our ancestors taught us that burying dead bodies near the river will flow the spirits up above."

Louis had never thought that rationalism would be this difficult. The Chinese had so many superstition beliefs that science would most definitely groan at these silly practices. 

"But they're drinking contaminated water," Louis groaned. "It defeats the purpose of wanting to get better!"

"I can't just tell them to remove the bodies here," Henri frowned. The idea alone was just nasty.

"And I just can't let these people drink water that's contaminated when they're already contaminated inside their bodies. What's so fucking difficult to understand?" Louis sighed. He hadn't realised Harry was still holding his hand until he felt a tug. He looked up to see Harry frowning at him, albeit small. He nodded across and Louis saw both Hao and Henri's sad faces.

"Shit," Louis said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything against it. I'm sorry."

Hao nodded and Henri only flashed a small smile for a few seconds. "We understand. But it's hard to just make them do things you guys asked them to. Especially if they've been doing this for centuries now."

Louis nodded and let out a grunt. "What are we going to do, then?"

"I don't know," Liam replied, eyes on the cemetery before him. He felt nauseated, already anticipating what could happen when he tell the news about the main river. 

Louis held tighter on Harry's hand when they trailed back the infirmary. 

For the first time ever since he and Harry had gotten along, Louis didn't know what to do in this place. He didn't know what to do next, almost afraid that there's no way getting out of here.

Louis settled on his desk when they got back. Henri went back to the shop and Hao planted himself before the entrance, all four doctors decided to call for a break in the office. They needed to regroup because the town's main water supply was also contaminated and they needed to think fast. 

"We couldn't let them drink that water anymore," Liam said as he scrolled through pages and opened a pad to jot down his results. He furrowed his brows and placed down the pen between an open book. "The contamination's way too high. And even if the main river's alive and flowing, remnants from dead bodies still lingered."

"Will they seriously not do it like the Maliks?" Louis asked, hoping that despite the silly plan, he'll still get through.

"They almost strangled Harry and Liam when we closed the water well and asked them to travel a few more steps for their water supply," Niall sighed. "I'm pretty sure they'll be offering our bodies next to the spirits if we ask them to collect their water from the waterfall.

They all sighed and Niall shrugged when he got up from his feet and went beside the cleaning cabinet to retrieve a bottle of vodka and four glasses. He filled it up with adequate amount and offered each doctor a glass.

"Drink it," Niall ordered. "At least let's get buzzed a bit. The nasty smell of diarrhea had been in my senses for two months. I think a little drink won't kill."

Louis grinned, albeit small, and took a sip. Liam followed, too and shrugged. Harry only nodded and Niall cackled humorlessly as he drank his vodka.

"Another round? Just to cheer ourselves up?" Niall asked and all three heads nodded in agreement.

—

Louis found himself staring at the black sky, thoughts of him and Zayn discussing today's event ringing in his head.

Maybe it was fear of not trying to solve this pandemic, or fear of not getting any results from their hard work, even if there's still a lot to be accomplished, but Louis woke up earlier than his usual routine with Harry pressed against his chest and breathing softly.

They'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, tucking in very late last night after studying the bacteria and microorganisms the swab and stools contained. It had been an experience, and both Niall and Liam had been very committed on checking the genetics and all the excretions contained. 

Zayn had been there, helped and shuffled coffee mugs while trying to assist Liam and the lads. Harry had thought of all the alternative food resources as to supply the nutrients lost while Louis studied on Lactated Ringer solution, being familiar with how it was used during the World War I. 

All of it had been guesses, hypotheses that may or may not mean anything but everyone's willing to try. 

"Were the patients continuously fed on all six waves?" Harry had asked that night. "I think they've neglected the fact that patients still need to eat despite the IV."

"I think back then, food wasn't their main priority, since cholera snatch lives in a blink of an eye," Niall had countered. He had just jotted down all the minerals and nutrients found in the specimens. 

"But, think of it," Harry had insisted. "Diarrhea is one simple bug. Patients lose electrolytes, they get dehydrated and the best thing to cure this is to keep them hydrated."

"And that's what we are doing, are we not?" Liam had asked. Harry had nodded and had revealed them his pad. 

"But aside from rehydrating them, we need to keep on feeding them; the patients need help to wash out the bacteria from their intestines where the _v. cholerae_ stays."

"We also have to consider other things, too," Louis had piped in, eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "Blood pressure drops out because of dehydration and if we simultaneously try to patch that up, together by continuously feeding them, then I think we'll lessen death at least an eighth of it."

"An eighth?" Zayn had repeated quietly.

"A quarter if we're lucky," Louis had shrugged. "I am not really sure, but we can try?"

All four lads had nodded and Louis had wished it's that easy.

He peeled himself off Harry carefully and pressed a kiss on the man's head. All things discussed last night would work unless they have a clean source of water. Louis shimmied on his trousers and a white shirt, folding the sleeves up to his elbows. He slid on his shoes and snapped the braces that held his trousers as he shut the door close and headed out where Zayn was waiting for him.

"Am I late?" Louis asked as he let out a yawn. The other man only snickered and lit a cigarette. 

"I just woke up myself," Zayn replied. It's a half past five and Louis had idea what it was they're going to do. Despite the darkness of their surroundings, the air was a bit hot and fine. The stars were still twinkling on the pitch black sky and Louis mused at how glorious the China sky looked at night.

They walked toward the town, greeted Xan in the process and stumbled onto Henri by the shop. He's bright as always, and Louis wondered where Henri had gotten his enthusiastic mood. He even outdone Niall and Niall used to be the ball of sunshine in the group.

He passed two wooden barrels to Zayn and Louis grabbed the other, but Henri shook his head.

"Don't be silly," Henri laughed. "I can do it."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't possibly carry four barrels on your own?"

"Course I can," Henri teased. "These barrels are empty."

"Cheeky Chinese," Louis grumbled with a smile and followed Henri as the young man started walking down the road.

They headed to the direction of the rice fields and Louis saw how the sky was starting to show lines of orange and pink mixed with purple and black on the horizon. The birds were quiet, aside from the cuckooing of the roosters from houses Louis couldn't point. 

The fields were peaceful. There were a few farmers scattered around the area, harvesting some rice. They walked past the crops and reached the end of the last field, the sound of water from the irrigation making Louis calm a bit.

Never in his nine years of taking up medicine did he imagine being in this situation. His dream was to open a small clinic up north England, live in a small house where he can see the sea. His mum and siblings would drop by on holidays so they can celebrate it peacefully there, consider it as a weekend from the London stress. He would admit and take care of patients in the country, making conversations, offering tea on free day, exchanging news and gossips with the neighbours. 

He'd wake up in the morning, attend to patients, eat lunch by the veranda and maybe play with the kids in the park across his clinic and enjoy a wonderful night in. Greg used to be in that dream, but he chose America. He's now considering Harry to be part of his dream, if he agree, that is.

But, Louis must focus on the situation in hand. He heard the sound of splashing water behind the throng of trees before him. He followed Henri and his eyes widen at the loud and big splash of white and green. They continued to trail toward the waterfall and saw a massive pinwheel structure (height as tall as forty feet) where each end held a bucket (total of twenty buckets). The buckets collect the water from the waterfall, pouring its content on a small canal leading to the water irrigation down the fields.

"It's incredible," Louis exclaimed as they climbed up the rocks and stood before the massive pinwheel-like engineered structure.

"Yeah. A group of farmers built this to provide water for the crops," Henri explained as he aligned a barrel to catch the water from the buckets. 

"The canal of the irrigation ends all the way to the lake by the flower garden," Henri added. He pulled the full barrel and replaced it with another one.

Louis looked around and tried to device a plan on how to transport water from the waterfall to the town that wouldn't require them to wake up in ungodly hour and travel a fifteen minute walk, thirty once the barrels were full with water, just to collect water. 

Henri carried the barrels one by one down the steps where Zayn was waiting. He was missing awhile ago, headed straight past the side of the waterfall. He had arrived back carrying three green coconuts. Louis climbed down and looked at Zayn, his jaw covered with beard. Louis watched as Zayn lifted the knife and cracked the coconut, removing the top part, creating a small opening. 

He offered the coconut to Louis and Zayn nodded when the doctor gave him a crooked smile.

"Coconut water for breakfast?" Louis asked. He took the fruit and aligned the hole in his mouth to take the water in it. 

"Coffee is way better, obviously," Zayn replied. "But I can't afford drinking water in situations like this."

Louis nodded and took another drink. "I've never drank coconut water."

"It's a good water source," Zayn explained. "It's a custom in Arabic cooking. Coconuts, I mean. Milk, desiccated, chunks, water–everything."

"Do you know coconut juice is good for cleansing, too?" Henri asked. He's done filling six barrels with water and transported them done beside the men.

Zayn handed Henri the last coconut and Henri grinned before lapping the content like a puppy. The sun was already up and the sky had already turned blue, with clouds like cotton candy scattered around.

"Cleansing the spirits?" Louis teased and Henri waved him off. 

"No, I mean. When we were in the orphanage, the old _nûshí_ who was taking care of us," Henri said as he finished his coconut and asked for the knife from Zayn's hand. "She made us drink coconut water some of the kids wee with blood."

"You mean UTI?" Louis asked and Henri shrugged as he cracked the coconut in half and scooped the meat off the shell.

"Is that how you call it? _zāng de yīn jīng_?" _[Dirty penis]_

"Yeah. Well, not dirty, in a sense unclean, but infected," Louis replied, finishing his coconut water. Henri asked for his coconut and Henri took it happily. "There's blood in your wee when there's bacteria in your urinary tract. There's an infection."

Henri nodded while Zayn continued on his drink, listening at the two conversing.

"Well, yeah. _niánlâo de nûshí_ instructed us to drink for a week till our wee turned clear," Henri continued, munching on the coconut meat contently.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, an idea stirring in him.

Henri nodded and offered him a coconut meat. "Do you want some?"

Louis shook his head with a smile. "And then what happened after? Did you wee alright after that? I mean, no more pain? No more tingling?" He motioned down his crouch and Henri nodded in agreement.

"We were all healthy. No blood. Pee good. If that's what you're asking," Henri replied.

Henri and Zayn went first after making Louis promise to be careful. Louis nodded and watched in amusement when Henri carried all four barrels, hooking the barrels in a pole and carrying them with his shoulders. Zayn left the knife in Louis and Louis assured him that he'll be fine.

Perching his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Louis looked around and tried to come up with a plan how he can transport water fast. He watched as the water continuously flow down the canal, beside the fields. He marched up the steps and stood beside the structure that transport water. He started taking a step and started counting in his head.

"Louis!" Jack shouted and Louis raised his palm to stop the kids from approaching him. He stopped on his tracks once he reached the well and looked behind. He furrowed his brows and stretched his shoulders.

"1,498 steps," Louis remarked in the air. He looked at Jack and smiled when he saw the kids running after him. 

"You missed breakfast," Jack said. 

"Where's your papa?" 

"Office. Harry's looking for you," Jack beamed and Louis nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt midway and pulled the undershirt. He's already sweating and he's famished from the morning walk. From the way the sun was up, it's sometime past eight and Louis could only last long. He needed food.

Louis told Jack that he'll go ahead and the kids cheered for no reason whatsoever.

—

"Bananas?" Liam asked and Harry nodded, shoving a piece in his mouth. 

"It's rich in potassium, and you mentioned something about potassium and its ability to wash off bacteria and replenish strength," Harry explained. 

"Then lucky for us, China's rich in cavendish," Niall commented, getting up on his feet and wearing his face mask. "But the main problem is still left unanswered. We need clean–"

"Water," Louis finished as he entered the office with a wide grin. 

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, getting up on his feet and pulling the older man inside. He pushed him down the bench and offered a glass of water. 

He had frowned terribly the entire morning when he woke up feeling the bed cold beside him. Liam had assured him he's with Zayn but when Zayn had gotten back to the shop that morning, Louis was nowhere to be found.

"I went with Zayn to the waterfall," Louis explained. 

All three doctors nodded and Niall pulled the mask off and leaned against the door frame. 

"I think we can get clean water now," Louis continued as he took the toast Harry handed him. It's soggy and cold but it's enough to satisfy his hunger. "We need to make a pipe system from the waterfall all the way here."

"Easy said than done, Tommo," Niall concluded. "Where will we get people–enough and capable– to build a water passage?"

Louis fell silent and munched on his food silently. Why was it every time he came up with a plan, another one springs out?

"Soldiers?" Liam suggested and Niall was the first to roll his eyes and snort.

"You mean the warlord's army?" The Irish asked and Liam nodded regretfully.

"We all know they're no different from the nationalists," Niall explained. "What makes you sure they'll listen to us? Besides, if we really settle on asking help from them, traveling to his place needs at least an entire day just to get there."

"Is that really far?" Louis asked carefully and Niall nodded sternly.

"One must travel with horses," Harry explained. "It will take two days going and coming back."

Louis nodded and finished his food. 

"But that's the only best solution we can think of," Louis reasoned. "We need clean water. No matter how much we use of alternatives, prevention is still the better than cure."

Niall snorted but grinned at them. "Of course. I agree completely with you. But who's going to do that?"

"Do what?" Louis blinked.

"Go to the warlord and ask for man power?" Niall replied. 

Silence fell on them and Louis furrowed his brows when he felt Harry move beside him.

"I'll do it," Harry replied and Louis looked at him with shock.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Louis asked, eyes wide and jaw almost slacked in disbelief. Why does Harry kept on going to perilous situations? It was like danger excites him, as if their situation alone wasn't dangerous enough.

"I'll ask Hao and Xan to come with me," Harry offered and Louis wasn't convinced.

"No, but. You said they're no different from the nationalists. Harry," Louis trailed tiredly and nervously. 

He wished he never thought about the water pipe system. He wished Harry wasn't the only lionheart in this story. He wished they're in a different setting, different novel, perhaps–different life where no one's chasing after time, no one's wishing for more time because both of them were already contented and satisfied and fucking happy. 

"But, Hao and Xan are soldiers, too," Harry reasoned. Louis felt the man's hand on his thigh, thumb against the inside and no matter how Louis tried to convince himself that it should be comforting–it wasn't.

"The warlord wouldn't do anything to harm me. I'm sure he'll do anything for his town," Harry tried, small voice yet unwavering. He's so fucking determined, it pained Louis. "And my Chinese is actually good. I think–"

Blue met green and it wasn't the first time Louis felt scared. All this time, he was afraid of what could happen. All this time, he's upset to the idea of losing Harry. All this time, he's careful not to slip minding Harry in his mind because just the thought of not being able to see Harry any time of any day was mortifying.

"Can I go with you?" Louis asked bravely. 

"But," Harry countered. "I know you're worried, but if you left, too, what about the team?"

_What about you? You sentient tree! What about me?_

Niall and Liam shared a knowing look and went out of the room to give the, privacy. Louis must've gave himself away what with how he sounded wrecked asking Harry to be accompanied. Who wouldn't? They're in a foreign land and might he remind Harry how he was almost got killed a month ago?

"You're not going there on your own," Louis said as soon as the door shut close and Harry looked at him, pulling away his hand and interlocking their fingers.

"But, Hao and Xan will be there. I am not alone," Harry repeated, as if Louis hadn't heard him thrice. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Louis groaned and clutched on Harry's shirt. "But you don't _know_ that. You don't know what could happen when you're out there."

Harry stayed silent and Louis wanted to shake the stupidity out of him, if they have to shake off _off_ his curls, then be it. He's not going to lose Harry.

_There's no fucking way._

He's not going to start this conversation if it will only end into losing Harry, because he's so afraid. He's so scared Harry might be like—

"I'm not like Greg," Harry said, as if beating him with his thoughts. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Louis'.

Louis looked everywhere but Harry's eyes. 

"I won't just fuck off. I won't not come back. I don't think I rather stay in the palace and be their doctor there," Harry tried his best to cheer Louis. "Please, look at me."

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. "I-I can't lose you, too. I am not allowing that to happen."

Harry kissed Louis' eyelids after removing the glasses and placing them on the table. He went for his nose, and then cheeks and then his chin. 

"You won't lose me," Harry replied before capturing Louis' lips. "I'm yours. All of me; it's yours. I'm not going anywhere."

Louis bit his lips, refusing to kiss back. He pulled away and pressed his face on Harry's neck. 

"But you are _going_ ," Louis said brokenly. "You are leaving and it's–it's."

"It's only for two days. I'll be back. I'm coming home in two days," Harry replied and Louis bit the nape of Harry's neck. Harry winced but remained still.

"You're so confident about this," Louis mumbled.

"I am," Harry replied, pressing a kiss on Louis' caramel locks. "Because I know you'll be waiting for me to come home. And that alone will drive to me come home."

"We haven't agreed about letting you go," Louis reckoned. 

"I'm sure Hao will agree with this plan, besides this was your idea. How stupid of me not to support you on this?"

"My plan was to help the town with clean water supply, not send you off to some palace far away," Louis snorted.

"Ah. But, you are my king," Harry replied softly. "And I will come back to you again and again, no matter how many times you send me off."

Louis shook his head because this conversation was not ending the way he had wanted.

"You're making me sound that it's my intention to send you off," Louis cleared his throat. "Please, just let me come with you."

"If I do that, then what will happen here? Niall's growing impatient each day, Liam's getting even more exhausted and they need you here."

"But, I need you! I need to be around you," Louis croaked. He willed himself not to cry but it was just too much. It was all too much. He felt tears trickling on his cheeks and his chest tightening as he swallowed the spit in his mouth and held tightly on the younger man's shirt.

It should be easy. China should be easy. 

"Why do we always go part ways?" Louis asked teary.

"We need to be separate to be together," was the reply.

He felt arms around him and Harry's soft whispers of _I will be here. I'll come back_ and no matter how Louis tried, it didn't give him any assurance.

—

The rest of the day was filled with changing sheets, changing IV drops and changing bodies. And a little bit silence, tears and glances.

When lunch time came, Louis took a nap in the office while Harry played with his hair, stuffing food in his mouth. The rest were quiet, enjoying their meal while jotting down their observations for the day. 

Hao and Harry had discussed the plan and despite Hao's reluctance, Harry had told him its necessitate and the colonel didn't find any reason to not oblige. Hao had instructed him to pack food to last a day and beddings for when they camp. The colonel had ensured Harry a horse and both him and Xan's company. Liam and Niall had doubted it at first but with what they're facing right now, it's all best to consider the proposition.

After eating and a few minutes of resting, Niall and Liam went back to the wards while Jack pulled Louis for a long overdue kite session.

"Grab the string and start running," Louis instructed when he clutched on the kite and Jack grinned at him widely. Wali was beside them, observing and waiting for her turn. 

It lightened his mood a little bit and Louis had never, in a million years, thought he could be such a baby. Maybe Niall was correct with him being a romantic. Only romantics would make a fuss over such small thing. But, then again. It certainly was not a small thing.

"Ready, Wali?" Louis asked as he picked up Walihya's kite. They both watched Jack run on the grass and saw the kite making its way up in the air, the tail dancing a bit with every swing. The little girl nodded and bounced on her shoes. She held the string tightly and Louis nodded before asking her to run as fast as she can. He released the kite and Wali ran after Jack, her kite making its way up as well, swaying with the wind and going up.

He heard the duo cackle in happiness and he watched as another pair of kids stumble on him. He smiled at Ming and Xiao, earning a toothy smile in return. 

"What's that?" Louis asked in slow English and pointed the two tin cans in Ming's grasp. 

"Telly-phone!" Ming said happily. She showed their toy and Louis took it. It's a telephone, alright. Two used tin cans of mushroom soup connected with a thin string. He placed one tin can against his ear and placed the other on his mouth.

"Hello?" He tried and Ming giggled. He smiled at them and offered the other can to the little girl. Ming walked away to stretch the string and Louis raised a thumb when Ming was a few metres away from him. 

"Ming?" Louis said in the can and Ming laughed. Louis heard the soft cackles and the followed "Hello" as reply.

They continued to exchange words, mumbles anything and everything under the sun. Xiao replaced Jack with the kite and Jack replaced Louis over the phone.

Louis watched as the kids continue to play in pairs and closed his eyes for a moment after lying down the grass, letting the environment calm him down a bit. 

As he laid on his back, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes only to find Jack shaking him up.

"You have a phone call," Jack said and Louis cackled, not even looking to whoever it was on the other end of the string. He sat up and pressed the can on his ear. Jack turned around to run with Xiao while Louis waited for the voice from the line.

"I love you, Lou."

Louis blinked and when he looked at the other can, expecting Ming to be holding it, he was surprised to find Harry instead. He cleared his throat and held the can between his hands as he pressed it on his mouth.

"Harry?"

He saw Harry raised a thumb and moved the can back to his mouth.

"I love you," Harry said and Louis felt himself shaking while raising a thumb. 

"I. Do you mean it?" He asked and when Harry placed the can on his mouth, he quickly pressed it on his ear.

"I love you. I love you," Harry chanted back and Louis had enough. Louis had enough of this silly game because he's certain it feels better hearing those words right away from Harry's mouth. He's certain that seeing Harry say those words feels so much wonderful than listening to tin cans and strings.

He dropped the can and Harry smiled at him. He trudged toward the younger man and landed on Harry's laps, leaving him breathless. He clung to Harry's neck like a koala, pressed his face against Harry's chest like a leech, never ever letting go and will hurt once removed. He held Harry tightly like a snake, grasping on its prey hard and strong willed. 

And if he ended up comparing his actions with animal behaviors, there's no one else to blame but Zayn and Niall and Liam and Harry. Obviously.

"Okay, fine," Louis whispered. "Fine. I'm letting you go, but you have to come back."

Harry hugged him closer and ran a comforting hand on his back. "I love you, Louis. And of course, silly goose! I'm coming back."

Louis felt his neck reddening and his cheeks warm. "I love you, too. God, Harry you have no idea. I love you so much." He looked up to see Harry's eyes on him. 

"And I love you, too. You have no idea, too."

—

Harry left in the morning. 

They had taken a bath the evening before and went to bed early but had fallen asleep after the town's ritual, hugging one a other and sharing kisses and touches that promised a whole lot more, aside from _see you_ or _you better come back, or else_.

When Harry had asked Louis what he want in return, knowing that they'll bump into a market on their way, Louis had suggested the silliest gift he could think of.

"The first branch that will hit your shoulder," Louis had replied as he carded Harry's locks in his fingers. He had let the damp hair spread on his palm and on the pillow before trying to braid Harry's chocolate curls.

"The first branch?" Harry had asked, mouth in a pout.

"I want you to bring me home the first twig of a tree that will hit your shoulder. You have to bring it with you in your journey and think of it as if I'm with you."

"And I have to bring it back as a present," Harry had trailed slowly, somewhat confused.

Louis had nodded and had pulled Harry's locks, starting to braid them on his side. 

"Of course," Louis had replied and Harry had shook his head after leaning near him to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I thought I was the the silly one in this relationship?" 

"I think I might have caught your disease," Louis had responded, smile on his lips and he knew it was worth it.

Louis placed another IV bag in the patient. The girl moaned weakly as Louis injected the needle and placed the bag on the metal rack gingerly. She excreted through the sheets and Louis wiped the spit coming from the corner of the girl's mouth. 

Here eyes twitched faster than the normal rate and her heartbeat slowed down a bit. Louis closed his eyes in refusal, knowing all too well where it will lead. He just wished Harry will come back sooner as they hoped.

—

"We need to device another plan," Liam said. 

This scene has becoming all too predictable now and Louis groaned when Niall flashed them a frown. It was Louis' first night without Harry's presence around him and it was not alright.

"I could really use a drink right now," Niall reckoned and Louis raised a hand to show his agreement.

"Did I hear someone whining for Guinness?" Zayn's deep Arabic voice echoed in the room and Niall cheered genuinely when he saw Zayn carrying a box of Guinness. 

"You're my hero," Niall beamed and Zayn laughed as he handed the box down the bench and offered everyone a bottle. 

"Please do remember that we have work tomorrow," Liam reminded and Louis rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his bottle. 

"Of course," he said sarcastically, earning a cackle from the Irish.

They chatted about other things, things that will lighten up the mood. They talked about their families, their schools and their desires in life. They shared their experiences when WWI happened and how they managed to live normally after that. 

Louis can't help but wish Harry was there with them, sharing stories he's eager to know; things he's eager to learn about. 

"How long's your contract here?" Liam asked, placing the bottle down the table. It's almost empty and he's almost sleepy but he fought with it and leaned against Zayn whose arms were wrapped around him.

"Two years," Louis replied and looked at Liam.

"Good for you. I'll be staying for five years here," Liam reckoned in a slow slur. "They think it's best to make a bacteriologist stay and study things of the third world for that long."

"Mine's about two years, too," Niall piped in as he finished his bottled and let out a happy sigh.

"What about Harry?" Louis asked, because why not.

"I think he's got two? Three? I can't remember," Liam replied and Louis knew it's because he's already drunk and he wasn't at all surprised. Exhaustion plus alcohol weren't a good combination.

Zayn pressed a kiss on Liam's temple when the latter closed his eyes regretfully and let his weight fell on Zayn. The merchant beamed at the two doctors and helped Liam in their room, leaving the two on their books and beer. 

"Do you think you'll try asking Ireland to take you back earlier as planned?" Louis asked carefully and Niall let out a heavy sigh before looking straight into Louis' eyes.

"I don't know, mate," he exhaled. "I'm quite alright in here, I think? I mean Jack's still okay and his family's here. I got no message from my brother after a couple of months. Figured he had to do his army thing since something nasty is stirring up again. I can feel it, Louis, World War II will strike a decade or so."

Louis shuddered at the thought and retrieved another bottle from the box. He offered the last one to Niall. "What, from veterinarian you suddenly ended up being a foreteller? Get out."

Niall cackled and took a sip of his drink. "I may not be good at tactics but what's happening with us right now; it's still war, Louis. Shanghai's pissed, foreigners are getting killed and the French has finally settled somewhere in main. In no time, the Germans will do something to get our knickers twisted."

"What about England? Surely, England can do something about it," Louis tried and he seriously didn't understand how they ended up discussing the futures of war when they were busy fussing over _v. cholerae_ just a moment ago.

"Yeah," Niall reckoned. "My brother Greg mentioned about Enigma. Have you heard about those decipher typewriter looking inventions? Greg says it's what Germans use to send codes and messages but no one could ever decipher it."

"Enigma's a toy, Nialler," Louis replied because he sure saw a few of those models in the shops beside her mum's boutique back in 1922.  
"Well, you know Germans! They're up to something," Niall remarked confidently and Louis thought one might mistaken Niall as a soldier or officer of the army because he sure knows what he talks about.

Louis reminisced how they had lived during the world war and he's certain he didn't want that life again. 

What he wanted was a small clinic up north, preferably with Harry, where they'll enjoy their days together, share stories with each other while they break free from Section 11. 

"You're drunk," Louis remarked as he finished his bottle and Niall only snorted, spit dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"No way! I'm Irish!" As if that was enough as an excuse. 

Moments later, books completely ignored, Niall rushed into his room. Louis chuckled as he watch Niall blindly trudged inside. He might had heard Jack whining from their room and it was followed by a loud smack, obviously from Niall's, but it was quiet all again after a few seconds.

He's almost done with his second bottle but the desired effect was nowhere to be found. He couldn't sleep, couldn't will himself to get to sleep. He finished his beer and wondered how Harry's doing. Was he sleeping peacefully? Was he comfortable? Was Hao and Xan being careful with him? 

He sighed as he cleared the table from the bottled and stacked it back in the box on the floor. He went back to his chair and brightened up the kerosene lamp on his left. The alcohol had failed in making him fall asleep, even the peaceful night didn't convince Louis enough for an early night. His exhaustion had only turned into adrenaline and as if sleep was something he didn't need.

It was just in time when the night ritual started singing outside, noises a tad faint but still ringing. Louis sighed as he finished writing all possible oral rehydration solutions for their patients while thoughts running to how his Harry's doing.

He should really go to bed, but going without Harry in it felt impossibly horrifying.

—

The day went ridiculously longer compared from yesterday and Louis groaned because it's as if they're just waiting for these patients to die. And he's waiting for Harry to appear sooner than they'd planned.

Louis concluded that, that's how it was on all the six waves of the pandemic: death was just the next stage once you caught cholera. No questions asked. No hypotheses tested. No nothing. And how ironic it was for them–doctors who couldn't solve this–to witness another body being carried off the bed. 

There were a few patients who lasted longer than hours. Like one man who made it in two days, with four IV bags, caused them to stir hope but with poor water status and nothing to stir in even though they had tried feeding him, they lost him this morning.

Louis was pretty much amused with how coconut juice works, and how he managed to tweak Lactated Ringer solution with salt and sugar solution to force drink the patients. He also put into consideration Harry's suggestion of bananas because it's rich in potassium. 

He realised that keeping the patient hydrated and washing the bacteria away were the only solution for this. Time was their biggest enemy in this pandemic and if they couldn't save the entire town then they might as well consider themselves failure because this cholera pandemic was worse than facing and curing blood-covered soldiers back in WWI. 

Louis tried his best to stay focused on replacing IV bags and checking for other symptoms they might have missed from the books but were present in the patients. He jotted everything down, noted all the differences and the level each patients lasted so there would be no mistake once they all gathered tonight for their meeting and how they're planning to make solutions once Harry had returned. 

He was on his way to the orphanage, thinking that it's nice to breathe for awhile, when he spotted the kids in the music room, banging the keys of the piano mindlessly. Jack and Wali were at the shop these past days, Doniya was being insistent that it's best to leave them there since the lads were busy working. 

Ming was on the stool, smiling brightly and waving at Louis when she spotted him. Louis went inside and sat beside her. There's another kid beside Ming, small hands jumping from one note to another and Louis grinned when the kid stopped and shyly pulled his hands away.

"Play!" Ming screeched in perfect English while Louis nodded and moved closer to the piano.

It's been so long since he last touched a piano, much less see one. His mum had been very supported of his hobbies and that's the reason he' gotten to learn playing the piano when they were still living in France. 

He trailed his fingers on the black and white keys, thinking of what to play. He'd obviously play something sad and depressing, just to indulge his brooding but that wouldn't be fair to the kids, since he was the intruder in their little party. He tried to think of which song to play when Harry popped in his head and he can't help but press the first key of the song he could come up with.

_I'm just wild about Harry_  
_And Harry's just wild about me_  
_The heavenly blisses of his kisses_  
_Fills me with ecstasy  
_

_He's sweet just like the chocolate candy_  
_Or like the honey from a bee_  
_Oh I'm just wild about Harry_  
_And he's just wild about me  
_

Louis felt himself smiling as his voice rang around the room and the kids went silent to listen to him. He wasn't so sure how their English vocabulary's doing but from the awe expressions on their face, he could tell, they're still faraway. Ming was bouncing beside him happily, swaying his shoulders to the beat and god, ho he wished Harry was here because as laughable the lyrics it may seemed, he meant every word of it. 

_Now I'm just wild about Harry_  
_And Harry's just wild about me_  
_The heavenly blisses of his kisses_  
_Fills me with ecstasy  
_

"Harry!" Ming said in between keys and Louis nodded happily. 

It's a song about Harry. It's a song for him and how he's ridiculously in love with him, how every morning was as wonderful as any other day because Harry's smiles were enough to make it through the day. It's a song about how he wished he head told him how much he craved for Harry's kisses, his touches, his whispers, his warmth–everything Harry was there to give. It's a song about how he dreamed of being with Harry, being around Harry. That there's nothing more wonderful and magnificent and amazing than falling in love with him. 

And really, he's just crazy about Harry. 

_Say now, he's sweet just like the chocolate candy_  
_Or like the honey from a bee_  
_Oh I'm just wild about Harry_  
_And he's just wild about me_  
_Cannot do without_  
_He's just wild about me  
_

Louis continued to repeat the chorus, pressed the keys gracefully when the kids started chanting _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Louis was pretty sure it was the only thing they understood in the song and he's happy because what only mattered was how much he's in love with Harry and he wanted the kids to know that, yes, he's deeply madly crazy in love with the curly-haired man with green eyes, and dimples, and gangly legs and he just wished for him to come home. 

"Harry!" Ming beamed happily and when Louis looked at where Ming was pointing, Louis had slammed his palms on the keys, making a ear shattering sound. 

Because he was there. Harry was standing outside the music room, body against the door frame, smile ridiculously wide and adorably annoying. He was there, complete, all full limbs and still the milky skin–no cuts, no wounds, no bandages–and looking at him hurt. 

Because he needed to feel him. He needed to touch him and it's silly because he'd only gone for more than thirty-six hours but Louis missed him terribly. 

Because Harry's home. 

Because he came back. 

Because he's here and Louis couldn't speak, couldn't blink, couldn't breathe. He got up on his feet, legs albeit wobbly, and Louis was so sure he'd collapsed if not for his strong determination not to make a total fool of himself (even if he was already a fool for Harry Styles). 

"You're here," Louis whispered, eyes wide and he needed to touch him. 

So he did. 

He lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. 

"You're home," he continued and he needed to feel him. 

And he's glad when Harry leaned to his touch. 

"I am here, Lou. I came back," he replied and Louis had missed that low drawl. He's missed that slow voice, that deep sultry manner of speaking, talking to him as if he needed guidance on a dark alley. 

Louis needed to feel his lips. 

And he was glad he did. 

— 

Louis found himself towing behind Harry. Their hands linked and well, has never intentions of letting go. 

They had dropped by the office to inform Liam and Niall they had to do something and both doctors snickered before letting them for the rest of the day. They had bumped onto Xan and Hao, guiding a total of hundred soldiers waiting outside the building where a couple of women handed them their early dinner and blankets for the camp. Louis was too engrossed with thoughts of Harry being already back that he didn't mind the herd of men surrounding them as they dashed back to their house. 

They were running for reasons they can't explain. Their bodies, however, were buzzing with so much passion and desire and want and Louis might have gone mad what with the way he's holding Harry tightly by the hand. 

They crossed the bricked bridge, the sound of flowing water ignored and there's nothing more important right now but to get home. 

Harry stopped on his tracks once they reached the porch and Louis threw caution to the wind. He latched his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss. He suppressed a pleased sound when Harry lifted him off the ground and climbed the stairs with such grace, Louis had never seen before. 

"Fuck," Louis muttered in between kiss, sucking Harry's bottom lip in the process. Harry nodded and opened the door then shutting it close with a bang, thankful that they have their own house. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and it's always funny how Harry had always insisted the little spoon when it was him who's taller and stronger. 

Once inside the room, Harry placed Louis down and Louis started undoing Harry's shirt. Harry removed his glasses and leaned down to capture the older man's lips for a more calmer kiss. 

"I. I–Louis," Harry sighed when Louis placed a hand on his trousers. He smelt dirt and dried sweat and grass but Louis wouldn't want him any other way. 

Louis nodded, not really knowing what the response was for and smiled when Harry tugged on his hands, stopping him. 

Louis looked up at him, a bit confused but watched Harry in silence when Harry pulled something from his back pocket. Harry showed a twig as long as Harry's hand and as thick as a pen they have. 

"I thought of you all the time," Harry whispered, pressing his forehead against Louis' and pushing the shirt down. Louis took the twig and smiled brightly as he did the same with Harry's shirt. 

"I did, too," Louis whispered back. He shoved Harry's shirt, making it pool on their feet and Louis felt himself anxious but also feel good. "Always. You have no idea." 

"I love you," Harry assured and Louis tiptoed as Harry loosened the belt of his trousers. The older man shuddered under his touch and he thought about their future, about how life could be this amazing and how he wanted this to last forever. 

"Let me make love to you," Louis said after a couple of seconds of silence. Harry only smiled shyly and stepped out of his trousers and pants, pulling Louis with him in bed. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging gasps and interlocking their fingers as every movement two bodies meld into one. The kisses were heated and almost burning, the touches were lingering and Louis wanted each mark to stay on his skin forever, to remind him that it's real and it's better. 

Harry's home and it's all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I would just like to thank you guys, Abide With Me received so many love for the past week. Yay!
> 
> The song Louis sang is entitled _I'm just crazy about Harry_. More of that silly sweets-induced song on next chapter.  
>  come chat to this lil flower wolf child! Tumblr: wittyliterary


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cholera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of blood and oral contamination, hitting and physical assault. There will be a long part on cultural differences, mainly Chinese customs and beliefs versus Westerners' practices. Panic attacks and non-consensual drug administration. A bit of dark pasts and heavy on the drama part.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I just want you guys to know that we're almost done with this fic. There will be only 3-4 chapters left, so just please bear with me and I hope to see you guys in the end. Please do consider re-reading the warnings mentioned on this chapter because I do not want to offend or trigger anyone in the process. 
> 
> As always, get yourself everything you need, be comfortable, translations were provided and enjoy! x
> 
> Rizo, we can almost see the light! Thanks babe. I owe you. x
> 
> P.S Anon commenting is already enabled. So sorry, I didn't know! Thanks for the anon on tumblr for pointing it out.

"How did you manage to get a hundred of soldiers?"

Harry leaned against Louis' shoulder and pressed his face on Louis' neck. 

They were in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes now. 

After hours of rekindling each other's presence, Harry had whined for a bath and Louis wasn't to deny him of that. They had grabbed their change of clothes, and towel after scurrying back into their trousers and ran to the bathroom hand in hand. They had stopped for a few times, making their way to the bathroom excruciatingly longer than used to. Louis had not controlled himself of pulling Harry in his space, getting reunited over and over again with the younger man's lips; kissing the lanky man to death.

"Hao did all the talking, really. I was just there to listen and explain the idea," Harry replied. Louis scooped water and poured it on Harry's hair.

"How did they take it?" 

Harry nuzzled against Louis' neck and held the older man's knees underwater. 

The water's already lukewarm and it'll turn cold any minute now, but they're both too lazy to get up. Both were too satisfied and more than alright feeling each other's skin. 

"He wasn't charmed by it, if I'm being honest. He even insulted me, in Chinese," he reiterated like a petulant child. "Thought I wouldn't understand him," Harry explained with a pout . Louis nodded and pulled Harry closer against his chest. He pressed a kiss on the wet locks as if telling him it's alright. "But Hao told him that I can understand their language and that we meant no harm."

Louis nodded and kissed Harry's cheek. He couldn't stop basking into his presence, really.

They stayed silent after that. Louis hugged Harry tighter, his legs were also wrapped around Harry's thighs while Harry leaned against Louis' chest, his hands on Louis' knees. Harry felt Louis' member against his tailbone but it wasn't so much of a big deal. He'd already knew how wonderful it felt making love to Louis and all he could really do right now is savor the moment because he's too tired to suggest other things aside from a peaceful bath.

Louis closed his eyes and nuzzled against Harry while the younger man decided to swirl a finger in the water, creating small whirlpool in the middle of the tub. 

It felt wonderfully calming and satisfying and Louis wouldn't want to be with Harry in any other why.

Louis snapped his eyes open when he heard a knock on the door and let out a small sound of groan. Harry moved against his chest and looked up to face Louis.

No one wanted to get off the tub yet, it seemed.

Another knock was heard and Louis grinned because they really should get out of the tub now. The boys must have figured what they were on and about when they rushed out of the infirmary in haste. Well, it may also because the sun had already set and supper was a minutes away.

"Louis? Harry?" And as if perfect timing to reveal how weird everything was, it was Jack who knocked on the door instead of the boys. 

"Jack?" Louis asked back, quietly dumbfounded.

"I need to pee," Jack groaned dramatically, Louis could hear him rolling his eyes.

"We're almost done," Louis replied as Harry slowly got up on his feet. Louis watched as the milky skin of his bum and thighs wiggled a bit and droplets of water shined from the ray of the lamps. Harry looked over his shoulder to flash a small smile toward Louis and stepped out of the tub, reaching for the towel. Louis got up, too and unclasped the clog to let the tub drain. Harry turned around to face him and pressed the towel on Louis' skin.

"But, I really need to pee," Jack whined again as soon as the tub drained with a loud whirling sound.

"And you will," he sighed. "Just let us finish," Louis replied while Harry just smiled at him shyly. 

Louis reached for their clothes and helped Harry with his shirt while the younger man helped him with his pyjama bottoms. They grinned back lovingly at one another and continued dressing until they heard Jack whine again.

"What are you doing there, anyway? Papa said you had to show each other your feelings? What did he mean by that? Are you showing each other new toys? And I really need to pee! Papa didn't let me pee at Zayn's because Saf and Wali were taking a bath. And he said about checking you guys not totally wrecking the house," Jack paused after talking continuously. "What did he mean by that? Did Harry bring some animals? Do I get to have a lion cub? Or a panda cub? I know! Harry brought Louis a panda! Where is the panda? Oh. Louis, I really need to pee."

Both Louis and Harry shook their heads as they wore their clothes and fixed their shirts. Louis wrapped a towel on Harry's head and Harry smiled bashfully as he perched the glasses on the bridge of Louis' nose. Jack was really a bright little lad. A true Horan. 

When Louis opened the door, Jack blinked up at them and hurried inside to the toilet. Harry collected their things and went ahead, mentioning about getting their room tidy while Louis stayed behind to wait for Jack.

Once done, Jack flushed the toilet after pouring the content from a small bucket and reached for the basin on the counter to wash his hands. Louis carried him and supported a knee so Jack could wash clean his hands. 

"I thought you were hiding a panda," Jack mumbled, rather forlorn. Louis shook his head and helped Jack on his shoulders once they're out of the bathroom.

"There was no panda. Harry didn't bring any panda, you silly lad," Louis said and Jack giggled from his shoulders. Little fists were on his hair and Louis wrapped a hand on Jack's waist and legs as they trailed back to the house.

"But papa said about wrecking and reuniting and animals," Jack replied confusedly, face scrunched cutely. His small button nose and brown hair fanned on his forehead.

Louis groaned internally, because there's no way he's going to destroy Jack's innocence no matter how stupid his father was being. Really, that was so mature of Niall. Suggesting things on a six -year-old kid.

"How does one make love?" Jack asked innocently when they reached the steps of Liam's house and Louis tried his best not to trip. He wanted to ignore the question but Niall's laughter echoed around the house and Zayn's raised eyebrow was more than enough for an indication that–yeah, _Louis, how does one make love?_

—

Dinner with Harry back was better now and Louis tried to ignore all the teasing and joking from the lads, mocking him with their sad faces. Harry giggled and even Jack joined his dad imitating a gloomy face of Louis while they were eating dinner last night.

"Aww," Harry laughed in between mouthfuls. "Don't tease the baby."

Louis snorted and glared at the curly-haired man. "I'm not a baby, _baby_. You're the one who enjoyed being called that one a whi–"

"Guys," Liam cut with a firm voice. "Can we not? I already had to smack these two for making Jack ask questions about making love."

Harry giggled and blushed while Louis tried his best not to stuff his face on the stew. 

Jack, as if by, whatever you call the kid's energy, raised a hand and shrilled happily. 

"But papa said making love is a good thing!"

Liam groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I the only actual, proper adult in this lot?"

Zayn snickered beside him and shove a potato in his mouth, "'course. You're the dad."

"But you're the mum," Niall teased and Zayn glared while he chew on his food.

"Do you make love, too?" Jack asked innocently and Zayn choked on his food while Liam pressed his face in the palm of his hands. 

Niall was laughing like a hyena beside his son while Harry and Louis continued eating, smirking at the other couple for feeling embarrassed. 

Jack sure knew how to make their lives even more entertaining.

Once done, Jack and Niall went to bathe while Zayn went out to call for Hao. Liam laid a map on the table, a small map of their town and a part from the waterfall. Harry went to their house to retrieve his supplies while Louis laid some of the books and pads on the side of the table. 

"Nice map," Louis complimented as he sat on his usual seat. 

"Asked Henri to sketch Chángshā for your plan to actually work," Liam replied and Louis nodded as he placed some lamps around them and on the table.

Niall arrived with Jack in his arms and they're both chattering like mongrels when Harry appeared behind them, arms filled with books and a small round box covered in parchment. He sat by the bench and Jack wiggled from Niall's arms to see the presents Harry has. 

"What are those? Presents?" Jack asked joyously and Harry nodded as he handed the little boy a round box filled with marbles made of glass with intricate designs in them. The little Irish grinned widely and looked at Harry with bright eyes.

"This for me?" Jack asked and Harry nodded.

"You and Niall have been in China for more than a year now," Harry explained as he revealed another present for the boy. It's a small pouch made of black velvet. There's a string sewn into the material that tightens to keep the content from spilling. "I found this and figured you might like it."

Jack beamed and grabbed the presents and leaned up to press a kiss on Harry's cheeks. 

"Thank you! Dad and I used to play with marbles," he mumbled softly and Harry kissed his brown crown. 

Niall smiled at the sight and called for Jack to change into his pyjama bottoms before mouthing his thanks to the young English doctor. Harry only nodded and got up from the bench to place his books on the table and scanned the map on it.

"Nice map," Harry said and sat beside Louis who flashed a wide smile at him. Liam nodded and grabbed a pen.

"Where's my marbles?" Louis teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can't be greedy," Harry replied, brushing the fringe off Louis' forehead. "You got your presents already this afternoon."

Louis blushed and smiled but even before he could react to the cough from Liam's direction, footsteps were heard from the front door. 

"Hao," Liam greeted and the colonel smiled politely before stepping inside. "Have you eaten?"

"Miss Joan and Henri served us food," Hao replied when another man stepped inside the house. He's wearing the same uniform Hao has and eyes almost deadly compared to Hao's. Louis stayed silent and continued to stare until Harry broke the silence.

"Colonel Yü," Harry said as he stood up from his seat and Louis stood up as well.

"Good evening," the other colonel replied and Louis nodded as he offered a hand.

"I'm Louis," he said and Yü took the hand with a firm shake. 

Apparently, everyone had met Yü aside from Louis since they had other things to attend to that afternoon. Louis sat back and Harry scooted closer beside him as they all gathered around the table and scanned at the map.

"Nice map," Hao mumbled and Liam wanted to roll his eyes for the third time. He's made sure to send Henri everybody's astonishment in his geographic skills tomorrow morning.

"So, how do we plan on doing this?" Niall asked the moment he sat on his chair and scooted closer the table. Hao and Yü were sat between Niall and Harry while Zayn and Liam sat across, books and pads on their side.

"I think it's best to divide the soldiers," Yü suggested and all eyes were on him. He looked so young to be a colonel, and looked so skinny but the lines on his face and the depth of his eyes were testaments that he's been through a lot. His angles and jawline were sharper than Hao's yet his cheeks were a lot softer than Xan's and his almond eyes were so wonderfully carved on his young face.

Louis looked at the young colonel and everyone waited for him to continue.

"We need three things," Yü continued and looked at Hao with such darkness, Louis couldn't decipher what it meant. Suddenly, he didn't feel comfortable being around Yü. He instinctively grabbed Harry's hand under the table and massaged it for comfort.

"We need to make a water pipe system, provide clean water while we're building the water system and prepare a lot where we'll bury the patients."

"I thought you have beliefs on burying the dead bodies by the riverside?" Louis asked and Yü looked at him straight in the eyes.

Louis was certain: Yü's a lot scarier than Hao.

"If these beliefs will harm the entire China then I'm willing to make an exception," Yü replied coldly. "Isn't this the plan of you English? Rationalism?"

Louis blinked and raised an eyebrow at Yü. He eyed Hao carefully and Hao shook his head in dismay.

" _píngjìng xiàlái,_ " Hao said with firm and Yü huffed out a sigh of annoyance. _[Calm down.]_

Yü only grumbled and glared at Louis. Louis didn't understand why Yü was glaring at him, maybe because he figured it was his idea, maybe it was his fault and Yü was being a child. Or maybe he was the one being a child because he's holding Harry's hand so tight.

" _wèishénme?_ " Yü snapped and Hao glared back. _[Why?]_

" _yīnwéi,_ " Harry piped in carefully, like he's already used to this, which might be true. _wōmen bāngzhù jìnlìzuò möushì_." _[Because. We're trying to help.]_

Yü looked at Harry and at Hao before he shuffling on his feet and left the house. Niall blinked at how everything went and Louis figured he might have chopped off Harry's blood circulation with how tight he held the younger doctor's hand.

"I deeply apologize for his attitude," Hao replied sadly. He stood up and looked at Harry. "I'm sure you've been trying to tell him that ever since yesterday and last night."

Harry nodded and Louis perched up to study the expression on Harry's face.

"Did he do something to you?" Louis asked quickly and Harry shook his head with a smile.

"No. It's nothing," Harry assured him but Louis didn't believe him. He looked at Hao for anything but the colonel only sighed and apologized at everyone with a sincere bow.

"I'll have a word with him," Hao said. "He's just doesn't know how to contain his emotions sometimes."

As if it was enough for an explanation, Liam and the rest nodded in understanding but Louis wouldn't settle for that. Hao stood up straight and turned around to follow Yü out. 

"Okay," Niall mused quietly and the rest cleared their throats and settled on their chairs comfortably. 

It turned out, Yü and Hao's absence made them productive even if their presence would be much helpful. Louis considered Yü's pointers and laid all the suggestions and possible solutions on the pad. Zayn marked the map and explained where they can possibly laid the pipe system to ensure the water transport. 

They also took into consideration about how to supply the town with clean water and where they're going to bury the bodies that would never cause anymore harm. 

"We need pipes," Harry said as soon as Zayn finished sketching the possible line system where it would end at the old water well, where it's accessible to everyone. 

"Actual steel pipes will cost us a lot," Liam said and they all knew that. "And it will take us longer to work with."

"Bamboos," Louis suggested as he tapped the tip of his pen on the table. "The farmers made use of bamboo as poles to hold the buckets. I think we can use bamboo sticks as pipes since they have holes in them?"

"I suggest we use the bamboos as support and lay three to four bamboos that may look like slides," Zayn piped and Louis looked at him as he sketched the blueprint on a piece of paper.

Louis nodded and hummed in agreement. "That's better, Zayn."

The half Arabian smiled and offered help to transact all the business tomorrow morning, since he's the one expert on the business field. Liam and the rest gave Zayn money while Zayn promised to find a good price on supplies, assuring them that Henri will do his best on bargaining.

They proceeded back into discussing their plan on how to cure the cholera since prevention was already a step ahead. Zayn already left and Niall tucked in bed since Jack cried due to the noises outside. The Chinese and their practices were really something.

"We were thinking of making diarrhea cots," Liam announced and Harry nodded as he stretched in his chair. "We're going to make a hole at the middle of their beds and place a calibrated bucket underneath to check the volume of ongoing stool losses."

"Of course," Harry concluded. "If we keep on track with the stool loss, we can supply the appropriate amount water needed of the body."

"That way we can avoid over-hydration," Louis replied and Harry nodded.

"That's true. I mean, we haven't met any patient who died because of over-hydration, but we need to avoid that, too," Liam acknowledged.

The night went on with three of them discussing all possible solutions, Louis revealed all the notes and pointers he had searched from night's ago research and Liam beamed behind sleepy eyes his gratitude because he'd done so much help. 

Harry already went ahead to their house, reasoning he forgot to clear the things he'd used for his travel. Liam and Louis stayed to fix their things and stack them on the coffee table. Liam folded the map carefully and slid them inside an envelope together with other reminders for tomorrow's discussion. 

"You've changed," Liam said when they cleared the table and fixed the chairs. Louis looked at him quietly and wondered what Liam had meant.

"Is it for good? I mean–you think?" Louis asked and Liam chuckled lightly.

"Of course, you've been here for seven months already, and a lot has happened," Liam explained. "You're not the selfish over thinking paranoid with poor anger management doctor anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Louis replied with shock. Liam sure knew how to read him like an open book. "Who am I then?"

"You're Louis. You're the real Louis Tomlinson," Liam beamed and Louis smiled back. 

"I used to loathe my surname," Louis whispered as he looked as his palms. 

"I know. We all know. But, hey," the other doctor said. "Your family name doesn't reflect on who you are as a person. You're you and that's what matters. Just because your step dad hates you for tarnishing the family name, doesn't mean it's true. It's too bad that it's how he thinks, but then it only proves that he doesn't matter."

Louis nodded and grinned at Liam proudly. "I wished I'd met you guys long ago. I'm sure my life wouldn't be a bore."

Liam only chuckled and shook his head with a wave of a hand. "It doesn't matter. We're here now and we're going to be fine."

They bid goodnight after that, Liam went to his room and Louis shut their door close as he crossed the path to their house. He spotted Xan on his usual spot and wondered if Hao and Yü together with the platoon from the army were doing alright.

Shutting the front door close, Louis turned around to see Harry's room open and well-lit. He peeked at it and smiled when he saw the younger man on his pyjamas and hair braided like the usual.

"Hi," Louis said and Harry looked at him from the bed. There were notes and letters on the bed and Louis looked at the writings curiously. He couldn't read them from where he's standing but he figured they were something important since they looked as if they greatly taken care of.

"Hello," Harry replied and smiled. He started folding the letters carefully, making sire they're in their permanent creases and slid them inside a leather envelope. He pulled the string attached at the flap of the envelope and tied it around securely.

"What was that?" Louis asked softly and Harry looked down to hide his blush.

"Passport and contracts, is all," Harry assured him and Louis nodded with a smile. 

"Do you miss your bed?" The older man asked next and Harry shook his head.

"I miss you," he said instead and Louis grinned as he stepped inside the room and stood before the younger doctor. 

"Well, we certainly can do something about that," he said and Harry grinned shyly as he started unbuttoning Louis' shirt. 

The flame from the kerosene lamp went out when a strong wind fluttered the curtains, filling the room with coldness and making the younger man pull Louis in bed. 

Louis made love to Harry that night and when Harry tried to crack a joke out of Jack's very innocent questions, Louis just simply bit his neck and molded into Harry as they shared sounds of desire.

It didn't matter where they'll lay tonight, as long as they're together and tangled under the sheets, whispering words of endearment then it's more than fine. 

—

Yü was unpredictable. 

And definitely the last Chinese Louis would want to bump into.

He had his own set of rules; no soldiers would function without his command, unless one of the foreigners asked Hao's help in asking help from them, but that was difficult, too since Yü ordered his men to only obey him.

It was as if Harry's trip was pointless because every time they would want to progress in their plans for the day, Yü would hide from them. He'd caved in the outskirts of the town yet still haunt Louis like some ghost because he desperately needed him to be there.

Zayn had managed to purchase all the materials needed, and his parents has even sent them saris from Middle East. Louis didn't know what their use was for but Zayn had mentioned something about filtering, so he just settled for that. 

What he wanted to focus on right now was to accomplish some actual work because they're losing more patients and soldiers were everywhere and nothing was happening. Louis needed progress. They're already nearing May and Louis had seen more bodies compared to his three-day volunteer work back in the war. And it was the war. Cholera was different but it took life like some licorice from the store, always on demand, always with desire.

It was insane.

He was done helping Niall work with the diarrhea cots and had already installed calibrated buckets underneath all 84 beds when he heard arguments from the hallway. There were groans and sounds of pain in the room but the voices outside were shattering that Niall looked at him worriedly. 

Louis left the patient under the care of a Chinese nurse and instructed her to inject the IV as he went by the door to see three people in a heated conversation. 

"But this wasn't what you agreed on," Harry said, his eyes dark and tired. Louis fought the urge to just butt in and stop them because he's talking to Yü. And Yü, it seemed, hated Louis, for reasons he never understood.

"It is now," Yü replied sternly. 

"Colonel Yü," Hao said. "Your father agreed to help but with you being stubborn, nothing will be resolved."

"Then know that I didn't agree on this in the first place. I just agreed to come here under the warlord's orders because he asked me to. That doesn't mean I am to actually obey him."

"But people are dying," Harry replied weakly. "I thought we agreed to help your countrymen."

Yü looked at him darkly and scoffed, "And how is that different from the nationalists you killed. How is that the same from helping my countrymen? How is that different from killing my brothers?"

Harry blinked and let out a weak sigh. "The nationalists can't be considered your brothers. They kill innocent people. The nationalists can't be considered your brothers, Colonel Yü. Don't be blind. We both know their intentions are different from yours."

"How dare you speak of them like you know them?" Yü snapped and slapped Harry on the right cheek. Louis gasped and he marched between them. He pushed Yü away from Harry, shielding the English from the arrogant soldier. He cupped the red cheek and looked at Yü with so much mirth.

"How dare you do that to him," Louis barked and Yü looked at Louis with disgust. 

"I can do everything I wish to do and if I want Harry here hurt, I could do so. I can even order my army slit your throats open with a snap of my fingers."

Louis felt himself shaking but the way Harry stiffened behind him was an indication that he must be strong for them both.

"Enough," Hao said firmly and Yü looked at the other colonel with a raised eyebrow. "You refuse to respect me as a colonel in front of these people, and you refuse to respect me as your elder. I have never been more insulted in my entire life."

Yü only shrugged and looked down. 

"You rather side with the foreigners instead of understanding me. I'm your brother, China is our mother and you're siding with them," Yü said dryly. "You're a shame to this country."

"Then you're a shame to your father," Hao said instantly. Louis watched as the two colonels eyed one another with so much hate. "He let you lead this mission and you failed him cause you're willing to lose a town for your pride."

The younger colonel only grumbled but Hao was not yet done, "I know how you despise them, but these people have been trying to do all their best to let your brothers live. They've been sacrificing everything so that Chángshā can survive and you're acting like a child because you don't want to work alongside with them.

"It's been three days Yü. Might I remind you that people are dying and if you continue to let this happen, consider yourself dead because I'm fully aware that the warlord wouldn't let you and your soldiers back without actually accomplishing your work. I'm very sure your father is a man of his words."

Yü remained silent but looked up at Hao. "Are you like your father, or a disgrace to the clan?" Hao asked and Yü only glared before turning on his heels and marched out of the infirmary.

All three of them released a sigh of relief and when Louis faced Harry he saw Harry's eyes brimming with tears. His cheek was stinging and Louis softly cupped his skin and frowned because he's utterly displeased.

"Are you alright?" Louis voiced out his thoughts. He furrowed his brows when Harry nodded but it was obviously a lie. 

"Come on," Louis instructed. "Let's head to the office. You look awful. A nap will do you good."

Harry only shrugged and Hao placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to Yü. I'm sure he's just confused. He's just 18 and the situation's must be pressuring him."

"He's only 18?" Louis asked, surprised. "But that's too young. How can he be the colonel at such age?"

Hao shook his head in forlorn. "That's how we are. By the age of 15 we are sent to Moscow for military and english training. In Yü's case, because he's the son of the warlord of the province of Húnán, a lot is expected from him."

Louis blinked at the information and remained silent as he digest everything in. 

"So he's just being rebellious because it's his first time being let out on his own?" Louis asked as he tried to connect the puzzle pieces of Yü's tantrums. 

Hao snickered as he dusted his shoulders, "You can say it like that. He lost his birth mother when his father had a new wife and was decided to be his new mother. He's been complicated ever since."

"Birth mother? Like he had a step mum?"

Hao shook his head. "It may be something like that, but Chinese has customs and beliefs far more complicated than westerners."

"Tell me about it," Louis replied as he snaked an arm around Harry's waist. "But spare me your lecture for now. I really would want Harry resting. He hasn't rested enough ever since you came back."

The colonel eyed the curly-haired worriedly and Harry smiled weakly. 

"Did you catch something on our trip? Is something the matter?" Hao asked and Louis tightened his hold around the younger man. "Was it from the ca–"

"No. It's nothing. Don't worry about me," Harry hurriedly cut the colonel's words with a smile. He glanced at Louis who eyed him suspiciously but shrugged it off lightly. "Just please talk to Yü. We need some progress and we've already lost so much time."

Hao nodded and looked at Louis with much determination. "I will. Please do be careful. I'm sure Mister Louis will take care of you."

"Of course," the older doctor beamed and Harry rolled his eyes playfully. 

— 

 

Liam instructed them to go back home because Harry looked paler than usual and Louis was worried that he might have caught something from his trip. They even made sure it wasn't cholera because that could be possible. But then, Harry didn't vomit and they were very strict on their food and water intake because they weren't stupid. They knew better than to throw caution to the wind.

"You've got a bit of temperature," Louis said as he pulled the thermometer out of Harry's mouth. "Are you sure you didn't eat anything foreign? It's not cholera if you're experiencing fever, but."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Harry replied and Louis wanted to believe him.

He placed the thermometer on the bedside table and helped Harry to drink water. 

They had dropped by at Doniya's to grab their lunches. Louis had asked Henri to help him prepare their bath later since he didn't know how to work with the bathroom's fire pit. On their way home he had seen Yü and Hao talking and had feared Yü would march on them and throw a fit but Hao looked at them and nodded, assuring him that everything will be fine.

"Please don't tell me you are with child?" Louis asked nonchalantly, a grimace behind his smug face and Harry almost squirted water out through his nose.

"You and I know that's biologically and theoretically impossible," Harry replied as he pushed the glass away and laid on his back. He wiped some liquid off his chin and rubbed it against the flannel resting on Louis' knee. "You and your silly ideas."

"I must have caught your disease," Louis teased as he placed the flannel and glass on the bedside table. He stood up and removed his coat and shoes.

"Budge over," Louis instructed and Harry grinned as he pressed himself near the wall and made space for the older man.

Harry quickly latched himself around Louis and rested his head the older man's chest while Louis played with Harry's locks. 

Louis had dreamt of this so many times, he'd wished Harry in his arms for eternity and he'd always admired the wonderful warmth radiating from the younger man, thankful that his dreams were granted sooner than he'd ever imagined.

He'd always wanted this to last ever since he's first held Harry in his sleep. And he knew they could make it happen.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better since you're here," Harry mumbled, fingers tapping rhythmically on Louis's chest.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" 

The younger man shook his head and tangled his legs with Louis. 

"Does your body hurt?"

Harry shook his head again and pressed a kiss on Louis' chest.

"If you're worried that you've might hurt me after last night, then please stop," Harry spoke. "I'm alright."

"If you're sure," Louis said as he massaged Harry's scalp and leaned down to press a kiss on his chocolate hair.

They held each other tight, sound of their breathings and the gush of the wind of the afternoon echoing around the room. Harry was a tad warm but Louis didn't ponder it too much, after a nap, he's definite Harry will be better.

"It's just," Harry whispered after a moment of silence and Louis stopped carding his fingers in Harry's locks. "It's been so long, since."

"Since?" Louis trailed softly. He knew better than to startle the younger man. He must be patient and tender when Harry was in the peak of revealing secrets or something personal. 

"Since I've been with someone," Harry said. "I-I don't know how. I c-can't remember the last time I."

Louis hugged Harry closer and tried to hide the strain in his voice because he never understood what Harry meant.

"The last time?" 

Harry let out a long and heavy sigh before nuzzling his face against Louis' chest. "Since the last time I've let someone touch me, much less had sex with me."

Louis relaxed his hand around Harry's shoulder and let the words settle in calmly. It was no big deal, really. It's magnificent, even, but why did it make Harry so nervous? Oh because he was his _first_

"Are you alright?" Louis asked carefully. He placed a finger under Harry's chin and tilted it gently so that they're facing each other. "I mean, does it bother you? That I took your virginity?"

Harry's face heated but he shook his head. Louis eyed him softly and waited. He had to admit that he'd felt relieved Harry didn't regret any of it.

"Does it not bother you that I d-don't erect that easily?" Louis almost gaped at Harry's words. He furrowed his brows and looked at Harry with so concern, Harry must've felt it because he gripped at the front of Louis' shirt and tears started brimming around his eyes.

"Harry," Louis trailed lovingly.

It was true however, that Harry didn't seem into it if Louis was to base it on erections alone, but he never questioned Harry. They've been doing it for for days now, and Louis truly enjoyed everything and he knew Harry felt the same.

"I-I wondered, yes. But that doesn't mean I'm offended," Louis replied slowly, as if trying to tell Harry that he've been thinking through everything that slips from his mouth.

"Have you ever wondered why? I mean, did you ever try guessing?" 

Louis suddenly released the finger under Harry's chin and thought for a moment. He cupped the younger man's cheek and tightened his hold around him. 

There could be a lot of possible reasons why Harry had a difficulty in erection but he'd never really heard about such disfunction unless...

"Please don't tell me it is what I'm thinking it is," Louis croaked as realisation hit him like a bomb. He scowled at the idea alone and leaned down to press a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Please tell me it's not it."

It's funny how something like _that_ could scare Louis so, so much. 

Harry had always been his priority ever since he laid eyes on the man. He'd been his responsibility even if Harry was a stubborn lad, trying to disobey everything they say because he thought he could handle everything. It had always been his safety and Louis tried his best to protect him even if it's Harry who's done all the protecting.

Louis had always figured there was something mysterious with Harry and how everyone around him were so careful as if he's some porcelain doll, fragile and prone to disaster. 

He had always known there was something so vulnerable with Harry and how he looked so angelic and soft in the morning, or how caring and magnificent he's everyday. He had always figured that's just the way Harry was, but of course. Of-fucking-course, there were secrets why Harry had never received any telegram ever since. There was an abso-fucking-lutely reason why he's in Chánghsā and with Liam, shorter than the other doctor's contract.

And it had to be the aversion therapy, the solution Louis tried avoiding.

It had to be the fucking hormonal therapy, of all the fucking things.

And here was Harry, sweet, beautiful and loving Harry who had to endure something as painful as the hormonal therapy. 

Of-fucking-course.

He had dealt with belladonna shots for a reason. He endured muscle spasms when he's nervous because he can't just control them, his nerves were already destroyed for them to be under control. He had experienced those bloody nightmares because he's scarred and haunted from all the things he'd been put into. He had embarrassed himself for not being able to erect his genitalia because someone had accused of him as a sin, as a disgrace and Louis already loathed whoever had done this to his Harry,

Harry had been through a lot and Louis' insides almost churned at the idea alone.

How could he be so stupid?

"It is," Harry replied with a sigh and Louis choked out a sob as he pulled Harry closer against him. 

"I-I," Louis croaked again and he willed himself that he wouldn't cry but Harry has this way of making him feel so vulnerable. "I'm sorry."

As if being around Harry was enough to make him human and Louis was grateful for that. But, right now. Right now, he wished he can deal this with much strength.

"You don't have to be sorry," Harry mumbled as he moved on Louis' chest and nuzzled against the older doctor's neck. "It's happened. I should be the one aplogising."

"I don't understand," Louis said, eyes blurred and nose almost hurting. He's stopped himself sniffling because Harry's already sniffling and it's just impossible to control his feelings. "Why do you have to deal with that? Who in their fucking mind would let that happen to you? I don't understand."

Harry only pressed himself tighter and curled closer, if ever possible. He pressed small kisses on Louis' neck as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"My dad," Harry replied. "But that's already done. I'm just. I just want to be honest to you since I'm broken and–"

"I love you, alright? You're not broken," Louis assured as he leaned down to press a kiss on Harry's nose. "You are most certainly not broken and whoever says so will have to deal with me."

Harry smiled through tears and nodded softly. "I love you too. Thank you."

They should continue talking, should discuss everything else but Louis figured that just holding Harry was more than enough for now. He held him tightly in his arms, carded soft fingers against Harry's locks and whispered sweet nothings as the younger boy closed his eyes for his needed nap. 

He could talk about his past some other time; Louis could ask about other things and inquire all of his feelings on other days because what's more important right now was that Harry's in his arms, by his side and he would never, ever let go.

Louis was more protective and careful with Harry after the afternoon they had the talk.

On mornings of the succeeding days, Louis tried his best to cheer and tell Harry how much he loves him. Times in the infirmary were full of guarded glances and stares, making sure Louis never let Harry out of his sight because Yü was still being a brat and refused to work alongside with them. Evenings were spent with a relaxing bath together, dinner and research. All evening bedroom activities were done with so much care and Louis never pressured Harry.

They still hadn't continued talking about Harry's past and Louis figured that it's alright. 

As long as Harry's alright and properly take care of, then everything is fine.

—

"Jesus Christ, finally!" Niall said as they reached the entrance of the infirmary building. All 100 soldiers were divided into groups with Hao, Xan and Yü in front of each team. The Irish walked toward the platoon and eyed Hao excitedly.

Hao smiled at him sternly and Niall almost cackled when Xan tried his best to be stoic but failed when the Irish let out a snort. Being serious never did work on Xan. He's the Chinese counter part of Niall, being a sunshine ball suited him best. 

Harry and Louis followed Niall and the oldest doctor eyed Yü carefully before settling his gaze on Hao. Even if Yü had this rule that he's the most powerful between him and Hao, Louis still inquired with Hao since he's more familiar and comfortable with the older colonel.

"I see, you've guys had already decided?" Louis asked as he pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Yü cleared his throat and walked beside them.

He looked at Louis and Harry before bowing a full 90-degree bend and apologised at them. 

"I truly apologise for the way I behaved," the Chinese said and stood up straight. "I am aware of my actions and how badly I've acted towards you. I know you people meant no harm and I am wrong."

Louis looked at Yü and can't help but snicker.

"How did it feel saying those things to me?" He asked the Chinese and Louis knew he's starting a fight with Yü, yet again. He'd never learned, it seemed.

Yü glared at him and smirked, "Like vinegar."

Louis smirked back but suddenly flashed a small quick smile at him and placed a comforting hand on the colonel's shoulder. "Of course. I am glad you've come into your senses. We need to cover a lot of work."

The colonel nodded and looked at Hao uncomfortably. Louis let go of his shoulder and stood beside Harry. 

"Xan will be leading some of my men delivering water to each houses," Yü explained. "They'll help households and the infirmary with domesticated things until the water system is finished. I will lead the other group with clearing a lot for the bodies to be buried. Colonel Hao will lead the remaining for building the pipe system."

"Alright," Louis replied with a stern nod. "Liam has the blueprint of the proposed plan. Zayn has the materials and all tools needed. Henri will be around to help you guys out if you need anything."

Yü hummed his understanding and Louis walked ahead. Harry followed Louis but halted when Yü blocked him.

"I am sorry for slapping you, Mister Harry," the colonel said shyly. "I hope you forgive me."

Harry only grinned and nodded. Yü felt himself blushing but remained his eyes on the ground until Harry clapped the young colonel's back. 

"It's alright. I'm just happy you've finally changed your mind. Lou and I are mostly definitely glad," the English doctor said and ran after Louis. Yü watched as Harry stood beside Louis and the older doctor bopped Harry's nose. Yü couldn't help but gazed at the scarf wrapped around Harry's head and the way Louis tucked a strand of hair behind the back of Harry's hair. 

As if on cue, Henri appeared from nowhere and looked at Yü. He followed his new found friend's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, you're having a crush on Harry," Henri whispered as if they were sharing some top secret information. Yü glanced at him and glared.

"He's Mister Harry, not just Harry," Yü replied harshly and Henri crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Well, he's Harry to me and are you seriously crushing on him?"

Yü looked at Henri affronted and turned around to give instructions to his men. Hao and Xan had already disappeared together with their platoons and Zayn had just arrived, standing a few steps away from Henri and Yü. 

"Where did you learn your English? You sounded ridiculous," Yü snapped, but his blush couldn't be hidden.

Henri chuckled as Zayn handed him the map he had drawn and a paper with the supply list.

"Between the two of us, you're the one who sounded ridiculous," Henri countered with a smirk. 

Yü only ignored him. 

The day went as planned. Yü's group had already cleared a portion of the land they'd figured best as cemetery. They made sure it's far away from the river and the fields so as to avoid contamination. Yü asked some of his men to start digging enough pits for the bodies in the future. 

Liam had been adamant on his request to at least dig 10-feet underground because animals might pick on their stench and dig through the bodies, making it even more perilous. 

Xan and his team had been a great help. They've carried barrels, two at a time as they travel back and forth the waterfall to collect water. They worked in sync with Hao's men, pegging bamboo sticks as support and tying a couple to serve as platforms for transport. 

The townspeople were relieved.

The infirmary, however, faced with same problems. 

With their diarrhea cots, cleaning the mess and changing sheets were easier and lessened since the stool had somewhere to go to. All doctors were watching carefully the volume of the patients' stools, trying their very best to provide enough IV to avoid dehydration. 

Louis tried giving a patient water directly from the mouth but whined as the action hurt him and made him flimsier. Louis released a heavy breath because he must do it, even if it seemed painful. 

In the end, after 8 hours of continuously excreting so much stool, the patient died and Louis tried his best not to bang his fist on the wall. Most especially when another patient, much younger than the previous one replaced him on the bed. 

They lost five patients that morning alone. It's relatively high compared to other days this week. It's a lost case and Louis wondered when this will end.

—

The young colonel had figured that something must be wrong with him, especially when he's thinking about a certain foreigner.

Yü was wandering around the town when he spotted Harry coming from a trail beside the bridge that afternoon. He was carrying a basket filled with different kinds of flowers and Yü found himself blushing, his heart racing and palms sweating because never in his entire 18 years found someone as goddess-like as Harry. 

His father's concubines never stood a chance against the older lad, and he's even a man. Yü didn't understand why, but he hid behind a tall barrel beside a house across the trail and watched Harry walk like a wonderful creature his elderlies used to tell him back home. 

There was an old myth, where a beautiful woman had the power to turn soft whispers and gasps in the wind into flowers. Yü was certain that Harry was that woman. Or, maybe he was just imagining things because how can someone like him, a very manly and cruel colonel fall for someone as foreign as Harry? Who was Harry does he think he was? 

There's also another myth where an old powerful spirit turns into some creature to fool man and eats them once they've tricked.

That was it. Yü certainly was even more convinced that Harry was that spirit: lures and eats man alive. He's most definite in it. 

Other foreigners were not as good looking as Harry and most especially not the one who was wearing glasses. Yü stepped out behind the barrel and watched in amazement when kids suddenly sprang out of nowhere and followed Harry like lost puppies, eyes on the wonderful creature and hands open, begging for a flower.

Or maybe, Harry was a combination of both. Yü wouldn't be mistaken. He's most certain, most definite that Harry was a spirit from the forest who has the power to turn wind into flowers and lure men into his den for feeding. Right now, Yü figured, Harry was eager to feast on kids.

The young colonel followed Harry, careful not to let his presence known as they head to the infirmary. He heard the kids giggling and sharing jokes around the foreigner and Yü found himself walking a tad faster, almost blowing up his cover.

He watched from distance when Harry sat on the grass, and the kids copied him, forming a circle around the foreigner. Harry laid the flowers for the kids to pick and one by one they started forming flower crowns, with Harry helping them.

Yü almost blinked at the actions because only girls do that back at home, and yet there's a man–a foreigner, weird looking but beautiful, always glowing man doing it just like any other girl. He almost wanted to pull out his rifle and shoot Harry because that was just awfully wrong and questionable. 

If his father was here, the foreigner's already beheaded. But at the same time he couldn't even fathom the idea of hating Harry. 

What's wrong with him?

He'd been surprised when he saw Harry at the entrance of their palace, walking like a misplaced rose in the beds of peonies in the month of April, oblivious to all the hateful gazes casted on him. He'd looked so sweet and so lovely, Yü had wondered if there's something wrong with him because he's supposed to hate foreigners. His father had told a lot of nasty things about the outside people wanting to steal their home away from them. He had heard all the awful stories about Harry's kind and yet he'd found the man undeniably magnificent, it's as if some sort of omen. 

He really should've consulted their foreteller before agreeing in following them in Chánghsā. Yü should've known better. 

He continued to gaze when a little girl stood up and plopped herself down Harry's laps, showing him the flower crown with tears on her cheeks. Because of the distance, Yü couldn't see how little Ming only wanted to Harry fix the mess of stems and florets in her palms. Instead, Yü thought Harry had done something against the little Chinese girl. He hastily marched toward the group and lifted Ming off Harry's laps.

Even before Harry could utter out a response, Yü pushed Harry on his back and Ming squirmed in Yü arms, letting out a wild cry. He let go of the little girl and Ming ran as fast he could inside the infirmary.

Yü was expecting Harry to turn into some evil spirit. He was expecting for the milky white skin turn into black, swirls of dead burning skin around him but instead Harry remained the same. He remained in his normal self and Yü pressed a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the doctor flinch and stiffened. 

He was waiting for the nails to turn into long spiky ones, waiting for Harry's face turn into demonic but nothing happened. It baffled Yü. He looked at Harry and saw fear in his eyes and Yü concluded that it was him being demonic and crazy and Harry was being just a normal human being.

What was he thinking?

"What on earth?" A voice shouted and Yü looked at Louis running toward them. He hadn't realised that he's been straddling Harry and the kids were looking at him with wide petrified eyes. 

Yü was certain Louis would hit him square on the face but the punch on the cheek never happened. Instead a pair of hands pulled him by his arms and Yü looked over his shoulder to see Henri looking at him, very displeased.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked with gritted teeth the younger doctor and Yü watched as how Louis pressed a hand on Harry's cheek lovingly. He wanted to ask questions, wanted to throw accusations of Harry being an evil spirit, disguising into human so he can devour all of them but the look of annoyance on Louis' eyes was more than enough for him to shut up.

"What was that?" Louis snapped at the young colonel and Henri was quick to push Yü away and put himself between the two of them.

"I'm sure that was nothing," Henri hurried to cover the colonel's actions. "It might be just the weather or from all of the digging, really."

Louis looked past Henri's shoulders and glared at the colonel. "That wasn't nothing. Ming came to the office crying. She mentioned about Yü pushing Harry on the ground. Now, I repeat: what was that all about?"

Yü didn't answer and it only annoyed Louis even more. He turned around to help Harry on his feet and Henri smiled warily to appease Louis' moods. 

The two doctors went inside the infirmary and Henri let out a relieved sigh before turning around, facing Yü with an amused look.

"What did I tell you?" Henri huffed as he rubbed a palm on the front of his shirt. "Never do anything ridiculous. I told you, never ever pester Harry."

Yü only shrugged. "What's with Harry anyway? And with that Louis guy?"

Henri shook his head. "You're too naïve to understand anything of this, Yü. A day won't even cover everything. What's wrong with you?"

"Myth," Yü replied simply and Henri huffed yet again as he rubbed his hand on his face.

"I am sure your father wouldn't like to hear you behaving like a kid. This is your first mission as a colonel and you're acting like some three-year-old, always wanting to test the spirits."

"But Harry _is_ a spirit," Yü snapped back. The young apprentice only eyed him in disbelief.

Henri cursed something in Chinese and Yü looked at him shocked, but even before he could reply, Henri raised a hand to stop him. "You're going to apologise to them. Because what you did was wrong. You're going to tell them that you're wrong and that you didn't mean to offend them. Especially to Louis, you might have hurt Harry but Louis wouldn't just let you pass. He's protective of Harry that way."

Yü raised an eyebrow and pondered, "Why? Are they brothers? Why are they so close when they don't even have the same color of eyes. Why do I need to apologise to Louis as well?"

Henri sighed and placed two hands on Yü shoulders, "Because I said so. Believe me, I've been with these men for almost two years now and I've learned the Westerners’ culture ever since I was ten. Between the two of us, I'm wiser and smarter."

Yü wanted to argue. "I know you're the colonel but trust me on this, they're not as awful as you think they are. Don't be so hard on them, they're trying their best to help Chángshā and without them, I have nowhere to go."

Henri patted his shoulders with so much strength. "About Harry and Louis, it's not my place to tell and not your job to really ponder on. Don't you have lots to clear and patients to bury? Focus on that and before you guys leave tomorrow, make sure you apologise to them because Louis would haunt you in your dreams."

Yü only kicked a pebble and let out an annoyed sigh.

"And I thought you're crushing on him," Henri mumbled loudly, earning a faint blush on the colonel's ears. "Or maybe this is your way to show your infatuation? Wow. The soldiers must have been stupid then."

"Don't dare speak like we can't comprehend," Yü snarked.

"Well, don't make a fool out of yourself. Be sure to apologise. I'm serious," he replied.

The colonel only scoffed but when Henri smiled weakly at him, he knew he's at fault. He knew he had to apologise, but he's not going to do it today. Henri said he could do it tomorrow and that's what he going to do.

—

Hao hurried on his feet and looked for Harry. He found the man in the office, a face mask hanging around his neck and hair tied in a bun. He sat on the bench, hunched over the table where three beakers were placed before him. He's eyeing each glass concentratedly and frowned when the first beaker started making bubbles.

"It's not working," Harry said to no one in particular and stretched a bit. He saw Hao by the doorframe and raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Hao," Harry said as he massaged his shoulders and smiled at the colonel softly. 

It was only a couple of hours before sundown and the late afternoon breeze had turned a tad colder. Niall, Liam and Louis were still in the wards, noting the stool volumes. Joan and the other nurses were on their break, having their early dinner at the kitchen and a couple of hours for themselves. The nurses worked 24 hours straight compared to the doctors, hence the lads tried to stay a tad longer so they could help. 

"I heard from Henri, Yü had acted poorly again," the Chinese said and Harry only nodded weakly.

"I'm alright, though," Harry replied as he cleared the beakers and stacked them inside a tray. Nothing was working as he tried to mix chemicals and see if there's any way he can produce a cure to the disease. Liam was better at him anyway.

"May I ask you something?" Hao asked carefully, removing the hat and pressing it between his armpit. "I would completely understand if you didn't want to answer. I'm just wondering."

"About?" Harry looked at him curiously, waiting patiently as he got up on his feet and placed the beakers on the counter beside a small sink in the room.

"About your nightmares," Hao said slowly. "You had one when in camp and I think you gave Yü quite a scare."

Harry perched from the counter and glanced back at him. 

Hao took the foreigner's silence for him to continue, "I guess you didn't know, but when you were having your nightmare, Xan searched for any medications in your bag. And we found a bottle of belladonna in it. Luckily, Yü knows how to find one's nerves and injected you the medicine."

"I did?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes sir," Hao said. "I think my question is, are you alright? Ever since the nightmare?"

"What nightmare?" And Harry looked at the new voice. Louis pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and eyed them simultaneously. He removed the face mask and let it hang around his neck as he stepped inside the room.

"Harry?" Louis asked softly. He removed his mask and placed it in the hamper beside the cleaning cabinet. 

The younger doctor only cleared his throat and looked at Hao with a broken smile.

"Can you tell Liam that Louis and I went out for fresh air? We'll meet them at home," Harry said and Hao nodded as he made way for the two doctors out of the room. 

Louis followed Harry quietly outside the infirmary and squinted his eyes at the streaming sunlight from the leaves of the big tree in front of the building. Noises from the children inside the orphanage can be heard since Henri's was still on the task of teaching the children languages. Soldiers were almost everywhere, helping around the town, others were resting from a long day of work.

It's only their first day of laying the new water system but it's already been exhausting. 

Harry continued walking down the direction of the port and Louis wondered what Harry's thoughts were.

"Let's go home?" Harry asked as soon as they stood by the riverside and Louis blinked a couple of time before gaping at him confusedly. 

"Home as in England?" Louis asked like a stupid goose.

Harry only giggled and ran a hand on his locks, "Home, Louis. At the other side of the town, silly. We couldn't possibly just leave. Not right now."

Of course, forgive Louis and his silly little mind.

There's a small boat by the riverside and Louis found an old man looking at them quietly, as if suspicious of their presence. 

“Yangtze _dì qū, bài tuō_ ,” Harry told the man and the old man nodded silently. _[To the valley, please.]_

The man nodded and Harry got in the boat, Louis following him. The boat wiggled in the water and the man stood by the end, a long bamboo stick used for stirring and moving against the current. Harry and Louis sat at the middle of the boat, across one another, knees and feet bumping each other.

Louis had never tried traveling home by the river and he slightly feel annoyed at Harry for hiding it from him. Or, at the guys, really. 

They watched their surroundings, the green luscious trees and birds flying above them, sounds of the wilderness and tranquility enveloping them together. Once they were deeper, Louis couldn't help but let his gaze fell as soon as they reach the old lot where they used to bury the dead bodies. The smell weren't as awful as before but traces of bodies and pieces of old logs with family names pegged on the mounded dirt made Louis' insides churn a tad.

It should have felt romantic, since they were in someplace romantic. Or, that's what Louis thought. Sometimes, same practices and customs differ in meaning and reason from one place to another. If they were in Vienna, this would be most absolutely romantic, however, Louis couldn't stop thinking that it can be proper romantic, as long as he tried his best to divert his thoughts away from the dead bodies surrounding them.

It was quiet, however, and Harry never looked peaceful. Louis figured that Harry had always adored the stillness of the moment. Time has been running ahead from them, it was almost painful because they've been trying to catch up and score against time but it was futile. 

The sun was already setting at the other end of the river, behind the man's figure as he continued to push the boat down the river, whistling some tune Louis had grown a liking to.

Louis watched as Harry's spasms started again and the older man's hurriedly took Harry's hands and placed them against his cheeks. 

"You're shaking," Louis mumbled as he kissed the palms one by one sweetly. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Did I hear Hao right?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "It's just after effects. From apomorphine and heroin, is all."

Louis sighed and scooted closer, making the boat sway on the river a tad. "Still?"

For a moment, Louis wanted to just speak an entire list of questions and queries because everything was just as nasty as he imagined. And with Harry right before him, he was definite it's the cruelest man had done to his race.

Branding and judgment had always been harsh but such cruelty had no better than hell. And to think the homosexuals were better at hell when truly, the questions raised against their kind were hell worthy.

"How long did you have to deal with it?" 

Harry placed his forehead against Louis's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. "For a year. Then I was sent here in China to spare the family name."

Louis wanted to snort because they're just the same. 

The sound of the water and the whistling were enough to hold them together, shield them away from the cruel acts of the world as they held each other. Louis intertwined their fingers and held them tightly as he listened to Harry explain the incident days ago when he left for Húhán. 

Louis listened quietly and made Harry felt comfortable and that he understood his reasons. Harry's been used in sleeping beside Louis that it was such an urgency for them to take the belladonna. Harry was glad, and a bit torn because he knew it was dangerous but it helped him calm his nerves. 

The older man promised that he'll try to understand everything and Harry flashed a wobbly smile and stayed silent until they reached their destination. 

Louis looked around to see a small port made of bamboos and a carved staircase from the side of the valley. He looked up to see the cliff and Louis almost gaped at the height they needed to climb just to get to the top. 

It wasn't that high but it was high enough to make Louis wheeze breathlessly and Harry stumble on their legs as soon as they reached the grass plain.

"Well, we needed fresh air, didn't we?" Harry asked coyly and Louis glared at him. The older man was already on his back, chest rising and falling dramatically, trying to get in much air as the wind toy with their locks. 

Harry grinned as reply and lied beside Louis, he looked at the older man and cupped his face instantly. Louis only smiled softly and pulled the younger man, making Harry straddle his hips. 

Instead of fireflies, the almost orange and dark sky were filled with stars, and crickets provided the country feeling of their scene. Harry propped his elbows on Louis' shoulders, his bottom slightly up on the air as he bent his torso down, aiming for a kiss.

Louis carded his fingers in Harry's locks and used his free hand to pull Harry by the waist, making their bodies clash and mold into each other perfectly. Harry smiled as a press of lips sent shivers in his spine, making him all fuzzy and somehow living out of this world. 

He figured Louis was the best thing to ever happened on him and he wondered until when they could last.

He hoped until the day he die.

—

The pipe system was destined to work by lunch time the next day.

Everyone gathered at the well, where the pipes end. Louis and Harry was with the rest of the townspeople, huddled around the well and praying strongly that their engineered plan would work. They couldn't possibly know what the soldiers were doing at the other end, but the they were sure it's already down. 

They waited, eyes hopeful and Louis glanced at Harry because what if his plan wouldn't work? What would be there plan B? The soldiers wouldn't be here for that long. Besides, Louis didn't like the idea of being around Yü even if he's a tad thankful for the colonel saving his lover. However, Yü was weird and he offended Harry a lot of times.

They waited, kids giggling around them in anticipation, adults hunched in worry until they heard it. They all blinked when they heard the strong gush of flowing water and as if by any miracle, water poured down the well through the pipes. 

They did it. 

Everyone cheered and said their thanks to the doctors in Chinese. It was wonderful and truly, truly magnificent because they can now focus on their next mission: saving the patient's lives.

The soldiers clapped and cheered as they all congratulated themselves for a job well done. 

When afternoon hit, Xan and Hao had made sure everyone's packed while Yü stood in the front of the platoon. 

Farewell was quick and Henri looked at Yü with sadness when the young colonel never apologised. Henri felt bad for the foreigners but at the same time he understood Yü. Yü has been part of the old China, unlike Henri who had been exposed to change. He knew Yü will learn and if not now then soon.

—

The next week was smooth sailing and Louis had never been more thankful. The number of patients arriving the infirmary had lessened my 65% and Louis tried with their solution of continuously making the patients drink water orally. 

It wasn't enough however, Louis knew and it was alright. They could make it work.

He had been studying extra hours, waking up in the middle of the night, with Harry safely tucked in his bed as he jot down everything to make things better. He had made a list of formulas and solutions, had sketched and plotted a table of intakes but he's a bit hesitant at first because there was no assurance and relatively time consuming on the part of the caretaker.

It was one nitty gritty list of procedures but it might save them. 

He had been sleeping less and eating less since he didn't want Harry to cover so much tasks, knowing that his spasms were back and causing so much stress might harm Harry. Liam had been watchful and Zayn made sure he's well rested when given a chance. 

He was in the office, a notebook on his desk as he finalized the procedures of what to do to the patients to save them from cholera when Hao appeared by the door, breathing frantically.

"People from the North are coming down. They've fled from Wǔhàn and are on their way here because of the outbreak," he reported and Louis felt his sweat turned cold.

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. People from Chánghsā were getting better. The patients were lasting longer. No one has survived the cholera in this town, but they were trying and that's what they've been doing ever since day one. And the new batch of community from the pandemic that needed to quarantined first will harm the town.

Their virus might cause havoc and all their efforts would be put into waste. 

Louis decided that he must do something.

"Let's go. We must stop them before they reach the town," he quickly got up on his feet and removed his coat, leaving his notes and things behind.

They stormed out of the infirmary where Xan and two horses were waiting. Hao ordered Xan to help Louis on his horse and they hurriedly marched up north. 

They made it past the fields, where at far distance, they spotted a long line of families with their stuff and children. The weather was sunny but the gloomy looks on their faces were enough indication that they've been through a lot. 

Hao halted for a while and Louis looked around to study the area. They're still far away from the town, but taking them in without making sure they're quarantined would put the town in danger. They could set camp here and they could make sure they're healthy and cholera-free, because Louis was most certain the bodies wrapped in the white clothes and mats were dead bodies. 

Some kids and adults were throwing out and Louis almost gritted his teeth in annoyance because rationalism never sounded this difficult in the contract. 

Estimated, there were about 150 people in total and Louis knew that it was a combination of dead, alive and contaminated, and alive but healthy. It was a disaster.

"Don't get near," the doctor instructed. "Their virus might be stronger this time and and viral infection could be possible."

"But cholera can only be transferred through oral," Hao tried to reason.

"I know but look at them," Louis pointed the group carrying a pile of dead bodies. "They've made sure to bring with them the cause of the disease they're ignorant about. Now here's what we're going to do."

_We will never let them reach the town. We will never allow them touch my Harry._

"Look for medics, doctors and nurses in the group. Hao, order them to camp here. Tell them that we'll help them here and make sure they're clear to go, but they have to stay here. Am I clear?"

Louis had long neglected positions with Hao and Hao knew it was better to trust Louis since he knew better. The colonel nodded and rode toward the people in a safe distance. He started to call for everyone attention and Louis felt relieved that they're actually easy to handle.

"Xan," he jumped off the horse and tried to gain his balance. Three hours of sleep had already caused him so much. "Separate the dead bodies from the group. Tell them to bury the bodies in the lot Yü had cleared. Now, hurry! This virus can cause so much problems."

Xan nodded and rode off. There were a few people who were ignoring Hao and Louis watched in mortification as a persistent man tried to continue walking away, faster than the rest. Louis tightened his fists and marched toward the man and scowled at him.

" _tíngzhï_ !" Louis commanded and the man only pushed past him. Louis planted himself firmly on the ground and pressed his hands on the man's chest. " _tíngzhï_ !" _[Stop!]_

The man barked a loud curse in Chinese and as if Louis had been used to their nasty's barbaric antics, he tried to dodge the punch aimed at his face. The blow was weak and Louis knew the man was sick. He pushed the man again and this time he wasn't expecting when the man hit him in the stomach. Louis tumbled down the ground and groaned in pain when the man spit at Louis and received a harsh kick on his side.

Louis tried getting up but the man spit at him again and Louis rolled when the swab hit his lips. He tried his best to stay still, stop his muscles from doing something he would regret but the man had other plans. He pulled Louis off the ground by the foreigner's neck and glared at the doctor. He pushed two wet fingers inside Louis' mouth and Louis' eyes widen when he couldn't help but swallow. 

He's fucked.

He's going to die. 

A gunshot was heard and Louis fell on his side, blood blots on his skin, his shirt, his shoes–everywhere and Louis looked up to see Hao a few feet away. He frowned at the doctor and Louis felt his sympathy. Either on him or on the Chinese he killed, Louis couldn't figure. He felt his eyes heavy and the noise died down a bit.

He thought about Harry.

And he's sure, Harry's going to kill him because he'll be missing dinner.

Hao gave instructions and explained to everybody why they needed to be quarantined. They called for the medics, and pointed at men who he considered strong and fit enough to take his orders. He hurriedly settled everyone and asked Xan to stand watch as he jumped off the horse and lifted Louis off the ground.

"Louis," Hao said as he slowly placed Louis on the saddle and climbed. He cradled Louis against his chest, Louis groaning weakly because it's already began. 

Hao hurried back and when he reached town he bumped into Henri who was carrying a big basket of mangoes. 

"Call the Lees and the Jīqìs to help Xan make a temporary shelter for the people of Wǔhàn and gather all men you can get to meet me at the infirmary. We need help!"

Henri nodded and ran back to the store and Zayn almost snapped from folding sari clothes when the young apprentice marched back, sweat on his face.

"Keep the kids here, Zayn. Louis's sick! Hao asked to gather all men at the infirmary," he announced and Zayn looked at the back of Henri getting smaller and smaller as the young lad knocked on doors and called for help.

"What is it?" Jack asked beside Zayn and the half-Arabian looked at him worriedly. 

"Doniya, make sure everyone's here. I'm going to the infirmary," Zayn announced and even before he could hear for a reply, he found himself running as quick as he can.

—

Harry went inside the office to refill the basket with IV bags. He saw Louis' coat on the desk and shook his head because Louis never learnt how to keep his desk neat.

Picking up the coat, he saw a notebook filled with instructions and Harry pulled the mask off. He sat on the bench and scrolled around the pages.

_Oral Rehydration Solution– salt, sugar and ~~water.~~ boiled water. (Ask for Zayn if Saris actually work)._

_Food– Harry suggested for the bananas. Potassium washes out the bacteria._  
_Mash the bananas. Looked for native raw cavendish and boil them. ~~Ripen??~~_  
_~~Cocco~~ Coconut as told by Henri. Make patients drink at least two full glasses at least, until the pee is clear_

Harry smiled to himself as he flipped through pages and ran a hand on all the strikes and scratches. He tried to imagine Louis' serious face as he flipped through books and notes everything through his researches. He knew Louis had stayed up late for the past days. He'd tried his best to stay up late, too but spasms were difficult to control. 

He planned on making it up for him tonight. He'll stay up late with him tonight as they try and stir in solutions because from the all the writings on Louis' notebook, he's already done. All they needed to do was test and make it happen.

He closed the notebook and smiled at the little writings on the leather cover. There's the name of Johannah on the top, then Lottie and Fizzy and Harry smiled at the different handwritings. It was probably done by the person itself and Harry grinned when he ran a finger on Louis' name and almost felt something warm when he saw his name written fresh and neat beside Louis'.

Harry took the notebook and placed it up the table so it won't fall and hang the coat on the nail pegged beside the table. He went back on refilling IV bags when Niall rushed on the office, eyes wide and the usual calm cerulean blue were replaced with so much fear and worry.

"Harry," Niall croaked. "Haz. Hazza. Mate."

"Niall," Harry smiled. "What? You're shaky. Relax."

Niall fidgeted at the lovely smile and let out wobbly croak. "I-I. Okay. You have to follow me. It's Louis."

Harry nodded, still oblivious on the fact that something was wrong. He placed the basket down, thinking he could refill later and followed Niall out. He fixed his white coat and ran a hand on his hair. He wore his scarf today because Louis told him it looked great on him.

They trailed down the hallway and Harry wondered why they're heading down the room 127. Room 127 was cleared for almost a week now since the patients have lessened and it was a tad alarming when Niall led him inside it. 

He saw Liam fixing IV bags by the rack and aligning buckets and tubes and Harry wondered who the patient was. Hao was at the other side of the bed, face forlorn and pale and Harry wanted to offer the colonel some food from the Maliks because Doniya knew the best stew to relieve stress.

"He's lost so much already and it's only 30 minutes," Liam said as he shook his head. "I'm going to add another IV." 

Harry wondered who could the person be as Niall hurried on his feet and helped Liam to get the patient settled. There was a loud groan and a weak voice and Harry almost felt his insides twist because he knew too well that voice.

Stool excreted through the hole and the bucket swung underneath as the stool filled it up. Harry watched in horror as he stepped closer and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Louis.

It's Louis in bed, writhing helplessly, peripheral nerves almost etched on his skin and the rice water excretion filling the bucket. There’s blood on Louis’ shirt and Harry thought of all worst possible scenarios. Did someone shot him? Did someone hurt him? Why was Hao being so silent?

He watched in pain as Liam and Niall tied bands around Louis' arms as they injected two IV bags in his skin. It looked excessive, almost too much but Louis' hydration was faster than the normal and Harry bit his lip because he couldn't cry yet he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. 

Fuck.

Louis’ in so much pain.

Louis looked at his feet and saw Harry looking at him with a frown and furrowed brows. He knew what's running in his head right now and he wanted to aplogise because this happened. He just wanted to keep Harry safe and guess, keeping Harry safe meant losing his life.

"Hey," Louis croaked with a small smile and Harry hated how Louis managed to muster all the remaining energy to smile like a silly goose. He hated Louis. He hated how much he loved Louis. Fuck. 

"This will keep him hydrated for now," Liam said as he stepped back and bent down to scan the calibration. He looked at the youngest doctor and frowned because he didn't know what else to do next.

Louis nodded and raised a thumb. "I think two IV bags will be fine," he joked and Niall shook his head in frustration. How can he still joke at times like this?

"Harry?" He called, voice soft and painfully sweet. The curly-haired man looked at him in the eyes and tried his best not to break down.

"Come here," Louis said, voice scratchy and Harry wanted to stop him from talking. 

Harry sat on the stool beside the bed as Niall made way for him. 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head, tears brimming his eyes.

"You," Harry sniffled. "You said–you said you're here to stay! You said you never wanted me to leave! But what are you doing!" 

Louis closed his eyes for a bit and smiled. Harry shook his head in panic and got up on his feet. He touched Louis' arm and tried shaking it. 

There was no movement and Louis looked so pale and cold and flimsy, Harry couldn’t take it. The older guy didn’t react when Harry intertwined their fingers. and Harry thought of all horrendous things. Louis was breathing, he really was, but. But, it’s shallow and slow and frustratingly aching. He pressed a fingertip on Louis’ chin and willed Louis to hear him out, but there was no response.

"Louis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some rec posts that I want you guys to see. Please feel free to reblog them cause they mean a lot to me and to the owners. These girls are just so amazing, and very, very lovely.
> 
>  
> 
> [(RecPost1)](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com/post/137387218292/top-10-historical-aus-1-the-actor-100k-harry)   
>  [(RecPost2)](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com/post/135763629787/24-days-of-louis-ficrec-day-twenty-three)   
>  [(RecPost3)](http://blablaluz.tumblr.com/post/136108221226/title-abide-with-me-author-wittyliterary)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos? Comments? Thoughts, anyone? :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat! x](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com/)


	12. XI : Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to fix everything, but he couldn't stand seeing Louis almost dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some rec posts that I want you guys to see. Please feel free to reblog them cause they mean a lot to me and to the owners. These girls are just so amazing, and very, very lovely [(RecPost1)](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com/post/137387218292/top-10-historical-aus-1-the-actor-100k-harry)[(RecPost2)](http://avengerlou.tumblr.com/post/135763629787/24-days-of-louis-ficrec-day-twenty-three)[(RecPost3)](http://blablaluz.tumblr.com/post/136108221226/title-abide-with-me-author-wittyliterary)[(RecPost4)](http://slytherineleanor.tumblr.com/post/138685688719/abide-with-me-by-wittyliterary-pairing-harry)
> 
> You wouldn't believe it, but this chapter had been through three revisions because both Rizo and I completely agreed that every _attempted_ update was not working. I apologise for disappearing for almost a month. I really thought we'll finish the fic last February, but oh well. Here's chapter 11. It's Harry's pov. Because, lbh, this fic needs his pov. 
> 
> That was some chat, whew sorry! Onward we gooo. x

_Oral Rehydration Solution– salt, sugar and water. boiled water. (Ask for Zayn if Saris actually work)._

_Food– Harry suggested for the bananas. Potassium washes out the bacteria._

_Mash the bananas. Looked for native raw cavendish and boil them. ~~Ripen??~~_  
~~_Cocco_~~ _Coconut as told by Henri. Make patients drink at least two full glasses at least, until the pee is clear._

Harry sat at Louis's desk, hands shaking because none of this made any sense.

Fuck. This wasn't part of his plan. Falling in love and hating it so much wasn't part of his plan. He'd already lost enough people in his life–Gemma, his mum, his dad, and Claude—people he loved dearly, so. And, he can't, yet again deal with this. 

Losing Louis would be losing his life; losing his source. Losing his soul.

He stared at the first leaf of the notebook, which included all of Louis' notes and hypotheses. He didn't know what to do with it, din't know how to face Louis because the said man had suddenly closed his eyes and lost his senses. Liam had assured him again and again that Louis was only resting, his pulse was still there and he's still breathing, but just weak. He had buckled his knees and cried beside the bed, fought his urge to shook his lover awake. Luckily for the three of them (Louis and Harry, actually), Zayn had appeared and helped Harry out of the room, leaving Liam with Louis while Niall and Hao made a plan on how to help the refugees. 

Zayn had dragged Harry back to the office and assured him that Louis will not let this be the death of him. But, when Harry had stared at the merchant's eyes for assurance, he'd found none.

Who was he fooling? They've been trying to figure out a cure for _months_ , and yet nothing. 

He took a deep breath and slumped on the desk, the notebook smacked on his cheek as he stared at Louis' bag and started crying again. 

It's funny how right now, he couldn't fight the tears, and instead let it scar his skin with agony and hatred. He's not capable on dealing with this; he's not strong enough to face Louis' death.

God, the idea alone was horrifying, Harry rather kill himself ahead so he could welcome Louis with open arms the time the latter reached heaven. 

"Harry?" A voice asked and Harry only hid his face in his arms. He ignored the shuffling and bustling behind him. It's Niall. He started collecting flasks and beakers and other things, planning to go to the rice fields and empty lot where Xan had everyone contained. 

The men of Chánghsā were all given face masks and carried with them tools to build a temporary shelter for the people of Wǔhàn. Kids and women were asked to stay within the town, helping in form of preparing mats and cooking meals for their men.

"I'll be at the field," Niall's Irish accent felt like a tad home in Harry's ears. But, it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear a different voice. He needed to hear Louis' voice.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Harry only sobbed while the Irish exhaled deeply.

"I know it's hard. But, we'll do everything, yeah? Fuck it, I know Tommo. I know he wouldn't let this be the end," Niall said. "Liam will be watching him, making sure he's okay. Just...j-just take some nap. Have a kip then we'll regroup."

The hand on the shoulder tightened and Harry wished it was Louis' hand on him. 

"Be strong, we need you, too."

It's selfish of him. He should be helping Liam and Niall, too, because he's a doctor and yet everyone understood his need to grieve and some time for himself. It hurt. It hurt how they all knew what he needed. It hurt that they knew what he needed won't be there for him.

The door closed and Harry basked into the emptiness of the cold room. He sniffled the lab coat on Loui's desk and took in his scent, trying to picture the wonderful smile of the older guy, the way the skin beside his eyes crinkle and how the cute button nose scrunch whenever Harry made dumb jokes. 

Fuck. He couldn't think. Didn't know how to and it's stupid because he spent his entire life studying and learning how to deal with such predicaments and yet he's weeping shamelessly. Fuck. 

He needed to be strong but, how? How can he move if his source of strength was only a foot away from his death?

—

Harry blinked at the person before him.

Claude looked so different. 

"Claude?" Harry said, voice small and endeared. He looked at the man by the bamboo trees and upon hearing him, he turned to his side and smiled at Harry. Harry missed that smile.

Carefully, Harry walked toward him and sat a few inches away the man.

He kept his clean cut hair, face peppered with a few days worth of stubble and eyes so vibrant and grey. It's ridiculous how Harry found Claude eyes perfect and lovely despite the dull grey color of his orbs. He must've been equally ridiculous to fell for him, because Harry had always a thing for eyes. Why'd you think he fell in love with Louis in the first place?

But then, as if instinct, Harry bolted up on his feet to stare at his surroundings. He's in Chánghsā, all right. He's still in China, but why is Claude here, beside him? 

Was this a dream? 

It must've been. 

It should be, because Claude had died even before he graduated. Claude had disappeared in the middle of the term and never spoke to Harry during his disappearance. Harry had never figured out what's wrong with him, and no matter how many times the school had told him Claude considered him as his only friend in the university, Harry had never believed.

But everything felt so real. The way the wind howled around them, caressing his skin and ruffling his hair; the stream of river a few feet away from them, flowing endlessly and; the way Claude felt warm beside him and radiating–everything felt real.

"How have you been?" Claude asked, deep and just the way Harry had remembered. It almost brought him to tears.

Harry looked at him and tried to smile.

"Pathetic," Harry replied honestly. "Ever since you left. The worst when I found out that you died."

Claude nodded and shuffled closer to Harry. He's as tall as Harry, but broader and more masculine. Harry had teased him back then that he's more fit to be part of the army than to study medicine with him. Claude had only laughed at him, brushing his lips against Harry's cheeks. Those were the days Harry had terribly missed.

"I'm sorry," Claude murmured. He grabbed Harry's closest hand and pulled it to place a kiss on Harry's fingertips. One by one, like he'd always done. Harry smiled weakly.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, albeit scandalous. It's not how he should started his conversation with him after years being. It should've been along of _why are you here?_ or _why are you in my dream?_ but it felt that he needed to know. _Why didn't you tell me you were sick?_

"I am here," Claude answered instead, poking Harry's chest lightly. "I never disappeared."

Harry looked away and for the third time that day, he felt tears across his cheeks. 

"You always make fun of me," Harry croaked weakly. "You always answer foolishly. I don't understand why'd you always do that. Frankly, it's annoying."

"Then, why are you crying?" Claude asked with a frown. 

"Because," Harry mussed. He blinked the tears away and sniffled because his sadness won't stop brimming his eyes, no matter how much he tried.

"Because you know I don't mean it," Claude supplied and Harry tightened his hold on Claude's hand. They didn't fit perfectly anymore, Harry knew. They used to. But, now his hand felt awkward against Claude's and he's certain Claude thought about it, too.

"I miss our nights at the pub behind uni," Claude whispered after a few minutes of silence. The light creaking of the bamboo trees resonated around them and Harry was starting to think this wasn't just a dream. Everything felt so real, it's starting to make him mad.

"Ed would love to hear that," Harry mumbled softly. "He's been regretting he didn't go to school because he'd missed all the discounts."

Claude cackled and Harry missed hearing that awfully wonderful laugh, too. 

"How is he?" The other man asked and Harry sighed deeply, stretching his legs in front of him. 

"He's a chef now and a traveller," he replied with a smile. "He owns a restaurant now in Shanghai and treats me to stir fry. He's crazy about mahjong, and misses English beer."

"Of course," Claude agreed. "And you're a wonderful doctor."

Harry shrugged and looked at the butterfly flying aimlessly on the river.

"I think so," he said. 

"How's Des? Is he still rocking the theatre? We never get to see a play of him."

"Haven't heard from him ever since," Harry trailed off after that.

Claude must've sensed that some bad memory ran in Harry's mind. He he tugged Harry's hand softly and tried smiling warmly at the curly-haired doctor.

"Sorry, just remembered a lot of things. Bad things, actually," Harry suppressed and Claude nodded silently. 

"I might have seen," he confessed and Harry looked at him curiously. How could he have seen, Claude wasn't even there when it happened?

Claude snorted at the confused face and pointed up the sky. Harry looked up and nodded, albeit lost, and smiled, small.

"It's awful, but I managed. I did. Couldn't focus in school, but I made it work," Harry explained. And it's weird. It should be weird–telling your hardships to your somewhat ex lover, who's dead and soul was in your dream. It should be terrifying, but Harry found comfort. He found home.

And they did chat, proper talked about how Harry have been. 

Harry told Claude everything–from when Des had heard from Allan and Nathan, his bullies back in university, that he's been hanging out with Ed and how they had thought Ed was his lover. From when Des had insisted the hormonal therapy on him in his last year in medicine while at the same time trying to graduate despite the insults; from the moment Claude had disappeared without mentioning Harry why, until to the decision Des had suggested that it's best for Harry to move out of London, too, because he'd caused enough embarrassment on the family name. 

Claude listened intently, and Harry felt himself relaxing more and more, like he's wanting to fall asleep in his dream. It's a tad insane, really. He can't be sleeping in his dream, it's ridiculous. 

Harry talked about other things, like how he missed London and how he wished he can go back as free man. How he wanted to live peacefully somewhere North and continue being a doctor. How he dreamt of having a family and how he wished of everything with Louis.

"Louis?" Claude asked and Harry nodded gleefully, hand fidgeting in Claude's.

"He's perfect," Harry said as if it's enough as an explanation who Louis is.

Claude cackled and nodded. "I know Louis. He looks perfect."

"He is," Harry agreed but the frown that followed his words piked up confusion in Claude's thoughts.

"What's wrong, then, if Louis is perfect?"

Harry shivered sadly and pulled back his hand from Claude. He sunk his face in his palms and let out a shaky breath.

"Louis could be, possibly be dying," Harry mumbled weakly. "A-and I-I..."

Claude remained silent and stared at Harry intently.

"And I don't know what to do. I can't do anything. I don't know, Claude. I'm useless," Harry concluded. 

"You don't know that."

"I do know," Harry replied strongly. "No one has ever survived cholera. And I'm going to lose him, just like I lost you."

Claude only sighed and leaned closer to palm Harry's cheeks. 

"You didn't lose me, and you will not lose Louis," Claude told him. It was not assuring Harry but it felt like Claude wanted him to.

"But how?" Harry asked, tears brimming his eyes. "I don't know how."

"Wake up, Harry," another voice said. Harry furrowed his brows for a moment because Claude's voice had turned a bit thicker, like Arabic and more stern. Claude only smiled and when Harry blinked once, twice, the surroundings turned black and instead of the feign touch on his face, Harry felt something on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Harry. Wake up," the voice repeated and Harry blinked a lot of times and he saw scribbles before him. He peeked from the notes and saw Zayn sitting beside him, face sweaty and worried.

"Zayn?" Harry asked, voice hoarse from the lack of use. Which, by the way, was weird because he'd used his voice talking to Claude. But, then, he realised that it was just a dream. 

Claude was in his dream. 

"Are you okay?" The half-Arabian asked. 

Harry nodded and sat up properly. 

"Louis is awake, he's asking for you," Zayn explained and Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. Zayn only sighed and smiled weakly at him.

"He's looking for you, we've changed his I.V. It might be working, but I don't know," Zayn confessed. "But he's asking for you, yeah? You should see him."

Harry exhaled deeply and looked at the notebook before him. He didn't know if it could help but he just shrugged and picked it up. He got on his feet and followed Zayn who's already standing by the doorway.

They walked silently past the rooms and Harry scanned around to see a few bunch of patients filled the beds. Rooms 121-126 were almost empty for days and yet there were new patients. What's worse was that Louis' one of them.

They entered room 127 where the only patient was Louis. Liam's at the end of the bed and looked at Harry when he saw them enter. 

Louis smiled weakly the moment he saw the younger man and lifted a hand to wave a little. Harry only scrunched his face and tried not to whimper at how blue Louis looked and his veins popping awfully on his forehead.

Harry took a seat on the stool at Louis' right and looked at the older man warily. Liam and Zayn went out, allowing Liam to have a few minutes of break because he'd been watching over Louis for some time. They couldn't let another member of the team getting sick, losing Louis almost made the team limp.

"Put a face mask," Louis instructed, voice still firm but soft. Harry shook his head and crossed his arms. The notebook was against his chest and Louis' eyes fell automatically on it.

"Harry," Louis said weakly. "Please, put your face mask on."

"I don't want, to," Harry said petulantly.

"Don't be stubborn and do as I say, yeah?"

Harry only huffed but obeyed. He didn't like this. He didn't want to wear his face mask because it's creating a barrier between him and Louis. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't.

"What are we going to do, Lou?" Harry asked and carefully reached for Louis right hand. He'd placed the notebook on the bedside table and leaned closer. Propping his elbows on the edge of the bed, Harry placed Louis' knuckles against his cheek. 

"What should I do?" 

Louis closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again, slowly. 

"I see you brought the notebook," Louis said in a slow drawl. Harry nodded and Louis urged himself to smile again. It's the best thing he could do right now–smile.

"Have you scanned everything?"

"Only the first page," Harry told him, placing a kiss on Louis's fingertips, one by one, through the face mask.

"My, my Styles," Louis smirked. "Have you been playing again? You little–" he groaned at the last part and excreted stool with a loud slush. He closed his eyes in pure annoyance and Harry only tightened his hold, but not to tight to hurt the latter. He pressed the knuckle against his cheek and hushed him comfortingly.

"Take it easy," Harry demanded, a frown never leaving his face. He pulled his face mask down and Louis stared at him, displeased.

"Put the face mask back," Louis argued, arms feeling heavy like lead at his sides.

Harry shook his head and bent his head, Louis' palm pressed against his forehead.

"Tell me that again one more time, I swear, I'll kiss you and we'll both die of cholera."

Louis heaved out a deep sigh and winced a little because he should've not done that. Harry's chocolate hair felt soft against his palm.

"Tis a bit sad, innit?" Louis whispered. Harry peeled off his forehead from the palm and stared at Louis patiently. "Like we some sort of a reverse fairytale. Kiss of death instead of life. And it was a true love's kiss, but instead of waking the princess up, you'll end up sleeping as well."

Harry tried his best not to cry and only shrugged. 

"Star-crossed lovers, I think," Harry tried but Louis tightened the hold in Harry's hand and smiled weakly.

"I don't think we're something like Romeo and Juliet."

"We could be. It feels like it."

"We're a different love story, Harry," Louis said, turning his head slightly and looking at the green eyes fondly. "We're our own love story. A new plot, a new cliché, new everything."

Harry's a tad lost but smiled and nodded at him.

"Now," Louis said. "Will you please put the face mask on and kiss my cheek?" 

Harry did as he told and leaned closer to place three ginger kisses on Louis's cheeks and forehead. He sat back on the stool and entwined their fingers lightly. 

There were a lot of things that changed at Louis. He's pruney and blue and his blue eyes looked so sad despite them being wide. The blood's already been cleaned off and Harry wanted to just lie beside him and hug him because he can't do anything anymore.

"How can I help?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, save from them just lovingly staring at one another. The sun was almost setting down across the big window. The spacious room was big that Harry can't help but savour the privacy they're getting. 

"Open the notebook. I mean, read everything in it."

Harry nodded but remained silent and held Louis' hand.

"We haven't really done anything from it, but we can try. We can hope, yeah?" Louis mumbled, low drawl and it felt so foreign, still, in Harry's ears.

"Based on my immune system, I will last more than a day," Louis stopped on his words when Harry made a grunted sound. He smiled weakly at the younger doctor and lifted his free hand slowly, rubbing his thumb on Harry's temple. 

It was an empty presumption, could be an empty promise as well, but Louis wanted Harry to do everything he could to make this work. He wanted this to work not only for him but for the rest of the town as well.

"Read my notes, yeah? Go home–"

"But I want to stay here!" 

Louis shook his head, "Go home and read my notes. Study and prepare for it the next day."

Harry remained silent and looked away.

"Joan will be here the entire night, they'll supply my IV bags to keep me hydrated, like they always do with the other patients," Louis calmly explained.

"But I want to be here just to make sure," Harry countered petulantly.

"And if you do that, there'll be no work. You'll just fret over me whenever I groan and excrete fluids in pain," Louis told him. "You need to do this Harry, for us. For me. Focus."

"But why can't I just study here?" Harry asked, tears had started brimming his eyes.

Louis sighed and spit crawled out at the corner of his mouth. He excreted another bucketful of stool and Harry ignored the stench seeping through the face mask.louis smiled sheepishly while Harry reached for the flannel on Louis' stomach and wiped the spit off his chin.

"Because," Louis replied. "If you really want to solve this, you'll obey me."

It made no sense, and Harry figured Louis knew he made no sense, too. 

It could be the cholera's doing. He's already tired and weak to comprehend things. Harry could possibly lose him any time now and that alone was terrifying. He really wanted to stay here. He wanted to take care of Louis. But, Louis had other plans; he's looking at the bigger picture. He's looking at how he can test all his hypotheses on himself and make it work for the other patients.

"Go, Harry," Louis said when another excretion appeared and Louis closed his eyes tightly, feeling the pain crawl in his stomach. "Ask Liam to check my IV when you leave. I believe in you, yeah?"

Believe in what? Believe he can do it? Don't be ridiculous Louis, he wanted to say, because if there was a smart doctor in here, it was Louis and not him. 

"I love you," Louis croaked when Harry made no move of getting up. "I love you so much, yeah? And I'm scared. I really am, but I don't want this to be our end. We'll get through this."

Harry nodded furiously and full on cried. He sniffled and sobbed, taking Louis' hand and cupping it with his hands. "Be strong, Lou. Be strong, I'll read everything, I promise. Wait for me in the morning."

Louis smiled and closed his eyes. "Do that."

Harry wiped his tears away, "I love you, too. I love you so, so much."

Louis grunted, but the smile never left his face. 

A Chinese nurse went inside the room and switched the bucket under Louis' bed. Harry lifted the notebook off the table and stood up. Louis was breathing shallowly and he feared that it'd stop any seconds now. He feared that tomorrow when he arrive back in the infirmary, Louis would be already covered in white cloth and Harry would be devastated because he didn't make it. 

Brushing off his anxiety, Harry gingerly brushed his fingertips on Louis' forehead before walking away. 

—

It was almost sundown when Harry reached their house. It felt foreign going home without Louis by his side. Maybe this was what Louis felt when Harry went away for two days to plea at the warlord. Maybe this was how lonely he felt when Harry didn't speak to him on Louis' first night in here. 

There was smoke in Liam's back kitchen and Harry was confused as to who could be in there. Liam was still at the infirmary, with Zayn and they're both assisting Joan and the nurses to make sure all IV were refilled and buckets were changed. Niall was still at the field with Hao and Xan, maintaining peace while they quarantine the healthy ones and sending the patients in the infirmary where they'll be taken care off. 

Luckily for them, there were a few nurses and a doctor who could give them a hand. 

"Harry!" 

Harry looked up and saw three heads on the doorway. He couldn't help but smile when all three smiles were flashed at him. Jack was atop Wali while she's atop little Safaa who's almost pouting because she's the smallest and the weight of two kids were two much for her. They stumbled seconds later and Harry giggled as he walked near the house.

"Harry _hamâm_ ," Wali said in pure euphoria. Harry looked at them confused.

"Take a bath," Jack translated and Harry furrowed his brows.  
"Do I smell?" Harry said weakly. He lifted his arms and took a scent of his armpits. All three kids laughed at his action.

"I swear, I don't know who's the kid between you four," a man said from behind the kids and Harry blinked at Ed looking amused at him.

"Ed!" Harry shrilled, almost loosening the hold on the bags in his hands. 

"Doniya instructed us that before you guys can enter the house, we must make sure you had your baths first," Ed explained and the said lady appeared behind him.

"And no exceptions," she narrowed her eyes on Harry. "The kids will be staying here for the night. I don't want them in town where people are a bit frantic. Now, go take a bath. Zayn and the rest will be here soon."

"Yes _mum_ ," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes, but the smile said otherwise. Doniya smiled and went back to the kitchen. Ed cackled and the kids hurried off to follow Doniya for some snacks.

"I swear the Maliks are so bossy," Harry said with a frown.

"I heard that!" Doniya shouted from the inside and Ed belted out his laughter. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment and sighed. 

"What are you doing here, Ed?" Harry asked as he leaned on the railing of the stairs and glanced at his friend.

"Henri stopped by awhile ago, told me Louis got the disease," Ed replied sympathetically. "Figured, you guys can use some help. I can stay here for a night or two."

Harry felt a heavy weight being lifted from his chest a tad and smiled warmly at his friend. 

"Thank you," Harry told him and Ed only nodded. 

"I don't see you walking to the bathroom, Harry," Doniya's nagging voice echoed the house and the kids giggled at her. Harry shook his head and climbed down the steps to go to his house. Ed only snickered and went inside to assist Doniya in preparing dinner.

Harry placed the bags on the coffee table and went to his room for change of clothes. 

Once done with bathing, Harry opened the door to three men rounded at the entrance.

"Let me guess," Harry smiled. "Doniya asked you to bath first, before entering the house, didn't she?"

Niall sniffed and shrugged. "Jack threw the wrong pants. I swear that wen–"

"Careful, that's my sister," Zayn warned but he looked pissed as well. 

Niall only snorted. "I am happy for free food, I do, but Doniya's a bit sometimes." 

He walked past Harry and entered the bathroom. He pushed Harry out of the room and shut the door close.

"Leave some hot water for us!" Liam shouted and they heard Niall curse in Irish. Harry only shook his head and smiled at the two men before him.

"That's Louis' shirt," Zayn commented and Harry looked down at his clothes shyly. 

"Y-yeah," he replied meekly and Zayn only smiled.

It looked perfect on him, even though it wasn't his size. It'd gone through so much washing that the shirt had already stretched. 

"Just need some reminder that he's here, I guess," Harry explained. He heard the two men sighed and he fumbled his fingers at the hem of his shirt, droplets of water seeping from the towel wrapped in his head.

"Don't worry, Harry," Liam mumbled. "We'll think of something. I made sure Joan change his IVs every three hours. We'll see him in the morning."

Harry nodded and smiled weakly as Nial started splashing water inside the bathroom. He knew Niall was listening and even before they could turn the entrance of the bathroom into a mush pit of emotions, Harry started walking back to the house and join the kids inside.

Dinner was different, it was 180 turn of event. 

It was wild and Harry was a tad thankful because he figured they'll only end up sulking while stuffing their mouths with stir fry and beef. 

Ed was telling them a story of one of his escapades in Japan where he met a samurai and how they all had this stick rice balls filled with fruit puree. He told them about the plays and the festivals the country had. He also told an old myth from the country which made the kids react so excitedly. Jack wiggled on his seat, told Ed he'd beat the monster away while Wali only sniffed and looked down at her food, because he got scared. Saf was still little to understand anything and munched on the dumpling happily while looking at Zayn with smeared sauce on her face.

The kids' laughter were enough to make their sullen day a tad better. Jack told them the story of telly-phone game the three of them did that afternoon, while Wali told them how they drew on pots and Saf babbled about her fingers.

Harry admired how the energy was light and positive. Niall held Jack tightly sometime in the middle of the dinner and Jack obliged happily. He pressed a dumpling in Niall's mouth and took a bite from it afterwards. 

Wali was between Zayn and Doniya, trying to get the noodles in her hands because Wali never understood the importance of cutleries while eating noodles. Saf was on her brother's lap, giggling and babbling as Zayn fed her noodles and beef and dumpling. Liam was beside Zayn, tucked under his arm and eating his meal happily.

Harry pushed his plate off the edge and reached for a sweet dumpling. He remembered how Louis used to love stuffing his mouth with the red mongo dumpling every time he's given a chance. He listened intently on the little voices and laughters and watched his friends savor this wonderful night amidst all the troubles they're facing.

He just wish Louis was with them.

Dinner ended smoothly, save from the resistance of brushing their teeth from the kids and plead of more play time. Doniya and Liam cleaned the plates while Zayn and Niall took the kids to the bathroom for washing up. Ed and Harry made a fort in the living room. They placed the spare mattresses down the floor and spread a nipa mat beside. They made sure the windows were wide open and that the tables were pushed at the side so the kids won't bump on them. 

They'd figured during dessert time that they could work at the other house while the kids and Doniya sleep at Liam and Niall's. Harry and Ed transferred their things and all they need at the other house once they were done with setting the kids' fort.

"Wow!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, short limbs took him on the fort and he smiled so wide, Niall felt himself smiling back.

" _jamil_ ," Saf said, her night dress flowing around her legs. Zayn nodded and helped on the mattress.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Zayn asked her sister as he sat beside her. Wali climbed on Zayn's back, pressing her cheek against his neck.

"Where is Louis?" Wali asked and Zayn peeled Wali from his back and shifter her down the bed. Jack rolled on his tummy, chubby legs flapping in air and looked at Zayn like he's been keeping a secret from them.

See, they haven't told the kids that Louis got sick. No one could fathom the idea and how they would be sad hearing that their friend got the cholera. 

Harry was leaning against the outside wall when he heard the little ones voiced out their concern. 

Zayn looked at Niall. He knew everyone heard Wali. Hell, the rattling and shuffling inside the kitchen stopped and the adults all knew that if they told them the truth, the kids would be devastated. Harry was devastated, and he still was. 

Niall sat beside Jack and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Figured that Zayn won't be able to answer his sister's question, he scooped Jack in his arms and they laid on bed together.

"Louis is staying at the infirmary," Niall said. Jack looked up at him with a furrow of the brows.

"Is he sick? Henri said he's sick," Jack said forlornly.

Niall pressed his lips together and exhaled heavily. 

"No," he said, trying to convince himself as he spoke. "He just wants to stay in there for a while because he loves to work."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. The commotion in the kitchen sparked again and Harry found himself sitting on the porch. He hid his face in his knees and shuddered helplessly. How he wished all of Niall's words were the truth. 

Wali and Saf had fallen asleep minutes later, Zayn rubbing comforting circles on their backs. Liam appeared a moment later. He smiled at the angels asleep and Niall pressed a kiss one last time on Jack's forehead before getting up from the mattress.

"Papa?" The little boy mumbled softly. Niall raised an eyebrow and waited for his son to speak.

"I know Louis is sick. I heard Hao talking to Henri," Jack confessed. He looked around to check that Wali and Saf were still asleep. 

Niall frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry, Papa lied."

Jack only pulled the duvet closer to his chin and smiled with sleepy eyes.

"It's alright. Just tell Harry everything will be fine," Jack said as he shuffled closer the pillow and near Wali. "I am sad, too. And I know Wali will be even more sad if she found out Louis got sick. It'll be a secret. I won't tell Wali."

Niall only smiled and rubbed Jack's legs tenderly. Zayn poked Jack's chin and smiled at him. The little boy finally closed his eyes and the two men got up on their feet. 

Harry bit his lip and when he looked up he saw Ed offering a hand.

"Let's get to work, yeah?" The red-haired said and Harry nodded, promising that he'll do everything he can just to make it all better.

—

 _Oral Rehydration Salt Solution:_  
_6tsps of sugar, 1/2 tsp of salt in 1L of water._  
_Dissolve._  
_100 ml for every 3 hrs._  
Harry stared on the page once he's done reading. All five of them gathered around the table. 

"Louis thinks ORS will wash the bacteria away?" Niall was the first to comment. 

"I think that's good thinking," Liam piped up as he copy the notes on his pad.

_2 full glasses of Coconut Water_

"I think coconut water is a good substitute to wash out the bacteria," Ed said as he took a sip of his scotch. Harry looked at him and Zayn hummed his agreement.

"I went to The Philippines a month ago," Ed told them. "Lots of islands, and coconut trees. Met a Filipina there and she told me they use to drink coconut water to clean their urine."

"Henri told the same," Zayn added. 

"Yeah, they make alcohol out of coconut water," Ed explained. "I think it's worth a shot."

"Alcohol?" Niall asked sheepishly, taking a sip from his beer as well. 

"Why don't we do it this way," Liam suggested as he scribbled everything down on his pad. "We do ORS and the coconut water. Together with the intravenous therapy."

"Won't the patients be over hydrated?" Niall asked carefully. 

"Of course we have to avoid that. That'll be bad, too," Liam commented.

Harry sighed as he flipped through the pages silently. There were too many notes, too many instructions, scribbled over the other. He can't help but imagine all the nights Louis had spent to get everything in each page. 

Ignoring the voices of small chatter and eyes on him, Harry got up from the desk and headed to Louis room, bringing the notebook with him. Ed watched as Harry shut the door and sighed.

"Still hasn't change, I see," Ed remarked and played with the ice in his glass. "It's been almost a year since he came here, innit?"

Liam nodded and slumped beside Zayn.

"I just wish he could handle it this time," Ed muttered and Niall refilled his glass quietly.

"He've been through a lot," Niall supplied. "He's stronger than this."

They all took their drinks silently, leaving Harry in the cave he once shared with Louis.

Inside, Harry shuffled on the bed and placed the notebook on the mattress where the moonlight streamed brightly. He wanted to light a lamp but didn't want his friends to bug him as he tried to analyse and read through Louis' words.

He wasn't being selfish, he wasn't. But he needed some time for himself, even if he'd already asked for it a while ago. He just needed to suck everything in and digest this, because tomorrow he can no longer act like a lost kid.

Wrapping the duvet around him, Harry lied on his belly, like a kid, and looked at the writings on the page. He could hear Louis' voice, teasing him for his childlike antics and how he would only pout at Louis because of his teasing. 

He smiled at the thought, fingers tracing the writings. He turned the leaf and went over the procedures, again and again, he considered. He tried to infer if these suggestions would work. They could, he figured. They could work, but it feared Harry because they'd have to test all of this to Louis. And that ensured him nothing.

He fell asleep on the last written page, cheek against the notes, snores and sobs almost quiet. He dreamt about Louis. Before he had closed his eyes, he wondered if Louis' dreaming of him, too.

—

_Reminder: It's best to at least have everything tested on two patients. Comparing the variables will test the procedures better and can be easily tweaked because of comparisons._

"I need another patient transferred on room 127," Harry said as they all gathered in the office the next day. 

"W-what? But why?" Liam asked, brows furrowed. He's sliding his coat in his arms and looked at Harry curiously.

"So I can compare patients," Harry responded. He's looking a tad more serious and normal now, unlike yesterday. 

He had woken up to the smell of full English breakfast that he'd missed eating for years now. Niall and Jack were also delighted and Liam had asked for another round of sausages. Ed had been flattered and cooked everything they asked for. 

After breakfast, Doniya and the kids had stayed in the house to clean up while Henri and Ed had agreed to harvest enough fresh green coconuts so they could come back by midday. Niall and Zayn had went to the fields to check on the healthy refugees and ask for what they need. Harry and Liam had went straight to the infirmary to check on the patients. Louis was still asleep when Harry had checked on him, Joan was just done refilling his IVs.

"That is a good point," Liam concluded. "I think it's best to add two more. About the kids' age, so we can see if this will also work on them."

Harry tapped his chin momentarily, as if analysing the idea, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to prepare the ORS, a total of 4 solutions then?" 

Liam nodded and got up from his desk. "And I'll do the same once I've transferred patients."

"Yeah. I think that's great."

Harry went to the kitchen to grab a canister of sugar and rock salt. He spotted a pile of ripen cavendish on one corner and remembered Louis' notes about source of potassium. He looked at the other root crops and vegetables in the basket, tried to look for alternatives. 

"What are you doing?" Joan's voice snapped Harry from his trance. He looked at the nurse and smiled.

"Will you ask them to mash some bananas for Louis?" 

Joan raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "What else?"

"Well, I'm thinking what other vegetables can be a good source of potassium," Harry explained as he wandered his eyes back in the vegetables basket. 

"Potatoes can be one," Joan informed. "Will it be enough?"

Harry took a few moment to think and nodded. 

"I guess, but won't it be too bland?"

"We can boil the potatoes with salt, just for taste. Will it require so much?"

Harry shook his head and tightened the hold on the canisters.

"Just a few for now," he replied. "I think we can cure cholera. But, still can't be so sure. I just need your help, yeah?"

Joan smiled hopefully and nodded.

"So we boil some potatoes and mash the bananas?"

"Mash the potatoes, too once done. Prepare four servings and bring them to room 127," Harry told her. "I'll be there. I just need to prepare the ORS as starting procedure."

"You got it, doctor." 

Harry quickly walked back to the office. He found Liam carrying a tray of IVs. He nodded at Harry and the younger man started filling four pitchers of water with salt and sugar as instructed. He grabbed a glass rod from one of the beakers and mixed the solution. Once done, Harry opened a drawer and grabbed for beakers with measurements and marked each one with letters. He labeled the bottom of the beakers A, B, C and L and placed them inside a nipa tray.

Trudging quickly yet carefully to room 127, Harry scanned around the room and found three bodies lying across Louis. He sighed deeply and cleared his throat. 

"Harry?" Louis croaked and Harry bit his lip. Louis looked even more awful than last night. He'd turned even more blue and his skin were drying and pruney, it was as if Harry was staring to an almost withering body.

His eyes were wide and the blue orbs had turned into dull shade of grey that Harry couldn't help but compare it with Claude. He swallowed another lump and placed the tray on the near empty bed.

"I told you to put your mask on," Louis reminded him gently. Harry obeyed and quietly filled the 'L' beaker with 100mL of the solution. A nurse approached him and asked the same. However when they were about to fill the other two beakers, Louis lifted a hand and Harry hurriedly looked at him. 

Harry wanted to remind Louis that he needed rest. 

"Make the kids' up to 70 only," he said and tacked a small smile, which Harry loved but playfully rolled his eyes. 

It made sense, of course, because the kids have smaller body and could only handle less strength and impact from the solution. Harry did as told and told the nurse to do the same. 

_Step 1: Make the patient drink the ORS (100mL every 3 Hrs) to replenish the lost electrolytes. Adjust the IV intake to avoid over hydration. If the patient stops twitching and the stool excreted had started becoming less, start making the patient drink regular water and lessen the intake of ORS from 100mL to 50mL every 3 Hrs._

Harry slowly helped Louis with the beaker and Louis smiled warily before opening his lips and sip the solution. The younger man asked the nurse to do the same at the other patient, about Louis' age and slowly they both asked their patients to finish the content of the beaker. 

Louis nodded and coughed a tad, spit staining his chin, which Harry hurriedly cleaned and helped him on his back. 

"That doesn't taste okay," Louis groaned as he excreted a good amount of stool in the bucket. He winced at the pain and Harry looked down to his messy sheets.

"I brought you clothes and some clean duvet," Harry offered and Louis smiled.

"Are we playing house?" Louis smirked and Harry snorted through the face mask. Louis made a face as he excreted another batch of stool and Harry held onto his hand gingerly.

"I just want to make you comfortable," he explained. The older man nodded weakly and pointed the children on the other bed.

"Give the solution to them first then you can give me a quick wash," he muttered slowly.

Harry smiled and patted Louis' wrist before he helped the nurse in giving the children with ORS. The man on the other bed was groaning and the children were silent, almost weak to make any movement. 

"I'll give you guys some banana," Harry told the children in Chinese and the little girls brightened up a tad on the mention of food. They closed their eyes once they drank the solution and the doctor adjusted their IVs and checked their buckets under the bed.

Moments later, the beakers were filled with the correct level of solution and the nurse went to the other room to help the other nurses. Harry covered the beakers with glass petri dishes and looked at Louis who was staring at him hopefully. 

"I'll be back," he assured his lover and Louis smiled, and closed his eyes to rest.

—

_Step 2: Don't spare the patients from food. Mash bananas to supply them enough potassium to get rid the bacteria quickly. While continuously supplying them electrolytes, give enough serving of food to strengthen their immune system. Strengthening the immune system can help the process of healing faster. Don't stick on bananas alone. If the patients can and would want to try other food, let them._

When Harry came back by lunch time, they had already gave the test patients their second round of ORS. Niall had also returned from the fields and helped administering ORS to the remaining patients in rooms 121-124. Luckily for the group, no one had died yet. It could be possibly because of the ORS and the continuous IV, but it was almost a good sign. For now.

He'd also given Louis a wash. It'd been futile but Harry was adamant to at least make Louis comfortable because he had smelt of sweat, dirt, spit and blood. Louis had groaned terribly, arms and limbs flimsy yet heavy at the same time. Harry had helped him change his shirt, pants and trousers already discarded ever since last night. 

"I think I lost my glasses," Louis had mumbled after Harry had pulled his arms up the sleeves. 

Harry had simply bopped his nose and ran a hand on his feathery caramel locks. It had already gone so long, curling at the end, just behind his neck. He'd complete a manly mess, gruff around his jawline. 

"We can look for an ophthalmologist in Shanghai, we can ask for glasses," the younger man had replied. Louis'd only sighed and croaked when Harry pulled and placed the needle of his IV back under the skin of Louis' hands.

"But I love that pair. It's a gift from nan's," Louis had whined.

"I'll look for it, don't worry," he'd replied.

He was carrying a bowl of mash potatoes and bananas. Joan was behind her, carrying a smaller portion for the children. Joan handed one nurse a bowl for Hong, the other adult test patient and told her to feed the potatoes to him. The nurse obliged and sat on the stool beside Hong and helped him eat. Joan reached for the bowls for the children and helped the girls eat their lunches. 

"This tastes awful, too," Louis moaned as Harry fed him a small spoonful of the mashed potatoes.

"Would you like to try the bananas, then?" Harry asked worriedly and Louis smiled a little.

"How ever did you manage to be a doctor? You're far too nice," the older man commented and Harry pulled the face mask off and frowned at him.

"What did I tell you about the mask?"

"I'm starting to think you're not sick," Harry mumbled, handing the bowl down. Louis reflected the frown and bit his lip. "You're surprisingly strong, still."

"Do you want me to stay quiet, then?" Louis asked, fingers brushing on Harry's wrist.

Harry shook his head and looked down. 

"I just– it's just... I just want you to get better," Harry said. He can't cry again right now. He must stay strong. But, everything was still too much, it hurts.

"And I want that, too," Louis replied. "I just don't want to haunt you with my sick body, sick face and be reminded that I _am_ sick because it won't help you or me get better."

Harry nodded.

"I'm just trying to feel you a tad better, is all," Louis whispered and the younger man looked at him, frown still etched on his lips.

"You better stop frowning," the older man said next. Harry furrowed his brows and continued to frown, still. "You're always frowning. It doesn't suit you, Harry."

"But being sick doesn't suit you, too."

"That's why you need to smile. Smile more so I'll get better," Louis piped in softly.

Harry fought the urge to cry then and there. He should be strong for the both of them, he should be. Louis was trying his best to remain his normal self and chat to Harry like he's just caught the cold and not some serious threatening disease that could kill him. He should be able to handle this, just like Louis.

"You've got to smile more, Harry," Louis reminded him as he wiggled his fingers to the direction of the bowl beside his hip. "You're even more beautiful if you smile, darling."

The younger doctor then made the smallest of smiles and flashed it on his lover. He lifted the bowl and scooped enough amount of potatoes. 

"Finish at least half of the potatoes, then I'll give you bananas."

Louis smiled and nodded weakly, opening his mouth to let the food in. Harry smiled encouragingly and took another spoonful while Louis munched on the potatoes slowly.

He can do it, he told himself repeatedly. They can do this. It was a mantra in his head ever since last night and he promised he could do it. There's no way he wouldn't give his all and best for this. Louis was his source of life.

Once the test patients were done eating their meals, one of the Chinese nurses collected the bowls and went back to the kitchen.

Harry noticed that the kids's were looking a tad better compared to their states from yesterday. It was a slow change, but it was noticeable and it meant so much. 

"She just wet her bed," Joan said, surprised when she made one of the girls drink water. Harry blinked from where he was fixing the IV drops on Hong and looked at Louis who was also paying so much attention at Joan.

See, a patient of the cholera couldn't pee because of dehydration. They had excreted enough stool and had vomit enough to last a lifetime, but urine. It was one the proofs that cholera patients were dehydrated. Harry scrammed to the little girl's side and checked the yellowish wet patch on her duvet.

"When's the next ORS intake?" Harry asked and Joan looked at the pad on the bedside table to check the last time they had given the little Chinese girl the solution. 

"Her last intake was at 11," she told him. "The next ORS should be at 2 PM. Should I lessen the dosage or stick to a hundred?"

"Stick to a hundred. Ed and Henri are coming back for coconuts. We'll give her a full glass once they're here, to see if she's getting any better," Harry told Joan. The nurse nodded, there's a sliver of trace of glee on her face. Harry looked at the little girl and smiled at her assuringly.

The other girl, however, wasn't doing any good. She belted on her side and puked out her lunch. Joan came to her aid and wiped the spit off her chin. She was trembling and crying because it scratched her throat. She continued to fidget in her bed and cried as Joan fixed her IVs and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Harry felt bad for her. He knew she was suffering but they must do everything to get it all better. She was sobbing in Chinese and the tears were coming short as she tucked her flimsy body on Joan's side. He watched as Hong slightly groan in bed and the other girl turned to her side, waiting for the sheets and her shirt to be changed. 

Harry sighed heavily and when he landed his eyes on Louis' hunched figure, belting out his lunch just like the other girl's, he knew. He knew it'll take him a long way for this cholera to be solved.

—

By afternoon, Harry entered the office with Henri and Ed hunched on one seat, eating rice and curry like they've never been fed for a year.

"You guys are back," Harry said in astonishment. He plopped down on his chair and watched as the two men chugged their water hurriedly. Harry stared at their ripped clothes and stained trousers.

"Where did you go? You guys looked like you played in mud?"

"Had to borrow one of Lee's cow to drag the coconuts," Henri said, swallowing his food. "The cow went wild, proper brat that animal is, i swear that cow was like Lee's daughter. There's no way I'm going to court her."

Harry chuckled and leaned against his desk.

"So, this cow, the brat that it was, tried to run away from us. Ed ran through a swamp just to free the cow from getting stuck in the mud."

The doctor nodded and find himself smiling at how such seamless Ed and Henri's relationship had turned into. A Chinese and an Englishman, the best of friends. Usually, in this country, the  
Chinese, even if there were the natives, obeyed the westerners without question. It just showed how hospitable they were and how powerful westerners thought about themselves. 

So it was a tad surprising, to find Ed and Henri worked and treated each other the other way. Actually, Chánghsā had been a reflection of how seamless the townspeople and the foreigners had worked perfectly together. Hao had told Harry and Liam how they'd made a change in the opinions of the natives and helped them to see the evolution for the better.

"How's Louis?" Ed asked. Harry looked at him and closed his eyes.

"We're going to give him another ORS in a few minutes. He puked out his lunch, so we're going to try again," the doctor explained with a sigh. 

Instantaneously, Niall and Liam appeared by the doorway, face masks hanging around their neck and empty pitchers in their hands.

"This has been the fastest application of hypotheses, I've ever had in my life," Niall groaned. His shoulder felt tight and heavy, and it's only a little bit past midday.

"Even when I worked for the Smiths and their crisps, this has got to be the fastest testing," he said as he plumped down on one of the benches. 

"True, but it's actually a good thing," Liam piped in as he filled the pitchers with water. "We've already stopped the puking among some children, just like happen to Harry's test patient."

"Really? That's amazing," Ed commented and the doctor nodded gleefully at him. 

"Some teenagers had already urinated, too," Niall added as he open the canisters of salt and sugar. 

"Does it mean the younger the patient, the faster they'll get better?" Henri asked all of a sudden and Ed looked at the young man with a smirk on his face.

"A truly, very talented young man," the chef lamented and Henri grinned.

"That's a wonderful observation. See, kids have better immune system compared to adults, because cells and their system are still evolving and adamant on destroying bad bacteria.," Liam replied. "I won't be surprised if the children showed signs of recovery compared to adults."

They all nodded in agreement. Niall had started dissolving in the water as he listened to Liam. Harry opened the notebook where Louis had written all procedures to a blank leaf. He grabbed a pen from the pocket of his coat and jotted the changes that'd happened in the morning.

"Well, I sure hope the coconuts will do their magic tricks now," Henri said with so much euphoria. "We've brought enough to last until tomorrow, if Harry's estimation serves us right."

"Two glasses a day, about half a liter?" The youngest doctor said, looking at Ed and Henri with much hope.

"Yeah, what we brought should be enough," Ed supplied. "We better start cracking the nuts open then?" 

Niall laughed shamelessly and Liam only rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ask one of the staff to lend you jugs for the coconut water."

Henri nodded and fixed the cap on his head. "We'll be up front." Ed also got up and they both brought their plates and cutleries as they headed back to the kitchen.

"Have you tried feeding the rest of the patients?" Harry asked once they were left alone. He looked at the last entry he'd made on the page and capped his pen.

"We did," Niall replied, pulling the glass rod out of the pitcher and placed it in the beaker with water. "Unsurprisingly, some of the patients puked it out. We insisted on giving them another round, we're just waiting for the new batch of mash."

"Louis did the same," Harry admitted sadly. 

"It's alright, Harry," Liam replied. "It's going to be okay, the ORS are actually taking effect. Let's just be patient, yeah? It'll work. We can make it work."

Harry nodded and tried to smile.

—

_Step 3: Coconut water can also be a good source to wash out bacteria because of its substance. The water of the coconut can also be a good source of electrolytes. It's a good alternative once the ORS tires the patient. Always watch out for the puffiness of the eyes and the scalp. When this happen, lessen the IV meter and wait a bit to administer water intake. Puffiness meant that the patient is over hydrated._

_If the patient starts peeing, it shows that the bacteria has already come out and been excreted. Urine is a good sign that the patient isn't dehydrated anymore. That could also possibly mean that bacteria had escaped the body. Lessen the dosage of ORS to 30-40mL every 2 Hrs. Don't forget to note the stool volume. If the excretion starts showing color, that's a good sign of regular bowel. If the excretion are still consisted of 'rice water', stick to ORS, mash bananas and coconut water to fully wash off the bacteria._

It's been 36 hours, and to say that Louis had looked awfully worse was an understatement.

It seemed that his procedures were working on other patients, most especially to the children and of the younger age but to him. It wasn't an exaggeration. It wasn't. Hong was getting much better compared to him. The Chinese test patient had managed to finish his meals ever since dinner last night and had been rewarded with lesser dosage of ORS when he finished his breakfast that morning.

Louis, however, had puked all of his meals, twice. 

The little girl who had successfully made it through steps 1 and 2 was drinking coconut water in her bed. Unfortunately, the other girl in the testing room died last night because of excessive excretion. Liam had tried adjusting her IV, but no matter how they made it work, the girl's body was just too weak. 

Fortunately, they've only lost two patients in the span of 24 hours. Liam had been so ecstatic about it.

"Let me try again," Louis said, teeth gritting, jawline clenching. Harry had just pulled the small trash bin away from him. The younger doctor wiped the spit off Louis' chin and sighed on his stool. 

"But it'll scratch your throat, I don't think you're going to handle it."

Louis only closed his eyes and shook his head.

If there was one thing Harry admired about Louis, it's his determination and strong will. 

"But we need to wash the cholera out," Louis reminded him, voice hoarse and far too weak. He shouldn't be talking, Harry figured. But, Louis wouldn't just shut up. 

It's somewhat comforting but at the same time terrifying. What if all of Louis' remaining energy and strength were put into waste because of his chatter? What if all he had to do was remain quiet and stay put to actually make everything work? But, then, fear couldn't be removed because they both know that hearing each other's voice made them a feel better. Louis rather chatter about his thoughts and opinions than to groan and moan in pain. He's pretty sure, Harry would have him the same way.

"I'll get another batch," Harry sighed. He leaned down to press a kiss on Louis' forehead.

"I love you," he whispered and Louis leaned closer against the touch. "Joan's going to help you with your ORS. And then I'll come back with your mash, alright?"

"Alright," Louis replied tiredly. "I love you."

Harry nodded and lifted the bowl with him. Joan aided beside Louis and gave him the solution. 

When he arrived in the kitchen, Ed and Niall were in the middle of deep conversation over the counter. 

"Roasted sweet potatoes? And sugar canes?" Ed's voice came a tad bewildered. 

Niall nodded and looked at the sound of door opening. "Oh, hi, Harry."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement. 

"What are you doing?" He asked after pulling the face mask off his face.

"Ed and I are thinking of meals to prepare for the patients. Some of the kids are getting tired with mash bananas and potatoes, and our stock's almost short, too."

"Louis just puked out his lunch," the younger doctor said, placing the bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Try giving him this, then," Ed suggested, pulling out some dumplings. Harry looked at the small dumplings and glanced at Ed in amusement. 

"How did you make this? They're size of pebbles! It's so small!" 

Ed snorted and grabbed a piece of dumpling. He pressed the food against Harry's lips and asked the doctor to eat it.

"I gave some of this to the children after they've eaten their mash, and they loved it."

Harry nodded as he chew on the dumpling. "What is in it?"

"Salted caramel," Ed explained. "Niall and I figured last night, since ORS is made of sugar and water, providing electrolytes, why not incorporate it in food, too?"

Harry munched on it happily. "I think Lou will love this. It's amazing how you made it so small. Very easy to chew on."

Ed grinned and raised a thumb. "Good thin I learned how to make pasta like the Italians. It was troubling at first since dumpling dough are thicker, but we made it happen. Niall's an amazing sous chef."

"I'm a dietitian, you twat," the Irishman argued. "We're thinking of making other food options, too. I'm sure Louis will be happy to try them out."

Harry nodded and grabbed a few pebble sized dumplings in a clean plate. "I'll try feeding him this. And give some to Hong and the little girl. She's getting better and better, by the way. Her stools are starting to darken in color."

Niall grimaced. "That's good. But, we're in the kitchen young Harold, I think I wouldn't want to discuss excretion when I'm trying to work with food."

Harry laughed and replaced the face mask back against his mouth.

He figured if Ed wasn't here, it'll be even more difficult for him. Louis had thought about everything, had figured how to try at least cure cholera. It was all his doing, and Harry was merely a tool to make it happen. Ed had been amazing, too. He tried cheering them up. He'd been everyone's anchor, taking proxy on Louis' placed.

"He was a feeling a tad odd," Joan announced once Harry arrived back. He quirked an eyebrow and panicked when Joan mentioned the word he. Instantaneously, he landed his gaze on Louis' and got curious as to what Joan had meant. Louis was perfectly fine. He was lying on his back, resting, a tad fidgeting but looked relatively well.

"I meant Hong," Joan explained and Harry nodded, placing the plate on the counter beside the entrance. He approached the Chinese patient and checked his pulse.

"What do you mean odd?" Harry asked as he shifted closer and placed the earbuds on stethoscope in place. He pressed the metal on Hong's chest, breathing relatively normal. He'd been breathing erratic and a tad labored last night.

"Well, Hong finished his coconut water. He did not excrete stool in the last five minutes but he urinated and," Joan explained. Harry nodded while checking for Hong's heartbeat. "There was blood in his pee. It wasn't so much but there was blood."

Harry glanced at the wet yellowish, almost orange patch on the duvet.

“ _Nándào dāng nǐ niào niào téng ma?_ ” _[Did it hurt when you pee?]_

Hong nodded and mumbled weakly, " _Zhǎnglǎomen gàosù wǒmen, nà shì yīnwèi wǒmen de shēntǐ shì āng zāng de._ " _[The elders told us that it's because our bodies are dirty.]_

" _Tā shìfǒu hējiǔ hòu róngyè huò hē yēzi zhī hòu shòushāngle ma?_ " _[Did it hurt after drinking ORS or after drinking the coconut juice?]_

Hong didn't answer. 

" _Huì bù huì tòng, yībān sāniào?_ " _[Does it hurt to pee in general?]_ Harry asked instead. 

Hong nodded and groaned a tad on his movement.

"It's his first time peeing, doctor," Joan supplied and Harry nodded as he reached for the notebook in his pocket. He pushed the button of his pen and started jotting his observations.

Harry looked at Joan and said, "Tell Liam and Niall to meet me in the office in 20 minutes. I want you to look for Henri and Zayn, too."

The nurse nodded silently and rushed out to the hall, looking for the said men. 

Flashing a comforting smile to the Chinese patient, Harry adjusted the IV drop and glanced at the glass of coconut water on the bedside table.

" _Nǐ xiǎng wánchéng nǐ hè yībēi ma? Zhè huì ràng nǐ gǎnjué gèng hǎo,_ " Harry said. Hong nodded and tried sitting up again. He's a lot stronger now, less flimsy and can chew properly. _[Do you want to finish your drink? It'll make you feel better.]_

" _Wǒ dài láile yīxiē jiǎozi, nǐ kěnéng xiǎng chángshì yīxià,_ " he added. The patient didn't say much but continued to chug down the drink. _[I brought some dumplings, you might want to try them]_

Hong was delighted when he saw the dumpling and the little girl giggled a tad when Harry helped her on some. It was different from their usual dumplings–size and taste–but it was better than their usual mash for a day now. 

Louis patiently waited for his turn and when Harry sat on his stool beside his English patient, he narrowed his eyes and feigned annoyance.

"I thought I was the priority here," Louis mocked weakly. 

"You're all equal. You're all my patients," the younger man replied blankly.

Louis swallowed and smiled weakly, "I was trying to banter. Nevermind. I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and looked down. Louis grabbed his free hand and squeezed it lightly.

"What are you thinking?" Louis asked through a whisper.

Harry sighed and lifted a dumpling. He pressed the soft dough against Louis' lips and the latter took it willingly. He watched as Louis chewed on his slowly. Harry knew Louis was the weakest and poorest in the testing room, but he was trying at his best. It's remarkable and admiring, really.

"I just wish you get better, too," Harry confessed. He pulled his face mask off and stared at Louis intently. He swore, if Louis would comment on it one more time–

"I know," Louis replied, after swallowing the dumpling. He cleared any remnants and let out a breath. His breathing wasn't as labored as it was last night, but still his excretion and IV intake were the same. 

"It just takes time," the older doctor told the latter. "My body might just be reacting differently. I'm not a native here, so it could be possible, don't you think?"

"But what else could I possibly do? I don't know anymore, Lou," Harry croaked weakly. "I'm scared."

"It's only my second day, give it time," the older doctor tried to placate. Harry only picked a dumpling and pressed it against Louis' lips. 

"But what if I won't have any time? I can't lose you, too," he replied forlornly, voice broken. He closed his eyes for a bit and blinked the tears threatening to fall. He felt a tap on his knuckle and saw Louis' hand on his. 

Somehow, even if Louis didn't answer, the hand against his was more than enough. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are asking, Colonel Yü and Henri are representations of Old and New China. Rationalism has been the westerners' plan once they found out that there are greater things at the other side of the world. Asia has been a fascination for them, because of a lot of things–spices, resources, and cultures. Yü was representing old China, because he's never been exposed to the other side (Westerners) and even if he was, it was because he needed to protect China, his motherland. Henri, on the other hand, was representing New China. New China in a sense that they're more open minded and more intrigued with a lot of things. That being said, Yü was used to old traditions, beliefs and thinking that foreigners are perilous in their country. That's why Yü had done awful things to Harry. It shouldn't be seen as reason to hate their people, instead should open your understanding that culture differs from one place to another. The boys were the strangers in China, it was natural for Yü to be defensive and protective because he knows that not all foreigners carry the same deed. 
> 
> There, I hope this explanation answers to queries on the part why Yü had been so awful to Harry.
> 
> Also, all foreign languages used in the fic were translated by yours truly. I am not saying they were accurate, but I tried sticking on it, based on my knowledge and notes from studying a year of Asian Languages. I asked my old classmates about it and they all said that they sounded decent. If you have queries, please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> I'm sorry I am a history whore, I really am. My best friend's a history major, my grandparents had experienced WWII and my father had travelled a lot, so historical facts amaze me. This fic was really just Self-indulgent so thank you for sticking up to it.
> 
> If you have questions or you want to learn more about the fic and its background, feel free to [contact me here](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com) and I'll try to answer your queries asap.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, thoughts?


End file.
